Gefangene der Angst
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Summary: Christine und Raoul gelingt die Flucht vor Erik, allerdings sind sie noch lange nicht in Sicherheit, denn Erik jagt sie.
1. Chapter 1

Gefangene der Angst

Summary: Christine und Raoul gelingt die Flucht vor Erik, allerdings sind sie noch lange nicht in Sicherheit, denn Erik jagt sie.

Ein letztes Mal für Erik singen. Ein letztes Mal - und dann sofort verschwinden. Christine hatte es so mit ihrem Verlobten verabredet und so würde es sein. Sie wusste, dass Raoul mit mehreren Leibwächtern am Bühnenausgang auf sie wartete, es würde für sie keinen Schlussapplaus geben heute, das wäre zu riskant. Sie würde auch nicht in ihre Garderobe gehen, sich nicht umziehen, nicht ihre persönlichen Sachen holen, denn sie wusste, dass Erik hinter dem Spiegel auf sie wartete.

Christine weinte, als sie von der Bühne kam. Sie weinte, weil sie nur zu genau wusste, was sie Erik antat, welche Schmerzen sie ihm zufügte. Raoul deutete ihre Tränen jedoch als Angst, er nahm sie sanft in die Arme und führte sie zu dem kleinen Seitenausgang, wo eine Kutsche mit vier Pferden auf sie wartete. Während sie durch die Oper gingen, wurden sie von sieben bewaffneten Männern eskortiert und hinter der Kutsche warteten deren Pferde. Raoul wollte kein Risiko eingehen und hatte keine Kosten gescheut. Auf der schweren Kutsche befand sich ein großer Koffer, der die notwendige Reisekleidung für beide enthielt, Raoul trug eine weitere Tasche, in der er äußerst präzise Pistolen hatte, außerdem ein Messer an seinem Gürtel, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Erik sich auf eine Messerstecherei mit ihm einlassen würde.

Der Kutscher war entsprechend instruiert und die Kutsche raste davon.

Christine weinte immer heftiger.

"Bald ist es vorbei", tröstete Raoul und legte die Arme um sie, "Ich bin bei dir, alles wird gut."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir je vergeben kann, was ich ihm heute antue!" schluchzte die junge Frau, die immer noch das Kostüm der Marguerite im Büßerkleid trug. Der Vicomte seufzte. Er fand es eigenartig, dass Christine Erik ständig bedauerte, obwohl dieser Mann ein gemeiner Mörder und Entführer war. "Du kannst nichts dafür", tröstete er, "dieser Erik hat sich das ganz alleine zuzuschreiben. Wenn er dich normal behandelt hätte, wäre das alles nicht nötig." "O Raoul, du verstehst das nicht. Ich verdanke Erik doch so viel, er liebt mich und ich verrate ihn", schluchzte die junge Frau. Der junge Mann entschied, dass es besser wäre, nichts zu sagen und zu hoffen, dass sie sich wieder beruhigen würde.

Die Flucht war gut geplant. Sie bewegten sich zunächst auf einer vorgezeichneten Fluchtroute, wobei sie nie mehr als eine Nacht an einem Ort verbrachten, die Kutsche immer noch von sieben bewaffneten Männern begleitet. So reisten sie in einem Zickzackkurs in Richtung Nordosten, um dann die Kutsche und die Wache allein weiter in Richtung Norden zu schicken. Falls Erik ihnen folgte, sollte er die Kutsche verfolgen und so die Spur verlieren.

Nun reisten die beiden Verlobten, verkleidet als einfache Arbeiter, mit dem Zug zurück nach Paris, wo sie vom Comte de Chagny in Empfang genommen und in das Chateau südlich von Paris gebracht wurden.

Christine war von den Strapazen der Reise erschöpft und froh, ein paar Tage an dem selben Ort bleiben zu können.

Der Comte nahm seinen Bruder in sein Arbeitszimmer und fragte ihn eindringlich, was diese Aktion bedeuten sollte. Raoul gestand seinem Bruder, dass er und Christine auf der Flucht vor dem mysteriösen Erik waren, der Christine für sich haben wollte und nun auf Rache sann. "Bruder, das ganze klingt mir sehr nach einem schlechten Roman", ärgerte sich der Graf, "Ich verstehe zwar, dass du deine Sängerin mit dieser Flucht beeindruckst, aber über das Alter für solche Spiele seid ihr beide schon lang hinaus. Um Himmels willen, sei doch vernünftig! Es gibt niemand, der euch verfolgt. Und was soll das alles überhaupt werden?"

"Ich will sie heiraten, das weißt du. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir verfolgt werden, dieser Erik existiert, ich habe ihn ja sogar schon selbst gesehen. Er wird uns töten, wenn wir ihm eine Gelegenheit dazu geben, deshalb haben wir ja versucht, ihn nach Norden zu schicken, während wir in Wahrheit wieder Richtung Süden reisen. Ich habe nicht vor, lange Pausen einzulegen. Christine und ich werden ab jetzt eine unvorhersehbare Route nehmen, nicht einmal wir selbst wissen, wo wir wann sein werden, denn ich habe Städtenamen auf Karten geschrieben und wir werden jedes Mal eine einzige Karte ziehen und diese bestimmt dann, wohin wir reisen. Sind wir dort, ziehen wir die nächste Karte. So kann uns keiner folgen, weil nicht einmal wir selbst wissen werden, wo wir am nächsten Tag sein werden." Der Comte ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in seinen Schreibtischsessel sinken. "Und wie lang willst du das durchziehen?" erkundigte er sich, "Du kannst doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens kreuz und quer durch Europa reisen. Und wie wollt ihr bezahlen? Ich bin zwar verpflichtet, dir eine gewisse Apanage zu bezahlen, aber die ist nicht unerschöpflich, außerdem, wie soll ich dir Geld schicken, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo du bist?" "Ich werde immer wieder nach Paris kommen, so werden wir das machen", überlegte Raoul, "Ich glaube nicht, dass Erik damit rechnet, dass wir uns nach Paris zurückwagen, deshalb wird er uns hier nicht suchen."

"Du kannst doch nicht mit einer Sängerin einfach so eine Weltreise unternehmen, denk an deinen Ruf, an den Ruf unserer Familie!" "Auch daran habe ich gedacht. Ich werde sie heiraten, gleich morgen."  
"Und wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden bin?"  
"Du bist nicht mein Vormund, du bist mein Bruder. Ich heirate sie morgen."  
Eine Weile sahen sich die Brüder schweigend an, dann gab der ältere nach. "Auch wenn du verrückt bist, du bist mein Bruder und ich helfe dir. Heirate sie, reise um die Welt, aber beschwer dich nachher nicht bei mir, wenn du so nicht glücklich wirst."

Die Hochzeit war weder feierlich noch romantisch. Das Brautpaar erschien in Reisekleidern in der kleinen Kapelle, wo nur ein Priester und zwei Trauzeugen - der Graf und dessen Gutsverwalter - anwesend waren. Keine Musik, keine Glocken, kein Brautkleid, ja nicht einmal eine Ansprache und selbstverständlich keine Feier. Jegliches Aufsehen war vermieden worden, aus Angst, Erik könnte davon erfahren und die Hochzeit in ein Blutbad verwandeln. Unmittelbar nach der Trauung reisten der Vicomte und die frischgebackene Vicomtesse ab.

Diesmal reisten sie nach Calais, wo sie sich bei nahezu jeglichem Büro, das Schiffspassagen vermittelte, nach einer Passage nach England erkundigten. Sie gingen so weit, dass sie ein junges Paar, beide Arbeiter aus einfachem Hafenarbeitermilieu, dafür bezahlten, dass sie die unter dem Namen "de Chagny" gebuchte Reise nach England antraten. So würde Erik, wenn er ihnen folgte, nach England geschickt, während sie sich in Wahrheit noch in Frankreich befanden und diesmal auf dem Weg in Richtung Süden.

Keiner der beiden konnte die Schönheit Frankreichs im Frühjahr und im Sommer genießen. Ständig wechselten sie die Kutschen, nahmen manchmal den Zug, manchmal Postkutschen, manchmal eine gemietete Kutsche und manchmal eine Kutsche, die der Familie de Chagny gehörte. Nie mehr als ein paar Tage an einem Ort, immer auf der Hut. Keinesfalls nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit das Zimmer verlassen, egal ob sie in einem Gasthof, einem noblen Hotel oder einem der Güter des Grafen de Chagny übernachteten. Tagsüber fühlten sie sich relativ sicher, denn Christine wusste, dass Erik aufgrund seiner Entstellung sich verbergen musste und daher nur in der Dunkelheit reisen konnte. Erik wäre nie in der Lage, einen Zug oder eine Postkutsche zu nehmen, aber ein Pferd würde er wohl auftreiben können. Soweit möglich hielten sie sich tagsüber genau dort auf, wo viele Menschen waren, besuchten Jahrmärkte, Kirchtage, Ausstellungen. Je mehr Menschen, desto besser, denn  
Erik würde sich nie und nimmer in eine Menschenmasse wagen.

Aber die ständige Flucht war anstrengender, als sie es gedacht hatten. Besonders Christine litt darunter und Anfang des Herbstes wurde es unerträglich. Ihr war ständig übel, sie musste sich mehrmals am Tag übergeben, wurde immer blasser und schwächer. Raoul zwang sie schließlich, einen Arzt aufzusuchen, da er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie machte. Die Sorge war begründet, denn der Arzt gratulierte ihnen zu dem freudigen Ereignis. Christine war schwanger.

Das stellte sie vor ein neues Problem. Wenn sie so weitermachen würden, ständig auf der Flucht, kreuz und quer durch Frankreich, würde Christine das Kind verlieren, sie wäre den Strapazen nicht gewachsen. "Wir haben keine Wahl", entschied Raoul, "Wir brauchen Hilfe. Mein Bruder hat bisher immer zu uns gehalten, ich bin sicher, er wird uns auch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen."

Der Graf de Chagny war entsetzt, als er seinen Bruder und dessen Frau sah. Beide waren in dem halben Jahr merklich gealtert, beide wirkten um mindestens zehn Jahre älter. Raoul hatte abgenommen und es zeigten sich weiße Haare in seinem blonden Schnurrbart, Christine war enorm blass und hatte tiefe, dunkle Falten unter den Augen, ihre Lippen waren schmal geworden. Ihre einst vollen hellblonden Locken waren zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt, um zu verbergen, dass ihr Haar dünner geworden war, durch die ständige Angst und die Strapazen der ununterbrochenen Reise war ihr Haar sehr dünn und glanzlos geworden.

"Mein Gott, was ist denn mit euch passiert?" rief der Graf. "Nichts, uns geht es gut", antwortete Raoul mit einem humorlosen Lächeln, "Aber wir müssen leider deine Hilfsbereitschaft strapazieren. Unsere Flucht muss irgendwo ein Ende finden, wir brauchen eine sichere Bleibe... Wir bekommen ein Kind." "Und da muss wieder der große Bruder als Retter in der Not herhalten, was?" ärgerte sich der Graf, dann riss er sich zusammen und wandte sich an Christine: "Entschuldige. Zunächst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich freue mich wirklich für euch, aber, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, meine Liebe, so kann das wirklich nicht weitergehen."

"Da sind wir alle einer Meinung", stimmte Christine zu, "Ich weiß, dass wir hier nichts verlangen können, aber eine Bitte würdest du doch anhören?"

Der Graf lächelte, als er antwortete: "Nicht nötig. Ich warte schon länger darauf, dass ihr eure völlig verrückte Flucht irgendwann satt habt. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie ihr so paranoid sein könnt." Er griff in die Schreibtischschublade und zog ein paar Zeitungen hervor, die er seinem jüngeren Bruder in die Hand drückte. "Eure Flucht ist seit mindestens drei Monaten völlig überflüssig. Das Phantom ist in der Oper zurück und aktiver denn je. Ich glaube nicht, dass er gleichzeitig hinter euch her jagen und in der Oper sein kann. Wenn euer mysteriöser Verfolger tatsächlich das Phantom der Oper ist, dann hat er schon im Juni die Jagd aufgegeben. Ihr beide seht ja Gespenster!"

Verblüfft blätterten Raoul und Christine die Zeitungen durch. Bei einigen Artikeln merkte Christine an, dass das auch ganz normale Unfälle sein konnten, wie sie ständig vorkamen, aber einige der Ereignisse waren so merkwürdig, dass sie sich sicher war, dass Erik dahintersteckte. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, zum ersten Mal seit sie vor Erik geflohen war. Sie war sich sicher, dass Erik sie gejagt hatte, aber wenn er seit Juni in der Oper war, dann musste er es sich aus irgendeinem Grund anders überlegt haben. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Erik aufgeben würde", seufzte sie, "Vielleicht will er uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen? Wir müssen wieder fort von Paris!"

"Auch das habe ich erwartet", antwortete der Graf, "Und mir wäre es wirklich Recht, wenn ihr euren Spleen nicht hier auslebt. Ich habe ein Chateau in Südfrankreich, dazu gehören ausgedehnte Ländereien. Das stelle ich euch gern zur Verfügung, mit allem drum und dran. Wenn du dich als Verwalter dort nützlich machen willst, wäre es mir sehr recht." "Ich hab keine Ahnung..." begann Raoul, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er fuhr fort: "Aber ich kann es ja lernen."

Christine streichelte nachdenklich ihren Bauch. Seit sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war, machte sie das unbewusst öfter. "Aber wenn er uns dann doch findet?" gab sie zu bedenken. Wieder war es der Graf, der mit einer Idee kam: "Auch daran habe ich gedacht. Wenn es euch so wichtig ist, stelle ich euch einen Leibwächter zur Verfügung. Der Mann ist wirklich gut, ein ehemaliger Soldat, der weiß, wie man ein Lager absichert vor Angriffen. Er ist bereit, euch hinzubringen und dort für eure Sicherheit zu sorgen."

Der Graf läutete einem Diener und sagte, er solle doch bitte Pierre Bertrand holen. Wenig später ging die Tür auf und drei riesige struppige Hunde streckten ihre Nasen zur Tür herein. Hinter den Hunden stand ein hagerer Mann mit einem struppigen grauen Bart, einer scharf geschnittenen Hakennase und einer Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge. Als er den Hut zog, wurde sein kahler Schädel sichtbar und eine scheußliche Narbe auf der linken Schädelseite, außerdem fehlte das halbe linke Ohr.

Der Mann vollführte eine vollendete Verbeugung, sagte aber nichts. "Das ist Pierre Bertrand", stellte ihn der Graf vor, "Am besten, Sie stellen sich selbst vor?" "Über mich gibt es nichts zu wissen", meinte der Angesprochene, "Ich heiße Pierre Bertrand, war früher Soldat und bin ein alter Kämpfer, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." "Sie müssen es aber nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Angreifer aufnehmen", sagte Christine ernst, "der Mann ist ein Genie." "Auch ein Genie entgeht nicht den Nasen meiner Hunde", erwiderte Pierre nicht ohne Stolz und tätschelte einem der Hunde den Kopf, während ein anderer Hund zu Christine lief und ihr aufs Kleid sabberte. Pierre zog den Hund rasch am Halsband von ihr weg und entschuldigte sich, es sei noch ein junges Tier, das sich noch nicht zu benehmen wüsste. Christine mochte Hunde und fand es nicht schlimm.

"Stört es Sie, wenn ich rauche?" fragte Pierre und zog ein Zigarettenetui hervor. "Nein, gar nicht, aber bitte nicht zu nah bei der Vicomtesse", antwortete Raoul besorgt. Pierre brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, ging zum Fenster, öffnete es, lehnte sich lässig an die Fensterbank und zündete seine Zigarette an. Die Hunde legten sich zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden.

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, während Pierre Rauchwölkchen demonstrativ zum Fenster hinaus blies. Schließlich war es Pierre, der das Schweigen brach: „Etwas mehr muss ich über den Feind schon wissen." „Was wollen Sie wissen?" gab Raoul die Frage zurück. „Alles."

„Also gut", begann Christine und setzte sich in einen Polstersessel, „Sein Name ist Erik, ob das sein richtiger Name ist, weiß ich nicht, aber er nannte sich eben so. Er ist groß, etwas größer als Sie und sehr dünn, fast bis zum Skelett abgemagert, seine Schultern sind viel schmaler als Ihre. Das Auffälligste ist sicher, dass er keine Nase hat und überhaupt aussieht wie eine ägyptische Mumie, die zum Leben erwacht ist." Pierre zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist ein Scherz?" fragte er erstaunt. „Nein, kein Scherz!" beharrte Christine, „Er sieht wirklich so aus. Aber das ist nicht alles. Er… um ehrlich zu sein, wir sind auf der Flucht vor dem Phantom der Oper."

Einen Moment lang starrte Pierre Christine erstaunt an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist gut! Das ist wirklich gut!" rief er, immer noch lachend, „Ich lach mich schief, das ist der originellste Streich, den mir je jemand gespielt hat." Dann sah er, dass die anderen drei ernst blieben. Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Kein Scherz? Sie – Sie meinen das wirklich ernst? Ich glaubs nicht… das ist tatsächlich Ihr Ernst!"

„Leider", seufzte Phillippe, „Leider ist das nicht lustig." „In dem Fall bitte ich um Entschuldigung", antwortete Pierre verlegen, „Ich war absolut sicher, dass Sie sich einen Scherz auf meine Kosten erlauben. Das klingt einfach zu unglaublich. Bitte fahren Sie fort, ich weiß so gut wie nichts über das Phantom der Oper."

Christine, die schließlich am meisten wusste, setzte ihre Schilderung fort: „Das Phantom, also Erik, ist ein Genie und er kann Dinge, die sonst keiner kann. Er geht durch Wände und durch Mauern, er hört Dinge die im Büro passieren, wenn er im Keller ist, er ist überall gleichzeitig und es gibt nichts, was ihm verborgen bleibt." „Und doch konnten Sie vor ihm fliehen", bemerkte Pierre, „Also ist er kein echter Geist." „Nein, nein er ist ein Mann", beeilte sich Christine zu versichern, „Aber er weiß so viel und kann so viel. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht, aber er kann sich in der Nacht regelrecht unsichtbar machen und dann ist er plötzlich da… Er kann überall raufklettern, als ob er fliegen könnte, er kann… er kann Leute verschwinden lassen… Ich habe solche Angst!"

Pierre drückte seine Zigarette am äußeren Fensterbrett aus und nahm sich eine neue, die er sogleich anzündete. „Er ist ein geschickter Mörder, ist es das, was Sie mir sagen wollen?" fragte er. Christine nickte, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und putzte sich die Nase. Pierre fuhr beinahe sanft fort: „Aber er hat ein Handicap: sein Aussehen, er kann sich nicht unbemerkt in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen." „Nachts schon", gab Raoul zu bedenken.

„In Ordnung. Und meine Aufgabe wäre?" fragte Pierre. „Das, wovon Sie mir erzählt haben", antwortete Phillippe, „Sie sagten, Sie waren Soldat in der Fremdenlegion. Sie haben Angriffe und Kämpfe aller Arten überlebt, Sie wissen, wie man umgeben von Feinden überlebt. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass mein Bruder und seine Frau sicher ins Chateau in Südfrankreich kommen und verwandeln Sie das Chateau in eine uneinnehmbare Festung." „Festungsbau ist nicht meine Spezialität", brummte Pierre, „Aber im Davonlaufen bin ich ganz große Klasse. Ich sag Ihnen, warum ich noch am Leben bin: weil ich ein Feigling bin und alles zu tun bereit bin, was ich tun muss, um zu überleben. Meine Aufgabe war stets, das Basislager zu bewachen und den Rückzug zu decken."

„Ganz so ein Feigling sind Sie nicht", widersprach Phillippe freundlich. „Woher willst Du das wissen?" fragte Raoul, der absolut nicht überzeugt war, dass dieser seltsame Söldner Christine beschützen könnte. „Weil er mir das Leben gerettet hat", antwortete Phillippe schlicht, „Ich war auf dem Heimweg, allein, zu Fuß, als zwei Männer mit Messern auf mich losgingen. Pierre hat sie beide überwältigt und mich gerettet. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt."

„Ich bin arbeitslos und habe außer meinen Hunden niemand und nichts", brummte Pierre, „Wer sollte einem alten Soldaten wie mir Arbeit geben? Wenn der gute Comte de Chagny mich nicht eingestellt und fürs Nichtstun bezahlt hätte, wäre ich immer noch in der Gosse. Ich bin ihm zu Dank verpflichtet und werde es auch mit einem Phantom aufnehmen, wenn es sein muss. Ich glaube ja, dass Ihr Phantom nicht halb so gefährlich ist wie Sie glauben und nicht einmal einen klitzekleinen Bruchteil so gefährlich wie Rebellen, aber wenn Sie mich als Wachhund wollen, stehe ich zur Verfügung."


	2. Chapter 2

Gefangene der Angst

die Reise

Auf Pierres Empfehlung hin verwendeten Raoul und Christine eine schlichte Kutsche, wie es viele gab. Ein Kutscher, keine Diener und nur Pierre als Begleitung, wobei Pierre auf einem Pferd neben der Kutsche ritt. Das Pferd hatte Pierre selbst in den Ställen des Comte de Chagny ausgewählt und zwar gegen den ausdrücklichen Rat des Eigentümers. Das Pferd war ein großer, grauer Hengst, der allgemein als bissig und gefährlich galt, sodass er eigentlich erschossen werden sollte. Warum auch immer, Pierre meinte, dieses unansehliche, struppige und aggressive Pferd passe wunderbar zu seinen drei struppigen, großen Hunden, drei Rüden, die auf die Namen Scylla, Carybdis und Cerberus hörten. Zum Erstaunen aller konnte Pierre das Tier so weit beruhigen, dass er es satteln und aufzäumen und reiten konnte, wobei er jedoch anfangs große Schwierigkeiten hatte, das das Tier sehr genau wusste, wie es einen Reiter durch Springen und Buckeln loswerden konnte. Erst gegen Mittag gab der Hengst seinen Widerstand gegen den Reiter auf.

Raoul sah aus dem Kutschenfenster nach Pierre. "Kommen Sie zurecht?" rief er besorgt. "Jaja, alles klar, ich mach das schon", antwortete Pierre und in dem Moment lief einer der Hunde zu nah an den Hengst, der erschrocken seitwärts sprang. Pierre blieb im Sattel. "Wir werden uns schon noch - Au! Scylla, komm! Carybdis, Ruhe! - zusammenraufen." Raoul setzte sich wieder und sagte zu seiner Frau: "Unser klassisch gebildeter Soldat kommt schon irgendwie zurecht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir im Moment nicht verfolgt werden, er ist so sehr mit dem Pferd und den Hunden beschäftigt, er würde eine Dampflokomotive übersehen." "Gib ihm eine Chance", meinte Christine, "Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir eine Wahl hätten."

Am Abend stiegen sie bei einem kleinen Gasthof ab. Der Kutscher versorgte die Pferde, bis auf Pierres Hengst, den Pierre selbst versorgen musste, weil der Kutscher sich weigerte, sich diesem Tier auch nur zu nähern. Pierre war anzusehen, dass ihm alles weh tat von dem harten Ritt, aber er gab sich große Mühe, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Raoul diskutierte mit dem Wirt, welche Zimmer er bekommen konnte, als Pierre, der sichtbar hinkte, die Stube betrat. "Und ich sage, es ist unmöglich, Ihnen ein ganzes Stockwerk zu überlassen, wo sollen denn die anderen Gäste übernachten?" sagte der Wirt.

"Er nimmt das oberste Stockwerk, das ganze!" sagte Pierre mit einer Stimme, die an das heisere Knurren eines Wolfes erinnerte. Der alte Soldat stand ganz ruhig da und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, flankiert von seinen drei Hunden. Eine braune Umhängetasche hing an seiner rechten Seite, an der linken gut sichtbar ein Pistolenhalfter und eine Pistole, am Rücken, ebenfalls deutlich sichtbar, ein Gewehr mit einem verkürzten Lauf. Der größte der Hunde fletschte die Zähne. "Sehen Sie, guter Mann," fuhr Pierre fort, "Mein Cerberus hier ist ein wenig nervös und wir wollen doch nicht, dass er mit Gebell die Gäste um den Schlaf bringt oder - Gott behüte! - jemanden beißt." "Monsieur Bertrand, das ist völlig unnötig!" befahl Raoul mit einer Schärfe in der Stimme, die Christine von ihm noch nie gehört hatte, "So lang Sie in meinen Diensten stehen, wird niemand bedroht, ist das klar?!" "Ja, Monsieur le Vicomte", antwortete Pierre mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und warf dem Wirt einen Blick zu, der deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er keinesfalls bereit war, sich dem Befehl zu beugen.

"Wir bezahlen natürlich", sagte Raoul zu dem Wirt, "Selbstverständlich bezahle ich alle Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk." Der Wirt sah zwischen Raoul und Pierre hin und her und entschied schließlich, das Geld anzunehmen. Das schien ihm sehr viel sicherer als sich auf eine Diskussion mit den bissigen Hunden einzulassen.

Christine und Raoul nahmen in der Gaststube Platz, der Kutscher verschwand mit seinem Abendessen und einem Krug Bier in Richtung der Kutschen, wo auch die Kutschen anderer Gäste standen, um sich mit seinen Kollegen zu unterhalten. Pierre holte Essensreste und Knochen für seine Hunde aus der Küche und entschied sich, bei seinen Hunden vor der Tür des Wirtshauses seine eigene Mahlzeit einzunehmen.

Es war schon spät, als Raoul ihn suchte. "Monsieur Bertrand, meine Frau und ich werden uns zurückziehen", sagte Raoul. Pierre stand auf, seine Hunde folgten sofort seiner Bewegung, ohne dass er etwas sagen musste. "Dann werde ich mir ansehen, wie Sie die Nacht sicher verbringen können", antwortete er.

Der Soldat suchte für den Vicomte und die Vicomtesse das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges im obersten Stockwerk aus. "Darf ich fragen, wozu das gut sein soll?" fragte Christine neugierig. "Je höher das Stockwerk, desto schwerer ist es, einzubrechen", erklärte Pierre, "und ich werde mit meinen Hunden die Nacht am Gang vor Ihrer Türe verbringen." Raoul richtete das Zimmer, wie er es schon gewohnt war, indem er eine kleine Lampe auf den Tisch stellte und entzündete. "Was zum Teufel soll das?" fragte Pierre erstaunt, der das durch die offene Tür beobachtete. "Wenn wir in der Nacht überrascht werden, will ich den Angreifer sehen können", erklärte Raoul. "Aber doch nicht so!" tadelte Pierre, "Sie beleuchten ja das Bett auch. Damit braucht man nur ein Gewehr, um von einem der Dächer der umliegenden Häuser aus hineinzuschießen. Zuerst: Fensterläden zu. Was man nicht sieht, kann man nicht treffen. Dann: Wenn Sie schon bei Licht schlafen, verwenden Sie doch lieber eine Blendlaterne, die nur in eine Richtung leuchtet und die richten Sie auf die Tür, damit ein Angreifer im Licht steht und Sie hinter der Laterne im Dunkeln sind." Raoul und Christine sahen sich betroffen an. Sie waren all die Monate unwissend ein Risiko eingegangen.

Pierre lief zur Kutsche um eine der Laternen zu holen, diese stellte er auf das Tischchen und richtete sie auf die Tür. "So, das ist besser", sagte er zufrieden, "Bitte gehen Sie in der Nacht nicht auf den Gang ohne vorher zu rufen. Die Hunde sind Sie noch nicht gewöhnt und das könnte unangenehm werden. Gute Nacht, Madame, Monsieur."

Die Nacht verlief alles andere als ruhig, denn zwei Mal schreckte das Knurren der Hunde Christine und Raoul aus dem Schlaf. Am Morgen war Christine schon früh auf. "Kann ich rauskommen?" rief sie durch die geschlossene Tür. Die Antwort war Hundegebell, dann ein lautes "Ruhe!" und schließlich sehr viel sanfter: "Jetzt ja!" Christine trat auf den Gang und sah Pierre in ein paar Metern Entfernung am Gang sitzen, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Seine drei Hunde lagen am Boden neben ihm. "Guten Morgen", sagte Christine freundlich. Pierre stand mühsam auf und streckte sich. "Guten Morgen, Madame", erwiderte er den Gruß, "Heute Nacht waren zwei Betrunkene hier, die sich im Stockwerk geirrt haben, das war alles. Kein Problem."

Beim Frühstück kam die Wirtin an den Tisch zu dem Vicomte und fragte ängstlich, ob er sofort abreisen würde. "Natürlich, gleich nach dem Frühstück", antwortete der Angesprochene und staunte über den erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck der Wirtin bei seiner Antwort. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er und die Wirtin berichtete, dass zwei andere Gäste sich über die Hunde beschwert hätten, einer sei sogar gebissen worden, wolle aber keine Anzeige bei der Polizei machen, da er vor den Hunden und dem Mann Angst habe.

Während der Kutscher die Pferde anspannte, stellte der Vicomte Pierre zur Rede. "Das geht nicht, dass Ihre Hunde einfach so jemand beißen und Sie können auch nicht einfach so Menschen bedrohen!" wies er ihn zurecht. Pierre widersprach: "Und wie soll ich Sie dann beschützen? Soll ich vielleicht einen Angreifer höflich bitten, ob er sich nicht netterweise zum Teufel scheren wolle?" Dann atmete Pierre ein paar Mal tief durch, griff in seine Brusttasche und zog ein Zigarettenetui und Streichhölzer hervor, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Nach den ersten Zügen sagte er deutlich höflicher und ruhiger: "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, das stand mir nicht zu. Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Es tut mir leid, ich bin in der Nacht eingeschlafen und die zwei Betrunkenen haben den Gang betreten und meine Hunde haben sie sofort gestellt. Einer ist stillgestanden und nicht gebissen worden, der zweite hat nach Scylla getreten und der hat zugebissen. Wäre ich wach gewesen, wäre das nicht passiert. Es... es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

"Da haben wir uns ja ein schönes Früchtchen eingehandelt", seufzte Raoul, als er Christine gegenüber in der Kutsche saß, "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich von diesem Bertrand halten soll."

An diesem Tag verlief die Reise sehr mühsam. Christine litt unter Übelkeit und sie mussten häufig anhalten, da sie frische Luft brauchte. Einmal, als sie wieder hielten, bemerkte Raoul, dass Pierre sich durch ein kleines Fernglas umsah. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. "Jaja, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, wer die kleine offene Kutsche dort hinten ist", beruhigte Pierre.

Als sie wieder einmal eine Pause machten, Christine saß bei geöffneten Fenstern in der Kutsche, Raoul und der Kutscher standen neben der Kutsche und diskutierten mit der Landkarte in der Hand, wo das nächstgelegene Gasthaus war, in dem sie übernachten konnten, scheute plötzlich eines der Kutschenpferde. Ein Ruck ging durch die Kutsche, als die beiden Pferde durchgingen. Der Kutscher hielt zwar die Zügel, wurde aber mitgerissen und ließ die Zügel los, damit er nicht unter die Räder der Kutsche gezogen wurde. Raoul rannte der Kutsche nach, aber zu Fuß hatte er keine Chance gegen die durchgehenden Pferde. Nur wenige Augenblicke später preschte Pierre auf seinem Hengst der Kutsche nach. Nun wurde deutlich, warum Pierre dieses Pferd ausgewählt hatte: es war wesentlich schneller als die Kutschenpferde und so holte er die Kutsche, die inzwischen gefährlich schwankte und umzukippen drohte, rasch ein. Pierre brachte sein Pferd direkt neben das Sattelpferd der Kutsche und packte dieses an der Mähne. Wie genau er es in vollem Galopp schaffte, auf das Sattelpferd zu wechseln, war für Raoul nicht erkennbar, auf einmal saß Pierre rittlings auf dem Sattelpferd und griff mit der linken Hand nach dessen Zügel, mit der rechten nach dem Zügel des Handpferdes. Sofort verlangsamte sich die Kutsche und blieb schließlich stehen. Das Sattelpferd war noch nicht ruhig und stieg hoch, Pierre drückte es wieder hinunter und beide Pferde tänzelten, ohne aber die Kutsche wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte Raoul die Kutsche, riss die Türe auf und fand Christine bewusstlos am Boden der Kutsche liegen. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und hob sie aus der Kutsche, um sie in einiger Entfernung von der Kutsche und den immer noch verängstigten Pferden ins Gras zu legen. Nun kam auch der Kutscher zu der Kutsche und versuchte, auf den Kutschbock zu gelangen. Ohne erkennbaren Grund gingen in dem Moment die Pferde wieder durch und die Kutsche raste davon. Raoul achtete nicht weiter darauf sondern kümmerte sich um Christine, die nun die Augen wieder aufschlug. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie schwach. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte der Vicomte besorgt. Christine setzte sich vorsichtig auf und griff sich an den Kopf. "Ich muss mir den Kopf gestoßen haben", murmelte sie.

Dann sahen sie sich nach der Kutsche um. Die Kutsche hatte gewendet und Pierre führte sie in langsamen Schritt zurück zu dem Vicomte und seiner Frau. Dort übergab er die Zügel an den Kutscher, bevor er sich schwer atmend ins Gras setzte. Die Hunde liefen sofort zu ihrem Herren, um ihn freudig zu begrüßen und sich streicheln zu lassen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Christine besorgt. Pierre antwortete keuchend: "Ich glaube... ein Insekt ist... dem Sattel...pferd... ins Ohr geflogen." Dann ließ Pierre sich rücklings zu Boden sinken und blieb liegen, bis er wieder ruhig atmen konnte. Inzwischen war es dem Kutscher gelungen, die Pferde wieder zu beruhigen und die Kutsche in die richtige Richtung zu wenden.

"Ist es sicher, wieder in die Kutsche zu steigen?" fragte Raoul besorgt und der Kutscher meinte, die Pferde hätten sich ausgetobt und mit weiteren Ausbrüchen sei nicht zu rechnen. Pierre sah sich nach dem Reitpferd um und fand den Hengst friedlich grasend ein gutes Stück entfernt. Als er sich dem Tier näherte, wich es ihm geschickt aus. Als Raoul ihm helfen wollte, das Pferd einzufangen, lief es erst recht weg. "So wird das nichts", ärgerte sich Pierre, dann ging er zu er Kutsche und nahm etwas von dem Hafer aus dem Beutel des Kutschers. Mit dem Hafer in der Hand näherte er sich vorsichtig dem Hengst, der diesmal sichtlich hin- und hergerissen war zwischen dem Hafer und dem Wunsch, wegzulaufen. Als das Pferd schließlich den Hafer annahm, konnte Pierre die Zügel erwischen und das Pferd zu der Kutsche führen.

Raoul hatte sich inzwischen überzeugt, dass seine Frau in der Lage war, in der Kutsche weiterzufahren, blieb ihnen doch auch gar nichts anderes übrig, da sie nicht auf der Straße übernachten konnten. "Wie geht es der Vicomtesse?" fragte Pierre besorgt. "Ich lebe", antwortete Christine selbst, "aber mir tut der Kopf schrecklich weh. Was ist eigentlich passiert, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern?" "Wie geht es dem Baby?" fragte Raoul besorgt. Christine strich sich über den Bauch und meinte, keine Bauchschmerzen zu haben, aber sicherheitshalber einen Arzt aufsuchen zu wollen. "Hier gibt es keinen Arzt und in dem nächsten Dorf sicher auch nicht", gab der Kutscher zu bedenken. "Wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen es zumindest bis zum nächsten Gasthof schaffen", entschied Raoul.

Sie erreichten eine Postkutschenstation. Diesmal gab es mit dem Wirt keine Diskussion, da nur sehr wenige Gäste da waren, war er froh, gleich ein ganzes Stockwerk vermieten zu können. Christine legte sich sofort aufs Bett, um sich auszuruhen, Raoul entschied sich, nach Pierre zu sehen. Er fand ihn im Stall, wo Pierre die Pferde bürstete. Kaum betrat er den Stall, stellten sich die Hunde drohend vor ihm auf. "Ruhe" rief Pierre und sofort veränderte sich das Verhalten der Hunde, die nun freundlich wedelnd an Raouls Beinen schnupperten. Vorsichtig ging der Vicomte zu der Pferdebox, wo Pierre arbeitete. "Das hätte schlimm ausgehen können heute", begann er, "Und ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie meine Frau gerettet haben." "Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan", winkte Pierre etwas unwirsch ab und bückte sich, um an den Bauch des Pferdes zu gelangen. "Trotzdem danke", beharrte Raoul. "In dem Fall - gern geschehen."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide Männer, Pierre beschäftigt mit dem Pferd, Raoul sah ihm dabei zu. Irgendwann wurde Raoul die Stille peinlich und er sagte: "Das war zirkusreif, was Sie da gemacht haben, und sehr mutig." Pierre richtete sich auf und sah den Vicomte über den Rücken des Pferdes an, als er antwortete: "Es ist leicht, tapfer zu sein, wenn man nichts zu verlieren hat." Dann ging er aus der Box, die er sorgfältig verschloss. Pierre nahm sein Zigarettenetui aus der Hemdbrusttasche und nahm eine Zigarette heraus, dann hielt er das Etui dem Vicomte hin: "Auch eine?" fragte er. Raoul nahm an, obwohl er normalerweise nicht rauchte.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte der Vicomte. Der alte Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und blies den Rauch aus seinen Lungen. "Wie ich es sagte. Ich habe keine Freunde, keine Familie, ich bin wie meine Hunde nichts als ein Straßenköter. Mein Leben ist bereits so verpfuscht, dass es mir nichts mehr bedeutet." Plötzlich hatte Raoul Mitleid mit dem Mann vor ihm, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen könnte und so beschränkte er sich darauf, mit ihm zu diskutieren, wie lang sie in dem Gasthof bleiben konnten, ohne ein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen. Ein paar Tage würde Christine unbedingt brauchen um sich zu erholen, aber zu lang dürften sie auch nicht warten, sonst wäre das Risiko von einem Verfolger aufgespürt zu werden, zu groß. Plötzlich fragte Pierre: "Verzeihen Sie die indiskrete Frage - ist Ihre Frau guter Hoffnung?" "Ja, woher wissen Sie das?" "Die Hunde - meine Hunde behandeln sie so enorm sanft, so waren sie noch nie zu einem Menschen. Also müssen wir uns bei der weiteren Reise darauf einstellen, Madame zu schonen. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Die weitere Reise verlief für Raoul und Christine quälend langsam. Jede Etappe wurde so vorbereitet, dass die beiden in einem Gasthof blieben, Pierre ritt voraus um im nächsten Gasthof alles vorzubereiten, ritt wieder zurück und am Tag darauf fuhr die Kutsche die Strecke. Pierre legte jeden Weg dreimal zurück, allerdings ritt er allein und ließ seine drei Hunde bei Christine. Raoul war das nicht recht, denn die drei Köter belagerten seine Frau und wollten ununterbrochen spielen oder gestreichelt werden und Christine, tierlieb wie sie war, verwöhnte die Hunde. Raoul hatte gegen Hunde nichts einzuwenden, aber ein großer Wachhund war ein Wachhund und kein Schoßhündchen zum verzärteln. Andererseits begrüßte er es wiederum, dass die Hunde da waren, denn diese drei würden Christine verteidigen, wenn sich ihr jemand anderer als Pierre oder Raoul näherten, sodass Raoul sich nicht ununterbrochen Sorgen machen musste.

Eines Abends, als Pierre sein Pferd striegelte, kam Christine in den Stall. Die Hunde folgten ihr, als ob es ihre wären. "Danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben", begann Christine. Pierre verneigte sich elegant und antwortete: "Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Madame." Dann fuhr er fort, sich um sein verschwitztes Pferd zu kümmern. Christine setzte sich auf einen Heuballen und Cerberus legte ihr den Kopf in den Schoss. Christine kraulte den Hund an den Ohren.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" begann Christine. "Ja?" "Würden Sie mir etwas über sich erzählen?" Pierre richtete sich auf und seufzte: "Ich möchte Madame nicht langweilen." "Es würde mich nicht langweilen", beharrte Christine, die wirklich Interesse an dem Schicksal anderer Menschen hatte. "Madame, lassen wir das. Sie sind eine Vicomtesse und ich bin ein Straßenköter. Sie sollten sich nicht für mich interessieren."

Pierres Worte trafen Christine wie eine Ohrfeige. "So sehen Sie mich?" fragte sie entsetzt, "Ich war nicht immer Vicomtesse, ich war Sängerin und ich weiß auch, was es heißt, arm zu sein." Pierre steckte sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte ein paar Züge tief, bevor er antwortete: "Also gut - ich war mal jung und dumm, jetzt bin ich alt und verbittert. Ende der Geschichte." Christine fragte nach: "Haben Sie denn wirklich niemand?" Pierre drückte seine Zigarette auf dem Erdboden des Stalls aus, dann steckte er den Stummel ein, damit das Pferd ihn nicht aus versehen fressen konnte. Nun ging er um das Pferd herum und drehte Christine den Rücken zu, als er begann, die Hufe zu säubern. "Alle Soldaten hatten mal ein Mädchen, irgendwann, irgendwo", antwortete er ausweichend. "Was ist passiert?" "Sie hat einen anderen geheiratet."

Christine spürte, wie sich in ihrem Bauch etwas zusammenkrampfte, als sie den alten, verbitterten Mann sah, der ganz offensichtlich noch immer seiner verlorenen Liebe nachtrauerte. Wenn dieser alte Mann so litt, wie musste dann erst Erik leiden, den sie vor nicht einmal einem Jahr verlassen hatte? Der jungen Frau stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie griff nach ihrem Taschentuch, um sich zu schneuzen. "Entschuldigung, ich hätte nicht rauchen sollen in Ihrer Gegenwart", sagte Pierre ohne in seiner Arbeit innezuhalten. "Das ist es nicht", beruhigte ihn Christine, "Es ist nur... ach, nicht so wichtig..."

"Sie wollen wissen, wie lang es dauert, darüber hinweg zu kommen, nicht wahr?" riet Pierre, "Natürlich müssen Sie das wissen, damit Sie wissen, wie lang es dauert, bis Ihr Verfolger Sie aufgibt. Am besten erkläre ich es so: Wenn ich jetzt meine Pistole ziehe und Ihr Bein zerschieße, sodass es amputiert werden muss, leiden Sie die ersten sechs Monate Höllenqualen. Danach wird es leichter, aber das Bein wird nie nachwachsen, Sie können nur lernen, damit zu leben." Christine brach in Tränen aus. Nicht aus Angst sondern aus Schuldgefühl Erik gegenüber. Sie machte sich bittere Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn so leiden ließ, sie hätte es nicht tun dürfen.

In dem Moment betrat Raoul den Stall. "Alles geklärt, die zusätzlichen Kissen für die Kutsche... O, Christine, was ist los?" Raouls gute Laune verwandelte sich sofort in Sorge, als er seine Frau weinen sah. Pierre beschäftigte sich demonstrativ mit den Pferdehufen und stellte sich taub. Der Vicomte nahm seine Frau und führte sie vorsichtig weg.

"Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt, als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren. "O Raoul, ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe... Was ich Erik angetan habe, ist einfach unverzeihlich..." "Was du ihm angetan hast?" schrie Raoul, "Du ihm? Was er dir angetan hat und antun wollte ist unverzeihlich!" Dann atmete er tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien... meine Nerven sind angespannt, das ist alles. Wirklich, Christine, du musst aufhören, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du bist hier das Opfer und Erik ist der Täter, lass dir nie etwas anderes einreden!" Christine wischte die Tränen weg und nickte tapfer: "Du hast ja so recht. Vom Verstand her weiß ich das auch, aber vom Gefühl her ist es anders... Ich habe immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich an Erik denke. Und dir gegenüber habe ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn du bist so lieb und so gut zu mir und ich bin so eine schlechte Ehefrau für dich." Raoul nahm sie in die Arme und tröstete sie: "Du bist keine schlechte Ehefrau. Du bist alles, was ich will und ich will dich genau so, wie du bist."


	3. Chapter 3

Gefangene der Angst

das Chateau

Die Reise wurde mit Fortschreiten der Jahreszeit immer mühsamer, denn der Herbst begann kalt und regnerisch zu werden. Hinzu kam, dass Pierre, der ja dem Wetter am meisten ausgesetzt war, einen schlimmen Husten bekam. Als er eines Abends von dem Ritt zum nächsten Gasthof zurückkam, wartete Raoul schon beim Stall auf ihn. "Alles in Ordnung", meldete Pierre, dann stieg er ab und bekam promt einen Hustenanfall. Der Vicomte griff nach den Zügeln und gemeinsam brachten sie das Pferd in seine Box. Seit der Hengst ständig scharf geritten wurde, war er viel ruhiger geworden und ließ sich auch hin und wieder von dem Vicomte, der selbst ein guter Reiter war, reiten.

Als das Pferd in der Box war, bemerkte Raoul, dass Pierre am ganzen Körper zitterte und kaum in der Lage war, den Sattel, den er dem Pferd abgenommen hatte, zu halten. "Sie sind krank, guter Mann", bemerkte der Vicomte besorgt. "Ist nur ein Husten", antwortete Pierre. "Damit ist nicht zu Spaßen, Mann!" widersprach der Vicomte freundlich, "Wir verschieben die morgige Etappe um einen Tag und Sie sehen zu, dass Sie einen Tag im Bett verbringen und heißen Tee trinken." "Sie wollen wirklich ein unnötiges Risiko eingehen?" fragte Pierre erstaunt, "Nur weil ich ein bisschen huste?" Der Vicomte widersprach: "So viel Fürsorge muss ich als Ihr Dienstherr Ihnen gegenüber zeigen. Sie haben ja Fieber, Mann! Also sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich in der Wirtsstube eine heiße Suppe geben lassen und dann ausruhen." "Aber die Nachtwache...?" "Übernehme diesmal ich, oder glauben Sie, dass Ihre Hunde mich anfallen würden?" Pierre schwieg und war ungewöhnlich still, als er seine Hunde begrüßte.

Tatsächlich ging es ihm nach dem Tag Ruhe sehr viel besser und sie konnten die Reise fortsetzen. Pierre war wortkarg wie immer, nur diesmal auf eine etwas andere Weise, er wirkte weniger schlecht gelaunt und verbittert sondern eher nachdenklich. Das wohl Auffälligste war, dass er, wohl wegen des Hustens, nicht rauchte.

Umso erleichterter waren alle, als sie das Chateau erreichten. Der Kutscher war es, der den Weg kannte, und das war gut so, denn das Chateau war doch eher einsam gelegen. Es gab ein paar kleine Dörfchen, dann kamen die scheinbar unendlichen Flächen, die zu dem Chateau gehörten. Zu dem Chateau, das vornehmlich auf Weinbau und Pferdezucht spezialisiert war, gehörten auch kleine Dörfchen, die die Bauern beherbergten, die kleine Höfe gepachtet hatten und dort die Lebensmittel produzierten, von denen die Arbeiter in dem Arbeiterdorf lebten und teilweise auch die Bewohner des Chateau. Grundsätzlich könnte sich das Chateau selbst versorgen, denn auch Waldflächen gehörten dazu, aber dies war gar nicht geplant oder notwendig. Der Weinbau lief gut und die wirklich gute Qualität der Weine machte den Verkauf einfach. Auch das Gestüt genoss einen guten Ruf und die Pferde waren leicht zu verkaufen.

Als sie das Chateau erreichten, staunte Christine über die Größe der Anlage. Dem Chateau vorgelagert war das Arbeiterdörfchen, in diesem gab es einen Laden, in dem so gut wie alles verkauft wurde, einen Schneider, einen Schuster und einen Tischler. Außerdem eine sehr hübsche romanische Kirche. Dann kam eine etwa drei Meter hohe Mauer aus groben Steinen mit einem schmiedeeisernen Tor. Hinter dem Tor begann ein Kiesweg, der durch einen schön angelegten Garten zum Chateau selbst führte, das von der Anlage her durchaus als kleine Burg bezeichnet werden konnte.

Christines Augen wurden immer größer, als sie die Größe des ummauerten Areals erkannte. "Und das sind nur die Gärten des Chateau?" fragte sie bewundernd, "Im Frühjahr wird es herrlich sein hier! Im Frühjahr, wenn unser Baby da ist!"

Das Personal des Chateau stand zum Empfang des Vicomte und seiner Frau bereit, besonders der Verwalter beeilte sich, den Vicomte und die Vicomtesse willkommen zu heißen. Auch der Priester des Ortes war da, um seine Aufwartung zu machen und alle möglichen Dienstboten, Vorarbeiter, Beauftragen und vor allem diejenigen, die sich für wichtige Persönlichkeiten hielten. Der Vicomte war zu allen freundlich, auch wenn er bezweifelte, sich die Namen alle merken zu können. Die Vicomtesse war müde und zog sich rasch zurück. Als der offizielle Teil endlich abgeschlossen war, ließ Raoul sich in einen Sessel in der Bibliothek fallen und stützte erschöpft den Kopf in die Hände. "Entschuldigen Sie..." hörte er Pierre sagen. Raoul schüttelte sich und hob den Kopf: "Ja, was ist noch?"

"Ich habe das Chateau ein wenig angesehen. Es ist wirklich eine gute Wahl Ihres Bruders, hier ist ein Einbruch schwer. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie anordnen, dass in der Nacht alle Fensterläden geschlossen werden müssen und alle Türen nach außen versperrt. Niemand darf sich im Garten aufhalten, der Garten gibt ein hervorragendes Glacis ab, wo ich mit meinen Hunden auf Wache sein werde. Ich will ja nicht, dass irgendein Dienstbote, der von einem Stelldichein mit einer Magd in einem der Dörfchen zurückkommt, aus Versehen von meinen Hunden gebissen wird, also besser alle wissen, dass sie das nicht dürfen. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, ich habe gesehen dass das Torwärterhäuschen leer steht - ich denke, das gibt eine hervorragende Hundehütte für mich und meine Hunde ab, wenn Sie mir gestatten, dort einzuziehen."

Raoul lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: "In Ordnung. Wir müssen sowieso noch die genauen Bedingungen diskutieren, unter denen Sie hier arbeiten sollen. Aber ich bin jetzt zu müde um das zu entscheiden, darüber reden wir ein andermal. Bis dahin wohnen Sie in dem Torwärterhäuschen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, Brennholz, Decken, Bettzeug oder so, ich werde Anordnung geben, dass Sie sich das aus dem Chateau holen dürfen." Pierre verneigte sich leicht, als er antwortete: "Danke, Monsieur, und gute Nacht."

In den nächsten Wochen kehrte eine gewisse Routine ein. Nachdem Pierres Hunde in der Nacht ein paar der jüngeren Bediensteten gebissen hatten, hatte sich allgemein herumgesprochen, dass, wer bei "Zapfenstreich" noch nicht im Chateau war, besser bis zum nächsten Morgen fort blieb. Christine richtete sich rasch häuslich ein und versuchte, die Führung eines so großen Haushalts zu übernehmen, wobei sie ohne die Hilfe der dicken stets gut gelaunten Köchin heillos verloren wäre. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie als Dame des Hauses im Chateau so alles zu tun und anzuordnen hatte. Aber da das Chateau unter dem Verwalter und der Köchin, die über den Haushalt herrschte, jahrzehntelang ohne jemand von der Familie de Chagny ausgekommen war, gab es nicht viel, was Christine falsch machen konnte. Sie musste einfach nur lernen und blühte förmlich auf in ihrer neuen Rolle.

Die viele Ruhe und die gute Luft taten ihr merklich gut.

Raoul hatte sehr viel mehr zu kämpfen mit seiner neuen Rolle. Der Verwalter war ihm gegenüber stets freundlich aber es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht recht war, wenn einer der Gutherren nun im Chateau einzog und die Sachen selbst in die Hand nehmen wollte. Daher versuchte der Verwalter, den Vicomte so gut wie eben möglich aus den Geschäften herauszuhalten. Raoul, der von Weinbau oder Pferdezucht keine Ahnung hatte, war das zunächst sehr angenehm, denn so konnte er sich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren und die waren nun einmal Christines Sicherheit und Wohlergehen.

Pierre und seine Hunde waren ständig überall und Pierre entwickelte die für das Personal äußerst lästige Angewohnheit, seine Nase in so gut wie alles zu stecken. Die einzige, die ihm forsch entgegentrat, war die Köchin, die ihm drohte, ihm eine Bratpfanne über den Schädel zu ziehen, sollte sie ihn und seine Köter in der Küche erwischen. Alle anderen ließen sich durch die offen getragenen Waffen und die großen Hunde einschüchtern. Nachdem er Raoul nicht damit belästigen wollte, nahm Pierre die Frage der Sicherheit des Chateau einfach in die eigenen Hände und sorgte für die Ausbesserung der Mauer, die Erneuerung der Fensterläden und den Einbau neuer, besserer Schlösser an so gut wie allen Türen.

Einige Tage später, es war bereits Spätherbst und ein grauer Regentag, kam ein Dienstmädchen aufgeregt in das Musikzimmer gelaufen, wo Christine und Raoul saßen und Zeitungen lasen. "Monsieur, bitte kommen Sie schnell! Es gibt einen Streit zwischen dem Soldaten und dem Verwalter, den nur Sie schlichten können." Raoul seufzte, gab Christine einen Kuss und versprach, bald zurück zu sein. Das Dienstmädchen führte ihn zum Büro des Verwalters und schon einige Gänge davon entfernt hörte Raoul die Stimmen des Verwalters Maurice Dubois und Pierre Bertrand. "Alle Fensterläden und Schlösser tauschen? Den Gärkeller umbauen? Die Stallungen und die Scheunen erneuern? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" schrie Maurice wütend. Pierre antwortete etwas ruhiger, aber auch in seiner Stimme konnte man Zorn erkennen: "Die Fensterläden und Schlösser sind genausogut wie ein Plakat "hier bitte einbrechen" - die taugen schon lang nichts mehr, der Gärkeller verfügt über keine ausreichende Belüftung, Sie wissen, was Gärgas bedeutet..." "Wir hatten in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren keinen Gärgasunfall!" "Das heißt nicht, dass nicht einer passieren kann!"

Raoul beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er hörte, dass auch andere Leute sich in den Streit einmischten und Stimmen "Gärgas ist wirklich gefährlich..." "Das haben wir aber schon immer so gemacht und nie ist was passiert..." "Wozu soll das auf einmal gut sein?" "Wieso gerade jetzt?" "Was glaubt der eigentlich, wer er ist?" "Also ich geh nicht mehr da runter..." "Das ist ja für alle gefährlich..." zu hören waren und bald schrieen mehrere Männer aufgeregt durcheinander.

Raoul bog in den Gang ein, an dessen Ende das Büro lag. Durch die offene Tür konnte er sehen, dass mehrere Männer mit dem Rücken zur Tür standen und die Sicht verdeckten. "Wissen Sie eigentlich, was das kostet? Das Gut hier ist knapp positiv, aber so knapp!" schrie Maurice. "Sch*** aufs Geld, hier geht es um Menschenleben!" schrie Pierre aufgebracht zurück. "Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen, Monsieur, nicht von Ihnen, einem dahergelaufenen Alten, der dankbar sein müsste, irgendwo durchgefüttert zu werden!" "Sie aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer..." setzte Pierre zu einer Schimpfkanonade an, dann bremste er sich ein, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und knurrte mühsam beherrscht: "Ich bin zu alt für den Blödsinn. Ich hab das schon zu oft erlebt, noch mal mach ich das nicht mit. Tun Sie sich einen Gefallen und legen sich nicht mit mir an!" "Soll das eine Drohung sein?" spottete der Verwalter.

In dem Moment erreichte Raoul den Raum und schob sich zwischen den Männern, offenbar Vorarbeiter, Sekretäre und Buchhalter durch. Nun sah er, dass Maurice hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, Pierre stand vor dem Schreibtisch, beide Hände auf diesen gestützt und die beiden starrten sich in die Augen, als wollten sie sich mit Blicken erschießen. "Nein, Monsieur Dubois, das ist keine Drohung", sagte Pierre und sein schwerer Atem verriet, wie wütend er war, "Das ist eine Tatsache. Tun Sie uns beiden den Gefallen und gehen mir aus dem Weg, ich will ja nichts weiter als meine Arbeit machen. Aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen, sich mit mir anzulegen, dann garantiere ich für garnichts!"

"Mäßigen Sie sich, meine Herrn, alle beide!" Der Vicomte hatte mit Autorität auftreten wollen, aber im Moment kam er sich eher lächerlich vor. Trotzdem trat sofort Stille ein und Pierre trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Verzeihung, Monsieur le Vicomte", murmelte Pierre mit einer Verbeugung, von der Raoul nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht spöttisch gemeint war. "Also, was ist hier los? Monsieur Dubois, Sie zuerst!" Der Verwalter berichtete haarklein, wie die Zahlen des Gutes waren, das Weingut machte Verluste, das Gestüt stand besser da, sodass das Gut insgesamt schwarze Zahlen schrieb, aber es war kein Geld für Investitionen da und nun tauchte dieser verrückte alte Söldner auf und wollte völlig unnötige Umbaumaßnahmen anordnen. "Gut, das ist Ihre Version. Monsieur Bertrand, was sagen Sie dazu?" Pierre zählte auf, was alles verbesserungsbedürftig im Chateau und sämtlichen umstehenden Gebäuden, insbesondere Wirtschaftsgebäuden, war. Dann schränkte er ein, dass die Fensterläden und die Schlösser des Chateau sowie die Belüftung des Gärkellers die wichtigsten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wären, die könnten nicht warten. "Sicherheitsmaßnahme" prustete der Verwalter "Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?" "ICH habe ihn beauftragt, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir hier sicher sind", fuhr Raoul den Verwalter an, "Stellen Sie etwa meine Entscheidungen in Frage?" Maurice wurde blass und beeilte sich zu versichern, dass er das nie wagen würde. "Und Sie, Monsieur Bertrand", begann Raoul und baute sich vor dem Mann auf, der fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war, "Sie haben mich vor jeder Entscheidung um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sie können mich jederzeit beraten, aber die Entscheidungen hier treffe allein ich. Ist das klar?" Pierres Auge funkelte, als wolle er gleich einen Wutausbruch bekommen, dann schluckte er ein paar Mal und antwortete schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: "Ja, Monsieur."

Raoul drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten davon. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, was da gerade passiert war. Ein wenig erinnerte es ihn an einen Rangkampf zwischen Hunden in einem Rudel. Maurice und Pierre waren beide Hitzköpfe, die es offensichtlich gewohnt waren, zu befehlen und nicht Befehle zu befolgen. Christine sah besorgt von ihrer Zeitung auf, als Raoul das Zimmer betrat und sich seufzend auf den Diwan fallen ließ. "Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt. Raoul winkte ab: "Nichts, was dich belasten sollte. Kleiner Zwist zwischen Bertrand und Dubois - ich glaube, ich werde hier meine Autorität erst mühsam erkämpfen müssen. Wie gehts dem Baby?" Christine streichelte ihren inzwischen rund gewordenen Bauch und antwortete lachend: "Es tritt mich von Tag zu Tag heftiger."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein" rief Christine automatisch. Die Tür ging auf und Pierre trat ein. Er war allein und ging mit kurzen Schritten und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Monsieur", begann er, "Ich... ich habe Sie völlig falsch eingeschätzt." "Inwiefern?" fragte Raoul verwirrt. "Ich hielt Sie für einen aufgeblasenen Lackaffen, der weder gewillt noch in der Lage ist ist, sich um seine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern", gab Pierre zu, "Sie haben mich heute eines besseren belehrt. Ich werde Ihre Autorität hier nicht mehr in Frage stellen." Raoul wusste nicht, ob er nun verärgert sein sollte oder nicht. Pierre hatte also überhaupt keinen Respekt vor ihm gehabt, was angesichts des Altersunterschieds wohl kein Wunder war - es musste dem alten Mann schwer fallen, sich von einem Mann, der sein Sohn sein könnte, Befehle erteilen zu lassen. Andererseits hatte der Vicomte nun Pierres Respekt gewonnen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass vor ihm ein Mann stand, den es einiges an Überwindung kostete, jemand anderem Respekt zu zollen. Also entschied sich Raoul, Pierre nicht zurechtzuweisen sondern antwortete ruhig: "Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Monsieur Bertrand. Wenn es sonst nichts zu besprechen gibt, wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend." Pierre verneigte sich elegant und ging ohne weiteres Wort hinaus.

Kurz darauf sahen Christine und Raoul Pierre und seine Hunde im Garten. Es war dunkel, aber Pierres kleine Sturmlaterne war deutlich zu erkennen.


	4. Chapter 4

Gefangene der Angst

der Winter

Der Winter in Südfrankreich war aufgrund des maritimen Klimas mild und verlief fast ohne Schnee. Im Chateau trat eine gewisse Routine ein, jeder hatte seine Aufgabe und Pierre ging inzwischen den meisten Leuten weitgehend aus dem Weg, was nicht weiter schwer war, schlief er doch tagsüber im Torwächterhaus und hielt nachts Wache. Die einzigen Berührungspunkte gab es am späteren Nachmittag.

Raoul kümmerte sich darum, dass eine Hebamme und ein Arzt im Chateau einzogen, für den Arzt richtete er sogar im Souterrain eine eigene Praxis ein und übernahm sämtliche Kosten dafür. Die Überlegungen waren einfach - einerseits wollte er einen Arzt im Haus haben, für den Fall, dass bei der Geburt irgendetwas schiefgehen sollte, andererseits hielt er Pierres Argument, er würde sich einen Arzt in der Nähe wünschen, sollte er im Kampf verletzt werden, für sehr vernünftig hielt. Wenn tatsächlich ein Notfall eintreten sollte und erst ein Diener mit einem Pferd losgeschickt werden müsste um den Arzt aus dem etwa 10 km entfernten Dorf zu holen, dann dauerte es einfach zu lang bis Hilfe kam. Ein Arzt im Chateau hingegen wäre binnen weniger Minuten da.

Der Arzt war ein hervorragender Arzt aus Paris, der gleich mit seiner Familie übersiedelte, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er schon lange davon träumte, nach Südfrankreich zu gehen, es sich aber, da er aus einer wenig begüterten Familie stammte und noch die Schulden aus der Zeit seines Studiums gerade erst abbezahlt hatte, nicht leisten konnte. Nun bot sich für ihn die glückliche Fügung, ohne über ein eigenes Vermögen zu verfügen, seinen Traum von einem Weingut in Südfrankreich - zumindest teilweise - zu erfüllen. Dr. Gaston Martin kam mit seiner Frau und seinen beiden Töchtern. Christine hatte ein hübsches Appartement im Gästetrakt des Chateau für sie herrichten lassen und freundete sich binnen kürzester Zeit mit Madame Martin und den beiden Mädchen an. Sie fand es großartig, dass ihr Kind mit Spielgefährten aufwachsen würde und hatte alle Mühe, den Enthusiasmus ihres Gatten zu bremsen, der sich schon vor der Geburt auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Hauslehrer machen wollte.

Eines Nachmittags übte Raoul im hinteren Teil des Gartens mit seiner Pistole. Er hatte die Schießscheibe an die Mauer gehängt, damit die Kugeln, wenn er schon daneben schießen würde, in der Mauer stecken bleiben würden. Pierre stand daneben und sah ihm eine Weile zu. Die großen Hunde hatten sich unter die Treppe der Terrasse des Chateau zurückgezogen, weil es dort trocken war und außerdem Pierre ihnen dort aus für das Haus unbrauchbaren Teppichen ein angenehmes Lager gebastelt hatte. "Was wollen Sie eigentlich mit Ihren Übungen erreichen?" fragte Pierre nach einer Weile. "Wenn wir angegriffen werden, will ich selbst in der Lage sein zu kämpfen", antwortete Raoul. Pierre sah interessiert zu, wie Raoul die Pistole putzte und neu lud. "Es ist aber wenig sinnvoll, wenn man den, der beschützt werden muss, an die Front stellt", warf Pierre ein.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Raoul erstaunt. "Nun ja, eine Pistole ist eher für Nahkämpfe und Sie würde ich lieber im Chateau sehen. Sie sollten ein Gewehr benutzen und aus großer Entfernung schießen. Darf ich?" Pierre nahm sein Gewehr von der Schulter, ging weiter weg von der Schießscheibe, zielte, ließ das Gewehr wieder sinken und ging noch weiter weg. Raoul folgte ihm. "Wenn Sie mich mit Ihren Schießkünsten beeindrucken wollen, nur zu", sagte Raoul gut gelaunt. Pierre wählte tatsächlich eine Distanz, auf die Raoul sich nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, den innersten Ring zu treffen, die Schießscheibe vermutlich schon. Dann legte Pierre sich flach auf den Boden, zielte mit der linken Hand und brummte "Sie müssen das natürlich spiegelverkehrt machen, Sie haben ja ein gesundes rechtes Auge", wobei er den linken Ellenbogen auf den Boden stützte. Dann drückte er ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Schießscheibe und Raoul stellte überrascht fest, dass Pierre sehr gut getroffen hatte. Pierre lud sein Gewehr nach und hielt es Raoul hin: "Jetzt Sie!" Wieder gingen sie zu dem Punkt, von dem aus Pierre geschossen hatte und Raoul legte an. "So nicht", sagte Pierre. "Warum, was passt Ihnen nicht?" "Zunächst einmal, dass Sie aufrecht stehen. Wenn Sie auf diese Distanz treffen, kann das ein anderer auch. Hinlegen!" "Hinlegen? Bei dem Wetter, in den Dreck?" Pierres Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er antwortete: "Wenn Ihnen die Kugeln um die Ohren fliegen, ist Dreck Ihre geringste Sorge. Ich hab mich mal in einem Misthaufen versteckt, meine Verfolger haben den aus Ekel nicht durchsucht, so was kann wirklich lebensrettend sein." Raoul nickte und legte sich hin, wobei er Pierres Position von vorhin nachahmte.

Pierre griff in seine Hemdbrusttasche und zog seine Zigaretten hervor. Raoul zielte. "Sie tun sich leichter, wenn Sie atmen", bemerkte Pierre. "Ich atme doch." "Aber nicht richtig. Sie sind nervös, warum auch immer, versuchen Sie, ruhig zu atmen, das beruhigt. Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu bleiben und alles andere auszublenden. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind ein Tiger, der auf der Lauer liegt und auf die Beute wartet. Da ist die Beute. Und die erlegen Sie jetzt." Raoul versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und zu vergessen, dass er im matschigen, nassen Gras lag, was alles andere als einfach war. Dann drückte er ab. Als sie gemeinsam die Zielscheibe ansahen, nickte Pierre anerkennend und sagte: "Sieht gut aus, für den Anfang. Mit ausreichend Übung können Sie in ein paar Jahren vom Dach des Chateau aus jeden Eindringling niederschießen." Raoul schüttelte sich, nicht so sehr vor Kälte sondern weil ihm vor dem Gedanken, einen Menschen töten zu müssen, graute. Pierre schien nicht einmal der Gedanke zu kommen, dass es Raoul stören könnte, auf Menschen zu schießen, denn er fuhr fort zu erklären, welche Treffer einen Menschen sofort umbrachten und welche den Menschen leben ließen, aber kampfunfähig machten. Raoul versuchte plötzlichen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

Pierre bemerkte, dass der Vicomte sehr blass geworden war und entschied, das Thema zu wechseln. "Darf ich eine indiskrete Frage stellen, Monsieur?" fragte er vorsichtig und zündete seine Zigarette an. Raoul versuchte etwas von dem Matsch von seiner Kleidung zu streifen und nickte. "Wie weit würden Sie gehen? Wie weit würden Sie gehen, um Ihre Familie zu schützen?" Die Frage überraschte Raoul nicht sonderlich. "Ich würde mein Leben geben!" antwortete er leidenschaftlich. Pierre schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist nicht genug. Sterben ist ganz leicht, das kann jeder. Nein, Sie müssen bereit sein, alle eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse aufzugeben, Sie müssen bereit sein, Dinge zu tun, die Sie aus tiefster Seele verabscheuen und Sie müssen damit leben können, wenn Sie es getan haben." Diese Antwort traf Raoul überraschend. "Wie meinen Sie das?" Pierre versuchte eine Erklärung: "Wären Sie bereit, auch einen Mord zu begehen, wenn es nötig wäre? Zu lügen, zu betrügen, zu stehlen, alles, was Ihnen widerwärtig ist?" "Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt - ja. Hören Sie, Monsieur Bertrand, ich weiß ja nicht warum Sie das so unbedingt wissen müssen, aber ich habe bereits alle meine Träume hinsichtlich meiner eigenen Zukunft aufgegeben - oder glauben Sie, mir macht es Spaß, hier den Verwalter zu spielen? Hier gibt es außer viel Natur gar nichts und ich habe mir mein Leben wahrlich anders vorgestellt. Aber das kann ich nicht ändern, ich muss jetzt das Beste daraus machen. Und wenn es so weit ist, dass ich wirklich etwas tun muss, was mir zutiefst widerstrebt, dann werde ich es tun. Sind Sie zufrieden?" Als Antwort hielt Pierre ihm sein Zigarettenetui hin und bot ihm eine Zigarette an, als Raoul sie annahm, sagte er: "Dann werde ich Ihnen beibringen zu kämpfen."

Der Arzt errechnete Christines Geburtstermin für Ende Februar oder vielleicht Anfang März, worauf Raoul sehr glücklich reagierte. "Was macht der Geburtstag für einen Unterschied?" fragte Christine erstaunt und Raoul gab zu, dass er Sorge gehabt hatte, dass das Kind nicht von ihm wäre. "Also wirklich, wie kannst du nur!" protestierte die junge Frau empört. "An dir habe ich nie gezweifelt", verteidigte sich der Vicomte, "Aber du hast gesagt, dass Erik dich betäubt hat während er dich gefangen hielt - du weißt gar nicht, was er mit dir gemacht hat. Aber das spielt ja keine Rolle, wenn der Geburtstermin der Februar ist, dann ist es im Juni passiert - und damit mit absoluter Sicherheit unser gemeinsames Kind. Unser Baby - ich freue mich ja schon so darauf!"

Dann kam Weihnachten. Im Chateau war es Brauch, dass diejenigen Domestiken, die ihre Familie besuchen wollten, Gelegenheit dazu bekamen, und diejenigen, die im Chateau blieben, dort eine Weihnachtsfeier veranstalteten. Aber wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten, dass nun zwei Mitglieder der Familie de Chagny auch da waren, wusste keiner. Schließlich entschied Raoul, dass er mit Christine feiern würde, allerdings dürften die Dienstboten trotzdem wie gewohnt die große Eingangshalle für ihre Feier verwenden.

Raoul hatte für sich und Christine das Kaminzimmer ausgewählt, um bei Kerzenlicht ein gemeinsames Abendessen einzunehmen. Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sie beide völlig auf Erik vergaßen und sich nur ganz auf sich konzentrieren konnten. Christine hatte für Raoul als Weihnachtsgeschenk ein modernes Gerät kommen lassen, das Musik aufzeichnen konnte, ein Phonograph sowie ein paar Walzen. "Damit können wir das erste Wort unseres Babys aufnehmen", sagte sie strahlend, als Raoul etwas unschlüssig vor dem Apparat stand. "Oder du kannst eine Arie darauf singen", schlug Raoul vor, "Dann können noch unsere Urenkel deine wunderbare Stimme hören." Beide lachten, als sie daran dachten, dass sie beide irgendwann als Großeltern vor dem Kamin sitzen und ihren Enkelkindern Geschichten erzählen würden. Raoul hatte für Christine ein Collier anfertigen lassen, das einer Königin würdig war.

In der Halle ging es sehr viel weniger romantisch zu. Die Dienerschaft war teilweise etwas angetrunken und es wurde lauter. Der Vicomte und die Vicomtesse hatten für diejenigen, die Weihnachten im Chateau verbrachten, kleine Weihnachtsgeschenke vorbereitet und verteilten diese, bevor sie sich zurückziehen wollten. "Wo ist Pierre Bertrand?" fragte Christine. Die Köchin antwortete: "Draußen, bei seinen Hunden. Er mag nicht mit uns feiern. Vorhin hat er sich etwas zu Essen und eine Tasse Punsch geholt, aber bleiben wollte er nicht."

Also ging Raoul hinaus. Christine wollte mitkommen, aber Raoul hielt es für zu gefährlich, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit hinausging. Kaum öffnete er die Türe des Chateau, stand einer der Hunde bellend vor ihm. "Ganz ruhig, ich bins nur", sagte er, denn er wusste ja, dass die Hunde ihn kannten. Trotzdem stand der Hund quer vor ihm und ließ ihn nicht aus dem Haus. "Carybdis! Sitz!" rief Pierre und beeilte sich, zu Raoul zu kommen. "Verzeihung, Monsieur, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie um die Zeit noch ausgehen wollen?" "Ich wollte nur zu Ihnen, weil Sie nicht bei der Feier sind", sagte Raoul freundlich, "Wollen Sie nicht hereinkommen?" Pierre warf einen Blick auf die Hunde, dann meinte er achselzuckend: "Wenn Sie das so wünschen."

Der Vicomte brachte Pierre in das Kaminzimmer, wo die Vicomtesse wartete. "Monsieur Bertrand, wir möchten Ihnen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen!" sagte sie fröhlich und drückte dem verdutzten Mann ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. Pierre starrte auf das Päckchen, als wisse er nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. "Danke", sagte er verwirrt, "Ich danke Ihnen sehr, nur... ich verstehe nicht...?" Christine lachte: "Es ist Weihnachten und wir gehen Ihnen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?" Pierre lächelte, bedankte sich nochmals und fragte etwas verlegen, ob er es denn aufmachen dürfe. "Aber natürlich!" antwortete Christine. Pierres völlig unbeholfene Art, mit der Freundlichkeit und Großzügigkeit seiner Dienstherren umzugehen, rührte sie. Pierre öffnete geschickt das Päckchen und zog ein silbernes Zigarettenetui heraus, auf dem eine Kutsche mit zwei Pferden eingraviert war. Wie versteinert stand er da, das Etui in der Hand. "Danke, aber... das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Warum denn nicht?" fragte Christine, "Gefällt es Ihnen nicht?" "Doch, doch sehr! Es ist nur... es ist viel zu wertvoll", sagte Pierre schnell, "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das annehmen darf." "Wenn wir es Ihnen aber schenken", sagte Raoul freundlich.

Pierre drehte das Etui in seinen Händen hin und her, dann steckte er es ein und bedankte sich nochmals. "Ich habe jetzt gar nichts für Sie...", stammelte er verlegen, dann schüttelte er wie zufällig seinen Ärmel und eine kleine einschüssige Pistole rutschte in seine Hand. "Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich diese hier Ihnen schenke", sagte Pierre und hielt die Pistole Raoul hin, "Sie ist nicht kostbar, aber hat einen gewissen Wert für mich. Ich trage sie seit Jahrzehnten mit mir herum. Ich habe sie mir zugelegt, damit ich mich erschießen kann, bevor ich lebend in Gefangenschaft gerate. Die Kugel war nie für jemand anderen als mich selbst bestimmt." Der Vicomte spürte einen Knoten im Hals. "Und die wollen Sie wirklich verschenken?" Pierre nickte heftig: "Ja, jetzt sollen Sie beide sie haben, als Glücksbringer."

Die Zeit bis Ende Januar verlief erstaunlich ruhig. Dann brachte ein Bote einen Brief des Comte de Chagny mit folgendem Inhalt:

"Mein lieber Bruder,

ich beginne daran zu zweifeln, ob meine Einschätzung, dass Deine Frau und Du Gespenster seht, nicht doch revidiert werden muss. Seit etwa zwei Wochen vor Eurer Abreise aus Paris ist in der Oper nichts mehr passiert, was auf eine Anwesenheit des Phantoms hinweist. Die Loge 5 ist vermietet, es gibt keine Drohungen gegen die Direktoren, es gibt keine besonders auffälligen Unfälle oder ähnliches. Die Sorelli hat mir gesagt, dass es nicht ungewöhnlich ist, wenn das Phantom einmal ein paar Wochen nicht von sich hören lässt, aber seit September herrscht Ruhe.

Passt auf Euch auf, ich beginne, mir Sorgen um Euch zu machen. Schickt den Boten mit einer Antwort zu mir zurück, damit ich weiß, ob es Euch gut geht.

Dein Bruder Philippe"

Raoul wurde blass, als er den Brief las. "O mein Gott, Erik ist uns doch die ganze Zeit gefolgt!" stöhnte er. Dann griff er nach der Glocke, um dem Diener zu läuten. "Hol mir Pierre Bertrand, sofort!"

Pierre Bertrand erschien wenige Minuten später, er wirkte verschlafen und seine Kleidung zerknittert. An seiner Seite waren die drei großen Hunde. "Morgen", gähnte er, "Was ist passiert?" "Lesen Sie und sagen Sie es mir!" Pierre nahm den Brief, las ihn und gab ihn dem Vicomte zurück. Dann seufzte er. "Klingt so, als müssten wir auf der Hut sein", bemerkte Pierre. "Was sollen wir tun? Wir müssen doch etwas unternehmen! Meine Frau bekommt in nur einem Monat ein Baby, wir können jetzt nicht hier weg!" rief Raoul beinahe panisch.

"Keine unüberlegten Panikreaktionen. Sagen Sie Ihrer Frau nichts davon, bitte, wenn Sie sie nicht unnötig aufregen wollen. Wie geht das Phantom normalerweise vor? Jagd er wie ein Tiger, dann pirscht er sich an die Beute an und schlägt blitzschnell zu, jagt er wie ein Wolf, dann hetzt er seine Beute, bis diese erschöpft zusammenbricht, jagt er wie eine Spinne, dann baut er irgendwo eine Falle auf." sagte Pierre ruhig. Raoul versuchte seine zitternden Hände still zu halten, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. "Woher soll denn ich das wissen?" stöhnte er. Pierre blieb weiterhin ruhig: "Eben. In zwei der drei Möglichkeiten wäre es eine dumme Idee jetzt eine Reise zu beginnen, weil Sie dann wieder gehetzt werden oder in die Falle laufen. Und in der dritten Möglichkeit ist es ja immer noch so, dass ein Angreifer erst mal an mir und meinen Hunden vorbei muss. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht unbesiegbar bin, aber der Lärm würde sicher das ganze Chateau aufwecken und vielleicht bis ins Dorf zu hören sein. Wenn wir hier bleiben, haben wir die Möglichkeit, das Schlachtfeld auszuwählen und entsprechend zu präparieren, nicht jemand, der von außen kommt. Ich glaube, dass Sie hier am sichersten sind."

Raoul stand auf und ging zu der Kredenz, um sich etwas Cognac zu nehmen. Pierre legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sagte: "Tun Sie das nicht!" "Fassen Sie mich bloß nicht an!" schrie Raoul, dessen Aufregung sich in Wut verwandelte. Pierre wich weder zurück noch ließ er Raoul los. "Tun Sie das nicht. Wenn Sie jedes Mal Cognac trinken, wenn Sie sich aufregen, dann werden Sie bald jeden Tag trinken. Wenn Sie entspannt sind und ein gutes Glas genießen, dagegen spricht gar nichts, aber jetzt sollten Sie einen klaren Kopf haben." Raoul riss sich los und verpasste Pierre einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihn zurückweichen ließ. Dann knurrte er: "Und was ist mit Ihrem verdammten Zigaretten?" Pierre lachte, als er antwortete: "Touche! Aber die benebeln wenigstens meinen Verstand weniger. Wollen Sie eine?" Er zog das silberne Etui hervor.

Kurz darauf saßen beide in dem Zimmer, das Raoul inzwischen zu seinem Büro gemacht hatte, und rauchten. Die Hunde lagen auf dem Teppich und dösten vor sich hin. "Was machen wir jetzt wirklich?" fragte der Vicomte, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Das, was wir bisher gemacht haben. Das Chateau absichern. Da wir davon reden... Schlösser können aufgebrochen werden, Riegel nicht oder nur sehr schwer, Riegel auf der Innenseite der Außentüren, die Souterrainfenster müssen neue Gitter bekommen, die Fensterläden im Erdgeschoss und den ersten zwei Stockwerken müssen auch von innen verriegelt werden können." "Selbstverständlich, veranlassen Sie das!"

Christine bemerkte nicht lang danach, dass Raoul sehr viel angespannter war als sonst. "Es ist nur wegen der Geburt... ich hab solche Angst, dass dir und unserem Baby etwas passiert", antwortete Raoul und seine Frau küsste ihn sanft und sagte: "Ich bin nicht die erste Frau, die ein Kind bekommt. Es wird alles gut gehen, das fühle ich."


	5. Chapter 5

Gefangene der Angst

Marie Claire Louise

Es war ein sonniger Tag Anfang März, Christine saß auf der Terrasse und genoss die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres, als sie plötzlich aufschrie. Sofort war Raoul an ihrer Seite. "Was ist?" fragte er besorgt. "Es geht los", flüsterte Christine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Raoul wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, aber in dem Moment wusste er einfach nicht, was. Es war, als hätte sich sein Verstand plötzlich abgeschaltet und übrig blieb nur eine schreckliche Panik. Ihm fiel nichts anderes ein, als laut um Hilfe zu rufen. Christine lachte: "Das war doch erst die erste Wehe und die ist schon wieder vorbei."

Sofort kamen Stubenmädchen, die Köchin und einige männliche Diener angelaufen. "Holt die Hebamme und den Arzt und bringt meine Frau in ihr Zimmer!" befahl Raoul mit zitternder Stimme und die Diener beeilten sich, den Befehl auszuführen. Raoul lief nervös hin und her und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. "Liebling, bitte, du machst mich ja ganz nervös", sagte Christine, die, gestützt auf zwei Stubenmädchen, durchaus noch selbst in ihr Zimmer gehen konnte. "Gehts dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen? Wie gehts dem Baby? Tut es sehr weh? Was passiert jetzt?" fragte Raoul. In dem Moment erschienen die Hebamme und der Arzt samt seiner Frau, die ihm im Notfall assistieren konnte.

Christine legte sich aufs Bett. "Wir müssen Sie in ein Nachthemd stecken, Madame", sagte die Hebamme und sie und die Stubenmädchen halfen Christine beim Umziehen, während der Arzt diskret vor der Tür wartete und sich fragte, ob er nicht eher den werdenen Vater behandeln sollte, im Moment jedenfalls sah die junge Mutter wie das blühende Leben aus und der Vater, als ob er jede Sekunde ohnmächtig werden würde.

"Keine Sorge, normalerweise beginnen die Wehen mit einem Abstand von Stunden, die Abstände werden dann immer kürzer, bis die Geburt richtig losgeht", beruhigte der Arzt den nervös herumzappelnden Raoul, "Wir haben also wirklich noch viel Zeit." In dem Moment schrie Christine wieder auf und Raoul sank zu Boden. Der Arzt verdrehte die Augen. Schon wieder so ein Vater, der die Geburt nicht überstand, auch wenn er nicht mal im selben Zimmer war sondern vor der Türe. So lang die Hebamme ihn nicht zu Hilfe rief, würde der Arzt das Zimmer gar nicht betreten, wenn die Geburt ohne Komplikationen ablief, wäre er dort sowieso überflüssig. Allerdings hielt er sich bereit einzugreifen, sollte irgendetwas schiefgehen.

In dem Moment betrat Pierre den Gang. Er sah den bewusstlosen Vicomte und den Arzt. "Schaffen Sie mir den Vater vom Hals, bevor er sich wehtut!" befahl der Arzt und Pierre packte den bewusstlosen Vicomte und trug ihn in dessen Büro, wo er ihn auf das Sofa legte. Tatsächlich kam Raoul wieder zu sich. "Wo bin ich und wie geht es Christine?" fragte er. Pierre, der selbst angespannt wirkte, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Der Arzt hat gesagt, ich soll Sie wegschaffen, bevor Sie sich wehtun." Raoul sprang auf und lief wieder zurück zu Christines Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Pierre. "Wie gehts ihr? Was ist los? Hat sie Schmerzen? Wie gehts dem Baby?" rief Raoul völlig außer Atem. "Ähm, wir haben gerade die zweite Wehe - das dauert noch ein paar Stunden", erklärte der Arzt, der auf einem Stuhl saß und in einem Buch blätterte. Die Arzttasche stand am Boden neben ihm. "Stunden? O Gott..." Raoul wäre beinahe wieder zusammengebrochen, hätte Pierre ihn nicht von hinten gepackt und festgehalten. "Kommen Sie, wir gehen an die frische Luft", schlug Pierre vor und Raoul ließ sich wegführen.

Im Garten setzte Raoul sich ins Gras, um nicht umzufallen. Einer von Pierres Hunden lief zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Raoul legte dem Arm um den Hund, weil er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich irgendwo festzuhalten - und wenn es ein Hund war. In dem Moment hörten sie Christine schreien. "Nicht ohnmächtig werden!" sagte Pierre, der selbst sehr blass geworden war. Raoul schüttelte den Kopf und drückte den Hund fester. "Und bitte erwürgen Sie mir Carybdis nicht", brummte Pierre und setzte sich neben Raoul. "Wie gehts ihr? Was ist los? Kann ich irgendwas tun?" fragte Raoul. "Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment..." sagte Pierre und verschwand.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er wieder zurück und berichtete: "Die Hebamme hat die Losung "kein Mann betritt das Stockwerk" herausgegeben und die Köchin sitzt mit der Bratpfanne bewaffnet auf der Treppe. Sie hat gesagt, dass die Vicomtesse ihr ausdrücklich aufgetragen habe, jedem Mann, den sie erwischen kann, dem Schädel einzuschlagen." "Und wo waren Sie so lang?" fragte Raoul nervös. Pierre seufzte und gab verlegen zu, dass ihm selbst schlecht geworden sei. "Ihnen ist... schlecht geworden?" fragte Raoul verdutzt, dann musste er lachen. "Ihnen ist schlecht geworden? Einem alten Haudegen, der Nerven aus Stahl hat und sich vor nichts und niemand fürchtet, wird schlecht, weil MEINE Frau ein Kind bekommt?" Pierre gestattete sich ein schiefes Grinsen: "Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn eine Frau Schmerzen leidet."

Die nächsten Stunden waren furchtbar, am meisten für Christine, obwohl es eine erstaunlich einfache und rasche Geburt war. Aber dann kam der Moment, als die Hebamme ihr das erste Mal ihr Kind zeigte: "Ich gratuliere, es ist ein gesundes Mädchen", sagte die Hebamme strahlend. Christine nahm dieses winzige Wesen, das ihr das schönste Baby der ganzen Welt erschien, in die Arme und hatte mit einem Schlag die vergangenen Stunden der Schmerzen aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. "Bitte holen Sie meinen Mann", sagte sie.

Raoul kam zittern und mit Gras und Erde auf der Hose ins Zimmer. "Wie gehts dir?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die eher zu einem sechsjährigen Knaben denn zu einem Mann passte. "Unsere Tochter", sagte Christine und zeigte ihm das Baby. "O mein Gott!" mehr brachte Raoul nicht zustande. Er weinte vor Glück, als er erfuhr, dass es ein völlig gesundes Mädchen war. "Ich bin ja so glücklich!"

Die folgenden Tage stürzten die jungen Eltern in ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Einerseits waren sie glücklich über das Mädchen, das den Namen Marie Claire Louise erhalten sollte, andererseits waren sie schwer gekränkt, dass einige den Vicomte bedauerten, dass er bloß ein Mädchen bekommen habe. Sie konnten dieses dumme Getue, wie schlimm es sei, dass es bloß ein Mädchen sei, nicht ertragen und Raoul sagte jedem der es hören wollte oder nicht, dass er sich über eine gesunde Tochter wahnsinnig freue und sich ja sowieso eine Tochter gewünscht habe. Je mehr er zu hören bekam, dass er arm sei, bloß ein Mädchen zu haben, desto mehr bestand er darauf, sich noch mehr Mädchen zu wünschen und wie wunderbar Töchter doch sind.

Drei Tage nach der Geburt ließen der Vicomte und die Vicomtesse Pierre in den Salon rufen. "Ich möchte Ihnen Marie Claire Louise de Chagny vorstellen", sagte Christine strahlend. Pierre trat vorsichtig auf sie zu, um einen Blick auf das Baby zu werfen, das ihn mit großen blauen Augen ansah. "Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch", sagte er. Christine fiel auf, dass seine Stimme heller und klarer klang als gewöhnlich. "Wir haben eine Bitte an Sie", begann Raoul und Pierre sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Wir möchten, dass Sie der Taufpate von Marie werden."

Pierres Reaktion brachte beide zum Lachen. Zuerst stand er da, als hätten sie ihm gerade einen Schlag verpasst, dann machte er den Mund auf, bekam aber kein Wort heraus, klappte den Mund wieder zu und versuchte es erneut, allerdings auch ohne Erfolg. Dann setzte er sich unaufgefordert auf einen Sessel und starrte die beiden an, als wären sie soeben vor ihm vom Himmel gefallen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er herausbrachte: "Wieso ich?"

"Wenn Sie mich nicht gerettet hätten, wäre Marie nicht geboren worden. Die Kutsche, Sie erinnern sich?" sagte Christine freundlich und hielt Marie so, dass Pierre sie in den Arm nehmen sollte. Pierre machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, das Baby irgendwie zu berühren sondern starrte Marie an, als hätte er Angst vor ihr. Dann plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher, sanfter und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, als er vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte, um Maries winziges Händchen mit einem Finger zu berühren. "Sie ist so wunderschön", flüsterte er. Marie griff nach seinem Finger und hielt ihn fest. Pierre zitterte so sehr, dass er, wäre er nicht sowieso schon gesessen, wohl hingefallen wäre.

"Und... Sie wollen wirklich, dass ausgerechnet ICH der Pate Ihrer Tochter werde?" fragte er ungläubig. Christine und Raoul bejahten beide. Pierre zog seine Hand zurück und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich... ich kann das nicht... ich meine... Sie wollen mich sicher nicht..." "Doch, wenn wir es doch sagen!" beharrte Christine. "Nein, wollen Sie nicht!" widersprach Pierre mit einer Heftigkeit, die Christine erschrocken zurückweichen ließ. Pierre schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sagte traurig: "Sie wissen doch rein gar nichts über mich... ich bin nichts anderes als ein Straßenköter, der völlig unberechenbar ist. Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, gehe ich sogar meinem Herrn an die Kehle. Ich bin die Sorte Köter, die den Festtagsbraten klaut, einflussreichen Gästen ans Bein pinkelt und den Teppich versaut... Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen mich ganz sicherlich nicht!" Leise fügte er hinzu: "Obwohl ich es mir wünschen würde..."

"Dann sagen Sie doch zu", drängte Christine. Pierre seufzte: "Wenn Sie mich nur noch einmal fragen, habe ich nicht mehr die Kraft abzulehnen. Marie... kleine Marie... o mein Gott... wie konnte ich nur..."

Raoul nahm Christine beiseite um sie nochmals zu fragen, ob sie wirklich sicher sei, dass Pierre der richtige Pate für Marie war, wenn Pierre selbst sich für ungeeignet hielt. Christine sah Marie in ihren Armen an und sagte: "Lassen wir das Marie entscheiden. Wenn sie zu weinen beginnt, wenn ich sie ihm in den Arm gebe, dann heißt das nein und wenn sie nicht weint, dann heißt das ja." Entschlossen ging sie auf Pierre zu und drückte ihm Marie in den Arm. Pierre saß da und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, dieses winzige Wesen fallen zu lassen. Marie gähnte und schlief ein.

"Das wäre dann ein ja", entscheid Raoul. Pierre lächelte, als er antwortete: "In dem Fall - es wäre mir eine Ehre. Hallo kleine Marie, ich bin dein Pate, ich soll dich beschützen und das werde ich auch. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde alles für dich tun."

Wenige Tage vor der Taufe kam Pierre zu dem Vicomte und bat ihn inständig, es sich doch noch einmal zu überlegen und einen anderen Paten auszuwählen. "Warum?" fragte der Vicomte. Pierre gestikulierte hilflos mit den Händen und brachte außer einem unverständlichen Stammeln nichts heraus. "Ich verstehe nicht..." fragte Raoul nach. "Ich... ich bin kein geeigneter Pate", sagte Pierre und wirkte dabei ehrlich verzweifelt, "Ich bin absolut kein guter Mensch." Raoul fragte nun genauer nach: "Und warum? Sagen Sie es mir bitte genau." "Weil... ich habe schon zu viel Blut vergossen..." Raoul blieb ruhig: "Sie sind Soldat gewesen, Monsieur Bertrand, und haben als Soldat sicher sehr schlimme Dinge getan, damit habe ich aber stets gerechnet. Oder glauben Sie ich wäre so naiv zu denken, dass man Soldat sein kann ohne Menschen zu töten und zu verletzen?" Pierre massierte sich die Schläfen als ob er Kopfweh hätte und seufzte: "Ich gebs auf... ich denke zwar nach wie vor, dass ich wohl die mit Abstand schlechteste Wahl bin, die Sie treffen konnten, aber wenn Sie es so wünschen, werde ich diese Aufgabe annehmen. Sagen Sie mir später nur nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."

Nun war Raoul doch etwas beunruhigt. Warum nur wehrte sich Pierre so? Es musste ein dunkles Geheimnis geben, das den Mann so sehr belastete, dass er die Patenschaft nicht annehmen wollte, obwohl er es ganz offensichtlich gern tun würde. "Monsieur Bertrand - wenn Sie sich außer Stande sehen, die Aufgaben eines Paten zu übernehmen, dann sagen Sie das!" befahl er beinahe streng. Seine Worte wirkten auf Pierre wie ein Peitschenknall auf ein Zirkuspferd. "Nein, nein das ist es gar nicht", antwortete der Angesprochene, "Wenn ich Maries Pate werde, dann schwöre ich Ihnen bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Marie vor jeglichem Leid zu beschützen. Ich werde alles tun, wirklich alles. Aber... verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch... ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich dieser Ehre würdig bin." Raoul legte ihm freundlich die Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete: "Dann haben Sie ab jetzt Gelegenheit, sich als würdig zu erweisen!" Raoul spürte, wie plötzlich ein Ruck durch den hageren Mann ging, als hätte dieser eine unwiderrufliche Entscheidung getroffen. Pierre sah den Vicomte direkt an und sagte: "Sie können sich auf mich verlassen!"

Danke fürs Lesen und für die Reviews! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Gefangene der Angst

Frühling und Sommer

Wenige Tage nach der Taufe von Marie berichtete der Diener, der täglich die Post von der kleinen Poststation des Dorfes holte, dass im Dorf helle Aufregung herrsche, weil in der Nacht die Orgel in der Kirche gespielt habe. Es sei aber weder der Pfarrer noch der Organist oder der Kantor in der Kirche gewesen sondern alle drei behaupteten steif und fest, in der Nacht schon zu hause gewesen zu sein.

Raoul spürte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg und er war nur froh, dass er allein in seinem Büro war und seine Frau nicht dabei war. Ihm war plötzlich kalt und übel, der Schweiß brach ihm aus und er musste sitzen bleiben, so sehr zitterten seine Beine. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Monsieur?" fragte der Diener erschrocken. „Nein! Nichts ist in Ordnung!" schrie Raoul und seine Stimme überschlug sich, „Hol mir Bertrand und Dubois, sofort!"

Die beiden genannten kamen sofort. Pierre machte ein sehr finsteres Gesicht. „Erik ist hier", sagte Raoul tonlos. Pierre stand da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte auf den Boden. Maurice wusste inzwischen, dass der Vicomte und die Vicomtesse vor einem „Erik" auf der Flucht waren und konnte sich daher auch vorstellen, was das bedeutete.

„Und? Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Raoul. Pierre seufzte: „Die Kirchenorgel… also war er in der Kirche. Aber er war nicht in der Nähe des Chateau, ich war wie immer auf Wache. Er muss irgendwo sein, wir könnten ihn vertreiben, indem wir eine Treibjagd veranstalten." „Wir können doch nicht auf Menschenjagd gehen!" protestierte Raoul. „Das meine ich nicht. Zum Chateau gehören Wälder, vermutlich ist er dort, im Dorf oder im Gestüt würde er ja auffallen. Wenn wir eine Treibjagd machen, eine ganz normale Treibjagd, zwingen wir ihn, sich wieder zu entfernen", erklärte Pierre.

Dubois schlug hingegen vor, die Polizei zu verständigen, dass sich ein gesuchter Mörder in der Nähe aufhielt. „Wir machen beides", entschied Raoul, „Je mehr Augen offen sind, desto besser für uns."

Tatsächlich durchsuchte die Polizei pflichtschuldig sämtliche Dörfer, Häuser, Scheunen und Ställe, auch die Weinkeller und alle zum Gutshof gehörenden Gebäude und fanden – nichts. Erik war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Treibjagd fand ohne den Veranstalter statt, Raoul entschuldigte sich offiziell, er hätte sich beim Reiten das Bein verletzt, und ließ sich von Pierre bei der Jagd vertreten. Jagdgäste waren zum Großteil die Besitzer der umliegenden Guthöfe, Landadelige, die sich sehr freuten, einer Einladung des Vicomte de Chagny Folge zu leisten. Die Jagd war nicht wirklich erfolgreich, es wurden zwar ein paar Stück Wild geschossen, aber das war ja sowieso unerheblich. Der eigentliche Zweck war ja, dass Erik aus dem Wald vertrieben werden würde.

Niemand hatte ernsthaft damit gerechnet, Erik zu erwischen, allerdings wollte Raoul ihm eine deutliche Botschaft zukommen lassen: „Wir wissen, dass du da bist. Wir sind vorbereitet. Wenn du Krieg willst, dann kannst du Krieg haben." Egal wo Erik sich versteckt gehabt hatte, nach der Suchaktion der Polizei und der Treibjagd im Wald gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als dass Erik sich zurückgezogen hatte. Vor allem, da die Treibjagd mit einer großen Einladung im Chateau endete. Große Feier, viele Leute, da jeder Jagdgast seine Jäger und Lieblingsdiener mitgebracht hatte, alle mit Jagdwaffen ausgestattet, da anzugreifen, wäre reiner Selbstmord gewesen. Niemand wäre bis zu dem Vicomte und der Vicomtesse vorgedrungen, die sich im hinteren Teil der Halle aufhielten.

Die nächsten Wochen wagten Raoul und Christine sich nicht aus dem Chateau, trotz herrlichem Frühlingswetter. Sie betraten nicht einmal Balkon oder Terrasse und auch das Kindermädchen durfte Marie keinesfalls aus dem Chateau bringen, ja nicht einmal den großen Kinderwagen in die Nähe des Fensters stellen.

Raoul trug ununterbrochen ein Gewehr bei sich. In der Nacht ergriff er die Sicherheitsmaßnahme eine Blendlaterne auf das Fenster und eine auf die Tür zu richten, während das große Bett, in dem er und Christine schliefen, leichte Bettvorhänge bekam. So wären er und Christine unsichtbar, er jedoch könnte vom Bett aus auf einen Eindringling schießen.

Marie und das Kindermädchen schliefen im Nebenzimmer, zwischen den beiden Zimmern gab es eine Durchgangstüre und die Tür des Nebenzimmers, die zum Gang führte, wurde zugenagelt, sodass man das Kinderzimmer nur durch das Schlafzimmer des Vicomte erreichen konnte. So sollte Marie so sicher wie möglich sein.

Eine seltsame Routine breitete sich aus. Die Fenster mussten stets verhängt oder geschlossen gehalten werden, damit niemand von draußen hineinsehen konnte. Die Fensterläden waren maximal wie Schießscharten geöffnet, sodass sich trotz des herrlichen Frühlings eine düstere, bedrückende Atmosphäre ausbreitete. Weder Raoul noch Christine noch Marie verließen das Innere des Chateau, Raoul sah wenigstens hin und wieder nach draußen, wenn er seine Schießübungen mit Pierre machte.

Pierre hatte Strohpuppen gebastelt, die er auf Besenstielen irgendwo im Garten aufstellte, damit Raoul auf sie schießen konnte. Natürlich nur dann, wenn sonst niemand im Garten war. Sogar in der Nacht versuchten sie diese Übungen, bis Pierre das abbrach, weil er feststellte, dass Raoul bei Dunkelheit nicht gut genug sehen konnte.

Während Raoul und Christine immer blasser und stiller wurden, veränderte sich auch Pierre. Seit er nur noch selten rauchte, verlor die Stimme die Rauheit und wurde heller, klarer und tatsächlich hatte er eine sehr angenehme, sanfte Stimme. Weiters änderte er seine nächtlichen Gewohnheiten. Er holte sich das graue Pferd nachts aus dem Stall hinter dem Chateau und ritt in der Dunkelheit im Garten herum. Pierre hörte auf, eine Laterne zu verwenden und übte mit dem Pferd und den Hunden, bis die fünf Gestalten sich wie Geister durch das Gelände bewegten, lautlos, beinahe unsichtbar, nur hin und wieder, wenn der Mondschein auf sie fiel, waren sie zu sehen.

Pierre besuchte jeden Abend um viertel vor sechs sein Patenkind, saß eine Viertelstunde an ihrer Wiege und spielte mit ihr. Er hatte eine ganz eigene Art, mit dem Baby zu spielen: Zuerst beugte er sich über die Wiege, dann wartete er, bis Marie ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen ansah. Vorsichtig bewegte er dann seine Hand direkt über ihr und sie griff danach. Sobald sie seinen Finger zu fassen bekam, gluckste sie zufrieden und Pierre lachte. So ging das eine Viertelstunde, dann verabschiedete er sich wieder und ging.

Raoul und Christine wunderten sich über die enorme Zuneigung, die Pierre plötzlich zeigte. Der alte Mann war wie ausgewechselt, wenn er in Maries Nähe war. Es war, als wäre Marie eine kleine Sonne, die den Schnee des Winters wegschmelzen könnte.

Es war Mai, als Pierre mit ihnen das Gespräch suchte. „So kann das nicht weitergehen", begann er, „Ein Kind braucht Luft und Sonne und sehen Sie doch einmal sich an – Sie müssen irgendwie versuchen, normal zu leben, Sie können sich nicht Ihr Leben lang hier im abgedunkelten Haus verstecken. Hören Sie, das Chateau gleicht der Bastille und Sie sind die Gefangenen, merken Sie das nicht? Erik hat seit Monaten nichts von sich hören lassen, Erik hat nicht angegriffen, ist nicht gesichtet worden, nichts. Vielleicht ist er schon längst wieder weg. Sie sind seine Gefangenen und er muss nicht einmal etwas tun, Sie sind so eingeschüchtert, dass Sie sich selbst einsperren."

„Wir gehen kein Risiko ein!" beharrte Raoul. Pierre seufzte. „Dann gehen Sie doch wenigstens an einem sonnigen Vormittag mit Marie in den Garten. Ich werde mit den Hunden bei Ihnen sein, um Sie zu beschützen. Es wird nichts geschehen, da bin ich sicher." „Und wenn doch?" warf Christine ein, „Ich gehe kein Risiko ein!" „Es wird nichts geschehen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!" beharrte Pierre.

Nun begannen sie vorsichtig, sich zumindest kurz aus dem Chateau zu wagen und die Fenster wieder zu öffnen. Christine war erstaunt, wie wunderschön der riesige Garten war, die vielen Blumen und blühenden Büsche, das frische Grün, es war wunderschön. Nachdem sie das mehrere Wochen durchgehalten hatten und tatsächlich nichts passiert war, wurden sie etwas mutiger. Raoul wagte es, zumindest in Begleitung von Pierre, über die Länderein zu reiten, die Weingärten und das Weingut zu inspizieren sowie das Gestüt samt Koppeln, Reithalle und dem eigenen Trainingsplatz.

Langsam, ganz langsam, begann sich die Anspannung zu legen. Sie versuchten, normal zu leben und es geschah nichts. Wo immer Erik war, was immer er vorhatte, er tat gar nichts und schließlich war es Christine die sagte: „Vor Angst gestorben ist auch tot – ich weigere mich, Erik gewinnen zu lassen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er unser Glück zerstört und ab jetzt leben wir so normal wie möglich."

Im Frühsommer kam Pierre plötzlich in Raouls Büro, als dieser gerade einen Brief an seinen Bruder schrieb. „Dürfte ich Sie sprechen?" fragte er beinahe schüchtern. „Aber natürlich, worum geht es?"

Pierre trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen uns sah zu Boden. „Ich… ich habe Ihnen etwas gestohlen", gestand er. Der Vicomte zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte, was er denn gestohlen habe. „Ich habe mir von Ihren Zigaretten genommen", gab Pierre zu, „und auch von dem Wein." Raoul sah ihn verdutzt an, dann lachte er: „Das ist doch nicht schlimm, ein paar Zigaretten und wenn Sie ein Glas Wein zum Abendessen wollen, lassen Sie sich halt in der Küche einen geben, das ist doch so abgesprochen." Pierre schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber ich habe von dem teuren Wein genommen, der für die Herrschaft reserviert ist und die Zigaretten… nun, es waren leider nicht wenige."

Raoul seufzte und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Einerseits schätzte er Pierre sehr und er fand es auch gut, dass dieser alles zugab, aber wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Pierre fragte nach einer Weile beinahe ängstlich: „Was werden Sie jetzt mit mir machen?" „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der Vicomte, „Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?" Pierre überlegte nicht lang: „Verprügeln und fortjagen." „Ist das Ihr Ernst?" Raoul konnte es nicht glauben.

Pierre nickte und hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Ich zieh's Ihnen vom Gehalt ab", entschied Raoul. Pierre sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das ist alles?" fragte er überrascht. „Ja sicher, wegen ein paar Zigaretten, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie habe, werde ich Sie sicher nicht hinauswerfen. In Zukunft fragen Sie einfach, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, verstanden?"

„Monsieur, Sie sind zu gütig", sagte Pierre und verneigte sich, „Es tut mir wirklich leid und es wird nicht mehr vorkommen." Raoul nickte und fragte: „Sonst haben Sie nichts gestohlen?" „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht!" rief Pierre und wirkte beinahe empört, „Ich wollte gar nicht stehlen, aber bei dem Wein und den Zigaretten habe ich einfach nicht nachgedacht. Mir ist erst viel später eingefallen, dass auch das schon Stehlen ist und deshalb will ich es ja bereinigen. Es ist einfach so, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe… aber ich habe Ihnen nie etwas weggenommen, was irgendwie wertvoll wäre oder gar Geld."

Im August saß die Familie de Chagny am Nachmittag im Schatten auf der Terrasse und genoss den Sommernachmittag, als ein Stallbursche aus dem Stall hinter dem Chateau angelaufen kam. „Monsieur, Sie müssen sofort kommen!" rief der Bursche schon von weitem. Raoul stand auf und folgte ihm zu dem Stall und der Wagenremise hinter dem Chateau, wo Kutschen und Pferde für die Bewohner des Chateau untergebracht waren, das Gestüt lag ja nicht direkt beim Chateau.

Das Tor des Stalles war geschlossen und vom Stall her hörte man gedämpfte Schreie und das Wiehern der Pferde. „Wir müssen durch die Nebentüre hinein", sagte der Stallbursche und öffnete das Türchen. Raoul musste sich bücken, um den Stall zu betreten.

Dort sah er, dass Maurice Dubois sich in eine leere Box geflüchtet hatte, während Stallburschen an den Enden des breiten Mittelganges standen. Im Mittelgang selbst war der große graue Hengst, den Pierre geritten hatte, und gebärdete sich wie toll. Pierre saß auf dem nackten Pferd und hielt sich auf dessen Rücken. „So nehmen Sie doch Vernunft an!" rief Maurice aus seinem Versteck heraus. Pierre schrie zurück: „Das Tor auf, sofort!" Keiner der Stallburschen machte Anstalten, den Befehl zu befolgen. Der Graue stieg, schlug mit den Vorderhufen in der Luft und sprang drei Sprünge nach vorne, bevor er wieder auf alle Viere herunterkam. Nervös tänzelte das Pferd rückwärts in die Ausgangsposition, wo es am Stand scharrte und mit dem Kopf nickte.

Einer der Stallburschen wollte sich nähern, Pierre schrie ihn an „Bleib weg von mir!" und im nächsten Augenblick sprang der graue Hengst in die Luft und schlug mit den Hinterbeinen aus, dann landete er wieder und blieb stehen.

„Was ist hier los?" rief Raoul. Pierre beruhigte das Pferd und antwortete: „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er geschlachtet wird!" „Wer sollte ihn schlachten wollen?" fragte Raoul verwirrt. Nun wagte es Maurice, aus der Box hervorzuschauen. Er erklärte, dass der graue Teufel an den Schlachter verkauft werden sollte und Pierre verrückt geworden sei, als er das hörte.

„Kommen Sie beide in mein Büro, besprechen wir das!" sagte Raoul. „Geben Sie mir Ihr Wort, dass er nicht inzwischen getötet wird?" fragte Pierre. „Das tue ich", antwortete der Vicomte, der sich mehr und mehr wunderte, was nun schon wieder passiert war. Im dem Moment fiel ihm die Warnung ein, die Pierre ihm gesagt hatte, als der alte Kämpfer sich mit einem bissigen Hund verglichen hatte, der den Teppich versaut.

Nachdem der Hengst sich zuvor wie toll gebärdet hatte, fiel es Pierre nun überraschend leicht, ihn in seine Box zurückzubringen. Dann gingen die drei Männer ins Chateau zurück, ins Büro des Vicomte, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm wie ein Richter und vor ihm saßen die beiden Streithähne.

„Warum können Sie sich nicht einfach vertragen?" fragte der Vicomte entnervt. Beide Männer blickten wie schuldbewusste Schulknaben zu Boden und schwiegen. Raoul seufzte: „Machen Sie es mir doch nicht so schwer!"

Maurice begann: „Meine Aufgabe als Verwalter ist es, Pferde, die zu nichts mehr taugen, auszusortieren. Diese werden an den Metzger verkauft." „Othello ist aber nicht schlachtreif!" schrie Pierre, „Othello ist ein hervorragendes Pferd, ich versteh gar nicht, warum er nicht für Turniere oder als Zuchthengst eingesetzt wird." „Er hat dem Teufelsvieh auch noch einen Namen gegeben!" stöhnte Maurice.

Pierre ließ sich nicht beirren: „Er ist nur von seinem Zureiter völlig verdorben. Der arme Kerl hat einfach nur Angst vor Menschen. Es hat lang gedauert, bis ich das verstanden habe, aber seit ich weiß, wie ich mit ihm umgehen muss, hat er sich als Spitzenpferd erwiesen. Wenn Sie ihn als Zuchthengst nehmen, werden seine Nachkommen auf Turnierplätzen und Rennbahnen unschlagbar sein." „Der Hengst ist mit Abstand das hässlichste Pferd hier im Gestüt, er hat einen bösartigen Charakter und ein völlig unbeherrschbares Temperament", erklärte Maurice ruhig, „Den kann man zu nichts gebrauchen."

„Und nur weil er hässlich ist, wollen Sie ihn schlachten lassen?" schrie Pierre und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut, „Haben Sie die Levade gesehen? Haben Sie gesehen, wie er die Kapriole gesprungen ist? Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung von Pferden?"

Raoul unterbrach: „Moment mal – Levade? Kapriole? Wollen Sie damit sagen, der Hengst war gerade eben nicht völlig außer Rand und Band?" „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht", knurrte Pierre und plötzlich erinnerte er von seiner Körperhaltung und dem Gesichtsausdruck an einen wütenden Wolf, „Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle. Ich sagte doch, er ist ein hervorragendes Pferd." „Er kostet Geld und bringt nichts" widersprach Maurice.

„Ach Sie – für Sie ist doch alles nur eine Zahl auf einem Papier!" knurrte Pierre und Raoul wartete nur darauf, dass Pierre wie ein Hund schnappen würde, so stark erweckte er den Eindruck eines Wolfes.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe", erwiderte Maurice unbeeindruckt. „Dann kaufe ich ihn", schlug Pierre vor. „Können Sie sich nicht leisten", gab Maurice zurück. „Ich zahle auch nicht mehr als der Schlachter", widersprach Pierre. „Und die Einstellkosten? Das Teufelsvieh kann noch gut zehn Jahre leben, die können Sie sich doch auch nicht leisten, nicht mit Ihrem Gehalt."

Raoul entschied sich, den Streit zu beenden. Er hatte genug gehört, um sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen. „Monsieur Bertrand, da hat Dubois recht – Sie können sich kein Pferd leisten. Und noch etwas: Was sollte der Zirkus im Stall?"

Nun wirkte Pierre nicht mehr verärgert sondern wie ein Hund, dessen Herr ihm eine zusammengerollte Zeitung über die Schnauze gezogen hat. „Da ist mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen", gab er kleinlaut zu, „Ich wollte den Hengst in Sicherheit bringen, damit er morgen nicht dem Schlachter verkauft wird." „Mit anderen Worten, Sie wollten ihn stehlen", bemerkte Maurice trocken.

„Nein!" widersprach Pierre, „Nicht stehlen! Ich hätte ihn sofort zurückgebracht, wenn Sie mir zugesagt hätten, ihn nicht zu verkaufen." Raoul seufzte. „Meine Herren – meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie viel zu emotional an die Sache herangehen?"

Pierre schluckte, dann antwortete er heiser: „Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er hässlich ist und sein Zureiter ihn völlig verdorben hat." „Sagen Sie bloß, dass Sie Gefühle für ein Pferd haben?" spottete Maurice und Pierres Hände verkrallten sich in seinen Hosenbeinen, als müsse er sich irgendwo festhalten, um Maurice nicht zu mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

„Monsieur Dubois, lassen Sie uns einen Moment alleine, bitte", befahl Raoul. Als der Verwalter draußen war, wandte er sich Pierre zu, der zusammengesunken in dem Sessel saß und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte.

„Sie wissen schon, dass er nicht unrecht hat, oder?" fragte der Vicomte. „Ja, vom wirtschaftlichen Standpunkt her schon", gab Pierre widerwillig zu und sah zu Raoul auf, der direkt vor ihm stand und sich an den Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Aber Sie mögen das Pferd?" fragte Raoul weiter und Pierre nickte. „Mein guter Verwalter hat aber durchaus recht, wenn er sagt, dass Sie sich kein Pferd leisten können?" fuhr Raoul fort und Pierre nickte wieder. „Also warum haben Sie diesen Zirkus veranstaltet, anstatt zu mir zu kommen und mich zu bitten, den Hengst nicht zu verkaufen?" Raoul schrie beinahe und Pierre zuckte zusammen und duckte sich.

Schließlich antwortete er beschämt: „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe völlig falsch reagiert – aber ich hatte Angst, dass der Hengst sofort wegkommt, ich… ich weiß, er gehört Ihnen, ich weiß, sie können tun was Sie wollen, aber…" Er bremste sich ein und schwieg.

„Sie sehen in Othello das Pferde-Pendant zu Ihnen selbst, verstehe ich das richtig?" fragte Raoul nach und Pierre nickte und starrte auf seine Hände.

Raoul seufzte. „Also gut. Wir könnten eine Vereinbarung treffen. So lang Sie keinen Unsinn mehr machen, bleibt Othello im Stall und steht Ihnen zur Verfügung, wenn wir gemeinsam ausreiten. Wenn Sie aber nur einmal noch für Ärger sorgen, wird er zu Leberkäse verarbeitet. Ist das akzeptabel für Sie?" Pierre nickte und schwieg.

Am Abend erzählte Raoul seiner Frau von dem Vorfall. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich davon halten soll", seufzte er, „Einerseits finde ich es rührend, wie Bertrand um das Leben dieses Pferdes kämpft, andererseits bin ich schwer enttäuscht von ihm. Anstatt einfach zu mir zu kommen und mich um etwas zu bitten, bringt er sich und andere in Gefahr." Christine schwieg eine Weile, dann fragte sie nach: „Und er hat das Pferd Othello genannt?" „Ja, wegen seines unbeherrschten Temperaments." Christine schwieg wieder. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hier etwas überhaupt nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Ein paar Wochen später ritt Raoul hinaus zur Koppel der Junghengste, die zugeritten werden sollten, Pierre und Maurice begleiteten ihn wie gewöhnlich bei Inspektionen. Neben der Koppel befand sich ein kleiner eingezäunter Platz, auf dem das Zureiten stattfand. Ein dicker, schwerer Mann saß auf einem Pferd, dessen Fell regelrecht grau war vor Schweiß, dessen Maul blutete, weil die Kandarre es verletzt hatte und der Mann stieß dem Tier Sporen in die Flanken.

„Aufhören!" schrie Raoul, „Runter von dem Pferd, sofort!" Der dicke Mann ächzte und ließ sich vom Pferd plumpsen. Pierre sprang über den Zaun und fing das verstörte Pferd ein, führte es vorsichtig zum Zaun und übergab es einem Stallburschen. Gemeinsam nahmen sie dem Pferd Zaumzeug und Sattel ab und begannen, es mit weichen Tüchern trocken zu reiben.

Der Zureiter ging zu Raoul und kletterte mühsam über den Zaun. Sofort ließ Pierre das Tuch fallen und sprang über den Zaun, stellte sich neben Raoul. Beide rochen sofort, dass der Mann getrunken hatte. „Was gibt es, Monsieur?" fragte der Zureiter und versuchte, freundlich zu wirken.

„Was sollte das eben?" fragte Raoul mit mühsam beherrschtem Zorn. „Das Mistvieh gehorcht nicht, ich musste es disziplinieren", erklärte der Mann, „Pferde muss man brechen, bevor man sie zureiten kann."

Pierre wandte sich ab und musste plötzlich würgen. Er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht und musste sich übergeben. Raoul sah ihn überrascht an. „Bertrand – alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte er besorgt. „Jaja, nur zu viel gefrühstückt", winkte Pierre ab und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über den Bart. Dann atmete er tief durch und stellte sich wieder neben Raoul.

„So verderben Sie mir die Pferde!" herrschte Raoul den Zureiter an, „Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" „Wenn die Mistviecher nicht freiwillig gehorchen, breche ich ihren Willen, bis sie brav sind", beharrte der Zureiter. „Sie sind ja betrunken, Mann!" schimpfte Maurice, der sich etwas abseits hielt, den Zustand des Zureiters aber auch bemerkt hatte.

„Wie können Sie so jemand an die Pferde lassen?" warf Pierre Maurice vor. „Ich bitte Sie – der Mann ist seit zwanzig Jahren hier, er ist einer der besten…" verteidigte sich Maurice. „Das war er vielleicht mal", gab Pierre zurück und in seiner Stimme lag eine Kälte, die Maurice erschaudern ließ, „Jetzt ist er ein versoffenes Wrack, das die Pferde quält."

„Wie hast du mich genannt?" schimpfte der Zureiter. „Sie stehen MIR Rede und Antwort!" herrschte ihn der Vicomte an, „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, verderben Sie mir noch mehr Pferde! Sie sind fristlos entlassen! Nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen und verschwinden Sie!"

„Entlassen?" der dicke Zureiter wirkte völlig überrascht, „Das können Sie nicht machen!" „Und ob ich das kann!" antwortete Raoul beherrscht. „Wie können Sie? Nachdem ich zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens gearbeitet habe?" jammerte der Mann.

In dem Moment sagte der Stallbursche, dass der junge Hengst durch die Sporen tiefe Verletzungen an den Flanken habe und es nicht sicher sei, ob er nicht den Gnadenschuss bekommen müsste.

„Verschwinden Sie!" schrie Raoul den Zureiter an, „Und wehe ich erwische Sie noch einmal in der Nähe meiner Pferde! Dann gnade Ihnen Gott, denn ich werde es nicht tun! Wie viele Pferde haben Sie mich so schon gekostet? Hmm? Wie viele? Ich sollte Sie verhaften lassen!"

Der Zureiter ging laut schimpfend davon und Raoul wandte sich an Maurice: „Warum haben Sie den nicht schon vor Jahren entlassen?" „Ich wusste nicht, dass er trinkt und die Pferde misshandelt. Er ist schon so lange da und ich habe ihm vertraut", verteidigte sich der Verwalter.

Am nächsten Nachmittag meldete ein Diener, dass der entlassene Zureiter um ein Gespräch bitten würde. „Lassen Sie ihn nicht herein" warnte Pierre. „Er sagt, er will sich entschuldigen", sagte der Diener. „Lassen Sie ihn trotzdem nicht herein", blieb Pierre misstrauisch.

„Monsieur Bertrand – jeder verdient eine zweite Chance. Gerade Sie sollten das zu schätzen wissen", wies Raoul ihn zurecht und Pierre biss sich auf die Lippe.

Der Zureiter schwankte, als er Raouls Büro betrat. Raoul saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Pierre lehnte vorn an dem Schreibtisch und beobachtete den hereinkommenden Mann sehr genau.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte Raoul. „Mich entschuldigen", sagte der Zureiter, „Und meinen Arbeitsplatz zurück." „Sie sind ja schon wieder betrunken!" herrschte ihn Raoul an.

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen, zwanzig Jahre arbeite ich schon für Ihre Familie, da können Sie mich doch nicht einfach fortjagen wie einen räudigen Hund", jammerte der Zureiter. „Kann ich wohl und jetzt raus hier", entschied Raoul.

„Du hast mein Leben ruiniert!" schrie der dicke Mann plötzlich und dann ging alles blitzschnell – er zog eine Waffe, die er unter der Jacke verborgen hatte, Pierre zog ebenfalls sofort seine Waffe, zwei Schüsse fielen gleichzeitig.

Der dicke Mann brach zusammen, Pierres Schuss hatte ihn ins Gesicht getroffen. Pierre taumelte zurück und griff sich an die Schulter. Raoul saß wie versteinert da, er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was da gerade abgelaufen war.

Pierre drehte sich langsam zu Raoul um und der sah, dass Pierre aus einer Wunde an der rechten Schulter blutete. „Sind Sie verletzt?" fragte Pierre und Raoul schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann habe ich keinen Durchschuss. Holen Sie mir den Arzt!"

Raoul sprang auf und lief zur Tür, wo bereits Diener zusammenliefen, die den Schuss gehört hatten: „Den Arzt! Sofort!" schrie Raoul, dann ging er zu Pierre zurück, der sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und mit dem Rücken am Schreibtisch lehnte. „Ist es sehr schlimm?" fragte er. „Sag ich Ihnen, wenn der Arzt da ist", stieß Pierre zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis der Arzt kam. Tatsächlich waren es wenige Minuten. Dem Arzt bot sich ein grauenvolles Bild, ein Mann lag offensichtlich tot am Boden, der andere saß verletzt da und der Vicomte völlig hilflos daneben. Der Arzt schob den Vicomte beiseite und schnitt Pierres Jacke und Hemd mit einer großen Schere auf, damit dieser den verwundeten Arm nicht bewegen musste. Pierre stöhnte auf, dann sah er den Vicomte an. „Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und machen die Tür hinter sich zu, wenn sie jetzt gehen", sagte er. Raoul nickte und ging, erst als er draußen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar keinen Grund hatte, Pierre zu gehorchen. Allerdings konnte er dessen Wunsch verstehen, bei der Behandlung durch den Arzt ungestört zu bleiben.

Es dauerte nicht lang, dann kam der Arzt wieder heraus. „Er hat Glück", berichtete er, „Die Waffe war schlecht geladen, die Kugel ist nicht tief eingedrungen, ich konnte sie entfernen und die Wunde säubern. Er braucht nur viel Ruhe und kräftiges Essen, dann wird er wieder gesund."

In dem Moment kam Pierre an die Tür. Er trug einen Verband an der rechten Schulter und der rechte Arm war mit einer Schlinge fixiert. Seine Jacke hatte er um die Schultern gehängt, um den Oberkörper zu bedecken. „Sie sollten doch nicht aufstehen", wies ihn der Arzt zurecht. „Mit den Füßen voran können Sie mich raustragen, wenn ich tot bin", knurrte Pierre, „Für den Moment reicht es, wenn Sie mich durchlassen."

Erst als sich die ärgste Aufregung legte, kam Raoul auf die Idee, die Polizei zu verständigen. Es gab einen Toten und den könnte man ja nicht einfach verschwinden lassen. Es erschienen zwei Polizisten, die außer Pierre, der vom Arzt für zu krank für die Vernehmung erklärt wurde, alle befragten, sich Notizen machten und schließlich meinten, sie würden das als einen Fall von Notwehr dem Untersuchungsrichter berichten.

Zu Mittag ließen Christine und Raoul es sich nicht nehmen, Pierre persönlich das Mittagessen zu seinem Torwärterhäuschen zu bringen. Christine klopfte an die Tür und sofort bellten die Hunde, aber nicht aggressiv sondern freundlich.

„Moment, ich komme schon", rief Pierre, dann hörten sie schlurfende Schritte, irgendetwas fiel zu Boden, Pierre fluchte und öffnete schließlich die Tür. „Madame, Monsieur… ich habe nicht mit Besuch gerechnet…" sagte er verlegen. Er trug einen abgewetzten Morgenmantel, die Schlinge um den rechten Arm hatte er entfernt.

„Wir bringen Ihnen das Mittagessen", sagte Christine, „Dürfen wir reinkommen?" Pierre warf einen kritischen Blick in sein Zimmer, dann seufzte er: „Wenn Sie mir versprechen, sich nicht über das Chaos zu schrecken…" und zog sich ins Zimmer zurück, wo er sich auf das Bett setzte. Die drei Hunde lagen auf dem Bett. Ansonsten gab es noch einen Tisch und einen Kasten sowie einen Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch lag eine zerlegte Pistole, anscheinend war Pierre dabei gewesen, diese zu ölen, als der Vorfall geschehen war.

Christine nahm den kleinen Topf aus dem Korb, dazu Serviette und Besteck. „Wo darf ich das abstellen?" fragte sie. „Geben Sie es mir einfach, danke", antwortete Pierre. Er stellte den kleinen Topf neben sich auf das Bett und begann mit der linken Hand zu essen. Seine drei Hunde starrten jedem Bissen nach, den er aß.

„Sie sollten ins Chateau ziehen", schlug Christine vor, „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass der Mann, der uns allen schon das Leben gerettet hat, hier draußen so ärmlich leben muss, wenn im Chateau so viele Zimmer leer stehen. Außerdem könnten wir Sie dann besser pflegen und versorgen. Das ist das Mindeste, was wir für Sie tun können. Ihre Sachen können Sie dann ja übersiedeln, wenn Ihr Arm wieder gesund ist."

Pierre fragte, ob er denn die Hunde auch mitnehmen könne. Raoul und Christine diskutierten leise, dann bejahe Raoul diese Frage. „Ich würde Sie gern als Familienmitglied betrachten, als eine Art Onkel für Marie", sagte Christine, „Natürlich nur, wenn Ihnen das recht ist?"

Pierre zögerte keine Sekunde, das großzügige Angebot anzunehmen.

Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe, es bleibt spannend für Euch!


	7. Chapter 7

Gefangene der Angst

Rekonvaleszenz

In den folgenden Tagen veränderte sich Pierres Status bei den Bewohnern des Chateau gravierend. Der Vicomte und die Vicomtesse hatten endgültig entschieden, Pierre wie einen lieben Onkel zu behandeln, aber auch beim übrigen Dienstpersonal war er auf einmal nicht mehr der verrückte Alte, dem man besser aus dem Weg ging, sondern ein Held, der für seinen Mut bewundert wurde.

Pierre saß mit dem Vicomte und der Vicomtesse sowie dem Ehepaar Martin beim Frühstück. Er benutzte - sehr zum Mißfallen des Arztes - bereits wieder seine rechte Hand. "Das ist ein Croissat", brummte er, "und sicher nicht zu schwer. Ansonsten schone ich mich eh." In dem Moment kam die Köchin an den Tisch und fragte, was sie zu Mittag kochen sollte, insbesondere damit der liebe Monsieur Bertrand wieder zu Kräften kommen würde. "Seit wann bin ich der liebe Monsieur Bertrand und nicht der verrückte Hund, dem Sie die Bratpfanne über den Schädel ziehen wollen?" fragte Pierre amüsiert.

"Aber Monsier Bertrand, das war doch nur ein Scherz, ein schneidiger Offizier wie Sie wird doch ein Späßchen verstehen?" verteidigte sich die Köchin. "Wer hat denn behauptet, dass ich Offizier wäre?" fragte Pierre weiterhin mit dem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme. "Mein lieber Monsieur Bertand, das ist doch offensichtlich, Sie sind viel zu intelligent und verfügen über so viel natürliche Autorität, das passt nicht zu einfachen Soldaten." "Natürliche Autorität? Vor ein paar Tagen hieß es noch verdammte Arroganz?" gab Pierre zurück.

Christine schickte die Köchin mit dem Auftrag ein kräftiges Menü mit viel Fleisch zu kochen in die Küche. Kaum war die Köchin weg, wandte sich Christine an die kleine Runde: "Mir scheint, unsere gute Babette hat sich in Monsieur Bertrand verliebt." Madame Martin lächelte wissend und Pierre sah verlegen auf den Tisch und tat so, als hätte er gar nichts gehört.

"Ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass Sie mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Soldat waren", warf Raoul ein. Pierre schwieg. "Das ist doch nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste", sagte Madame Martin. Pierre schwieg weiterhin. "Erzählen Sie uns doch von Ihren Abenteuern", bat sie.

Pierre seufzte: "Ich will Ihnen doch nicht den Appetit verderben." Als sie ihn weiter bedrängte, warf Pierre Dr. Martin einen Blick zu und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Dr. Martin nickte und sagte zu seiner Frau: "Liebling, das interessiert uns nicht." "Mich schon..." "Nein, tut es nicht", beharrte Dr. Martin und nickte Pierre zu, der mit einem Lächeln reagierte. Irgendeine stille Kommunikation lief da zwischen Bertrand und dem Arzt ab, als teilten die beiden ein Geheimnis.

"Ach, Männer!" beklagte sich Madame Martin bei der Vicomtesse, "Glauben immer, uns Frauen erziehen zu müssen, als wären wir Kinder." "Das kann ich nicht bestätigen", sagte Christine mit einem verliebten Blick in Raouls Richtung.

Am Vormittag saß Pierre auf Anweisung des Arztes in einem bequemen Sessel auf der Terrasse und sah zu, wie seine Hunde im Garten spielten. "Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" fragte Raoul und zog einen Schemel heran.

"Ich versteh nicht, warum Sie so ein Geheimnis draus machen - Offizier zu sein ist doch eine Ehre", begann Raoul das Gespräch. "Ich will nicht darüber sprechen", winkte Pierre ab, "Genügt Ihnen als Antwort, dass ich für so viel Tod und Leid verantwortlich bin, dass ich auch heute noch hin und wieder Albträume habe. Ich schäme mich für das, was ich getan habe und die Strategien die ich entworfen habe." „Sie haben sogar Strategien entworfen?" "Leider ja. Ich wünschte, ich wäre damals weniger ehrgeizig gewesen. Bevor Sie fragen - ich will nicht darüber reden."

"Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen"' wechselte der Vicomte das Thema, "Jetzt, wo Sie verletzt sind, müssen wir uns etwas überlegen zur Sicherheit des Chateau." Pierre nickte und bemühte sich sichtlich, professionell zu bleiben. "Ich denke, dass ich spätestens nächste Woche die Nachtwache wieder aufnehmen kann. Bis dahin sind die Hunde im Garten. Auch wenn ich nicht kämpfen kann, ich kann zumindest Alarm schlagen. Andererseits frage ich mich, ob Sie überhaupt noch in Gefahr sind."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte Raoul. "Weil einfach nichts passiert. Vielleicht hat Erik aufgegeben", gab Pierre zu bedenken, "Ansonsten müsste doch irgendetwas auf seine Anwesenheit hindeuten." "Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach der Vicomte, "Meine Frau ist absolut sicher, dass Erik niemals aufgeben würde und uns nach dem Leben trachtet." "Aber vielleicht hat er etwas gefunden, was für ihn viel befriedigender ist als Ihr Tod?" warf Pierre ein.

"Wie kommen Sie jetzt auf so etwas?" wollte der Vicomte wissen. Pierre seufzte, dann antwortete er leise und mit abgewandtem Gesicht: "Ich habe Ihnen nie gesagt, was ich getan habe, als mein Mädchen einen anderen geheiratet hat. Zuerst wollte ich den Kerl erwürgen, aber dann habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Er... er ist ein guter Mann, ein besserer als ich es je war und je sein könnte. Ich persönlich halte es durchaus für möglich, dass Erik sich inzwischen mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt."

Raoul überlegte eine Weile, dann entschied er, mit Christine darüber zu reden.

Christine hielt es für ausgeschlossen, dass Erik aufgeben oder es sich anders überlegen würde. "Du kennst ihn nicht", widersprach sie, "Du hast seine fürchterlichen Drohungen und Racheschwüre nicht gehört, seine Stimme wie Donner, seine Funken sprühenden Augen, er hat gesagt, wenn ich ihn verlasse, würde er mir ein Schicksal bereiten, das so grauenvoll wäre, dass ich um meinen Tod nur so betteln würde. Wenn ich ihn zerstören würde, würde er das selbe mit mir machen." Sanft sagte Raoul: "Aber dein Leben ist doch schön?"

"O ja, ich bin glücklich", antwortete Christine fest, "Wir sind zusammen, wir haben eine wunderbare Tochter, es ist hier so schön ruhig und friedlich, ich liebe es." "Vermisst du Paris nicht?" fragte Raoul besorgt. "Nein, gar nicht. Weder Paris noch die Gesellschaft noch die Oper. Die gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen mochte ich nie, dass ich Opernsängerin werde, war der Wunsch meines Vaters und später Eriks, aber nicht meiner. Ich liebe Musik und singe gern, aber ich bin nie mit dem Lampenfieber fertig geworden. Ich singe wirklich gern, aber nicht vor Publikum und Kritikern. Ach Raoul, das Leben, das wir jetzt führen, kommt meinem Traum viel näher als alles andere!" Liebevoll küsste sie ihren Mann.

Kurz darauf kam das Kindermädchen und rief aufgeregt, Marie würde sprechen. Sofort liefen Raoul und Christine ins Kinderzimmer, Pierre stand neben dem Bettchen und lächelte glücklich. Marie saß aufrecht und sagte: "Mamamamamamamamama" "Sie hat Mama gesagt!" jubelte Christine. "Sagst du auch Papa? Papa, sag Papa!"

"Bababababababa" brabbelte Marie. "Papa kann sie auch schon", freute sich Raoul. Marie lachte und griff nach Pierre "Lalalalalalalamamamamamapamapama" brabbelte sie und gluckste zufrieden. Pierre spielte wieder mit ihr, ließ sie seine Hand fangen, was von Marie mit einem glücklichen "lalalalalala" kommentiert wurde. "Entweder heißt lala spielen oder sie meint damit mich", sagte Pierre ohne einen Augenblick wegzusehen, "Sie können stolz sein, Marie ist ja so ein kluges Kind."

Einige Tage später wandte sich Christine beim Abendessen an Pierre: "Haben Sie unserer guten Köchin irgendwann gesagt, dass Sie gern Huhn essen?" Pierre sah überrascht auf: "Ja, woher wissen Sie das?" "Weil wir seit Wochen nichts anderes als Huhn bekommen!" lachte Christine und Madame Martin ergänzte: "Sind Sie der einzige, der nicht weiß, dass Babette ein Auge auf Sie geworfen hat?" Pierre sah verlegen beiseite und brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches. "Reden Sie doch mal mit ihr", schlug Christine freundlich vor. "Zu was soll das gut sein? Ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert", erwiderte Pierre, "und daher wäre es unfair, ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu machen." "Aber sie ist wirklich eine nette, lebenslustige Frau und eine gute Köchin", warf Madame Martin ein. Christine fuhr fort: "Sie ist fast immer gut gelaunt, nur jetzt nicht, weil Sie sie ignorieren. Reden Sie doch einmal mit ihr, vielleicht..."

"Einen Moment", unterbrach Pierre, "Versuchen Sie gerade, mich zu verkuppeln?" Er blinzelte verwirrt. "Reden Sie einfach mit ihr..." seufzte Raoul und Dr. Martin ergänzte mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Frau: "Dann muss ich mir wenigstens nicht ständig anhören, wie arm die Köchin ist, weil sie Liebeskummer hat." Pierre starrte auf seinen Teller als sei ihm plötzlich jeglicher Appetit vergangen.

Pierre entschuldigte sich und marschierte direkt in Richtung Küche. Christine und Madame Martin sprangen auf und schlichen ihm nach, beide wie zwei Schulmädchen aufgeregt, sie wollten unbedingt wissen, wie das ausging. Auch wenn Christine es nicht zugeben würde, sie und Madame Martin fanden es aufregend und hatten untereinander bereits besprochen, der armen Babette zu helfen.

Pierre verhielt sich alles andere als höflich. Er riss die Küchentüre auf und ging direkt auf die Köchin zu, die damit beschäftigt war, einen Kuchenteig zu kneten. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Madame?" sagte er grob. "Monsieur Bertrand, wie nett, dass Sie mich besuchen kommen", antwortete Babette und lächelte ihn an. Christine und Madame Martin standen hinter der Küchentür und lauschten. Sie konnten Pierre nur von hinten sehen und Babette gar nicht, aber das war egal. "Man redet über Sie", bemerkte Pierre, "Angeblich sollen Sie an meiner Person interessiert sein?" "Geht das auch weniger förmlich?" fragte Babette, "Oder soll ich einen schriftlichen Antrag in dreifacher Ausfertigung einreichen?" Pierre war offensichtlich zu verwirrt, um zu antworten. Er stand da, als hätte er einen Besenstiel statt eines Rückgrades und seine Schultern verkrampften sich sichtlich.

Schließlich sagte er: "Madame, bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch... ich will Sie jetzt wirklich nicht kränken oder beleidigen, nur... Sie sollten wissen, dass ich..." Er brach ab und suchte nach Worten. "Ich bin kein Mann zum heiraten", sagte er schließlich. Babette sah ihn verdutzt an, dann lachte sie: "Aber mein lieber Monsieur Bertrand, wer redet denn von Heirat? Ich bin Mutter von fünf Kindern, die alle verschiedene Väter haben, habe drei wunderbare Enkelkinder und war nie verheiratet. Ich heirate doch nicht und lass mir von einem Mann vorschreiben, wie ich zu leben habe! Da beichte ich lieber regelmäßig, wieder eine Affäre gehabt zu haben! Sie brauchen überhaupt keine Angst zu haben, ich werde Sie nicht festnageln und wenn wir nicht zusammenpassen, werden Sie von mir auch keine Vorwürfe hören. Ich bin nicht nachtragend, das Leben ist zu kurz für Ärger und Zorn." In dem Moment musste Madame Martin kichern, was Pierre hörte und sich umdrehte. "Madame de Chagny, Madame Martin", sagte er in einem tadelnden Tonfall, "Ich glaube, Sie erlauben sich einen bösen Streich auf meine Kosten." Dann schlug er die Tür zu. "Wie schade", kicherte Madame Martin, "Jetzt können wir nicht hören, wie es weitergeht." Die beiden Frauen genossen es so sehr, albern wie Schulmädchen zu sein. Die kleinen Freuden des Lebens eben, die einen die Sorgen vergessen lassen.

"Das war wirklich albern", sagte Raoul, als die beiden Damen zu Tisch zurückkehrten. Auch Dr. Martin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Ach, lass uns doch", verteidigte sich Christine, "Wie oft habe ich hier schon etwas zu lachen?" "Vielleicht", schmunzelte Dr. Martin, "schafft es ja die gute Babette, Monsieur Bertrand ein wenig aufzuheitern."

Es dauerte nicht lang, und alle Mitarbeiter des Chateau sprachen über kaum etwas anderes als das ungleiche Paar. Hatten sie nun eine Affäre oder nicht? Pierre war groß und schlank, Babette klein und dick, Pierre war stets kühl und abweisend, oft gereizt, zynisch und verletzend, Babette war meist gut gelaunt und eine resolute Frau, die sich auch gegen Männer durchsetzen konnte. Pierre hielt nicht viel vom Essen, Babette wusste die gute Küche zu schätzen und das sah man ihr auch an. Dennoch kamen die beiden recht gut miteinander aus. Gegensätze ziehen sich eben doch an, oder nicht? Was auch immer es war, Pierre wurde mit der Zeit ruhiger und geduldiger.

So verging der Herbst.

Eines Abends sah Christine aus dem Fenster, es war eine nebelige Novembernacht und der Vollmond schien durch den Nebelschleier. Eine wahrlich düstere und unheimliche Stimmung. Sie sah wie üblich graue Gestalten im Garten, die sie aber nicht beunruhigten, denn es hieß nur, dass Pierre wieder auf Wache war. Plötzlich sah die Gestalt auf dem Pferd zu ihr hoch, mit zwei leuchtenden Augen. Christine schrie entsetzt auf und prallte zurück. Pierre hatte nur ein Auge und das war ein normales Auge mit einer Farbe wie dunkler Waldhonig. Aber die Gestalt auf dem Pferd hatte zwei Augen, die grünlich leuchteten. Sofort war Raoul bei ihr und fragte, was los sei. "Auf dem Pferd... da... zwei Augen..." stotterte Christine entgeistert. Raoul sah aus dem Fenster und sah, wie die Gestalt auf dem Pferd sich etwas bewegte. Im Mondlicht war deutlich ein Wolfskopf erkennbar. Ein riesiger Wolf saß auf dem Pferd und ritt im Garten hin und her. Raoul rieb sich die Augen. "Das... das ist ein Wolf..." flüsterte er, "Aber Werwölfe sind doch nur ein Mythos." "Das Phantom der Oper ist auch nur eine Gespenstergeschichte", gab Christine zitternd zurück, "Und wir wissen ja, wie viel Wahrheit dahinter steckt."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" rief Pierre. Als er keine Antwort bekam, stieß er die Tür auf. Er sah Raoul und Christine im Schlafrock, die entgeistert aus dem Fenster starrten. "Was ist denn los?" fragte er nochmals. Nun reagierte Christine: "Sie... Sie sind hier? Aber... aber... wer oder was ist dann das?" Pierre sah kurz aus dem Fenster, dann lachte er: "Das ist Cerberus. Ich habe ihn vorhin auf Othello gesetzt, damit er mich vertritt, während ich eine kleine Pause einlege. Den Trick habe ich lang geübt, heute klappt es das erste Mal."

Raoul, der immer noch recht blass war, atmete auf: "Im ersten Moment sah es aus, als hätten Sie sich in einen Wolf verwandelt." "Ja, das ist ja die Idee dahinter", bestätigte Pierre amüsiert, "Das kann einen Angreifer ziemlich erschrecken und wenn nicht, dann rechnet zumindest niemand mit einem Hund, der reiten kann." "In Zukunft teilen Sie uns mit, was Sie da treiben", ärgerte sich Raoul, "Sie erschrecken uns ja noch zu Tode." "In Ordnung, morgen Nachmittag zeige ich Ihnen das Ganze bei Tageslicht."

Am nächsten Tag standen der Vicomte und seine Frau auf der Terrasse, um sich anzusehen, was Pierre seinen Tieren beigebracht hatte. Pierre holte eine Strohpuppe und stellte sie im Garten auf. Dann ritt er scheinbar zufällig an der Puppe vorbei und in dem Moment, als er in Reichweite war, keilte das Pferd nach hinten aus und traf die Puppe mit dem Huf am Kopf, sodass die Puppe den Strohkopf verlor. Die Hunde saßen wedelnd da und warteten darauf, mitspielen zu dürfen. Pierre musste erst den Strohkopf wieder befestigen, dann nahm er Cerberus auf den Arm und setzte ihn auf das Pferd. Beide Tiere waren ganz ruhig, als wären sie das schon lange gewohnt. Das Pferd ging wieder zu der Strohpuppe, Cerberus stand auf dem Pferderücken und sprang von oben auf die Puppe, die er am Hals erwischte. "Brav, ganz brav", lobte Pierre und gab den Tieren kleine Leckereien aus seiner Umhängetasche. Wieder stellte er die Puppe auf. Die drei Hunde saßen da und rutschten hin und her, warteten ungeduldig auf das Startsignal. "Angriff" sagte Pierre und die Hunde stürzten sich auf die Puppe. Scylla verbiss sich in das linke Bein, Carybdis in den rechten Arm und Cerberus ging der Puppe direkt an die Kehle. Dann zerrten die drei Hunde mit viel Knurren an der Puppe.

Die Zuschauer beobachteten entsetzt das makabere Schauspiel. Pierre nahm die Stufen zur Terrasse und sah die beiden an. "Sie haben den Tieren beigebracht, Menschen zu töten?" fragte Christine entsetzt. Pierre nickte: "Sicher. Eine Verteidigungswaffe ist umso wirksamer, wenn sie sich automatisch in Gang setzt und nicht erst von einem Menschen bedient werden muss. Ich kann den Angriff jederzeit abbrechen, deshalb greifen die Hunde immer in der gleichen Reihenfolge an - erst Scylla am Bein, dann Carybdis am Arm und zum Schluss, wenn ich nicht inzwischen "Aus" sage, Cerberus am Hals. So ist sichergestellt, dass die Hunde einen Angreifer gerade dann überwältigen, wenn der Angreifer mich schon außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Und natürlich kann Othello auch einen Menschen ausschalten, obwohl ich ihn eher in Richtung Streitross ausbilde. Er greift ausschließlich an, wenn ich auf seinem Rücken bin."

"Und wie stellen Sie sicher, dass die Hunde nicht den Falschen angreifen?" fragte Raoul, dem die ganze Sache mehr als unheimlich war. "Ganz einfach: Nachts ist außer mir und den Tieren niemand draußen. Das sind sie so gewöhnt. Sie würden auch nachts jeden rauslassen, aber keinen hinein. Tagsüber lassen sie jeden hinein, weil sie das so gewöhnt sind. Außerdem greifen sie niemand an, den sie mögen. Sie sind völlig sicher, sogar wenn ich den Hunden den Angriff befehlen würde, sie würden Ihnen nichts tun. Ihnen nicht und Marie auch nicht. Gut, Babette, die sie ständig mit Resten aus der Küche versorgt, ist auch in Sicherheit. Allerdings habe ich das Gott sei Dank nie im Ernstfall ausprobieren müssen, weil bisher ja gar kein Angriff stattgefunden hat", erklärte Pierre ruhig. Die Hunde hatten die Strohpuppe erfolgreich zerlegt und kamen wedelnd zu ihrem Herrn, um sich streicheln zu lassen. Auch zu Raoul und Christine liefen sie hin und wollten spielen. Christine hatte sich schneller gefasst und streichelte vorsichtig die Hunde, die sich vor ihr auf den Rücken legten und den Bauch zeigten, um sich am Bauch kraulen zu lassen. "Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Tiere in Maries Nähe sind, die so gefährlich sind", sagte sie zu Pierre. "Ich würde sie nie mit Marie allein lassen", antwortete dieser, "Das ist doch völlig klar. Aber ich habe sie schon mit Marie bekannt gemacht. Sie würden sich wundern, was die drei für eine Geduld haben."

"Sie haben WAS?" stöhnte Raoul erschrocken. "Ich lasse Marie mit ihnen spielen. Sie klettert auf ihnen herum, zieht sie an den Ohren, am Schwanz und manchmal sogar an der Zunge. Die Hunde lieben sie", antwortete Pierre, als wäre das das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. "Das ist unverantwortlich!" schimpfte Christine, "Sie können doch Marie nicht in Gefahr bringen!" "Sie ist doch nicht in Gefahr - in Gefahr wäre sie, wenn meine Hunde sie nicht kennen würden!" "Sie sind unmöglich, wissen Sie das?" seufzte Raoul, "Versprechen Sie mir wenigstens, Marie nie mit den Hunden allein zu lassen?" "Das ist doch selbstverständlich!" antwortete Pierre, "Ich würde nie und nimmer Marie in Gefahr bringen. Ich würde jederzeit alles einsetzen, um sie zu beschützen." Raoul sah unwillkürlich auf Pierres verletzte Schulter, die Pierre geistesabwesend massierte, auch wenn er den Arm inzwischen wieder recht normal benutzte. "Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar", murmelte der Vicomte.


	8. Chapter 8

Gefangene der Angst

vorweihnachtlicher Unfrieden

Anfang Dezember besuchte der örtliche Pfarrer den Vicomte. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, ungewöhnlich war der Grund für seinen Besuch. Der Priester machte sich große Sorgen um das Seelenheil der Bewohner des Chateau, schließlich hatten ganz offensichtlich die Köchin und der Offizier ein Verhältnis. Der Priester redete dem Vicomte ins Gewissen, dass dieser doch keinesfalls zulassen dürfe, dass die zwei ein Bordell aus dem ehrenwerten Haus machen würden. Der Vicomte meinte zwar, Unmoral sei keine ansteckende Krankheit, aber er versprach, den beiden Übeltätern ins Gewissen zu reden.

Dafür erwischte er einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, denn als er die beiden rufen ließ, dauerte es zuerst eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit, dann erschienen beide Arm in Arm, scherzend und lachend. Als der Vicomte ihnen das Anliegen des Priesters nannte, empörte sich Babette: "Der hats grad nötig! Er ist doch der Vater meiner mittleren Tochter!" Pierre brach in ungewöhnlich lautes Gelächter aus. Für ihn war die ganze Angelegenheit anscheinend nur ein Scherz. "Monsieur Bertrand, zügeln Sie Ihren Humor!" wies ihn der Vicomte zurecht, "Ich muss doch auf den Ruf des Hauses achten." "Sagt der Mann, der eine Primadonna geheiratet hat", gab Pierre zurück, dann wurde er schlagartig ernst und entschuldigte sich sofort. "Das war definitiv unangemessen. Es tut mir leid. Manchmal rede ich bevor ich denke."

"Wenn Sie ernste Absichten in Bezug auf Babette haben..." begann der Vicomte und Babette widersprach: "Ich soll den da heiraten? Den? Ich denk doch gar nicht dran, er ist ein besitzergreifender Egoist!" "Vielen Dank auch", gab Pierre spöttisch zurück, "Ich verbringe nur deshalb so viel Zeit mit dir, weil meine Hunde dich so lieben." "Glaubst du, ich hätte mich mit dir eingelassen, wenn ich brauchbare Alternativen gehabt hätte?" "Ich hab dich doch nur aus Mitleid..." gab Pierre zurück.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte der Priester sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht", unterbrach der Vicomte, der den Streit der beiden ernst nahm. Dann sah er, dass Babette und Pierre keineswegs wütend sondern eher amüsiert erschienen. "Ich fürchte, Sie haben einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt, uns ins Gewissen zu reden", erklärte Pierre, "Wir haben uns gerade eine Flasche Ihres köstlichen Weines geteilt." Das ungleiche Paar fing an zu kichern. "Sie sind einfach unmöglich", stöhnte Raoul, "Das war wohl mehr als eine Flasche, oder?" Babette nickte schuldbewusst und Pierre stellte sich taub. Das konnte er gut, wenn er etwas nicht hören wollte, tat er so, als hätte er es nicht gehört.

"Sie wissen aber schon, dass ich Sie dafür entlassen kann?" gab Raoul zu bedenken. Die Worte wirkten, als hätte er einen Kübel kaltes Wasser über die beiden geschüttet. "Das würden Sie doch nicht tun?" fragte Babette, "Ich habe nie einen Hehl aus meinem Lebenswandel gemacht und bisher war das nie ein Problem." Raoul verdrehte die Augen.

"Was schlagen Sie vor?" fragte Pierre. "Heiraten Sie oder beenden Sie die Affäre - oder verloben Sie sich wenigstens, damit das seine Ordnung hat. Eine Verlobung kann ja wieder gelöst werden." Die beiden dachten eine Weile darüber nach, dann flüsterten sie etwas miteinander und schließlich sagte Pierre: "In Ordnung, wir verloben uns, aber der Hochzeitstermin ist der 31. Februar." "Am 31. Februar heirate ich dich", antwortete Babette und beide lachten. "Schlafen Sie Ihren Rausch aus!" befahl Raoul, "Und zwar in getrennten Zimmern! Wenn Sie sich keine Gedanken um Ihren Ruf machen, ich mache mir Sorgen um den Ruf des Hauses und wenn ich einen von Ihnen entlassen muss, werde ich das auch tun."

Pierre machte eine elegante Verbeugung, die etwas besser gewirkt hätte, wenn er nicht Schluckauf bekommen hätte. "Wie Monsieur befehlen. Komm, Verlobte, sei brav und komm mit, du kannst die Knöpfe meiner Jacke nachnähen." "In Ordnung, Verlobter, dann kannst du mir die Messer schleifen." Die beiden zogen Arm in Arm und immer noch albern kichernd ab. Raoul schüttelte den Kopf. Es war alles andere als leicht, das Gut zu leiten. Raoul, der aus Paris zwar die selben Moralvorstellungen gewohnt war, aber durchaus auch, dass Affären stattfanden und als normal betrachtet wurden, hatte gegen eine heimliche Affäre nichts einzuwenden, aber wie die beiden Alten damit umgingen war inakzeptabel.

"Sie können uns gratulieren, wir sind verlobt und heiraten am 31. Februar!" rief die Köchin irgendjemand zu und Raoul schüttelte den Kopf. Konnten die beiden nicht einfach ihre Affäre geheim halten wie alle anderen auch? Er bezweifelte ja nicht, dass - Moral hin oder her - mehr als genug Affären stattfanden und mehr als genug ledige Mütter als Mägde in den Dörfern waren, aber Pierre und Babette schienen regelrecht versessen darauf, ihre Affäre zur Schau zu stellen. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht wirklich einen der beiden fortschicken musste. Babette war eine hervorragende Köchin und sie stand Christine stets bei, als wäre Christine ihre Tochter. Pierre war der Pate von Marie und er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, also konnte er ihn auch nicht wirklich entlassen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Pierre nicht ersetzbar war.

Dann, eines Tages, fand der Diener, der wie üblich die Post von der Poststation brachte und diese weiterleitete, einen Brief an einen "P.F.E. Bertrand". "Das kann nur Pierre Bertrand sein", schloss Raoul und wies den Diener an, den Brief Pierre weiterzugeben. Pierre war völlig überrascht, er hatte noch nie Post bekommen und erwartete auch keine. Da es aber keinen anderen Bertrand gab, der im Chateau wohnte, nahm er den Brief entgegen. Schon beim Blick auf die Schrift wurde er kreidebleich im Gesicht, dann verzog er sich in sein Zimmer und schloss sich ein.

Kurz darauf bat er den Vicomte um zwei Urlaubstage. "Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, aber der Brief enthielt eine dringende Nachricht und ich muss diese Angelegenheit regeln", sagte er nervös, "Ich kann nicht anders." Raoul war mehr als überrascht. "Können Sie das nicht auf dem Postweg erledigen? Ich brauche Sie als Sicherheitsbeauftragten hier", sagte der Vicomte, "Was ist, wenn das nur ein Trick ist, um Sie wegzulocken?" Pierre schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, DIE Handschrift kenne ich. Ich kenne den Schreiber persönlich und... er würde niemals mit Erik zusammenarbeiten, nie. Bitte, Monsieur de Chagny, 48 Stunden sind alles, was ich brauche." Der Vicomte seufzte und gestattete Pierre die Abreise.

Als Pierre losritt, fand Christine Babette weinend in der Küche. Sie streichelte die drei Hunde, die ebenfalls todunglücklich aussahen. "Was ist denn los?" fragte die Vicomtesse erstaunt. "Pierre ist so seltsam. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er vielleicht nicht wiederkommen wird und wenn dem so ist, hat er Dr. Martin versiegelte Briefe gegeben, die dieser Ihnen und mir geben soll, sollte Pierre nicht in 72 Stunden wieder hier sein. Ich hab solche Angst, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehe." Christine setzte sich neben die Köchin und legte ihr freundlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Pierre Bertrand hat schon viele gefährliche Situationen gemeistert", sagte sie tröstend, "Ich bin sicher, dass er morgen wiederkommt. Und wissen Sie was? Sie sollten ihm einen Kuchen backen, er wird hungrig sein, wenn er zurückkommt."

Tatsächlich war Pierre nach ziemlich genau 48 Stunden wieder zurück. Sein Hengst Othello war dermaßen erschöpft, dass er sich, für Pferde ungewöhnlich, in seiner Box zum Schlafen niederlegte und Pierre konnte kaum gehen. Babette fiel ihm überglücklich um den Hals, Pierre erwiderte die Umarmung, allerdings wirkte es, als würde er sich an Babette festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. "Was war denn los?" fragte Raoul besorgt, denn seine Frau hatte ihn inzwischen von Babettes Sorgen unterrichtet. "Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen eine Erklärung schulde, aber... ich bin in den letzten 48 Stunden ganze 40 Stunden nur im Sattel gesessen. Ich kann im Moment nicht klar denken, können wir bitte auf später verschieben?" bat Pierre. Er wirkte so erschöpft, dass niemand ihn weiter bedrängte.

Am nächsten Tag ließ sich Pierre die beiden vorbereiteten Briefe von Dr. Martin zurückgeben und verbrannte sie im Kamin. Raoul bestand nun auf einer Erklärung. "Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich mir einige Feinde gemacht", erklärte Pierre, "Und dieser ist besonders hartnäckig. Er jagt mich schon zu lange, aber diesmal habe ich mich selbst ausmanövriert und musste tun, was er verlangt hat. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist nichts illegales, nichts verbotenes, nicht einmal moralisch anstößig. Er hat dieses Spiel nach all den Jahren genauso satt wie ich und ich glaube, wir werden uns in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen." "Sie haben auch einen Verfolger?" fragte Raoul erstaunt. "Ja, leider", gab Pierre zu, "Aber vor dem brauchen Sie sich nicht fürchten. Er würde niemals Unschuldige in Gefahr bringen." "Und warum ist er hinter Ihnen her?" fragte Raoul. Pierre wand sich, als hätte er plötzlich furchtbare Bauchschmerzen. "Bitte bestehen Sie nicht auf einer Antwort", sagte er unglücklich. Der Vicomte entschied, diesmal doch auf einer Antwort zu bestehen. "Ich habe seinen Sohn getötet", antwortete Pierre und massierte sich die Schläfen, als hätte er plötzlich Kopfschmerzen.

Nach diesem Vorfall verfiel Pierre wieder in einen andauernd gereizten Zustand, er ertrug es nicht, mit anderen sprechen zu müssen oder auch nur andere zu sehen. Die einzige, die ihn zum Lächeln brachte war Marie, die er nach wie vor regelmäßig besuchte und für die er ein kleines Holzpferd geschnitzt hatte, mit dem sie gemeinsam spielten. Das Spiel sah so aus, dass Marie das Holzpferd wegwarf und Pierre es ihr zurückbrachte, woraufhin sie es lachend wieder wegwarf und sich bringen ließ. Ansonsten jedoch konnte niemand Pierre erreichen, der immer angespannter und nervöser wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis der nächste Streit ausbrach, der den Vicomte zwang einzugreifen. Diesmal waren sich wieder Pierre Bertrand und Maurice Dubois in die Haare geraten. Pierre hatte sich wieder einmal über den Gärkeller aufgeregt, Maurice erwiderte, sobald sie genug Rücklagen hätten, könnte der Umbau stattfinden. "Dabei hat es diesen Herbst schon Probleme gegeben!" beschwerte sich Pierre. "Wann? Welches Problem? Wer? Namen, Daten, Zahlen, Fakten!" forderte Maurice. "Ach Sie... Sie Buchhalter Sie!" fauchte Pierre als ob Buchhalter ein Schimpfwort wäre. "Bei Ihnen ist immer alles so schwammig, nichts greifbar, wie soll man das denn verifizieren können?" konterte Maurice. "Meine Herren", unterbrach Raoul, "Jetzt erklären Sie mir mal, was überhaupt los ist." "Ich war im Herbst im Gärkeller und da war Gärgas", sagte Pierre, "Ich hatte eine Kerze und unter Kniehöhe ist sie sofort verloschen." "Und wann genau war das?" konterte Maurice. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was für einen Wochentag wir jetzt haben und es ist mir auch egal."

"Also kann ich das überhaupt nicht überprüfen, weil Sie mal wieder irgendwas erzählen ohne Zahlen, Daten, Fakten", knurrte Maurice. "Sie werden mich nicht zum Erbsenzähler machen", konterte Pierre. "Sie sind schlicht und einfach ein grundsätzlich unehrlicher Mensch", warf ihm Maurice vor, "deshalb haben Sie so eine Abneigung gegen Zahlen und Fakten, weil Sie das überführen würde."

Pierre stürzte sich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf Maurice, packte ihn am Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Aufhören!" schrie Raoul, er packte Pierre von hinten am Arm und wollte ihn wegziehen, stellte aber überrascht fest, dass Pierre enorm stark war und nicht so leicht loslassen würde. "Loslassen!" schrie Raoul und zog die kleine Pistole, die Pierre ihm geschenkt hatte. Nun hielt er die Waffe Pierre an die Schläfe und sagte fest: "Ich zähle bis drei. Eins..." Pierre reagierte blitzschnell. Er ließ Maurice los, schlug Raoul mit einer Bewegung die Waffe aus der Hand, die Raoul seitlich wegtaumeln ließ. Einen Augenblick starrten sich die drei Männer an, Pierre außer sich vor Wut, die beiden anderen erschrocken und voller Angst. Dann schien Pierre aus seiner Wut zu erwachen. Er wurde blass und zitterte plötzlich, dann taumelte er ein paar Schritte zurück und sank auf die Knie.

"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er, "Es tut mir so leid." "Was sollte das?" schrie Raoul, der nun nur noch wütend war. "Es tut mir leid..." wiederholte Pierre und wirkte plötzlich völlig hilflos. "Der ist ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer!" keuchte Maurice, der sich langsam erholte, "Sie sollten ihn sofort hinauswerfen!" "Ja... im Moment glaube ich das auch..." sagte Raoul nachdenklich mit einem strengen Blick auf Pierre, der immer noch zusammengesunken am Boden kniete. "Dubois, Sie können gehen", sagte Raoul, "Ich regle das hier."

Dubois ging, nicht ohne Pierre einen verächtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen, den Pierre jedoch ignorierte.

Raoul setzte sich und sah auf Pierre hinab. "Monsieur Bertrand", begann er streng, "Was war das eben?" Pierre verharrte reglos in seiner knieenden Position am Boden, zusammengesunken, sodass Raoul sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Antworten Sie!" schrie Raoul. "Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte Pierre wie ein kleines Kind, das nur einen Satz beherrscht. "Das sagten Sie schon", bemerkte Raoul trocken, "Ich habe Sie gefragt, was das eben sollte?" Pierre zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, dann antwortete er leise: "Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren. Es tut mir leid, mein Temperament ist unverzeihlich. Als Dubois mich einen Lügner genannt hat, habe ich rot gesehen."

"Und wie stellen Sie sich das in Zukunft vor? Sie laufen hier mit Waffen und scharfen Hunden herum - im Moment muss ich Dubois Recht geben, dass Sie selbst ein Sicherheitsrisiko sind", fuhr Raoul fort, "Ich muss nicht nur auf meine Familie achten sondern auch auf meine Arbeiter, das bin ich als Dienstherr schuldig. Also, was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?" "Ich hasse diese Frage", gab Pierre zurück, "Weil ich mich jedes Mal verpflichtet fühle, ehrlich zu antworten. Schießen Sie mich nieder wie einen tollwütigen Hund, im Moment bin ich nicht sicher, ob das nicht für alle das Beste wäre." "Ich bin kein Mörder, Monsieur Bertrand, und manchmal übertreiben Sie es mit Ihrem Selbsthass wirklich", gab Raoul etwas sanfter zurück, "Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort: Können Sie mir garantieren, dass Sie sich in Zukunft beherrschen?" Pierre schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nein."

Plötzlich begann Pierre zu erzählen: "Ich habe wirklich versucht, mich zu beherrschen. Gerade mit Dubois möchte ich nicht streiten, er ist ein guter Buchhalter, aber ich kann einfach nicht mit diesem Menschentyp. Für ihn existiert die Welt nur in Form von Zahlen auf Papier. Verdammt noch mal, ich hatte schon einmal eine Art Fehde - das ist sehr böse ausgegangen, für beide von uns. Ich habe mir damals geschworen, dass ich mich nie wieder auf so etwas einlasse und jetzt... Ich bin ein alter Trottel, der aus seinen Fehlern anscheinend gar nichts gelernt hat."

"Ihre Selbsterkenntnis in allen Ehren - aber finden Sie nicht, dass Sie jetzt endgültig zu weit gegangen sind?" fragte der Vicomte. "Doch, natürlich", seufzte Pierre verzweifelt, "Schon lange. Ich hätte meinen Eskapaden nicht so lang zugesehen wie Sie. Auch wenn ich es nicht verdiene, bitte ich Sie, mir noch eine Chance zu geben." "Aber nur, weil Sie mir schon das Leben gerettet haben", antwortete der Vicomte, "Und nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie Dubois demütig um Entschuldigung bitten und ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Nicht schummeln - ich frage ihn nachher. Sie haben den Streit begonnen, Sie müssen jetzt alles tun, um sich mit ihm zu versöhnen." "Und wenn er nicht will?" fragte Pierre skeptisch. "Dann will ich wenigstens sehen, dass Sie sich bemühen. Und noch etwas: Hören Sie auf, mit Babette die Hochzeit am 31. Februar zu planen. Das ist einfach nur peinlich in Ihrem Alter." Langsam stand Pierre auf. "Ich danke Ihnen, Monsieur", sagte er schlicht, "Sie sind der allererste Mensch, der mir nicht nur eine Chance gibt sondern eine zweite, dritte und noch mehr, obwohl ich Sie immer wieder enttäusche. Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig, dass Ihre Großzügigkeit nicht ausgenutzt wird."

Schon am nächsten Tag kam unangenehmer Besuch. Zwei Männer von der Finanzverwaltung kamen, um sich bei dem Vicomte zu beschweren, dass dieses Jahr die Steuer nicht bezahlt worden war. "Das kann nicht sein", rief Raoul und ging mit ihnen zu Dubois, der wie üblich über seinen Büchern und Belegen saß. "Monsieur Dubois, die beiden Herren hier behaupten, dass wir die Steuer vergessen haben", sagte der Vicomte und Dubois wurde blass. "Was haben Sie denn?" fragte der Vicomte, der sich Sorgen machte, dass vielleicht wirklich nicht bezahlt worden war. "Ich habe den Scheck vorbereitet gehabt..." sagte Dubois und begann in verschiedenen Büchern zu blättern. "Ja, und ich habe ihn unterschrieben", sagte der Vicomte, "Und was ist dann geschehen?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher..." stammelte Dubois und blätterte immer hektischer in seinen Büchern.

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Pierre sah nach, was los war. "Sie haben mir noch gefehlt" stöhnte Dubois, "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe suchen!" "Ich sag ja gar nichts", sagte Pierre und setzte sich still auf einen Schemel in einer Ecke, von wo aus er alles beobachten konnte. Plötzlich rutschte Dubois ein Papier aus einem Buch und fiel zu Boden. Er hob es auf und gab es dem Vicomte: "Da ist der Scheck, von Ihnen unterschrieben. Ich muss vergessen haben, ihn abzugeben."

Der Vicomte reichte den Scheck an die beiden Beamten weiter und sagte: "Sehen Sie, es war nur ein Versehen. Es tut mir leid und ich entschuldige mich in aller Form." Die Beamten nahmen den Scheck entgegen und überlegten. Dann sagte einer: "Ich glaube Ihnen, dass das keine Absicht war. Bisher war ja immer alles in Ordnung. Aber Sie werden eine Strafzahlung bekommen, weil Sie verspätet gezahlt haben, ich werde zwar ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen, aber rechnen Sie mit einer Strafzahlung."

Als die beiden abgezogen waren, stellte der Vicomte Dubois zur Rede. "Wie konnte das passieren? Hier geht es nicht um eine kleine Rechnung, die mal übersehen werden kann. Wenn die Herren nicht so verständnisvoll gewesen wären, hätten die mich wegen Steuerhinterziehung angeklagt, eine Strafzahlung kommt auch noch auf uns zu, wie erklären Sie das?" Pierre, der immer noch in der Ecke saß und zuhörte, grinste. Endlich war es einmal nicht er, der für den Ärger verantwortlich war. "Verzeihen Sie, Monsieur de Chagny", sagte Dubois zitternd, "Ich habe wirklich alles vorbereitet gehabt und wollte den Scheck auch abgeben, aber... dann hatte ich Streit mit meinem Sohn. Sie wissen, mein Sohn, den Sie großzügigerweise als Buchhalterlehrling aufgenommen haben. Er... er hat mir eröffnet, dass er nicht Buchhalter werden will sondern weglaufen und Soldat werden will, am liebsten in der Fremdenlegion, obwohl er doch Franzose ist. Ich war so aufgeregt, ich muss auf den Scheck völlig vergessen haben."

"Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen", mischte sich Pierre ein. "Sie? Wie wollen Sie mir helfen?" fragte Dubois skeptisch. "Lassen Sie mich mit Ihrem Sohn reden. Ich wette mit Ihnen, dass er danach mit Begeisterung Buchhalter werden will und von der Fremdenlegion kein Wort mehr sagt", antwortete Pierre betont freundlich. "Durch Sie ist er doch erst auf solche Flausen gekommen, vorher war er immer ein guter Junge, aber er bewundert Sie, er will Abenteuer erleben wie Sie und er will sich genauso über Gesetze und Moral hinwegsetzen wie Sie", warf Dubois ihm vor. "Lassen Sie mich einfach mit ihm reden, bitte."

Der Junge war ganz aufgeregt, dass der alte Offizier mit ihm sprechen wollte. Als Raum für die Besprechung hatte Pierre sein Zimmer angeboten. Da sowohl der Vicomte als auch Dubois Pierre in dieser Frage nicht über den Weg trauten, hatten sie darauf bestanden, dabei zu sein. So saßen Maurice und Raoul an dem Tisch, Pierre und der Junge auf dem Diwan.

"Du möchtest also Soldat werden?" begann Pierre freundlich. "Jawohl, das will ich." Pierre griff in die Tasche, zog einen Flachmann heraus, nahm einen Schluck und bot die Flasche dem Jungen an, der vorsichtig auch einen Schluck nahm. Sofort traten dem Knaben Tränen in die Augen und er musste husten. "Du gewöhnst dich dran", meinte Pierre und schraubte die Flasche zu. Der Junge hustete immer noch. Pierre zündete sich eine Zigarette an. "Warum willst du zur Fremdenlegion?" "Weil ich ferne Länder sehen und Abenteuer erleben will."

Pierre nickte verständnisvoll und antwortete: "Ich habe die Welt und ferne Länder gesehen. Lass mich dir sagen, mein Junge, für mich hat die Welt nur eine Farbe und die ist blutrot. Ein Schlachtfeld sieht aus wie das andere, ein Haufen Leichen stinkt wie der andere. Hier sehe ich einen schönen Garten, friedliche Weinberge, einen grünen Wald." Der Junge sah ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, dann sagte er trotzig: "Ich will meinem Vaterland mutig und ehrenhaft dienen." "Ach?" antwortete Pierre spöttisch, "Was verstehst du von Mut und Ehre? Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Pierre stand auf und legte seine Jacke ab. Dann begann er, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Einmal kommen sie und nehmen dich gefangen", begann Pierre, "Sie schänden dich in der Öffentlichkeit, vor aller Augen, sie brandmarken dich, damit jeder dem du je begegnest, sofort weiß, was sie dir angetan haben. Sie brandmarken dich wie Vieh um allen zu zeigen, dass du ihnen gehörst. Sie schlagen dich, foltern dich, bis du alles tust, was sie von dir verlangen. Sie zerbrechen dich und treten dich in den Dreck. Du vergisst deinen Namen und nennst dich so, wie sie dich nennen. Du vergisst, wer du bist und wirst, was sie dir befehlen zu sein. Wenn du zu den wenigen gehörst, die lebend davonkommen, kriechst du davon und kämpfst dich zurück ins Leben." Pierre ließ sein Hemd fallen und beugte sich über den Jungen, sodass dieser seinen nackten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Die Augen des Knaben weiteten sich entsetzt, als er die Narben sah. Abgesehen von der frischen Narbe von dem Schuss in die Schulter trug Pierre noch drei weitere Schusswunden am Oberkörper, an beiden Armen Schnittwunden von Messerschnitten, ebenso an der rechten Seite. Pierre drehte sich, damit der Junge auch seinen Rücken zu sehen bekam. Von der linken Schulter zog sich eine scheußliche Brandwunde bis hinunter zum Hosenbund, unter dem die Narbe weiterzulaufen schien. Pierres Rücken war bedeckt von Striemen, die von Schlägen mit Riemen stammten. Am linken Oberarm trug er eine pfeilförmige Narbe wie von einem Brandeisen. An den Handgelenken und am Hals zeigten sich tiefe Narben von Fesselungen mit Seilen.

Der Junge wurde blass. Pierre zog sein Hemd wieder an und knöpfte es ruhig zu. "Nehmen wir an, du überlebst", fuhr er fort, "Dann wirst du wieder in den Kampf geschickt. Und dann kommt der Tag der Rache. O, du wirst dich nicht an denen rächen, die dir das angetan haben, wahrscheinlich nicht mal an dem selben Volk. Irgendwann bist du in einem Dorf, in dem sich Rebellen verstecken, irgendetwas erinnert dich an einen deiner Peiniger und dann lässt du sie bezahlen für alles, was dir je angetan wurde. Du verfällst in einen Rausch, der besser ist als das Bett mit einer Frau zu teilen, besser als Wein, besser als jede Droge, du bist Herr über Leben und Tod, die Menschen werden zu Spielbällen deiner Hände, du bist so unendlich erhöht und sie so unendlich niedrig. Und dann wachst du auf und stellst fest, dass du bis zu den Knöcheln in Blut stehst, dass das, was du völlig unschuldigen Menschen angetan hast, zehnmal grausamer war als das, was dir angetan wurde. Du erkennst, dass du zu genau dem geworden bist, was du so sehr gehasst hast, dass du es vom Angesicht der Erde ausmerzen wolltest. Dann, mein Junge, dann darfst du mit mir über Mut sprechen, denn den wirst du brauchen, um dich dann nicht auf der Stelle selbst umzubringen."

Der Junge war grün im Gesicht und sagte kein Wort mehr. Er starrte den alten Mann entsetzt an, dann sprang er auf und lief davon. Pierre stand da, das Gesicht zur Wand, mit beiden Händen an die Wand gestützt. Raoul und Maurice schwiegen. Sie hatten alles gehört und die Narben an Pierres Körper gesehen. Sie konnten nichts sagen. Es dauerte, bis Pierre sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sich umdrehte. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und trat auf Maurice zu. "Er wird nicht mehr Soldat werden wollen", sagte er. "Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", antwortete Maurice.

Pierre rauchte seine Zigarette, dann nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, dann zündete er wieder eine Zigarette an. Schließlich setzte er sich auf sein Bett und sah Maurice an. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich mit dieser Erniedrigung meine Sünden Ihnen gegenüber abgebüßt habe?" wandte er sich an Maurice, der immer noch sehr still war. "Voll und ganz, Monsieur Bertrand", antwortete Maurice und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Pierre ergriff die Hand erstaunlich sanft und wandte sich an den Vicomte: "Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dieser Buße auch Ihrem Gerechtigkeitssinn genüge getan habe?" Raoul nickte nur. Er konnte nicht sprechen. In ihm waren zu viele Gefühle, die er selbst nicht verstand, einerseits war es Entsetzen über das, was Pierre gesagt hatte, andererseits tiefes Mitleid mit dem Mann, denn die Narben sprachen eine nur allzu deutliche Sprache. Raoul zweifelte keine Sekunde, dass Pierre gerade seine Lebensgeschichte gebeichtet hatte und jedes einzelne Wort die reine Wahrheit gewesen war. So etwas konnte nur jemand wissen, der es selbst erlebt hatte.

"Sie haben meinem Sohn die Flausen ausgetrieben und ihm damit vermutlich das Leben gerettet", sagte Maurice, "Dafür stehe ich tief in Ihrer Schuld." Pierre sah Maurice an und sagte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: "Und das alles ohne eine einzige Zahl oder ein einziges Faktum."


	9. Chapter 9

Gefangene der Angst

Weihnachten, wie es nicht sein sollte

Christine war fest entschlossen, ein schönes Weihnachtsfest für Marie zu gestalten. Leider war sie da die einzige, Raoul war angespannt wegen der Ereignisse in letzter Zeit und seine Anspannung übertrug sich auf diejenigen, die Weihnachten im Chateau verbrachten.

Babette und Pierre zankten und versöhnten sich so oft und so schnell hintereinander, dass sie selbst den Überblick verloren, ob sie jetzt aktuell verlobt waren oder nicht oder schon wieder doch. Da viel für die beiden Weihnachtsfeiern - die der Herren und die des Personals - vorzubereiten war, hatte Babette keine Geduld für Pierres zynische Bemerkungen und warf ihn samt seinen Hunden aus der Küche. Pierre war extrem gereizt, seit er zu Weihnachten ein Paket bekommen hatte, wieder adressiert an  
P.F.E. Bertrand. Seine erste Reaktion war Wut gewesen, dann hatte er das Paket doch entgegengenommen und irgendwo in seinem Zimmer versteckt.

Das Ehepaar Martin geriet sich in die Haare, weil Madame Martin nichts lieber wollte als ein Weihnachtsfest wie aus dem Märchenbuch, Dr. Martin es jedoch wichtiger fand, seine Praxis auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

Die Weihnachtsfeier fand so statt, dass Raoul mit Christine und Marie sowie dem Ehepaar Martin und deren Töchtern und Pierre Bertrand feierte, außerdem war das Kindermädchen Yvonne dabei. Der Rest feierte bei der Feier der Domestiken.

Es fing damit an, dass Pierre sich vor der Tür mit Babette stritt. "Ja feier du nur mit der Herrschaft, ich bin ja bloß Köchin und du was besseres!" warf Babette im vor. "So ein Unsinn, ich halte mich nur an die Vorgaben, was glaubst du haben wir für ein Getratsche am Hals, wenn wir zusammen feiern", beharrte Pierre. "Ja, versteck du dich nur hinter dem Vicomte. Viel Spaß bei der feinen Gesellschaft!" Damit rauschte sie beleidigt ab und Pierre betrat den Raum. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, dass alle seinen Streit mit Babette gehört hatten.

Zuerst wurden Geschenke ausgetauscht. Die beiden Mädchen von Dr. Martin bekamen Puppen mit hübschen Kleidern, die sie umziehen konnten und begannen sofort um ein bestimmtes Puppenhäubchen zu zanken. Madame Martin hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Mädchen zu beruhigen. Christine kümmerte sich um Marie, die wohl die meisten Geschenke von allen bekam, auch wenn sie aufgrund ihres Alters deren Sinn nicht erfassen konnte. Sogar Pierre hatte für Marie ein Geschenk - ein kleines Mobile mit Glöckchen, mit dem Marie begeistert spielte, weil es Geräusche machen konnte. Das Kindermädchen stellte sich auf eine unruhige Nacht ein, sollte das Baby die Glöckchen behalten dürfen.

Raoul hatte für den Arzt eine neue Arzttasche samt Inhalt, worüber der sich so sehr freute, dass er alles andere, vor allem seine Frau und deren Geschenk, einen selbstgestrickten Schal, völlig übersah. Madame Martin sah streng zwischen ihrem Mann und den Kindern hin und her, sie würde mit ihnen reden, wenn sie unter sich waren.

Raoul und Christine hatten Geschenke, die sie beide mit viel Liebe füreinander ausgesucht hatten, so erhielt Christine ein Seidentuch, das eine exakte Kopie dessen war, das Raoul bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte und Christine hatte für Raoul eine Uhr anfertigen lassen, in deren Deckel eine Porträtminiatur von Marie eingearbeitet war.

Für Pierre hatten beide eine kleine Taschenuhr ausgesucht, die neben der Uhrzeit auch das Datum anzeigen konnte. Pierre war dieses Jahr offensichtlich auf die gegenseitigen Geschenke besser vorbereitet, denn er gab der Vicomtesse eine goldene Kette mit einem schlichten goldenen Kreuz als Anhänger. "Es hat meiner Mutter gehört", erklärte er, "Ich habe keine Tochter, der ich es vererben könnte, aber Sie haben eine, deshalb gehört es Ihnen." Christine protestierte, dass sie das nicht annehmen könne, aber als Pierre darauf bestand nahm sie es doch.

Beim Abendessen hatte Madame Martin alle Mühe, ihre Töchter und ihren Mann beim Essen zu halten und nicht sofort mit den Geschenken abzuziehen. Marie wollte ihren Brei nicht essen und spuckte ihn immer wieder aus, bis sie, das Kindermädchen und ihr Kindersesselchen damit voll waren.

Christine sprang plötzlich mitten im Hauptgang auf, versuchte noch das Zimmer zu verlassen, schaffte es aber nicht und musste sich mitten im Raum übergeben. Dr. Martin und Raoul eilten ihr zu Hilfe, brachten sie in ihr Zimmer und der Arzt untersuchte sie vorsichtig, während Raoul zu den anderen zurückkehrte. Am Gang sah er, dass Pierre Babette ein Geschenk überreichte, eine schwere gusseiserne Bratpfanne. Babette fiel ihm um den Hals - oder besser um die Brust, aufgrund des Größenunterschiedes reichte sie ihm nicht einmal bis zur Schulter.

Raoul nahm seine Tochter auf den Schoß und versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg, sie zu füttern. Schließlich schaffte er es, sie dazu zu bewegen, Erbsen von seinem Teller zu essen, die sie sich mit ihren kleinen aber geschickten Fingern selbst nahm. In dem Moment machte Marie in die Windel und, da sie nicht stillsitzen konnte, bekam auch Raouls Hose etwas davon ab. Raoul gab Marie an das Kindermädchen weiter, damit die sie baden und wickeln konnte. Dann brachte das Kindermädchen Marie ins Bett und Raoul nahm sich etwas von dem Wein. Madame Martin entschuldigte sich und nahm ihre immer noch um das Häubchen streitenden Mädchen mit.

Raoul starrte die Flasche an und entschied, dass er bei all der Aufregung ein zweites Glas verdient hatte. Als er irgendwo bei der Hälfte der zweiten Flasche angekommen war, kam Pierre zurück. Er wirkte auch nicht mehr nüchtern und wollte sich bei Raoul entschuldigen, dass er ihn so lang warten hatte lassen, als er bemerkte, dass der Vicomte in keinem guten Zustand war.

Inzwischen hatte Dr. Martin den Grund für Christines plötzliche Übelkeit herausgefunden und stellte die Diagnose: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch". Nach ein paar Stunden hatte sich Christines Übelkeit gelegt und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Mann.

Die Feier der Dienstboten hatte sich mittlerweile ziemlich aufgelöst bis auf die Küchenmägde und Wäscherinnen, die das Geschirr wegräumten. Babette saß auf der Treppe, eine Flasche Wein in der einen und die neue Bratpfanne in der anderen Hand. Als sie Christine sah, rief sie ihr glücklich entgegen: "Er liebt mich doch! Er hat mir eine Bratpfanne geschenkt, damit ich mir lastige Männer vom Leib halten kann, nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich als junges Mädchen den Schmied mit einer Bratpfanne niedergeschlagen habe." Babette lächelte glücklich und liebkoste die Bratpfanne. Christine fragte sich, ob Pierre vielleicht doch noch sein Glück finden würde. Sie wünschte dem alten Mann, dass er noch einige glückliche Jahre haben würde.

Von Babette, die immer noch gerührt mit der großen Bratpfanne spielte, erfuhr sie, dass Pierre den Vicomte in den Trakt mit den Gästezimmern gebracht hatte, der Trakt war bis auf Pierres Zimmer unbewohnt. Christine ging ihren Mann suchen.

Die Tür zum ersten Zimmer stand offen und sie hörte Geräusche aus dem Zimmer. Als sie hineinging, schlug ihr ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegen und sie sah Raouls Jackett am Boden liegen. Die Geräusche kamen aus dem Badezimmer.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und sah Raoul vor der Toilette am Boden sitzen, Pierre stand hinter ihm und Raoul lehnte mit dem Rücken an Pierres Unterschenkel. "Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Raoul. "Ist gleich vorbei", tröstete Pierre. Raoul machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch und Pierre packte ihn am Kragen und hielt seinen Kopf in die Schüssel. Als Raoul fertig war, zog Pierre ihn wieder zurück, lehnte ihn gegen sein Knie und schnappte sich ein Handtuch und eine Wasserflasche. "Trinken", befahl er streng. "Mir ist schlecht", jammerte Raoul und drehte den Kopf weg, "das kommt doch nur wieder raus und ich will nicht mehr..." "Jajaja, schon gut. Jetzt sei ein braver Junge und trink einen Schluck. Babette! Verflucht noch mal, Babette, wo bleibst du?" schrie Pierre verärgert, "Ich bring das Weibstück um. Babette!"

"Ich fürchte, auf die können Sie nicht zählen", sagte Christine sanft. "Madame?" Pierre sah sie überrascht an. "Christine... sag ihr nichts... sie solls nicht wissen", bat Raoul. "Schon gut, das bleibt unter uns", versprach Pierre als Raoul wieder zu würgen begann. "Bitte gehen Sie", wandte Pierre sich an Christine und sah sie flehentlich an, "Bitte, ich mach das hier schon. Aber machen Sie doch bitte das Fenster auf."

Christine nickte und öffnete das Fenster, dann ging sie. Sie wollte Raouls Wunsch, dass sie ihn nicht in dem Zustand sah, respektieren und war Pierre dankbar, dass er sich um ihren Mann kümmerte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wohl, als sie allein in ihrem Bett lag.

Raoul erwachte am nächsten Tag in einem Zimmer, an das er sich gar nicht erinnern konnte. Licht fiel durch einen kleinen Spalt in den Vorhängen und der Kamin war beheizt. "Gehts besser?" fragte Pierre heiser. Raoul sah sich verwirrt um und fand Pierre in einem Sessel am Fenster sitzend. Pierre stand mühsam auf und streckte sich, dann kam er zu Raouls Bett. Der alte Mann sah plötzlich sehr alt und grau aus, vor allem aber erschöpft.

Raoul setzte sich auf und kämpfte gegen den plötzlichen Schwindel und Kopfschmerz. Sein Magen brannte, als hätte er Feuer getrunken und im Mund hatte er einen ekligen, sauren Geschmack. Raoul blinzelte, dann sah er eine Tasse vor seiner Nase. "Trinken", befahl Pierre. Dunkel erinnerte sich Raoul, den Befehl in der vergangenen Nacht öfters gehört zu haben.

"Was ist das?" fragte er misstrauisch. "Tee aus Ingwer, Kamille, Kümmel, Fenchel und Pfefferminz mit Honig, das wirkt gegen die Übelkeit", erklärte Pierre, "Und jetzt runter damit. Und dann essen Sie etwas Suppe." "Suppe zum Frühstück?" Pierre setzte sich auf die Kante von Raouls Bett und sah ihn ruhig an. "Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, was Sie jetzt brauchen."

"Warum tun Sie das?" fragte Raoul. "Ich war auch mal jung. Und gegen meine Exzesse war das gestern gar nichts. Ich hatte damals einen Freund, der mich aufgefangen hat, aber ich hatte nie Gelegenheit, mich zu revanchieren. Ich glaube, er würde es gern sehen, dass ich das für Sie tue. Es ist allemal besser, als am nächsten Tag irgendwo in einer Pfütze aus Erbrochenem und Urin aufzuwachen und nach Hause kriechen zu müssen, von der Schande erholt man sich nicht schnell."

Raoul wurde plötzlich heiß und ihm brach der Schweiß aus. "Wer weiß davon?" fragte er erschrocken. "Ich", antwortete Pierre, "und Dr. Martin, der an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden ist, sonst niemand. Übrigens - Ingwertee hilft auch gegen Schwangerschaftsübelkeit."

"Was?" der Vicomte hatte Schwierigkeiten, Pierre zu folgen. "Glückwunsch", brummte Pierre, "Dr. Martin hats Ihnen heute Nacht gesagt, aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie sich daran erinnern."

Pierre stand auf und streckte sich wieder, versuchte die schmerzenden Muskeln in seinem Rücken zu lockern. "Ich bin zu alt, um die Nacht in einem Sessel zu verbringen", seufzte er, "Kommen Sie ab jetzt allein zurecht? Ich geh schlafen." Raoul nickte und Pierre verließ das Zimmer.

Raoul sah sich um und sah, dass irgendjemand einen frischen Anzug für ihn bereitgelegt hatte. Nachdem er sich mit kaltem Wasser Gesicht und Oberkörper gewaschen hatte, zog er sich an und ging Christine suchen. Sie saß im Musikzimmer am Klavier und sang Marie, die sie mit großen Augen ansah, Lieder vor. Marie nagte an der Hand ihrer Stoffpuppe und sabberte auf ihr Kleidchen.

Als Christine Raoul bemerkte, unterbrach sie trotz Maries Protest "Mama lala, Mama lala!" ihr Lied und strahlte Raoul an: "Guten Morgen, Liebster. Stell dir vor, wir haben die wunderbarsten Neuigkeiten - Marie bekommt ein Geschwisterchen." "Schi-er-en, schi-er-en" wiederholte Marie und lachte, dann forderte sie wieder nachdrücklich: "Mama lala!"

Das Mittagessen fiel eher mager aus, da nicht Babette sondern eine der Küchenmägde gekocht hatte. Madame Martin bat um Entschuldigung für das ungehörige Betragen ihrer Töchter. Dr. Martin bat, Pierre zu entschuldigen, Pierre habe starke Rückenschmerzen und könne nicht sitzen. "Ich habe versucht, ihm zu helfen", begann Dr. Martin, "Es sind die Muskeln, er ist dermaßen verspannt, so was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Seine Muskeln sind so hart, dass man teilweise nicht weiß, wo Knochen und wo Muskel ist." Raoul sah verlegen auf seinen Teller, er konnte sich denken, woher Pierres Rückenschmerzen kamen. Aber er schwieg.

Nach den Weihnachtstagen kehrte wieder die verrückte Normalität ein, an die sich alle inzwischen gewöhnt hatten.

Raoul suchte Pierre, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Pierre hatte ihn davor bewahrt, seinen Ruf zu beschädigen und ein beschädigter Ruf war nur schwer zu reparieren. Sie setzten sich in Raouls Büro zusammen, tranken Tee und plauderten zunächst über Belanglosigkeiten, bis Raoul schließlich seinen Dank loswerden konnte.

"Ich habe versprochen, alles zu tun, damit es Marie gut geht. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich mich um Sie und ihre Frau kümmere und, wenn Sie es mir gestatten, auch um die Kinder, die Sie hoffentlich noch bekommen werden." "Sie sind ein seltsamer Mensch, Monsieur Bertand", sagte Raoul, "Immer wenn es endlich ruhig wird, machen Sie Ärger, aber wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, sind Sie der Erste, der zu Hilfe kommt." Pierre schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann seufzte er: "Ich bin halt der streunende Köter, der versucht, sich zum Familienhund zu mausern."


	10. Chapter 10

Gefangene der Angst

Mißtrauen

Pierre schien einen Brieffreund zu haben. Warum auch immer, Pierre erhielt regelmäßig Briefe, manchmal sogar ein Paket, und schrieb pflichtschuldigst zurück. Seine Briefe waren immer an P.F.E. Bertrand adressiert und er schickte seine Antworten an ein Postfach mit einer Nummer ohne Namen in Paris. Dies fiel zwar auf, insbesondere der Vicomte fand das merkwürdig, allerdings sprach niemand ihn darauf an.

Christine bestand darauf, in der Ballsaison einen Ball zu geben. "Aber keinen Maskenball, jede Form der Verkleidung verboten, sonst könnten wir ja gleich Erik einladen", sagte sie und machte sich daran, eine Gästeliste zusammenzustellen. Dubois, der Namen und Adressen aller Personen von Rang und Namen in einer sorgfältigen Kartei aufbewahrte, half ihr dabei.

"Haben wir irgendjemand vergessen?" fragte sie Dubois und Pierre - der sich wieder einmal einmischen musste - antwortete: "Den Polizeichef, seinen Stellvertreter und dessen Assistent." "Wieso sollten wir die einladen?" fragte Raoul erstaunt, der gerade Marie auf seinem Schoss hielt und mit ihr spielte. "Man weiß nie, wann man nicht einen Gefallen von der Polizei, einen wohlwollenden Bericht oder eine Zeugenbefragung in amikaler Atmosphäre braucht. Sie sollten sie einladen, schon allein deshalb, weil Sie dann herausfinden können, welche kleinen Gefallen Sie denen tun können."

"Ich hoffe nur, Marie hat das nicht gehört", seufzte der Vicomte, "Geben Sie mir da gerade eine Anleitung, Polizeibeamte zu korrumpieren?" "Aber nein", widersprach Pierre, "Von Korruption redet keiner nur von einem guten Miteinander und kleinen Freundlichkeiten. Mit dem Gerichtspräsidenten haben Sie das doch sehr gut hingekriegt, aber das reicht nicht, die ersten am Tatort sind die Polizisten und was da schiefgeht, ist nachher schwer zu korrigieren, auch bei einem generösen Richter." "Was habe ich?" fragte Raoul erstaunt.

"Der Gerichtspräsident, dem Sie die Eigenjagd zu einem Spottpreis verpachten?" versuchte Pierre ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. "Das ist der Gerichtspräsident? Der freundliche ältere Herr, der sich über die Jagdeinladung so gefreut hat?" "Das wussten Sie nicht?" fragte Pierre amüsiert, "Und ich dachte, das wäre Strategie..." Jetzt platzte Dubois der Kragen: "Können Sie nicht einmal etwas ohne Hinterlist tun? Und das gerade jetzt, wo ich anfange, Sie für einen Menschen zu halten." Dubois ging, um sich um die Einladungskarten zu kümmern. Der Blick, den er Pierre im Vorbeigehen zuwarf, ließ deutlich erkennen, dass er ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt hätte. Pierre knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er das nicht bemerkt.

"Sie kennen das Problem", verteidigte sich Pierre, "Und wir hatten schon einmal eine Leiche im Chateau. Beim nächsten Mal sollten wir besser vorbereitet sein." "Beim nächsten Mal?" fragte Christine entsetzt. "Ich hoffe ja auch, dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein", lenkte Pierre ein, "Und dann will ich lieber Notwehr im Polizeibericht lesen als Mord. Wenn der Angreifer der Einzige ist, der was abbekommt, dann ist Notwehr nicht so einfach zu beweisen."

In dem Moment forderte Marie: "Lala" "Ist gut, Mariechen, ich singe für dich", sagte Christine, die es schön fand, dass Marie Musik mochte. "Nein, Er lala, Er lala", sagte Maire. Mir Er war Pierre gemeint, Marie verkürzte die meisten Namen auf die letzte Silbe des Namens. Aus Babette wurde Et, aus Yvonne, dem Kindermädchen, On und aus Pierre eben Er.

"Na gut, was willst du spielen?" fragte Pierre. "Nicht lala, lala! Lala, nicht lala!" beharrte Marie weinerlich. Raoul hielt sie auf seinem Schoss und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Er spielt ja gleich mit dir."

"Ich glaube, sie meint etwas anderes", erklärte Christine, "Lala mit Betonung auf der ersten Silbe heißt spielen, Betonung auf der zweiten Silbe... heißt singen." Plötzlich starrten alle Pierre an. "Ich kann aber nicht singen", sagte Pierre achselzuckend, "Was? Was starren Sie mich plötzlich so an?" Christine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur etwas angespannt, das ist alles. Liegt wohl an der Schwangerschaft, ich hab solche Angst, dass dem Baby etwas passiert. Die Angst spielt mir einen Streich."

Pierre entschuldigte sich und verließ den Raum. Marie begann zu weinen und wurde erst ruhiger, als Christine ihr ein Kinderlied vorsang.

Die Planung des Balles war denkbar kompliziert. Pierre hätte am liebsten die Gäste im Chateau eingesperrt aber Raoul bestand darauf, dass die Hunde im Torwärterhaus eingesperrt wurden. "Wenn Sie sich solche Sorgen machen, ziehen Sie einen Frack an und nehmen am Ball teil, dann sind Sie in unserer Nähe." "Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich gehöre nicht dazu und werde in der Küche sein, wie es sich für Personal gehört", antwortete Pierre. Der Vicomte war gekränkt. "Sie sind mehr ein Freund der Familie als Personal", sagte er, "Und wenn Sie versprechen, sich zu benehmen, sehe ich kein Problem." "Ich schon", widersprach Pierre, "Ich kann das nicht." Plötzlich bemerkte Raoul, dass Pierre nervös wirkte. "Sie haben Angst, oder?" fragte er und Pierre biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg. "Ich werde Sie zu nichts zwingen", gab Raoul nach, "Aber wovor haben Sie Angst?" "Ich fühle mich in feinen Gesellschaften generell unwohl, weil es da Spielregeln gibt, die ich einfach nicht verstehe."

Der Ball erwies sich als hervorragende Idee, denn schon im Vorfeld entspannte Christine sich sichtlich. Je mehr Menschen da waren und he mehr Betriebsamkeit herrschte, desto weniger Angst vor Erik hatte sie.

Der Ball war ein glänzender Erfolg, neben den Pariser Bällen wirkte er matt und blass, neben den Provinzbällen jedoch als glanzvoller Höhepunkt.

Am Tag vor dem Ball ging Raoul zur Küche, um mit Babette die Menüfolge zu besprechen. Eigentlich war das die Aufgabe der Hausherrin aber die konnte aktuell nicht einmal das Wort Essen hören, weil ihr wieder übel war. Die Küchentür stand einen kleinen Spalt offen und er sah, dass Pierre rittlings auf einem Stuhl saß, die Arme auf die Lehne gestützt, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt. Neben ihm lagen die drei Hunde. Raoul sah sie nur von hinten, denn alle vier - und in dem Moment hatte der Vicomte wirklich den Eindruck, es wären vier große graue struppige Hunde - sahen in Richtung Anrichte, wo vermutlich Babette stand und irgendetwas arbeitete, was aber außerhalb von Raouls Blickfeld lag.

"Irgendwann wirst du es ihnen sagen müssen", sagte Babette und Raoul blieb still stehen. Es war ganz und gar nicht seine Art zu lauschen, aber er konnte ja zumindest kurz warten, bevor er eintrat. "Ich weiß" seufzte Pierre. Kleine Fleischbrocken flogen in Richtung der Hunde, die sie geschickt in der Luft auffingen und fast erwartete Raoul, dass auch irgendwas zu Pierre fliegen würde.

"So kann das nicht weitergehen", fuhr Babette ernst fort. Pierre widersprach: "Warum nicht? Es geht ja irgendwie." "Tut es nicht. Dir bricht jedes Mal der Schweiß aus, wenn du Post bekommst. Diesmal hast du dich ganz alleine schachmatt gesetzt", beharrte Babette, "Wie fühlt es sich an, jedes Mal Angst vor dem Briefträger zu haben?" Pierre knurrte. Er knurrte wirklich wie ein Hund.

"Wenn du schweigst, spielst du ihm in die Hände", gab die Köchin zu bedenken und dem Geräusch nach begann sie Kräuter zu hacken. "Ich habe nur drei Möglichkeiten", gab Pierre resigniert zu, "Ich kann ihn umbringen, aber das habe ich beim letzten Mal einfach nicht über mich gebracht..." "Worüber ich froh bin", unterbrach die Köchin streng. "...oder ich mache weiter wie bisher oder ich räume den Tresor aus, schnappe mir ein Pferd und mache mich aus dem Staub." "Was hindert dich?" "Ich kann nicht. Der Gedanke, Marie nie wieder zu sehen, ist unerträglich."

Raoul hielt den Atem an. Er hätte Pierre keinen Raub zugetraut, aber Pierre dachte anscheinend sehr konkret darüber nach. Andererseits hatte er den Gedanken ja wieder verworfen...

"Wie fühlt sich das an, am anderen Ende zu sitzen?" fragte Babette und Pierre schüttelte sich. "Besch***. Er genießt das, das weiß ich." "Dann tu endlich was und mach den Mund auf." "Ich kann nicht!" schrie Pierre und dann waren beide eine Weile still. Nur das Schaben des Küchenmessers war zu hören.

"Schweigen ist in dem Fall auch verlogen", mahnte Babette. "Komm du mir nicht mit Moral, weißt du überhaupt, wer die Väter deiner Kinder sind?" wehrte sich Pierre, dann duckte er sich geschickt unter einem Küchenmesser weg, das sich hinter ihm in die Wand bohrte. "Als Messerwerferin bist du eine komplette Fehlbesetzung!" zischte Pierre und die drei Hunde verzogen sich in ein anderes Eck der Küche, als er aufstand und aus Raouls Blickfeld verschwand, "Bleib lieber bei der Bratpfanne." "Die kriegst du gleich über den Schädel!" "Ach ja?" "Ja hmmmpf..."

Raoul beschloss, seine Anwesenheit bemerkbar zu machen und betrat die Küche. Sofort wurde er von den Hunden mit freudigem Gebell begrüßt und Pierre und Babette sprangen auseinander, als hätten sie sich gerade aneinander verbrannt. "Ich wollte nicht stören", sagte der Vicomte etwas verlegen, als er sah, wie die Köchin rot anlief und Pierre schwer atmend mit dem Gesicht zur Wand dastand. Pierre fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, dann drehte er sich zu Raoul um.

"Was haben Sie gehört?" fragte Pierre und seine Stimme klang beinahe schrill. "Dass Sie erpresst werden und darüber nachgedacht haben, mich zu berauben", antwortete der Vicomte streng. "O Gott", stöhnte Pierre auf und hielt sich an einem der Kästen fest, "Bitte, Monsieur, das würde ich nie tun. Es stimmt, in meiner Verzweiflung habe ich darüber nachgedacht aber... Sie haben es sicher gehört, ich würde es nie tun." "Wegen Marie", schränkte Raoul ein. Pierre trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah zu Boden. "Bekomme ich eine Antwort?" fragte Raoul und Pierre begann stotternd: "Wenn... wenn... aber es ist nicht so... vielleicht... ich... Verdammt Babette, sag doch was!"

"Ich? Die Suppe hast du dir eingebrockt, mein Lieber, die löffelst du selber aus!" sagte Babette streng, als wäre Pierre ein unfolgsames Kind und Raoul der gestrenge Lehrer. "Ja, ich hab darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich werde es nicht tun", sagte Pierre fest, "Ich werde Ihnen und Ihrer Familie kein Leid zufügen." Der Vicomte überlegte eine Weile, dann sagte er: "Die Sache ist nicht vom Tisch, aber hat Zeit bis nach dem Ball. Babette, was ist für das Menü geplant?"

Der Ball fand wie geplant und - für den Vicomte überraschend - ohne Zwischenfälle statt und er konnte mit seiner Frau endlich ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden verbringen.

Am nächsten Tag rief Raoul Pierre in sein Büro und stellte ihn zur Rede. Pierre stand da, etwas geduckt und ließ den Kopf hängen. Der Vicomte saß in seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. "Also, Monsieur Bertrand, was haben Sie mir zu sagen?" begann Raoul. Pierre brummte irgendetwas in seinen Bart. "Bitte?" fragte Raoul und Pierre schüttelte den Kopf. "Machen Sie es uns doch nicht so schwer!" ärgerte sich Raoul, "Wir wissen beide, dass ich einen Teil Ihres Gesprächs mit Babette gehört habe, ich weiß, dass Sie erpresst werden und sogar darüber nachgedacht haben, den Erpresser umzubringen oder mich zu berauben und mit dem Geld zu fliehen." Pierre nickte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Ich muss wissen, ob jetzt ein Sicherheitsrisiko vorliegt", Raoul betonte das Wort Sicherheitsrisiko besonders, war das doch eines von Pierres Lieblingswörtern. "Nein", sagte Pierre fest, "Keinerlei Risiko." "Sie werden erpresst. Das ist schon ein Risiko", wandte Raoul ein. "Aber nur für mich, nicht für Sie." "Dann reden Sie darüber, Monsieur Bertrand, machen Sie den Mund auf und sagen die Wahrheit. Anders kann ich nicht wissen was los ist und müsste den Fall der Polizei melden, damit die herausfinden, was Sache ist", sagte Raoul.

"Bitte keine Polizei", bat Pierre. "Setzen Sie sich und hören Sie auf herumzuzappeln!" sagte der Vicomte strenger als er es geplant hatte. Pierre setzte sich und schwieg, wobei er an seinen Fingernägeln kaute. Irgendwie erweckte er den Eindruck eines kleinen Schulkindes, dass eine vergessene Schularbeit zu beichten hat.

"Also, von wem werden Sie erpresst?" begann Raoul das Verhör. "Von dem selben Mann, den ich treffen musste", antwortete Pierre ausweichend. Raoul verdrehte die Augen: "Machen Sie es doch nicht so schwer - wer ist es und womit erpresst er Sie? Was will er?" "Soll ich es einfach erzählen?" "Ich bitte darum."

Pierre seufzte: "Also gut. Es ist der selbe Mann, den ich neulich treffen musste." "Der, dessen Sohn Sie getötet haben?" "Genau der. Er... er hat etwas gegen mich in der Hand, wenn er damit zu den richtigen Leuten geht, bin ich so gut wie tot. Er hat mich aufgespürt, wie er mich hier gefunden hat, weiß ich nicht, aber er wollte mich treffen. Ich bin zu dem Treffen gegangen, fest entschlossen, ihn einfach zu erschießen. Und genau das konnte ich nicht. Ich hatte ihn im Visier, aber ich konnte es nicht. Das ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich einfach nicht töten konnte. Also habe ich mit ihm gesprochen, wie er es wollte. Er wollte, dass ich ihm für sein Schweigen den Schlüssel gebe und ich habe mich ihm unterworfen. Da ich ihn nicht töten konnte, hatte ich keine Wahl." "Was für einen Schlüssel?" fragte der Vicomte. "Ich habe ein Kellerabteil in der Nähe von Paris, dort sind Sachen von mir. Er hat jetzt fast meine gesamte persönliche Habe. In dem Paket, das er mir geschickt hat, waren persönliche Gegenstände von mir."

"Was will er denn noch, wenn Sie ihm alles schon überlassen haben?" fragte Raoul. "Es ging nie um Geld", antwortete Pierre, "Niemals. Er verlangt von mir, dass ich ihm Fragen beantworte. Die schickt er mir, ich schreibe meine Antworten dazu und schicke den Brief zurück. Dann kommen irgendwann die nächsten Fragen und ich muss antworten. Es ist wie ein Kreuzverhör, allerdings per Post."

Raoul überlegte und gab dann zu bedenken: "Je mehr Sie ihm sagen, desto mehr verstricken Sie sich selber, haben Sie daran schon gedacht?" Pierre seufzte: "Er stellt keine Fragen, die mich zwingen, mich selbst zu belasten. Ich glaube, er will mich einfach wissen lassen, dass er da ist und dass ich ihn nicht loswerde bis einer von uns stirbt."

Beide schwiegen und dachten nach. Schließlich fragte Raoul: "Warum haben Sie seinen Sohn umgebracht?" Pierre zuckte zusammen und überlegte ganz offensichtlich seine Antwort sehr sorgfältig. "Wir waren auf der selben Seite, damals. Sein Sohn war mein Freund. Als er... verwundet... war... konnte ich ihm nicht mehr helfen, aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Also habe ich ihm das Leben genommen, um ihn vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren. Der Vater hat das nie überwunden. Seitdem ist er hinter mir her. Ich glaube, er will einfach, dass ich niemals vergessen kann, was ich getan habe." "Das ist krank", sagte Raoul, "Andererseits wenn ich denke, dass jemand Marie..." Der Vicomte schauderte, dann fuhr er fort: "Aber auch irgendwo verständlich. Sind Sie sicher, dass er Ihnen nichts tun wird?" "Absolut. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er mich schon vor Jahren umgebracht."

Wieder schwiegen beide. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Raoul. Pierre seufzte: "Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich kann eigentlich nichts anderes tun, als mich ihm beugen und seine blöden Briefe beantworten, so sehr ich es hasse. So lang er nicht mehr von mir verlangt, werde ich kein Risiko eingehen." "Das meinte ich nicht", sagte Raoul streng, "Sie haben ernsthaft überlegt, mich zu berauben." Pierre zuckte zusammen. "Ja, habe ich", gestand er, "Aber ich werde es nicht tun. Ich... manchmal nehme ich Zigaretten, Wein oder sogar Cognac, aber... sicher kein Geld, keine Wertsachen. Kleinigkeiten, von denen Sie mir die meisten sowieso erlaubt haben. Ich würde alles tun, um hierbleiben zu können. Hier ist es... friedlich." Das Wort friedlich betonte er, als ob es seine Vorstellung vom Paradies wäre.

"Friedlich?" Raoul starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, "Friedlich? Sie sind hier, um einen wahnsinnigen Angreifer von uns fern zu halten und Sie finden es hier friedlich?" "Vielleicht haben wir einfach andere Maßstäbe", räumte Pierre ein.

"Was bleibt ist, dass Sie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht haben, mich zu berauben. So etwas nehme ich sehr persönlich", sagte der Vicomte und verzog das Gesicht, "Sie haben mein Vertrauen verspielt und wie gedenken Sie das zu lösen?" "Ich... ich wollte nicht, dass Sie es erfahren..." stammelte Pierre, "Ich habe es Babette gestanden, Sie haben uns nur heimlich belauscht." "Machen Sie nicht mir einen Vorwurf daraus", wies ihn der Vicomte zurecht, "Sie haben ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Sie hätten mich beraubt und wären geflohen. Wie soll ich Ihnen da je wieder vertrauen?"

"Ich habe es nicht GETAN", widersprach Pierre, "Daran gedacht habe ich, ja, und wenn ich es tatsächlich gewollt hätte, wäre ich schon über alle Berge. Es zählt einzig das, was ich tue. Beurteilen Sie mich danach." Raoul lächelte bei dieser Antwort. Dann sagte er: "Also schön, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich bin bereit, so zu tun als ob ich das Gespräch nie belauscht hätte. Aber seien Sie versichert, dass ich Ihnen ab jetzt genauer auf die Finger schauen werde."


	11. Chapter 11

Gefangene der Angst

reinigende Gewitter

Der Frühling kam und damit auch die Blumen und das frische Grün der Bäume. Christine begann, mit Marie im Garten zu spielen, vor allem, weil Marie inzwischen Laufen gelernt hatte - so weit man bei einem einjährigen Kind von Laufen reden kann. Tagsüber fühlte sie sich sicher.

Raoul ritt mit Pierre zum Gestüt um dort mit dem Leiter vor Ort zu besprechen, welche Stuten von welchen Hengsten gedeckt werden sollten. Da Pierre einen Blick dafür hatte, welche Stuten zu welchen Hengsten passten, fragte er ihn immer wieder um seine Meinung. Langsam begann der Vicomte, Pierre wieder zu vertrauen, insbesondere, da er merkte, dass Pierre sich wirklich bemühte, sich als vertrauenswürdig zu erweisen. Pierre gab sich wirklich große Mühe und bald stellte sich heraus, dass der Vicomte sich auf Pierres Ratschläge verlassen konnte. Pierre lag selten falsch und wenn er von etwas keine Ahnung hatte - wie beispielsweise welche Weinstöcke wo gedeihen konnten - dann gab er zu, nichts davon zu verstehen.

Bei all der ländlichen Idylle konnte Christine sich nicht wirklich entspannen und freuen. Sie hatte immer noch Angst, Erik könnte sie jederzeit angreifen. "Er ist das Phantom der Oper - und er hat immer dann zugeschlagen, wenn man es nicht erwartet hat. Je mehr wir auf der Hut sind, desto sicherer sind wir." "Liebling, müssen wir das beim Picknick im Garten besprechen?" wandte Raoul ein und Pierre, der gerade Marie von den Blumen, auf denen sich Bienen tummelten, fernhielt, fragte: "Glauben Sie nicht, dass er nach zwei Jahren aufgegeben hat?" Christine schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals. Erik gibt nicht auf. Erik unterwirft sich niemand." "Sie machen ein Phantom daraus", widersprach Pierre, "Keiner kann das, was Sie Erik zuschreiben." "Und Sie nehmen die Sache nicht ernst", warf ihm Christine vor.

"Im Gegenteil - ich nehme sie sehr ernst", verteidigte sich Pierre, "Allerdings frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob er nicht glaubt, sein Ziel schon erreicht zu haben, so still wie er ist." "Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt", pflichtete ihm Raoul bei, "Wir sind Gefangene im eigenen Haus, weit weg von der Oper, weit weg von Paris. Du darfst nicht vergessen, mein Liebling, Erik weiß nicht, dass Du das Leben hier liebst. Er ist so egoistisch, dass er gar nie auf die Idee kommen würde, dass du eigene Wünsche hast und Primadonna an der Pariser Oper vielleicht gar nicht dein Traum war. Wenn er glaubt, deinen Traum zerstört zu haben, indem er dich von der Oper fernhält, vielleicht reicht ihm das schon?"

Marie schnappte sich eine Blume und wollte sie in den Mund stecken, Christine nahm sie ihr weg. "Das kann man doch nicht essen. Hier - iss lieber einen Keks." Marie nahm den Keks und zerbröselte ihn. Die Brösel warf sie nach den Hunden, die sich sehr darüber freuten. Christine gab ihr noch einen Keks, den Marie wieder jauchzend den Hunden zuwarf. "Ach Marie, nicht die Hunde füttern", tadelte Christine sanft. Dann fragte Sie Pierre direkt: "Und wie geht es Ihnen mit Ihrem Verfolger? Würde der aufgeben?" Pierre seufzte: "Nein, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass er mir Briefe schreibt, schreibe höflich zurück und werde das wohl für den Rest meines Lebens tun müssen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Verfolger ist meiner harmlos, weil er ein ehrlicher Mensch ist."

In dem Moment begann Marie eine Melodie zu singen. Zuerst war Christine entzückt, dann wurde sie blass und sank bewusstlos zu Boden. "Christine!" rief Raoul erschrocken, nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus, Pierre gab Marie in die Hände des Kindermädchens und lief, um Dr. Martin zu holen. Als Dr. Martin eintraf, war Christine schon wieder wach. "Was war los?" fragte Raoul besorgt, "Ist es das Baby?" "Nein, dem Baby gehts gut", antwortete Christine zitternd, "Es ist die Melodie, die Marie gesungen hat. Diese Melodie kann sie nicht von mir haben, ich habe dieses Lied nie gesungen, aber ich kenne es. Erik hat es gesungen." "Bist du ganz sicher?" fragte Raoul, "Ganz sicher, dass es dieses Lied war und nicht einfach nur eine Melodie, die ähnlich ist? Marie ist ein Jahr alt. Für mich klingt alles, was sie singt, völlig gleich." Christine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie diese Melodie gehört hat. Und es ist kein Lied, dass allgemein bekannt ist, sodass sie es sonstwo gehört haben kann. Das ist ein Lied, das Erik für mich komponiert hat." Dr. Martin sagte: "Madame müssen jede Aufregung vermeiden. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass Sie das Kind verlieren." "Wie soll ich mich nicht aufregen?" schluchzte Christine, "Erik ist hier und er wird sich fürchterlich an mir rächen."

Raoul ging in den Garten und starrte verzweifelt vor sich hin. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Immer wieder neue Schrecken, ob echt oder eingebildet, aber wie konnten sie so weiterleben? "Reiten wir eine Runde?" hörte er Pierres Stimme hinter sich. "Jetzt? Sie wollen jetzt ausreiten?" fragte Raoul verwundert, "Ausgerechnet - jetzt?" Pierre nickte. "Es wird Sie beruhigen."

Pierre ritt voraus und der Vicomte folgte ihm. Beide schwiegen. Pierre führte Raoul in einen abgelegenen Teil des Waldes zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die sich gebildet hatte, weil ein sehr alter Baum umgestürzt war. Dort stieg er ab und band sein Pferd an einem Ast des liegenden Baumes fest. "Was sollen wir hier?" fragte Raoul verwundert. "Steigen Sie bitte ab, ich mache Ihr Pferd fest." Raoul stieg vom Pferd.

Pierre nahm seinen Hut ab, legte sein Gewehr, die Pistole und die Ledertasche auf den Baumstamm. Dann zog er sein Jackett aus und legte es sorgfältig ebenfalls auf den Baumstamm. "Was soll das?" fragte Raoul, dem das Verhalten sogar für Pierre mehr als sonderbar erschien. "Ich muss Ihnen was zeigen", sagte Pierre, "Ich hatte gehofft, es noch ein wenig aufschieben zu können, aber der heutige... Vorfall... zwingt mich leider dazu. Sehen Sie auf die andere Seite des Baumstammes." "Da ist eine Grube", sagte Raoul. Pierre nickte. "Deshalb brauchen Sie keine Angst mehr zu haben. Das ist Eriks Grab." Raoul sah genauer hin. "Nein", widersprach er, "es ist leer."

"Ja, noch ist es leer", bestätigte der ältere Mann. "Sie machen mir Angst", sagte Raoul tonlos. "Nana, ganz falscher Ansatz. Niemals Schwäche zeigen, das ermutigt den Gegner noch", tadelte Pierre, dann schwieg er.

Raoul wurde immer nervöser. Was ging hier vor?

"Bitte, was immer jetzt gleich geschehen wird, versuchen Sie, ruhig zu bleiben", begann der ältere Mann, "Von Erik droht Ihnen keine Gefahr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn Sie so wollen - den Erik, vor dem Ihre Frau sich fürchtet, gab es nie und der Erik, den sie kannte, ist seit mindestens einem Jahr tot." "Das ergibt keinen Sinn..." sagte der Vicomte, der sich weigerte, zu verstehen. "Ich habe Ihnen nie gesagt, wie mein voller Name lautet. Mein Name, und dies ist jetzt ausnahmsweise die volle Wahrheit, ist Pierre Francois Erik Bertrand." "E... Erik?" stammelte Raoul und taumelte zurück. "Mein erster Name war immer schon Pierre, aber Erik ist mein eigentlicher Rufname laut Taufregister."

"Das... das kann nicht wahr sein", stammelte Raoul. Erik antwortete nicht sondern griff nach der Augenklappe und zog sie herunter. Mit der Augenklappe ging auch die Hakennase ab, nicht aber der graue Bart, der offenbar echt war. Da der Bart vom Kehlkopf bis zu den Wangenknochen reichte, war von dem Gesicht nicht viel zu sehen, allerdings war das Fehlen der Nase ein sehr makaberer Anblick, der durch die scheußliche Narbe und das nur noch zur Hälfte vorhandene Ohr noch schlimmer wurde. Dann öffnete Erik beide Augen. Da, wo zuvor die Augenklappe gewesen war, war ein durchaus lebendiges Auge. Raoul starrte das Auge an. Das linke Auge war wie dunkler Waldhonig, goldbraun, das rechte, das bisher von der Augenklappe verdeckt war, hatte eine scheußlich grau-rot gesprenkelte Iris. Davon hatte Christine nie etwas erwähnt...

Raoul schrie auf und schlug zu. In dem Moment hatte er selbst furchtbare Angst, und die Angst gab ihm Kraft. Er traf Erik mit der Faust im Gesicht, Erik taumelte zurück und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. "Du Monster!" brüllte Raoul und schlug mit seiner Reitgerte zu, "Du krankes Monster! Wie konntest du uns so täuschen!? Wie konntest du dich einschleichen!? Du verlogener Bastard! Scheusal!" Erst nach einigen Schlägen bemerkte er, dass Erik sich zusammengerollt hatte, mit den Händen den Kopf schützte, aber keine Anstalten machte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Eriks weißes Hemd war zerrissen und es zeigte sich Blut, wo Raoul ihn besonders fest getroffen hatte. Raoul starrte erschrocken auf seine Reitgerte. "Was hast du aus mir gemacht?" flüsterte er entsetzt und wich zurück.

Erik erhob sich langsam und sah Raoul ruhig an. "Wie gehts jetzt weiter?" fragte Erik mit einem beinahe heiteren Ton in der Stimme, "Wollen Sie mich zu Tode prügeln, dann empfehle ich Ihnen, sich einen der Äste hier zu nehmen - geht schneller. Oder Sie erschießen mich, oder schneiden mir die Kehle durch..." Raoul hörte zwar die Worte, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn. "Was meinen Sie?" fragte er. Erik lächelte, als er plötzlich wieder mit Sie angesprochen wurde. "Wollen Sie mich nicht umbringen?" fragte er. "Ja... nein... vielleicht... doch... ich weiß nicht!" stammelte Raoul, der mit der Situation heillos überfordert war. "Stört es Sie, wenn ich rauche, während Sie überlegen?" fragte Erik und nahm mit einer Geste, die Raoul von Pierre nur allzu vertraut war, das kleine Zigarettenetui aus der Hemdbrusttasche. "Nein, machen Sie nur", antwortete der Vicomte geistesabwesend. "Auch eine?" bot Erik an.

Wenige Minuten später saßen die zwei Männer nebeneinander auf dem Baumstamm und rauchten Zigaretten. Wer sie so gesehen hätte, hätte sie wohl für alte Freunde gehalten, die einen schönen Frühlingstag im Wald verbrachten.

"Danke für die Atempause", sagte Erik, "Bringen wirs hinter uns." Er sprach, als gehe es um irgendeine Arbeit, die sie gemeinsam zu erledigen hatten. "Sie schulden mir Antworten", sagte Raoul, "Und diesmal keine Lügen, keine Halbwahrheiten!" Erik grinste, was in dem Moment nur grotesk wirkte. "Wieso sollte ich lügen? Ich habe jetzt wirklich gar nichts mehr zu verlieren. Gut, dass Sie fragen: Wenn Sie meine Leiche nackt ausziehen, verrottet sie schneller. In meinem Jackett finden Sie ein Notizbuch, da steht eine genaue Anleitung, wie Sie die Leiche verschwinden lassen, außerdem ein Kaufvertrag für die Hunde und ein Kündigungsschreiben. Das müsste reichen, um die Polizei zu überzeugen, dass ich einfach weggegangen bin. Sie können mich natürlich auch zwingen, mich nackt auszuziehen, bevor Sie mich töten, aber ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn ich nicht nackt im Dreck liegend sterben müsste."

Der Vicomte starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Sie... Sie helfen gerade bei Ihrer eigenen Ermordung?" stammelte er. Erik lachte. Ein völlig sinnloses, hysterisches Lachen. "Ich bin wahnsinnig, das wissen Sie doch." Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen. Angewidert schlug Raoul zu, wieder mit der Reitgerte, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, weil er sich einfach an irgendetwas festhalten musste. Er traf Erik an der Schulter. Sofort war Erik still. "Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Erik seltsam sanft, "Sie wollten Antworten. Ich glaube, die schulde ich Ihnen. Bitte - fragen Sie nur." Als er wieder eine Zigarette in den Mund steckte, sah Raoul, dass im Blut aus dem Mund lief. "Hab ich Sie verletzt?" "Ist nur ein Zahn und der war schon länger locker. Das ist eben so in meinem Alter." Erik spuckte einen ausgeschlagenen, halb verfaulten Zahn aus. Raoul schluckte und versuchte den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Erik nahm den Flachmann aus seinem Jackett, nahm einen Schluck, wischte die Flasche mit seinem Hemdsärmel ab und reichte sie Raoul. "Hier, nehmen Sie." "Danke" sagte Raoul automatisch und Erik antwortete mit einem vergnügten Tonfall: "Ist Ihrer."

Raoul starrte Erik an, dann musste er lachen. "Sie sind unmöglich!"

Erik schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Ich weiß, Sie haben es mir ja schon oft genug gesagt. Zigarette?"

"Ich nehme an, es ist auch eine von meinen?" "Natürlich."

"Sie haben einen kranken Humor, wissen Sie das?" seufzte Raoul, der immer noch versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Entschuldigung, wir arbeiten hier an meiner Ermordung, es ist ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt noch Humor habe."

"Wie haben Sie uns verfolgt?" fragte Raoul und Erik sah ihn überrascht an. "Gar nicht", antwortete er, "Ich kann niemand verfolgen. Ich drohe zwar gern damit, jemand bis ans Ende der Welt zu verfolgen und überall aufspüren zu können, aber... das gehört leider nicht zu meinen Talenten." "Sie haben uns nie verfolgt?" fragte Raoul verblüfft. "Nein. Wollen Sie wissen, was ich tatsächlich getan habe?" "Unbedingt."

"Also gut", Erik blies einen Rauchkringel, den er dann mit dem Finger zerstieß, "Als Phantom der Oper habe ich einen Geist dargestellt. Um das glaubwürdig zu machen, musste ich tief in die Trickkiste greifen, um ein nahezu allmächtiges Wesen vorzutäuschen. Daher sind weder Sie noch Ihre Frau je auf die Idee gekommen, meine Fähigkeiten zu hinterfragen. Ich habe ihr angedroht, sie überall aufspüren zu können und sie hat es geglaubt. Tatsächlich habe ich... mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrunken", gab Erik beschämt zu, "Etwa einen Monat lang. Ich kann mich an den Monat nicht wirklich erinnern. Als ich zu mir kam, lag ich in einer meiner Fallen... von oben bis unten beschmutzt." Erik hob die Hand und deutete auf die Narbe an seinem Kopf und den fehlenden Teil des linken Ohrs. "Ich kann mir das nur so erklären, dass mir der Alkohol ausging und ich Nachschub holen wollte. Wahrscheinlich bin ich auf allen vieren gekrochen, sonst hätte das herabschwingende Fallbeil mich getötet, als ich die Falle versehentlich ausgelöst habe. Irgendwie bin ich in meine Wohnung zurückgekrochen und hab mich durch den Entzug gequält." "Also hatten Christine und ich zwei Monate Vorsprung?" "Ich nehme es an. Dann bin ich einen Monat in Selbstmitleid versunken und habe überhaupt nichts getan außer mich selbst zu bemitleiden. Unwürdig, demütigend, beschämend, aber so war es."

"Aber Sie haben uns dann aufgespürt?" fragte Raoul. Erik zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ja und nein. Ich wollte es, aber ich wusste nicht einmal, wie ich eine Jagd überhaupt beginnen könnte. Was ich wusste war, dass Sie beide irgendwie Unterstützung brauchten, da keiner von Ihnen in der Lage ist, allein auf der Straße zu überleben. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Ihr Bruder Sie mit Geld unterstützt, dazu mussten Sie aber mit ihm irgendwie Kontakt halten. Er war der Schlüssel zu Ihnen und so... habe ich mich an ihn herangemacht." "Der Überfall war fingiert", zog der Vicomte den logischen Schluß. Erik nickte. "Ich habe die zwei Idioten bezahlt. Meine Hoffnung war, dass der Comte mir aus Dankbarkeit irgendeinen Arbeitsplatz anbieten würde, wenn ich ihm die rührselige Geschichte vom arbeitslosen ehemaligen Soldaten auftische. Egal was, ich hätte auch die Latrinen gereinigt, wenn ich nur in sein Haus käme, denn dann käme ich auch an seine Post heran."

Raoul schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen, sich als Soldat auszugeben?" Erik nahm einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann. "Der alte Soldat ist eine Maske, die ich schon lange verwende. Auf die Idee hat mich ein Hilfsarbeiter auf meiner Baustelle gebracht, er hieß Rene. Rene war entstellt, hatte Narben von Schußwunden und Peitschenhieben am ganzen Körper. Er war ziemlich verrückt, sogar für meinen Geschmack. Wir haben uns gegenseitig in einigen durchzechten Nächten unsere Lebensgeschichten erzählt und uns bemitleidet. So bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich mit dem Hinweis, ich wäre auch Soldat gewesen, meine Entstellung erklären könnte. So wurde die Maske des alten Soldaten kreiert, und ich muss sagen, diese Maske hat mir immer schon sehr gut gepasst. Wissen Sie, wenn Sie eine Maske lange Zeit tragen wollen, dann muss sie wirklich gut passen und diese passt mir wie angegossen."

"Die Hunde?" fragte Raoul. Erik lachte. "Mein Plan hat besser geklappt als ich je gehofft hatte. Ihr Bruder wollte mich als Leibwächter für Sie. Da erst habe ich mir die Hunde zugelegt und wirklich ausgebildet habe ich sie erst hier."

"Haben Sie nicht befürchtet, dass Christine Sie erkennt?" fragte Raoul. "Doch. Dafür gab es Plan B. Hätte sie mich erkannt, hätte ich zuerst Sie und dann Christine erschossen und dann noch so viele weitere Leute, wie ich erwischen hätte können, bevor ich selbst erschossen worden wäre." Raoul schauderte und begann zu zittern, als ihm klar wurde, wie nah sie an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeschrammt waren. "Das ist Wahnsinn", flüsterte er schockiert. Erik nickte und fuhr mit einem heiteren Plauderton fort: "Da bin ich ganz bei Ihnen. Mein eigentlicher Plan war, wie Sie und Christine völlig richtig erraten haben, Sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich wusste, was Angst aus einem Menschen machen kann und ich wollte Sie in den selben Strudel ziehen, in dem ich ja bereits unterging. Ich wollte Sie beide so weit bringen, dass sie sich selbst umbringen." "Das ist Ihnen beinahe gelungen", bemerkte Raoul, "Woher der Sinneswandel?"

Erik lachte wieder. Kein hysterisches Lachen sondern ein bitteres, humorloses Lachen. "Ich habe mit der Ausführung des Plans gar nie begonnen", prustete er lachend. "Wie bitte?" gab Raoul zurück, "Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr?" "Doch!" stieß Erik hervor, der seinen Lachanfall nicht kontrollieren konnte, "Ich habe ABSOLUT GAR NICHTS getan!" Eriks Lachen verwandelte sich in ein Schluchzen. "So viele Messen kann ich gar nicht komponieren, wie ich dankbar bin, dass Gott mir einen letzten Funken Gewissen geschenkt hat. Christine war schwanger und trotz meinem Wahn hatte ich so viel Vernunft übrig, dass ich mir sagte, mit dem Kind habe ich ja keinen Streit, das Kind kann ja nichts dafür, es soll leben. Daher habe ich die Ausführung des Plans auf nach der Geburt verschoben."

"Wann haben Sie den Plan aufgegeben?" fragte Raoul. Erik weinte jetzt. "Als Sie mich zum Paten Ihrer Tochter gemacht haben. Ich wollte es Ihnen ausreden... ich habe Sie gewarnt... aber als ich Marie im Arm hielt, war es um mich geschehen."

Erik verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er weinte jetzt und konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen. "Ich wollte nicht mehr, dass es Ihnen oder Christine schlecht geht, ich habe alles getan, um Ihnen die Angst zu nehmen, aber immer, wenn Sie sich beruhigt hatten, ist irgendetwas passiert und... es war, als würde ich gegen das Phantom nicht ankommen... Mein Plan war anscheinend so gut gewesen, dass ich gar nichts tun musste, der Plan führte sich von selbst aus und ich konnte ihn nicht stoppen. Ich sah Sie leiden und es hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie das für mich war. Ich hatte etwas in Gang gesetzt, was ich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht mehr stoppen konnte."

"Erwarten Sie jetzt Mitleid von mir?" fragte Raoul kalt. Erik schüttelte den Kopf und wischte die Tränen weg. "Nein, ich bade mal wieder in Selbstmitleid. Sie haben Recht, das steht mir nicht zu und ist erniedrigend" sagte er und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich hätte es stoppen können, indem ich ein Geständnis abgelegt hätte, aber ich war zu feige. Feigheit, einfach Feigheit und Egoismus. Sie waren gut zu mir, sehr gut sogar, verdammt, ich wollte Sie nicht mögen aber Sie haben etwas an sich, dass Sie einfach... Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Monsieur de Chagny, und ich habe irgendwann festgestellt, dass ich Sie irgendwie gern mag."

Wieder schwiegen beide Männer. "Das Orgelspielen?" fragte Raoul. Erik seufzte: "Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach Musik... ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das habe ich dann bitter bereut."

"Was ist eigentlich wahr von dem ganzen Müll, den Sie erzählt haben?" Erik lachte wieder: "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht - das meiste ist wahr. Ich habe einfach ein paar Kleinigkeiten ausgelassen und Sie haben sich dann aus den lückenhaften Bausteinen ein falsches Mosaikbild zusammengebastelt."

"Was Sie dem jungen Dubois erzählt haben? Wahr oder gelogen?"

"Leider großteils wahr. Allerdings bin ich nicht als Soldat gefangen genommen worden sondern als etwa neunjähriges Kind. Die Folterungen und... das andere..." Erik schluckte "ist leider wahr. Ich bin so oft gebrochen worden, dass ich gelernt habe, genau jene Rolle anzunehmen und bis zur Perfektion zu spielen, die von mir gewünscht wird. Ich weiß manchmal selbst nicht mehr, was bin noch ich und wo beginnt die Rolle, die ich gerade spiele. Oft fällt es mir schwer, mich aus einer Rolle zu lösen, weil ich eigentlich gar nicht ich sein möchte sondern jemand anders. Das Phantom der Oper, der arme unglückliche Erik, der zynische Soldat Pierre Bertrand - das sind doch alles mehr oder weniger Rollen. Irgendwie sind alles Fragmente von mir, aber ich bin nie ganz. Ich verstehe das selbst nicht."

"Wie lange waren Sie gefangen?" fragte Raoul, der nun nicht anders konnte als Mitleid zu empfinden, nicht mit dem Mann vor ihm, aber mit dem Kind, das dieser einmal gewesen war. "Sechs Jahre. Ich wurde aber nicht durchgehend gefoltert, das hätte ich gar nicht überlebt", schränkte Erik ein. "Die Geschichte von dem Massaker?" fragte Raoul weiter. "Bedauerlicherweise die Wahrheit. Ich war in Persien. Eigentlich sollte ich dort nur als Zauberkünstler und Architekt arbeiten, geworden bin ich eine Schreckensgestalt. Es gab Rebellen, die gegen das Regime gekämpft haben und ich war für die Folterung zuständig. Der Schah hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Emir und ich war Teil seiner Strategie... ich sollte die abergläubischen Männer überzeugen, dass ich ein Dschinn, ein böser Geist, wäre, der dem Schah zu Diensten war. Das hat... Jahre gedauert. Ein jahrelanges Blutbad..." Erik würgte und spuckte Blut aus. Dann nahm er wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

Wieder trat eine Stille ein. "Der Mann, der Sie verfolgt?" fragte Raoul weiter. "Den kennen Sie als den Perser. Er ist mein Freund, und ja, ich habe seinen Sohn getötet, nur war der nicht verwundet sondern krank. Aber sonst stimmt die Geschichte, inklusive des Teils, dass er mich zu einem besseren Menschen erziehen will. Als ob es für mich nicht schon lang zu spät wäre."

"Wieso hat Christine Sie nicht erkannt?" fragte Raoul. Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf, wieso Christine Erik nicht erkannt hatte. Erik antwortete ernst: "Sie wissen doch sicher, wie stark kurzsichtig sie ist. Sie erkennt Menschen hauptsächlich an der Stimme. Deshalb habe ich wie verrückt angefangen zu rauchen, um meine Stimme zu verändern." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er weitererzählte: "Ich wusste, dass ich meine Stimme damit ruiniere. Ich wusste, dass ich das nie mehr rückgängig machen kann, nur war mir das in dem Moment egal. Ich wollte ja sowieso nicht weiterleben, ich wollte ja sowieso sterben, aber ich wollte sie beide mit mir in den Abgrund reißen. Mein Hass war so furchtbar, er hat mich selbst verzehrt. Ich habe das Rauchen eingeschränkt, aber meine Stimme wird sich nie wieder ganz erholen. Es reicht noch, um Marie einfache Liedchen vorzusingen, und mit dem ersten Sänger der Pariser Oper würde ich es auch aufnehmen, aber ich weiß, was ich durch meine eigene Dummheit verloren habe. Ich werde nie wieder Perfektion erreichen."

"Was ist mit Ihrem Auge?" fragte Raoul. "Das war immer schon so. Das linke ist recht normal, wirkt nur bei Sonnenlicht gelb. Das rechte ist hässlich, grau und rot, ich hasse es. Aber ich sehe sehr gut, auch in der Dunkelheit. Christine... sie hat Ihnen gesagt, dass man meine Augen oft gar nicht sieht, nicht wahr? Das liegt daran, das sie einfach so kurzsichtig ist und bei schlechter Beleuchtung fast blind."

Wieder trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. "Stört es Sie, wenn ich mein Jackett wieder anziehe? Mir wird kalt", sagte Erik. "Machen Sie nur", antwortete Raoul geistesabwesend und erst als Erik das Jackett wieder angezogen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass Erik auch seine Waffen wieder an sich genommen hatte. Das war mehr als beängstigend.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Erik. Raoul wusste es auch nicht. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab er zu, "Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?" Erik sah ihn entgeistert an: "Das fragen Sie mich aber jetzt nicht im Ernst?" Nun war es Raoul, der lachen musste. Die Frage war so selbstverständlich über seine Lippen gekommen, so aus Gewohnheit, wie er Pierre... der ja eigentlich immer schon Erik gewesen war... schon so oft gefragt hatte. "Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ICH diese Verantwortung alleine tragen soll", antwortete er beinahe trotzig, "SIE sind schuld an dieser verfahrenen Situation. Also sollten Sie sich zumindest Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir da wieder rauskommen."

"Sie wollen mich also nicht umbringen", stellte Erik fest. "Nein, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bin ich kein Mörder", zischte Raoul. "Ich habe keinen Plan B", antwortete Erik, "Das hier war... komplett unüberlegt. Christines Zusammenbruch heute und Dr. Martins Warnung... ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten." "Trotzdem gibt es hier ein Grab und Sie haben ein Notizbuch vorbereitet", bemerkte Raoul. "Aufmerksam von Ihnen", lobte Erik und schien beinahe stolz auf Raoul zu sein, "Das ist doch schon seit Monaten fertig. Ich hatte das vorbereitet aber dann, nun ja, es war pure Feigheit... ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut."

"Lieben Sie Christine noch?" fragte Raoul. "Ja", sagte Erik und zum ersten Mal blickten sich die beiden Männer direkt in die Augen, "Sie wird immer meine große Liebe sein." "Meine auch", gab Raoul herausfordernd zurück, "Was ist mit Babette?"

"Babette weiß bescheid. Sie weiß, dass ich sie nie so lieben kann, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich in ihrem Leben der siebenundzwanzigste Mann bin. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nie auf Babette einlassen, aber... es ist so, dass ich nie gelernt habe, nein zu sagen, wenn eine Frau mich verführen will, ich war noch nie in der Verlegenheit. Ich finde Babettes Humor und Lebensfreude einfach erfrischend. Sie weiß auch, wer ich wirklich bin. So etwas lässt sich nicht verbergen, in gewissen Situationen... Sie verstehen?" "Wer weiß es noch?" "Dr. Martin", antwortete Erik promt, "Als er mir die Kugel aus der Schulter geschnitten hat, habe ich es ihm gestanden, für den Fall, dass ich sterben würde, sollte er es Ihnen sagen."

Wieder schwiegen beide. "Sie haben Ihr Leben für mich riskiert", sagte Raoul schließlich, "Wieso?"

Erik seufzte. "Nennen wir es ein deja vu. In Persien habe ich mich mit dem Daroga angefreundet, er hat mich in seinen wundervollen Palast eingeladen und ich habe dort einige der schönsten Stunden meines Lebens verbracht. Wenn es um Glück geht, werde ich nie mehr als eine Statistenrolle spielen. Ich kann anderen zusehen, wie sie glücklich sind, mehr ist für mich nicht möglich. Als Sie mich zum Taufpaten Ihrer Tochter gemacht haben, habe ich mir eingeredet, wieder dieses Glück erleben zu können, ein bisschen an Ihrem Glück teilhaben zu können. Und Marie... Marie ist so ein wundervolles Mädchen. Ich habe sie oft in der Nacht aus dem Bettchen geholt, um ihr im Musikzimmer vorzusingen, soweit mir das eben noch möglich war. Sie hat auch mein nacktes Gesicht gesehen und niemals Angst oder Ekel gezeigt. Sie liebt mich, wie nur ein unschuldiges Kind einen lieben kann. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie den Vater verliert."

"Ist noch was in der Flasche?" fragte Raoul und Erik reichte ihm wortlos seinen Flachmann. Raoul nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. "Jetzt ist sie leer", bemerkte er. "Zigaretten haben Sie noch?" Erik schüttelte den Kopf. "Bedaure." Nun fiel Raoul nichts mehr ein, wie er Zeit gewinnen konnte. Daher fragte er: "Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

Erik seufzte: "Da Sie mich nicht umbringen wollen... keine Ahnung." "Sie können nicht mehr ins Chateau, das verstehen Sie doch? Ich kann Sie nicht mehr in die Nähe meiner Familie lassen." Erik antwortete resigniert: "Ist mir klar. Aber würden Sie tolerieren, dass ich... als Bettler und Landstreicher in der Gegend bleibe? Nachdem ich dem guten Daroga den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung unter der Oper gegeben habe, habe ich nichts mehr, wo ich hingehen kann. Oder würden Sie mich verhaften lassen?" "Sie können nicht hierbleiben", widersprach der Vicomte. Erik begann zu zittern, dann brach er in Tränen aus. Mit einer so heftigen Reaktion hatte Raoul angesichts der zuvor gezeigten Resignation nicht gerechnet. "Bitte nicht..." flüsterte Erik, "Töten Sie mich einfach."

"Sie würden eher sterben als wegzugehen?" fragte Raoul. "Ich kann nicht mehr", schluchzte Erik, "Ich habe das schon so oft durchgemacht, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Bitte, es ist wirklich gnädiger, wenn Sie mich jetzt umbringen."

"Sie wollen also unbedingt bleiben", stellte Raoul verärgert fest, "Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Sollen wir einfach ins Chateau spazieren und ich sage zu Christine "War ein schöner Ausritt, ach übrigens, Pierre und Erik sind ein und derselbe, so und was gibt es zum Abendessen?" Nein, so geht das nicht." Erik verzog das Gesicht. "Müssen wir es ihr sagen?" fragte er, "Können wir nicht sagen, wir haben Erik heute umgebracht und im Wald verscharrt?" "Was?" Raoul schrie vor Wut, "Kaum wissen Sie, dass ich Sie nicht umbringe, fällt Ihnen schon wieder nichts als lügen ein? Lügen, Täuschen, Hinterlist, sonst fällt Ihnen gar nichts ein? Und es gibt in dieser Sache kein WIR, ist das klar? Ich fragte, IST... DAS... KLAR?"

Erik duckte sich erschrocken. "Ja, ist klar, Sie haben ja Recht", gab er widerwillig zu, dann fügte er hinzu: "Aber... was machen wir wirklich? Ihre Frau soll sich nicht aufregen, wie bringen wir ihr schonend bei, wer ich bin?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir können auch nicht ewig auf diesem Baumstamm sitzen bleiben."

Erik spuckte wieder Blut aus. Raoul sah ihn an und sah deutlich das Blut, das bereits durch das Jackett sickerte, besonders aus dem linken Ärmel tropfte bereits Blut. Der graue Bart war auch voll Blut, das Erik aus dem Mundwinkel lief. "Sind Sie schwer verletzt?" fragte er nun doch besorgt. "Nein, ist nur ein ausgeschlagener Zahn und ein paar blutige Striemen. Nichts, was ich nicht schon gehabt hätte. Vermutlich haben Sie mir mit dem Tritt ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen."

"Habe ich Sie getreten?" fragte Raoul, der sich daran nicht erinnern konnte. "Ja, haben Sie."

"Tut es sehr weh?"

"Verglichen mit dem, was ich Ihnen angetan habe, ist das gar nichts." Raoul überlegte. War das jetzt ernst gemeint oder versuchte Erik gerade, ihn geschickt zu manipulieren? Erik schien wild entschlossen zu sein, nicht wegzugehen. Raoul wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Einerseits stimmte es ja, Erik hatte ihm bereits das Leben gerettet und Erik hatte ihm geholfen, als er sich bei der Weihnachtsfeier betrunken hatte. Und, auch wenn er es in dem Moment nur schwer zugeben konnte, der Vicomte mochte den Mann, den er als Pierre Bertrand kannte. Er fragte sich, wie viel von dem echten Erik in Pierre gesteckt hatte. "War alles nur vorgetäuscht?" fragte er, "Ich habe Pierre als... als eine Art Freund gesehen, haben Sie mich nur manipuliert?" Erik schüttelte den Kopf. "Was Sie an Pierre schätzten, das war echt, das war ich, soweit ich das selbst einschätzen kann. Das ist bei mir nicht ganz einfach, ich belüge mich ja selbst auch ständig."

Nun war es Raoul, der fragte: "Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Sie meinen, abgesehen davon, dass wir uns im Kreis drehen?" fragte Erik mit einem Anflug von Heiterkeit, "Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, es Ihrer Frau schonend beizubringen." Erik spukte wieder Blut aus, dann hustete er. "Sie brauchen einen Arzt", entschied Raoul, "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie durch meine Hand sterben. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu Dr. Martin, danach sehen wir weiter."

Erik versuchte sein Pferd zu besteigen, nachdem er Augenklappe und Nase aufgesetzt hatte, aber er schaffte es erst, als er das Tier zu dem Baumstamm führte und dann von dem Baumstamm aus auf den Rücken des Pferdes kletterte.

Schweigend ritten sie zurück zu dem Chateau. Raoul ritt voraus, wohl wissend, dass Erik Waffen bei sich trug, aber er war sicher, dass Erik ihn nicht in den Rücken schießen würde. Als sie den Kiesweg zum Chateau entlang ritten, sprang plötzlich die Tür auf und Babette stürzte in Tränen aufgelöst ihnen entgegen. "Er lebt noch", rief sie, "Gott sei Dank, er lebt." Erik rutschte vorsichtig vom Pferd. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Babette erschrocken, als sie das Blut sah. "Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen", sagte Erik. "Vom Pferd gefallen? Du? Das glaubst du ja selber nicht." Erik warf einen Blick auf Raoul. Babette ging zu dem Vicomte und sagte: "Danke, Monsieur, dass Sie ihn mir zurückgebracht haben. Er hat mir einen Brief gegeben, bevor er mit Ihnen losgeritten ist, dass er jetzt mit dem Leben bezahlen muss für das, was er getan hat und endlich den Mut gefunden hat, für seine Taten einzustehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn lebend wiedersehe. Danke, danke, danke!"

"Er braucht einen Arzt", wehrte Raoul ab. Gemeinsam brachten sie Erik zu Dr. Martin, der entsetzt war, als er das Blut in Eriks Bart und Jackett sah. Vorsichtig half er ihm aus dem Jackett und dem zerrissenen Hemd. "Mund auf" befahl der Arzt und Erik gehorchte. "Das hat Sie bös erwischt. Ein Zahn ausgeschlagen und..." er tastete vorsichtig Eriks Kiefer ab "vermutlich kein Bruch, ich bin aber nicht sicher, zwei weitere Zähne abgebrochen, die werde ich Ihnen ziehen müssen, die Schmerzen sind sonst höllisch, die anderen Zähne teilweise verschoben. Wie ist das denn passiert?" "Bin vom Pferd gefallen", behauptete Erik. Dr. Martin sah die blutigen Striemen auf Eriks Rücken und dem linken Arm. "Vom Pferd gefallen?" fragte er skeptisch. "Ja, direkt in ein Gebüsch, so ein Pech", beharrte Erik. Dr. Martin tastete vorsichtig Eriks Rippen ab. "Zwei gebrochene Rippen. Ich werde die Wunden reinigen und Ihnen einen Verband um den Brustkorb legen, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Sie sollten die nächsten Tage im Bett bleiben."

Raoul spürte, wie im schlecht wurde. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er Erik derart verletzt hatte, er konnte sich nur an einen Faustschlag und ein paar Schläge mit der Reitgerte erinnern. Es war wohl etwas mehr. "Sie können die Nase abnehmen, wenn Sie dann besser atmen können", sagte Raoul. Dr. Martin sah ihn überrascht an. "Hat er... es Ihnen gestanden, bevor er vom Pferd gefallen ist?" fragte der Arzt missbilligend, dann schob er Raoul und Babette aus dem Zimmer: "Ich behandle ihn jetzt, das ist meine Pflicht als Arzt. Danach können Sie ihn immer noch erschlagen."

Als Erik aus dem Behandlungszimmer kam, warteten Raoul und Babette auf ihn. Erik hatte das Jackett wieder angezogen und seinen Bart gereinigt. Trotzdem sickerte immer noch Blut aus seinem Mund und es zeigte sich eine deutliche Schwellung am Kiefer. Erik sah Raoul an und bat leise, ob er sich noch umziehen dürfte, bevor er das Chateau für immer verlassen würde. "Woher der Sinneswandel? Ich dachte, Sie wollten unbedingt bleiben?" fragte Raoul. "Dr. Martin hat mir gesagt, dass Christine beinahe das Kind verloren hätte. Es lebt, aber sie muss den Rest der Schwangerschaft liegend verbringen. Ich habe kein Recht, irgendetwas zu wollen. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich überhaupt daran gedacht habe. Ich werde Sie nie wieder belästigen."

"Nein!" rief Babette, "Geh nicht!" dann wandte sie sich an den Vicomte: "Bitte Monsieur, er ist verletzt, bitte schicken Sie ihn jetzt nicht fort! Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für alles, was er tut, aber lassen Sie ihn bitte noch hier, zumindest, bis er etwas gefunden hat, wo er hingehen kann." "Sie lieben ihn", stellte Raoul fest. "Ja, ich liebe diesen egozentrischen, eitlen, verlogenen, wehleidigen Mistkerl", sagte Babette, "Deshalb bitte ich Sie, ihm Zeit zu geben, gesund zu werden. Dann können Sie uns beide gemeinsam rauswerfen, wenn Sie darauf bestehen." Erik starrte die dicke Frau an. "Babette, ich habe nichts mehr, kein Geld, keine Bleibe, nichts. Ich bin auch nicht mehr jung und stark genug, um nochmal von vorne anzufangen. Ich werde als Bettler auf der Straße enden, da kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen." Raoul beobachtete, wie die beiden sich ansahen. Dann entschied er: "Ab ins Bett Monsieur Bertrand und dort bleiben Sie die kommende Woche. Babette, er wird außer Brei nichts essen können. Sie sind mir persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt!" "Jawohl, Monsieur!" strahlte Babette, "Und vielen, vielen Dank!"

"Danke", sagte Erik beschämt.

"Glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie so einfach davonkommen", knurrte Raoul, "Sobald mein zweites Kind geboren ist, werden Sie meine Frau auf Knien um Verzeihung bitten. Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich dem zu entziehen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik hat alle an der Nase herumgeführt und ich meine Leser, oder habt Ihr vermutet, dass Pierre und Erik die selbe Person sind? Mir ist beim Lesen von Leroux Buch aufgefallen, dass Erik eigentlich ziemlich oft blufft. Er tut gefährlicher, als er ist. Er spielt mit seinem Ruf als Monster, hat aber auch eine verspielte, kindliche Seite und er zeigt durchaus auch Gewissensbisse. Manchmal wirkt Erik für mich wie ein verängstigtes Kind, das sich ein Phantasiemonster erschafft, das es vor der Welt beschützen soll.

Das war NICHT das letzte Kapitel, es geht noch weiter.

Igenlode: ich weiß, dass du Pierre und Erik nicht als den selben Mann sehen willst, und in gewisser Weise sind sie es auch nicht - Pierre ist eine Rolle, die Erik spielt


	12. Chapter 12

Gefangene der Angst

das Geständnis

Die Woche, die diesem aufregenden Tag folgte, verlief mehr als ruhig, denn Erik war ans Bett gefesselt, Christine ebenso, sodass kein besonderer Bedarf bestand, irgendetwas zu erklären, trafen sich die beiden doch nicht. Raoul sagte Christine, dass sie jetzt außer Gefahr seien, er ihr aber nicht alles sagen könne, sie würde sich zu sehr aufregen und das habe Dr. Martin verboten. Das war die Wahrheit, wenn auch lückenhaft. Raoul schüttelte den Kopf als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade wie Erik gehandelt hatte. Sag einen Teil der Wahrheit, lass möglichst viel aus und lass den anderen sich den Rest ausdenken, das ist die beste Lüge. Allerdings in diesem Fall war es zu Christines bestem. Sie nahm das hin, war aber auch nicht wirklich beruhigt.

Auch die zweite Woche verging völlig ruhig. Dann bat Dr. Martin um eine Unterredung mit dem Vicomte unter vier Augen. "Es geht um Bertrand", begann Dr. Martin, "Er verweigert seit Tagen das Nahrung und Wasser. Er liegt nur im Bett, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bewegt er sich kaum, schläft nur wenig und isst und trinkt nicht mehr. Hat er zuerst um sein Leben gekämpft, scheint er jetzt plötzlich aufgegeben zu haben. Weder seine Hunde noch Babette können ihn aufmuntern. Er selbst sagt, er kennt das und hat das schon öfter gehabt, wir sollen ihn in Ruhe lassen. Aber heute ist der dritte Tag und wenn er nicht bald trinkt, verdurstet er. Ich glaube, es ist eine Art Melancholie, die ihn befallen hat. Wir müssen ihn aus diesem düsteren Gemütszustand irgendwie herausreißen, sonst besteht ernste Gefahr für ihn." "Und Sie haben schon eine Idee, wie Sie das machen wollen, sonst wären Sie nicht zu mir gekommen?" fragte der Vicomte. Dr. Martin nickte:  
"Ja, das Einzige, worauf er noch irgendwie anspricht ist Ihre Tochter, er reagiert nur auf ihren Namen, sonst auf nichts. Ich glaube, er sollte sie sehen. Wenn er sie sehen kann, würde das helfen." Raoul überlegte. "Besteht irgendeine Gefahr für Marie?" fragte er. "Nein. Monsieur Bertrands Zustand ist nicht aggressiv sondern traurig." Raoul seufzte. "Also gut, aber nur unter Aufsicht."

Raoul entschied, selbst nach Erik zu sehen. Als er klopfte, öffnete Babette. "Es geht ihm sehr schlecht", sagte sie unglücklich. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, Erik lag auf dem Bett, seine drei Hunde an ihn geschmiegt. Sogar die Hunde wirkten niedergeschlagen, als ob sich die Stimmung ihres Herrn auf sie übertagen hätte. Er trug keine Maske, Raoul sah nur, dass Babette ihm den Bart gestutzt hatte, daher waren die eingefallenen Wangen und hervorstehenden Knochen seines Schädels nun deutlicher zu erkennen, außerdem die immer noch vorhandene Schwellung des Unterkiefers. "Erik", sagte Raoul leise, aber der Angesprochene reagierte kaum, gerade dass er die Augen bewegte und Raoul ansah. "Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte der Vicomte. "Miserabel", antwortete Erik leise. "Dr. Martin sagt, Sie essen und trinken zu wenig", fuhr der Vicomte fort. "Ich habe keinen Hunger", lautete die Antwort. Raoul sah sich um. Babette hatte für ihren Liebsten eine Schale mit einem  
Brei angerührt, da er mit seinem immer noch teilweise zugeschwollenen Mund und geschwollenen Kiefer keine feste Nahrung essen konnte. "Wenn Sie das aufessen und dann noch etwas trinken, dürfen sie morgen Marie besuchen", sagte er. Erik setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. "Das war Babettes und Dr. Martins Idee", bemerkte er. Dann drehte er sich zu Babette, nahm die Schüssel und den Löffel und begann zu essen. Er konnte nur mit einem kleinen Teelöffel essen, da er einen normalen Löffel nicht in den Mund brachte, aber er aß zumindest irgendetwas und als Babette ihm ein Glas Wasser gab, trank er ohne einen Widerspruch.

Babette brachte den Vicomte zur Tür und begleitete ihn hinaus. Dann schloss sie die Tür. "Den Rest gibt er sicher den Hunden", seufzte Babette und verdrehte die Augen, "Er ist unvernünftig wie ein kleines Kind." Dann wandte sie sich an den Vicomte: "Ich danke Ihnen. Marie bedeutet ihm so viel, wenn er sie wiedersehen darf, wird er wieder Lebensmut finden."

Raoul passte es gar nicht, aber er hatte zugesagt, dass Erik Marie sehen durfte. Also saß Raoul mit seiner Tochter im Musikzimmer. Marie aß ein Croissant, das bedeutet, sie lutschte daran, krümelte den Großteil auf den Teppich, spuckte einen Teil auf ihr Kleidchen und ein kleiner Teil dürfte mit viel Glück in ihrem Magen landen. Es klopfte an der Tür. Marie sah sofort zur Tür, die vorsichtig geöffnet wurde. Erik, in voller Maskierung als Pierre, trat ein. Als Marie ihn sah, drückte sie ihrem Vater das angesabberte Croissant in die Hand und rief glücklich "Er! Er! Er". Erik ging in die Knie und breitete die Arme aus, damit das kleine Mädchen auf ihn zulaufen konnte, so schnell sie ihre kleinen Beinchen tragen konnten. Kaum war sie bei ihm, hob Erik sie hoch und wirbelte mit ihr durch das Zimmer. Raoul war sofort extrem eifersüchtig. Jetzt hatte sein Rivale auch noch seiner Tochter den Kopf verdreht. Trotzdem ließ er es zu.

Erik drückte Marie an sich und Marie nahm ihm mit einer völlig selbstverständlichen Bewegung die Augenklappe und die falsche Nase ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das schon öfter gemacht hatte. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, streichelte seinen Bart und sagte glücklich "Er, Er, Er wieder da." "Ja, meine Prinzessin, ich bin da", antwortete Erik mit Tränen in den Augen. Er nahm die falsche Nase und die Augenklappe und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Klavier. Marie streckte ihre Händchen aus und versuchte einen Finger in Eriks Nasenloch zu stecken. "Nein, nein das mag Erik gar nicht", protestierte Erik und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich weg. Marie schob das Kinn und die Unterlippe vor und begann zu weinen. Erik imitierte ihre Bewegung und Geräusche und sofort war Marie still und sah ihn überrascht an. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ein Erwachsener einfach so zu weinen anfängt. "Er tanz, Er tanz, Er tanz!" forderte Marie. Erik drückte  
sie wieder an seine Brust und begann durch den Raum zu wirbeln. Zuerst sah es für Raoul aus, als würde er sich einfach nur drehen, dann stellte er aber überrascht fest, dass Erik offensichtlich Tanzschritte vollführte, sofern ihm das mit den Reitstiefeln - anscheinend besaß er nur ein einziges Paar Schuhe - möglich war. Erik tanzte mit Marie auf dem Arm zu einer Musik, die nur er selbst hören konnte, oder vielleicht Marie, die lachte und quietschte vor Freude. Kaum blieb Erik stehen, forderte Marie wieder "Tanz, tanz, tanz!" und Erik begann einen neuen Tanz. Raoul kam es so vor, als wären Erik und Marie völlig von der Welt abgeschnitten und nur mehr in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, die einzig aus Eriks eleganten Bewegungen und Maries Lachen bestand. Und er, der Vater, war ausgeschlossen.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte Erik und setzte sich auf den Teppichboden. "Er tanz!" forderte Marie wieder. Erik setzte sie auf den Boden. Er war völlig außer Atem und hatte Schwierigkeiten, oben und unten zu unterscheiden, alle anderen Richtungen waren ihm schon lang egal. "Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhne Erik, "Lass mich erst Luft holen."

Raoul sah auf die Uhr. Erik hatte fast eine halbe Stunde nichts anderes getan, als mit dem kleinen Mädchen im Arm durchs Zimmer zu tanzen und das ununterbrochen in einem schnellen Takt. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass Erik sich absichtlich nicht gewehrt hatte, denn nachdem er Eriks geschmeidige und elegante Bewegung gesehen hatte, vor allem dessen Ausdauer, war ihm klar, dass Erik in einem Nahkampf wohl ein leichtes Spiel gehabt hätte. "Tanz!" forderte Marie nochmals und zog an Eriks nunmehr kürzerem Bart. "Au! Nein, lass das!" Marie lachte nur. "Lala", forderte sie. "Erik wird für seine Prinzessin singen", sagte Erik und setzte sich ans Klavier. Marie saß daneben auf dem Boden und sah mit großen blauen Augen zu ihm auf, ihre hellblonden Locken wirr durcheinander. Erik sang eine Arie "Son lo spirito che nega...". Auch wenn er die Sprache nicht verstand, wusste Raoul doch, dass es sich um die Auftrittsarie des Mephistophele in Arrigo Boitos  
"Mephistophele" handelte. Und es war eine Basspartie. Erik sang sie mühelos. Raoul verstand das nicht, laut Christine hatte Erik stets Tenorpartien gesungen, aber jetzt sang er eine Basspartie ohne größere Probleme. Marie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als warte sie auf den Höhepunkt. Als die Stelle kam, wo Mephistophele pfeift, steckte Erik zwei Finger in den Mund und machte den Pfiff, Marie klatschte begeistert in die Hände und lachte. "Er lala, Er lala, Er lala!" forderte Marie.

"Na schön, eines noch", sagte Erik und begann: "Plaudite, sonat tuba..." Das Stück sagte Raoul gar nichts, aber er würde Erik später danach fragen. Eine Tenorpartie, schwierig, es gab sicher viele Tenöre die diese Passage keinesfalls bewältigen konnten. Und Erik hatte gesagt, er hätte seine Stimme ruiniert? Was war dann das? Und - wenn das wirklich die durch rauchen endgültig ruinierte Stimme war, wie großartig musste Eriks Stimme dann früher gewesen sein? Der Mann beherrschte offensichtlich von höheren Basspartien bis zum Tenor alles, ein gigantischer Stimmumfang. Marie war ganz still und sah Erik bewundernd an.  
Als Erik geendet hatte, sagte Raoul: "Ihre Zeit ist um." Erik sah ihn verwirrt an, wie jemand, der gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwacht und sich erst orientieren muss, wo er überhaupt ist. Dann sagte er leise: "Ja, natürlich. Danke, dass Sie mich Marie sehen ließen." "Er lala!" sagte Maire weinerlich. Erik kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden und sagte leise: "Es ist doch schön, dass dein Vater mir erlaubt hat, dich zu besuchen. Wir dürfen seine Großzügigkeit nicht ausnützen, sonst darf ich dich gar nicht mehr sehen. Also sei ein braves Mädchen und weine nicht. Aber wenn du und ich beide ganz ganz brav sind, dann darf ich dich vielleicht wieder besuchen. Versprichst du mir, dass du ein braves Mädchen sein wirst?" Marie nickte eifrig. "Gut. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich auch ganz ganz brav sein werde", sagte Erik und gab Marie einen Kuss.

Das kleine Mädchen machte ein Gesicht, als wollte sie gleich weinen, aber sie war tapfer und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Erik nahm seine Augenklappe und die falsche Nase, setzte sie wieder auf und sah zu Raoul hin. "Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es Erik war, der weinte, während Marie immer noch tapfer die Tränen zurückhielt. Erik verließ beinahe geräuschlos das Zimmer.

Marie lief zu ihrem Vater und streckte die Arme hoch, wollte auf seinen Schoss, dann legte sie ihre kleinen Ärmchen und seinen Hals und sagte: "Papa lieb, Papa lieb, Papa viel lieb! Ma Papa lieb!" Marie nannte sich neuerdings "Ma". Raoul konnte ihr nicht böse sein und in dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er seine kleine Tochter sehr sehr unglücklich machen würde, wenn er Erik gänzlich aus dem Chateau verbannte. Raoul seufzte. Er würde irgendeine Lösung finden müssen, die Erik erlaubte, zumindest in der Nähe zu bleiben. Marie würde es nicht verstehen, wenn Erik nicht mehr käme.

Ein paar Tage später ging Raoul zu Erik, der sich still in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte und gar nicht mehr herauskam. "Sie müssen sich nicht einsperren", sagte der Vicomte freundlich, "Sie sind nicht mein Gefangener." "Nicht?" Erik zog die Augenbrauen hoch, "Ich dachte..." "Falsch gedacht", antwortete Raoul etwas schroff, "Sie können das Zimmer verlassen, in den Garten gehen und auch in die Küche, wenn Sie wollen. Tabu ist der Wohnbereich der Herrschaft. Verstanden?" "Ja, Monsieur."

Raoul musste lachen, als er Erik so resigniert und folgsam sah. "Was ist so komisch?" fragte Erik erstaunt. "Wenn das die Direktoren der Oper wüssten!" prustete der Vicomte, "Man muss dem Phantom nur sagen, das hier ist tabu und er bleibt weg!" Erik konnte nicht anders, als selbst zu lachen. Die Vorstellung war zu komisch. "Sie würden ein Schild aufhängen: kein Zutritt für Phantome", lachte Erik, dann wurde er wieder ernst: "Ich danke Ihnen, dass ich Marie sehen durfte. Bin ich zu weit gegangen, als ich ihr versprochen habe, dass ich sie wiedersehen kann, wenn ich brav bin?" Raoul musste wieder lachen. Vor ihm stand der Mann, der die ganze Oper in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, das Phantom der Oper, das Monster, vor dem er und seine Frau sich so gefürchtet hatten, und sprach sich wie ein kleiner Junge. "Marie wäre unglücklich, wenn sie Sie nie wieder sehen dürfte", sagte Raoul, "Und das Glück meiner Tochter ist mir wichtiger als Sie hinauszuwerfen. Aber eines möchte ich gleich klarstellen - mein Haus, meine Regeln. Ich bin hier der Hausherr. Wenn Sie hierbleiben, müssen Sie auch arbeiten. Ich werde Sie nicht einfach so durchfüttern, verstanden?" Erik nickte und sah zu Boden. Es wirkte lächerlich, wie er versuchte, zu Raoul aufzusehen, was bei dem Größenunterschied einfach unmöglich war.

"Also - was können Sie arbeiten?" "Wird das ein Vorstellungsgespräch?" fragte Erik erstaunt. "So in etwa. Also, suchen wir eine Aufgabe für Sie. Musikalisch sind Sie, und wenn Marie älter wird, können Sie ihr Klavierspielen beibringen, oder sonst ein Instrument, aber bis dahin müssen Sie etwas anderes arbeiten. Architekten, Zauberer oder Schauspieler brauche ich auch nicht. Was fällt Ihnen ein?" "Ich kann gut mit Pferden umgehen und Sie haben ein Gestüt", antwortete Erik und wirkte dabei keineswegs unglücklich. "In Ordnung. Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, werde ich Sie als Zureiter für die hoffnungslosen Fälle anstellen. Sie bekommen alle die Pferde, die man eigentlich nur noch dem Metzger geben kann, und sehen zu, ob Sie aus denen auch noch was machen können. Wollen Sie diese Arbeit?" "Selbstverständlich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde im Moment alles annehmen, und wenn ich Stallbursche sein müsste", antwortete Erik, dem es tatsächlich völlig egal war, was er arbeiten würde, so lang er nur dableiben konnte.

"Also gut, reden wir über Ihr Gehalt", begann Raoul. "Ist mir doch egal", sagte Erik, "Machen Sie, was Sie für angemessen halten." "Geschäftsmann sind Sie keiner", bemerkte Raoul amüsiert. "Nein, definitiv nicht", gab Erik zu, "Obwohl ich mal Baumeister war und gar nicht schlecht verdient habe. Ich hatte aber auch einen guten Buchhalter..." Der Vicomte sah ihn streng an: "Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie kein Geld brauchen, weil Sie sich sowieso alles mögliche stehlen können, sind Sie auf dem Holzweg. Wir machen das so - Sie arbeiten, bekommen dafür Kost und Logis frei und außerdem an Kleidung und Schuhen was Sie so brauchen. Dazu zahle ich Ihnen Erfolgsprämien, für jedes Pferd, das nicht an den Metzger geht sondern verkauft wird, 30% von der Differenz zwischen dem Verkaufspreis und dem, was der Metzger gezahlt hätte." Erik wirkte etwas hilflos, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, ob das Angebot gut war oder nicht. Von Pferden verstand er sehr viel, aber von den wirtschaftlichen Bedingungen der Pferdezucht überhaupt nichts. Er erklärte sich einverstanden, schließlich ging es ja nicht um Geld. "Die Hunde können Sie behalten", meinte Raoul, als er ging und einen ziemlich verwirrten Erik zurückließ.

Dr. Martin machte Raoul beim Abendessen darauf aufmerksam, dass Monsieur Bertrand mit den noch nicht geheilten Rippen unmöglich als Zureiter arbeiten könnte, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er noch nicht einmal normal essen konnte. "Das müssen Sie ihm sagen", warnte Dr. Martin eindringlich, "Er hat mich heute um einen Verband gebeten, der stark genug ist, Stürze vom Pferd auszuhalten, er will morgen anfangen." "Er hat was?" fragte Raoul entgeistert, "Ich dachte, es wäre klar, dass er jetzt noch nicht anfangen kann?" "Ihm nicht", sagte Dr. Martin, "Ich fürchte, ihm werden Sie auch selbstverständliches sagen müssen. Es ist erst zwei Wochen seit seinem... Reitunfall... und er braucht mindestens noch einen Monat um wieder gesund zu werden."

Am nächsten Tag kam Erik in Raouls Arbeitszimmer. "Dr. Martin hat gesagt, ich darf noch nicht reiten", sagte er und wirkte dabei regelrecht gekränkt. "Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Raoul, "Können Sie für Marie Spielzeug basteln? Bauklötzchen zum Beispiel?" "Ja sicher", antwortete Erik, "Ich brauche dünne Bretter, eine Säge, eine grobe und eine feine Feile." "Gut, dann ist das Ihre Arbeit für den kommenden Monat", entschied Raoul. Ein bisschen Strafe musste sein und ihm gefiel der Gedanke, dass Erik jetzt einen ganzen Monat lang im Zimmer sitzen und Holzklötzchen zurechtschneiden und feilen musste. Erik nahm es einfach hin. Dann fragte er schüchtern: "Darf ich fragen, wie es Ihrer Frau geht?" Raoul seufzte: "Besser. Es war wohl falscher Alarm und sie kann schon wieder aufstehen. Im Moment überlegen Dr. Martin und ich, ob es für sie besser ist die Wahrheit zu wissen oder nicht. Lieber ein Schock und dann Ruhe oder lieber ständige, dafür leichtere, Unruhe? Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Wenn ich mir etwas wünschen dürfte - ich würde es lieber hinter mich bringen. Glauben Sie mir, im "Um-Vergebung-Betteln" habe ich ausreichend Übung", sagte Erik, "Aber es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Ich werde das tun, was für Ihre Frau das Beste ist."

Weitere zwei Wochen später entschied Dr. Martin, dass es besser wäre, Christine die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie regte sich zu sehr auf und machte sich zu viele Sorgen, da wäre es besser, sie wüsste die Wahrheit. Raoul ging also, um Erik zu holen. Der war, wie erwartet, in seinem Zimmer, allerdings war Babette bei ihm. "Wird dir das nicht zu blöd?" fragte sie, "Seit zwei Wochen schneidest du Holz zurecht, 1 cm mal 2 cm mal 4 cm. Zur Abwechslung mal 1 cm mal 2 cm mal 8 cm." Erik lachte. "Es ist doch für Marie", erklärte er zufrieden, "Da ist mir gar nichts zu blöd."

"Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Raoul. Erik machte die Tür auf. "Monsieur, was kann ich für Sie tun?" sagte er höflich und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Raoul eintreten zu lassen. Raoul sah auf dem Boden eine hübsche Holzkiste, die bereits zu einem Teil mit Holzklötzchen gefüllt war. "Sagen Sie, wie viele Stunden am Tag arbeiten Sie da?" fragte er erstaunt. Er war sich sicher, dass Erik nie so viele Holzklötzchen zusammenbringen würde, schon gar nicht in zwei Wochen. "Zwölf bis vierzehn Stunden, je nachdem, wie... abgelenkt... ich bin", antwortete Erik mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Babette, deren Gesicht rot anlief.

"Dr. Martin meint, Sie sollten Christine jetzt die Wahrheit sagen", sagte Raoul. "Jetzt schon?" Erik wirkte erschrocken. "Ich dachte, Sie wollen es hinter sich bringen?" "Ja, das schon, aber... ich muss gestehen, dass ich Angst habe. Was ist, wenn sie verlangt, dass ich weggehe?" "Dann werden Sie ihr gehorchen!" entschied Raoul, der inzwischen genug davon hatte, dass Erik immer seine eigenen Wünsche in den Vordergrund stellte. "Was ist, wenn sie... wenn sie eine Bestrafung verlangt?" fragte Erik und schien immer kleiner zu werden. "Das sehen wir, wenn es so weit ist", sagte Raoul. "Ich hab Angst", gab Erik zu und sah zu Babette. Die nahm seine Hand und sagte fest: "Ich stehe hinter dir, egal wie das ausgeht." "Babette... wenn ich das überlebe, dann... würdest du mich dann heiraten? Ich erkenne auch alle deine Kinder als meine an, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie nicht von mir sein können", sagte Erik dankbar. "War das gerade ein Heiratsantrag?" fragte Babette. "Ein ungeschickter, aber... ja", gab Erik unsicher zurück. "Männer versprechen viel, wenn sie Angst haben", wandte Babette kopfschüttelnd ein, "Frag mich noch mal, wenn das hier vorüber ist."

Der Vicomte bat Christine in sein Arbeitszimmer und erklärte ihr vorsichtig, dass Pierre Bertrand ihr etwas zu sagen habe. "Du bist so seltsam", sagte Christine besorgt, "Ist es eine schlechte Nachricht?" Raoul druckste herum, dann sagte er: "Bitte mach dich auf den schlimmsten Schock deines Lebens gefasst."

Christine saß in dem Lehnstuhl, Raoul hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als Erik flankiert von Babette und Dr. Martin eintrat. Babette und Dr. Martin wichen etwas beiseite und Erik schloss die Tür, kam aber keinen Schritt näher an Raoul oder Christine. "Sie haben uns etwas zu sagen?" begann Raoul, als er merkte, dass Erik nicht von sich aus beginnen würde. "Madame, ich muss ein Geständnis ablegen", begann Erik, dann ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, "Ich habe Sie belogen. Ich bin nicht der, der ich zu sein vorgegeben habe, ich... ich bin Erik." Damit nahm er seine Augenklappe und die Nase ab. Christine blieb scheinbar völlig ruhig. "Also doch", flüsterte sie tonlos, "Ich hatte so einen Verdacht, wollte es aber nicht wahr haben." Dann stand sie auf, ging zu Raouls Schreibtisch und nahm eine Pistole heraus, richtete sie auf Erik und drückte wortlos ab. Die Kugel schlug hinter ihm in die Tür ein. Alle starrten sie wie gelähmt an, besonders Raoul war schockiert. War das eben tatsächlich seine Frau, die einfach so geschossen hatte? Sie hatte nicht getroffen, aber das lag an ihrer Kurzsichtigkeit und der Ungeübtheit mit der Waffe. Christine legte die große Pistole weg, nahm den kleinen Einschüsser, spannte den Hahn und trat direkt auf Erik zu. Diesmal hielt sie ihm die Waffe direkt vors Gesicht. "Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich nicht abdrücken sollte?" forderte sie. Erik starrte sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. "Ich bitte dich, tus nicht!" schrie er auf, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihr die Waffe wegzunehmen, obwohl er das sicher könnte. "Nenn mir einen einzigen Grund", sagte Christine wieder, dann verlor sie die kalte Ruhe, die sie zuvor ausgestrahlt hatte und schrie wütend: "Dir war es wohl nicht genug, uns zu quälen, uns in ständiger Angst zu halten, uns von allem vertrauten abzuschneiden, uns vor Angst verrückt zu machen! Nein, du musstest dich auch noch als guter Freund in die Familie einschleichen, damit du dich täglich an unseren Qualen weiden konntest, du krankes Monster! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meine Tochter angefasst hast! Sag mir einen einzigen Grund, warum ich dich jetzt nicht töten soll?"

"Deine Unschuld", antwortete Erik. Christine ließ die Waffe sinken. "Deine Unschuld ist kostbar", fuhr Erik fort, "Glaub mir, es gibt eine Trennung zwischen denjenigen, die schon Blut vergossen haben und denen, die es nicht getan haben. Ich bin auf der falschen Seite, deshalb kann ich dich nur um deiner selbst willen bitten, bleib dort wo du bist."

Christine brach in Tränen aus und Raoul nahm sie in die Arme, nicht ohne ihr vorher die Waffe wegzunehmen. "Was hat er nur aus mir gemacht", schluchzte Christine, "Er hat mich zu genau so einem Monster gemacht wie er eines ist." "Nein, hat er nicht", widersprach Raoul, "Hat er nicht. Es ist vorbei." Eine Weile war nichts anderes im Zimmer zu hören als Christines verzweifeltes Schluchzen. Dann, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, wandte sie sich an Erik, der immer noch am Boden kniete: "Du schuldest mir was. Du schuldest mir inzwischen mehr als zwei Jahre meines Lebens. Wie willst du das gutmachen?" Erik zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Was denn?" fragte Christine überrascht, "Kein Betteln, kein Winseln, keine Tränen? Jetzt enttäuscht du mich aber, Erik. Das kannst du doch so gut, jedenfalls dann, wenn du damit etwas erreichen willst. Willst du mich nicht wenigstens um Entschuldigung bitten?" Erik sah sie immer noch erschrocken an, dann sagte er: "Hören Sie sich eigentlich reden, Madame? Das sind nicht Sie - so würde ich reden, aber doch nicht Sie..." Er wirkte völlig verwirrt. In dem Moment brach Christine wieder in Tränen aus. Raoul nahm sie wieder schützend in den Arm.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Erik, "Es tut mir so leid."  
"Ich will alles wissen", sagte Christine, die sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und sich in den Lehnstuhl setzte. "Natürlich", antwortete Erik, "Aber... ähm... kann das noch ein bisschen warten, ich glaube, mir ist gerade ein überaus peinliches Missgeschick passiert..." Babette flüsterte verblüfft: "Hast du...?" Erik zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verlegen, dann bat er um ein paar Minuten. Als er aufstand, sah Christine, wie dicht an seinem Kopf die Kugel vorbeigeflogen war. Erik blutete am rechten Ohr. Es war nicht schlimm, ein Kratzer am äußersten Rand der Ohrmuschel, aber wenige Zentimeter weiter und die Kugel hätte ihn getötet. Erik setzte Augenklappe und Nase wieder auf, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Babette lief ihm nach, als er ging.

"Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?" fragte Dr. Martin, der mit der Situation überfordert war. Dann wandte er sich an Christine: "Madame, wenn Sie gestatten, ich muss mein Höhrrohr verwenden um das Baby zu hören. Ich muss sicher gehen, dass es Ihnen beiden gut geht."

Erik und Babette kamen wieder zurück, wobei Babette Eriks Hand hielt. Erik wirkte sehr schwach, als wäre ihm schlecht. Babette hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und hielt seine Hand, als wolle sie ihn am Davonlaufen hindern. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Raoul Christine kurz von seinem Gespräch mit Erik berichtet, nicht alle Details, aber sie wusste zumindest bescheid, was gesprochen worden war.

Erik schloss die Tür hinter sich und kniete wieder nieder, diesmal kniete er vor Christine, die in dem Lehnstuhl saß. Babette und Dr. Martin saßen auf der Couch, Raoul im Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Mein Mann hat mir erzählt, was im Wald passiert ist", sagte Christine, "Bist du verletzt?" Erik verneinte erstaunt. "Nein? Nicht verletzt?" platzte Dr. Martin der Kragen, "Ein Knacks im Kiefer, zwei gebrochene Rippen, blutige Striemen, jetzt ein Streifschuss am Ohr? Sie sind nicht verletzt?" Erik antwortete trotzig: "Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt, mir geht es gut." Babette verdrehte die Augen und seufzte: "Männer!"

"Dann beantworte meine Fragen, Erik, und antworte bitte ehrlich", begann Christine, "Du hast gesagt, dass du nie mit der Ausführung deines Plans begonnen hast. Stimmt das? Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass das stimmt! Und nimm die Maske ab!" Erik nahm widerspruchslos seine Augenklappe und die Nase ab, dann sah er Christine direkt ins Gesicht: "Ja, das ist wahr." "Du hast gesagt, Erik hätte aufgehört uns zu jagen, weil er etwas besseres gefunden hätte. Was ist das?" Erik sog die Luft durch die Zähne ein, dann antwortete er: "Marie. Marie ist alles für mich." Christine fuhr fort: "Du hast auch gesagt, dass du den Mann deines Mädchens - ich kann nur annehmen, dass das auf Raoul und mich bezogen war - für einen besseren Mann als dich selbst hältst. Ist das wahr?" Erik nickte. "Wieviel wahr?" fragte Christine skeptisch nach. Sie misstraute Erik gründlich. "Im moralischen Sinne, wahr. Er ist mir moralisch haushoch überlegen", gab Erik zu, fügte aber mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu: "Vielleicht auch als Ehemann, aber ansonsten halte ich mich für überlegen." "Danke auch", kommentierte Raoul empört, "Wenigstens eine ehrliche Antwort."

Christine und Erik sahen sich an. Erik blutete immer noch am Ohr, ignorierte es aber. "Tut mir leid, dass ich auf dich geschossen habe", sagte Christine und gab ihm ein Taschentuch, damit er es auf die Wunde pressen konnte. Erik reagierte erstaunlich gelassen: "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du bist eine Mutter, die Angst um ihre Kinder hat, da ist es völlig natürlich, dass du so reagierst. Du hättest wirklich deine Brille aufsetzen sollen, dann wäre ich jetzt tot." Raoul mischte sich ein: "Wenn Sie meine Frau noch einmal vertraulich duzen, fordere ich Genugtuung dafür!" "Sie würden sich mit mir duellieren?" gab Erik zurück, dessen Kampfgeist wiedererwacht war, "Nur zu." Sofort besann er sich aber eines besseren: "Nein, entschuldigen Sie, das war unangemessen. Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Ich weiß, was ich Ihnen angetan habe und es tut mir von Herzen leid. Ich weiß auch, dass ich es nicht wieder gut machen kann, ich kann Ihnen die verlorenen Jahre nicht wiedergeben. Ich biete Ihnen mein Leben an - wenn Sie es verlangen, erhänge ich mich selbst noch heute. Mehr kann ich nicht tun."

"Liebst du mich noch?" fragte Christine weiter, diesmal klang ihre Stimme sehr traurig. Erik nickte und sah zu Boden. "Ja, ja ich liebe Sie noch und werde Sie immer lieben", sagte er ernst. "Was ist mit Babette?" fragte Christine. Erik warf Babette einen traurigen Blick zu und antwortete: "Es tut mir leid, Babette, ich kann dich nie so lieben wie ich sie liebe. Ich liebe dich auch, aber... anders." Nun wollte Babette es genauer wissen: "Wenn Du dich zwischen uns entscheiden müsstest, wen würdest du nehmen?" Erik sah sie an, sprachlos. "Das wird jetzt interessant", sagte Christine, "Das würde mich auch interessieren. Wie ist es, sich zwischen zwei entscheiden zu müssen? Wie ist es, zwei Menschen zu lieben und sich entscheiden zu müssen?" Erik schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: "Wenn ich die Wahl hätte... Christine. Es tut mir leid, Babette, das ist die Wahrheit."

Babette explodierte förmlich vor Wut: "Das hättest du wohl gern, du Dreckskerl! Klar ist sie jünger und schöner als ich, natürlich, schau sich einer doch diese hübsche junge Dame an. Du elender Heuchler du! Du bist echt das Letzte, gerade DU solltest wissen, wie es ist, wenn man alt und hässlich ist! Du bist echt ein A***!" Es folgte noch eine Reihe an Flüchen, Christine verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte, während Raoul und Dr. Martin rot wurden. Erik kniete zusammengesunken am Boden und starrte auf den Teppich. Niemand konnte sagen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, aber dass er sich zutiefst schämte, war offensichtlich. Babette endete mit dem Satz: "Du brauchst wohl zwei Frauen, du Saukerl, eine Heilige, die du in den Reliquienschrein steckst und anbetest und eine Hure, mit der du ins Bett gehst. Du solltest dich schämen!" Damit verpasste sie Erik einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Das hab ich nie gesagt", verteidigte sich Erik und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. "Brauchst du auch gar nicht, Männer sind doch alle gleich, erst beten sie eine Frau an und kaum haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht, beschimpfen sie sie als Hure", keifte Babette weiter. "Babette..." begann Erik hilflos, "Babette... ich... du wolltest die Wahrheit... und du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig sein, ich weiß doch genau, dass ich bei Madame nie eine Chance hatte oder haben würde..." "Deshalb begnügst du dich mit der dicken, hässlichen Köchin?" zischte Babette, "Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du bist, du elender Saubär? Don Juan persönlich?" In dem Moment brachen Erik, Christine und auch Raoul in Lachen aus. "Was? Was ist so komisch?" beschwerte sich Babette. "Das... erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal", antwortete Erik und versuchte, sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir und dem Vicomte hätte, hätte ich auch ihn genommen", ärgerte sich Babette. Der Vicomte machte ein so erschrockenes Gesicht, dass seine Frau ihr Lachen erst recht nicht unter Kontrolle brachte. Babette fuhr fort: "Als ob ich mit Madame hätte tauschen wollen! Von der Bühne entführt und in die Katakomben verschleppt, das ist ja grauenvoll!" "Keine Sorge, bei dir wäre das unmöglich", gab Erik zurück, dessen Geduld langsam erschöpft war. Auch wenn er sich schämte, war er nicht gewillt, sich das ständig vorhalten zu lassen, "Dich hätte ich nicht tragen können." Babette verpasste ihm eine laut knallende Ohrfeige. In Eriks Augen war ein Funkeln, als würde die ganze Sache anfangen, ihm Spaß zu machen, als er antwortete: "Bin ich ein Hund, dass ich mit Knochen spiele?" "Du schweinischer, dreckiger, mieser, verlogener Egoist!" schimpfte Babette weiter.

"Schluss damit!" rief Raoul, "Tragen Sie Ihren Streit aus, wo Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie uns damit in Ruhe. Hier geht es rein darum, was Erik uns angetan hat, meiner Frau und mir."

"Wenn Sie ihn fortjagen, gehe ich auch", sagte Babette sofort, "Auch wenn er es in keiner Weise verdient und nicht wert ist." Erik schwieg. Er schämte sich zutiefst.

"Raoul hat mir gesagt, dass du hierbleiben willst", riss Christine das Gespräch wieder an sich. Erik nickte. "Einfach so, ohne irgendwas? Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Erik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut, ich werde meinem Mann nicht widersprechen", fuhr Christine fort, "Ich setze nur eine einzige Bedingung hinzu. Willst du sie hören?" "Ja, alles, was immer du... Verzeihung, Sie wollen", antwortete Erik eifrig. "Du kannst bleiben, aber nur als du selbst", sagte Christine. "Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Erik verwirrt. "Ganz einfach. Nicht als Pierre Bertrand, der Soldat, mit falscher Nase und Augenklappe. Wenn du bleiben willst, dann ohne Maske, ohne Verkleidung, ohne Verstellung. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass die ganze Gegend über meinen Mann und mich redet und uns für verrückt hält, weil wir uns vor einem Phantom fürchten. Das kannst du beenden, indem du dich offen zeigst. Genau das verlange ich von dir."

Erik starrte sie entsetzt an. "Das verlangen Sie?" fragte er, "Dass ich mein nacktes Gesicht zeigen muss, ständig, öffentlich? Das... ist grausam." Christine blieb ruhig. "Das Chateau hat eine Türe, die kannst du gern benutzen. Aber wenn du gehst, gibt es kein Zurück mehr", sagte sie, "Du hast die Wahl." Erik schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Ich bin mein Leben lang weggelaufen und habe mich versteckt. Diesmal nicht. Wenn Sie mir gestatten, Marie regelmäßig zu sehen, und auch die weiteren Kinder, die Sie bekommen werden, dann tue ich, was immer Sie verlangen." Christine sah Raoul an und der nickte. "Na gut, aber nur unter Aufsicht!" beharrte Christine. "Danke", sagte Erik leise.

"Dann ganz konkret", sagte Raoul, "Wenn Erik jetzt sofort ohne Maske herumläuft, erschreckt er das ganze Personal. Das geht nicht, wir müssen es erklären. Ich schlage vor, heute Abend alle in der Halle zusammenzurufen, dann soll Erik sich vor alle hinstellen und seine Lügen gestehen." Erik verzog das Gesicht. "Muss das sein?" fragte er. "Ja, muss es. Wenn meine Frau sagt, ohne Lügen, dann muss das ohne Lügen gehen. Sie sagen allen, dass Sie ein Lügner und Betrüger sind und uns jahrelang getäuscht haben. Ich werde dann sagen, dass wir Sie trotzdem hier behalten und Sie für mich arbeiten werden." Erik warf Christine einen flehenden Blick zu: "Muss das sein?" "Schau mich nicht so an", ärgerte sich die Vicomtesse, "Du kannst es tun oder davonlaufen. Deine Entscheidung. Heute Abend warten alle auf Dich in der großen Halle. Wenn du bis dahin weglaufen willst, kannst du das gern tun."

"Ich laufe nicht weg", sagte Erik und fügte leise hinzu: "Hoffe ich zumindest."

Christine wandte sich an Babette: "Meine liebe Babette, jetzt steht er Ihnen zur Verfügung." Babette machte einen Knicks und sagte: "Danke Madame."

Erik verließ das Zimmer, völlig verwirrt und heillos überfordert mit der Situation. Christine hielt Babette am Ärmel fest, als sie ihm folgen wollte. "Babette, sagen Sie... als ich auf ihn geschossen habe, hat er da wirklich...?" Babette grinste und nickte, dann zwinkerte sie Christine verschwörerisch zu und lief Erik nach, wobei sie laut rief, sodass es keiner überhören konnte: "So, und jetzt erklärst du mir, was es mit Don Juan auf sich hat!"

Am Abend wartete so ziemlich das gesamte Personal in der Halle und wunderte sich, was die Herrschaft ihnen so wichtiges mitzuteilen habe. Raoul sah auf seine Uhr. "Er kommt nicht", sagte er. "Er kommt", widersprach Christine. "Ich glaube, er ist schon meilenweit weg", gab Raoul zurück. "Oder einfach verspätet", hielt Christine dagegen.

In dem Moment sahen sie Erik, gefolgt von Babette, durch eine Seitentür hereinkommen. Erik hielt sich im Schatten, sodass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Ah, Monsieur Bertrand", rief Raoul und sofort war das Getuschel im Raum still und alle starrten in Eriks Richtung. "Kommen Sie zu uns!"

Erik ging zu Raoul. Er trug, wie von Christine verlangt, keine Maske. Diese öffentliche Bloßstellung war schrecklich für ihn, er versuchte, nicht irgendjemand ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber er konnte sich nicht die Ohren zuhalten, als er die Schreie, das Luftholen, die Geräusche der Menschen hörte. In ihm stiegen Erinnerungen auf, die er schon seit Jahren krampfhaft zu verdrängen versuchte und er wusste, wenn er irgendjemand in die Augen sah, würde er den Verstand verlieren. Seine Hände griffen in die Luft, als er irgendetwas suchte, um sich festhalten zu können. Ihm brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus, als er befürchtete, gleich kalte Gitterstäbe unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Stattdessen fühlte er eine warme Hand unter seiner linken Hand, er klammerte sich daran fest, als ginge es um sein Leben. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen, um zu sehen, wer ihm die Hand gereicht hatte. Neben ihm stand Babette und lächelte. "Was immer jetzt passiert, ich bin bei dir", sagte sie ungewohnt sanft. Erik zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Nun erkannten Christine und Raoul beide, dass Erik sich zwar nach Kräften bemühte, aber im Moment nicht in der Lage war, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen, Ihn zu zwingen, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Also entschied Raoul, dass er das Reden übernehmen musste. Christine fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie Erik dieser quälenden Demütigung ausgesetzt hatte, aber sie wusste nun, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er behauptet hatte, sie zu lieben. Er hatte sich geändert, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht gekommen, hätte sich dieser schmachvollen Erniedrigung, die so schreckliche Erinnerungen weckte, nicht ausgesetzt.

"Sie alle wissen, dass meine Frau und ich Angst vor einem Verfolger hatten. Wir wissen ganz genau, dass Sie uns deshalb für verrückt gehalten haben. Wir wussten nur nicht, wie geschickt unser Verfolger war, dass er sich verkleidet hat und die Frechheit hatte, direkt vor unserer Nase zu sitzen, so frech, dass niemand darauf kam, dass er es ist. Pierre Francois Erik Bertrand, besser bekannt als Erik, hat uns heute alles gestanden und sich bei uns entschuldigt." Erik versuchte, irgendwie auf den Beinen zu bleiben und sich nicht zu übergeben. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun. Er hielt sich weiter an Babette fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einer Rettungsleine.

"Wir haben ihm verziehen", sagte die Vicomtesse, "Und möchten, dass Sie alle die Wahrheit kennen, damit keine weiteren Gerüchte entstehen. Er wird bei uns bleiben, weil wir der Meinung sind, dass jeder Mensch eine faire Chance im Leben verdient. Er hatte bisher keine. Also, Erik, wenn Sie wollen, bieten wir Ihnen hier einen Neuanfang an. Sie müssen nur meine Hand nehmen." Erik starrte sie an, sah auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand und legte seine rechte Hand zögernd in ihre. Er stand einfach da und hielt sich an den beiden Frauen fest, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen oder auch nur einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Wir erwarten von jedem hier, dass Erik mit Respekt behandelt wird wie jeder andere hier auch", sagte der Vicomte, "Und damit ist alles gesagt, was zu sagen war."

Erik bekam irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins mit, dass er in ein anderes Zimmer geführt wurde. Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

"Helft ihm doch!" schrie Babette auf. Sofort war Dr. Martin da, um Erik zu untersuchen. "Ist wahrscheinlich ein Schwächeanfall", diagnostizierte er, "Das war zu viel für ihn." Erik stöhnte leise und schlug die Augen wieder auf. "Was...?" fragte er, als er Dr. Martin, Christine, Raoul und Babette sah, die sich alle über ihn beugten. Babette reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. "Hier, trink einen Schluck", sagte sie. Erik nahm das Wasser dankbar an. "Sagen Sie... haben Sie das ernst gemeint, dass Sie mir einen Neuanfang bieten?" fragte er ängstlich. "Ja, tun wir", bestätigte Raoul. "Erik, es tut mir leid", sagte Christine, "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das zu hart war. Ich wollte dich büßen lassen, für das, was du uns angetan hast, aber... das gerade eben, das war zu hart. Vor allem, wo wir ja wissen, was du als Kind über dich ergehen lassen musstest. Kannst du uns verzeihen?" "Ihr bittet MICH um Verzeihung?" fragte Erik verblüfft. Christine nickte und lächelte. "Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse", sagte Erik, "Ich bin einfach nur dankbar, dass Sie mir eine Chance geben."

Raoul wandte sich an Babette: "Sagen Sie - woher hat er das blaue Auge?" Babette sah ihrem Dienstherren direkt ins Gesicht: "Ich habe ihm den Kopf gewaschen." Erik sah Babette an. "Babette... danke. Du warst wirklich die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Ich weiß, dass ich dessen nicht würdig bin, aber... würdest du mich heiraten? Nicht am 31. Februar sondern an einem realen Tag?" Babette sah mit gespielter Gekränktheit zur Decke, als sie sagte: "Das muss ich mir aber noch sehr überlegen... Na gut, aber nur, weil ich dringend einen Vater für meine fünf Kinder und einen Großvater für meine drei Enkel - ach ja, demnächst kommt das vierte - brauche und es leid bin, in der Kirche auf der Ledigenbank sitzen zu müssen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
die Musikstücke, wer sie nicht kennt, hier anzuhören:

Son lo spirito: https:+/www+.+youtube+.+com+/+watch?v=-PZS_L6mH1M (in den Browser kopieren, die "+" entfernen und klicken, ich kann hier leider keine Links posten)

Plaudite, sonat tuba: https:+/www+.+youtube+.+com+/+watch?v=5zhz-4KUh1E (in den Browser kopieren, die "+" entfernen und klicken, ich kann hier leider keine Links posten)

Da es heute keine Ledigenbänke gibt: Früher war es so, dass ledige Mütter in einer eigenen Bank in der Kirche sitzen mussten und nicht bei den ehrbaren Frauen. Sie wurden der Gemeinde als abschreckendes Beispiel für Sündhaftigkeit vorgeführt.

Christine reagiert sehr heftig und zeigt damit, dass sie weitaus gefährlicher als Raoul ist, zum Glück sieht sie schlecht und hat keine Ahnung, wie man schießt. Sie ist einfach eine Mutter, die um ihre Kinder Angst hat und damit zu allem bereit, nach allem, was Erik ihr angetan hat, durchaus verständlich. Aber sie und Raoul sind grundsätzlich gute Menschen.

Ich muss zugeben, Babette zu schreiben ist wahnsinnig komisch. Sie liebt Erik wirklich, sonst würde sie ihm nicht beistehen, aber sie hat auch die Angewohnheit, im ihre Meinung ungeschönt zu sagen, ob er sie hören will oder nicht. Und manche Sachen über sich selbst will er gar nicht hören.

Das ist noch nicht das letzte Kapitel, es kommt noch was! :-)

Danke für die Reviews und ich freu mich über weitere! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Gefangene der Angst

die Wogen glätten

Christines Bedingung, dass Erik gar keine Maske tragen durfte, erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet. Nicht für die Bewohner des Chateau, die ihn ja schon gesehen hatten, sondern für Erik selbst. Er schämte sich zu sehr, er brachte es nicht über sich, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Babette versuchte alles, ihn herauszulocken, zuerst weigerte sie sich, seine Hunde hinauszubringen und hoffte, dass die drei Hunde ihn zwingen würden, zumindest in den Garten zu gehen, aber das Ergebnis war, dass er einfach die Tür öffnete und seine Hunde ohne jede Aufsicht durchs Chateau laufen ließ. Die Hunde landeten dann sowieso bei Babette in der Küche und ihr blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie in den Garten zu lassen, wieder hereinzuholen und zu Erik zurückzubringen. Als nächstes weigerte sie sich, ihm sein Essen zu bringen. Entweder er holte es sich in der Küche oder er würde eben hungrig ins Bett gehen.

Für Babette, die Eriks Gesicht schon oft gesehen hatte, war es nicht mehr schrecklich. Er war hässlich, ja, aber man konnte sich an ihn gewöhnen. Nur - wie sollte sie das Erik klar machen? Erik konnte seinen Anblick selbst nicht ertragen und hatte sich im Laufe seines Lebens nie daran gewöhnt - wie macht man so jemand klar, dass andere sich sehr wohl an ihn gewöhnen konnten? Die Vicomtesse und der Vicomte waren nicht bereit, nachzugeben und ihm eine Maske - irgendeine - zu erlauben. Sie waren es leid, für verrückt erklärt zu werden und hatten nun das Bedürfnis, sich zu rehabilitieren, indem sie allen zeigten, dass sie sich Erik nicht nur eingebildet hatten. Die Vicomtesse hatte noch einen weiteren Grund, Erik das Tragen der Maske zu verbieten: Er selbst war es gewesen, der sich ein normales Leben gewünscht hatte, er selbst hatte immer davon geträumt, sein Gesicht nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen. Aber wie sollten sich die Menschen um ihn herum daran gewöhnen, wenn er sich nicht zeigte?

Nach einer Woche gab Babette auf. Das war mehr als Sturheit. Eine ganze Woche nichts als Wasser und Erik hatte Hunger, das konnte nicht einmal er leugnen. Ihm knurrte der Magen, er hatte Bauchschmerzen und konnte kaum schlafen, fühlte sich aber schwach und müde. Trotzdem blieb er lieber in seinem Zimmer und spielte auf seiner Geige. Diese Geige war in dem Paket, das er zu Weihnachten erhalten hatte, der größte Bestandteil gewesen.

Was Babette nicht wusste war, dass Erik es durchaus versuchte, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Manchmal schaffte er es den Korridor entlang, aber spätestens wo der Korridor in den nächsten mündete, der ständig von Menschen benutzt wurde, die im Chateau lebten und arbeiteten, hatte ihn der Mut verlassen und er war in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Der Gedanke, jemand zu begegnen und gesehen zu werden, war unerträglich.

Babette blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit der Vicomtesse zu sprechen. "Madame, es geht um Erik", begann sie und Christine sah von ihrer Zeitung auf. Zum Lesen trug sie eine Brille. "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie. "Er weigert sich, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich habe schon alles versucht und mir fällt nichts mehr ein", begann Babette und erzählte Christine, dass sie Erik das Essen nicht brachte, er sollte, wenn er schon nicht mit den anderen Dienstboten essen wollte, zumindest den Weg zur Küche machen und sich etwas holen, aber obwohl er seit einer Woche außer Wasser nichts hatte, kam er nicht. "Das ist mehr als Sturheit", meinte die dicke Köchin, "Er hat Angst. Vielleicht könnten Sie ihm helfen?" Christine, die ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil sie es ja gewesen war, die Erik das Tragen der Maske verboten hatte, hielt es nun für ihre Pflicht, ihm zu helfen.

Sie besprach mit Raoul, dass sie Erik wirklich nicht dem Angestarrt-Werden im Dienstbotenzimmer aussetzen konnten, das wäre zu grausam. Aber wenn er sich nur in seinem Zimmer einschloss, würde das weder ihnen noch ihm helfen. Also entschieden sie, dass er ab nun wieder mit der Herrschaft am Tisch essen durfte. Raoul war nicht gerade begeistert von dem Gedanken, Eriks Gesicht bei jeder Mahlzeit an seinem Tisch zu sehen, aber nachdem Christine ihn darum bat, gab er schließlich nach, zumindest, bis Erik seine Angst ein wenig besser im Griff hatte.

Als Christine den Gang betrat, an dessen Ende Eriks Zimmer lag, sah sie, dass seine Tür offen stand und hörte Babettes Stimme: "Erik, du musst irgendwann rauskommen. Madame hat ganz recht, wie willst du je ein normales Leben führen, wenn du den anderen gar keine Chance gibst, sich an dich zu gewöhnen? Die Leute im Chateau haben dich alle schon gesehen, also wo ist das Problem?" "Ich kann nicht", widersprach Erik, "Ich habe die Vicomtesse auch schon nackt gesehen, aber würde sie sich mir nackt zeigen, weil es ohnehin egal ist, weil ich sie schon gesehen habe?" "Wann hast du die Vicomtesse nackt gesehen?" fragte Babette empört. Eriks Stimme klang amüsiert: "Der Spiegel in der Oper ist halbdurchsichtig. Glaubst du, ich habe weggesehen, wenn sie sich umgezogen hat?" Christine war empört. Einerseits ärgerte sie sich über Erik, andererseits über sich selbst, denn sie hatte nie gedacht, dass er das ausgenutzt haben könnte. Nun ja, damals war sie ja noch der Täuschung um den Engel der Musik erlegen, aber Erik hatte sich immer als Ehrenmann präsentiert. Wieder einmal eine herbe Enttäuschung. "Warum sagst du das mit der Vicomtesse?" ärgerte sich Babette. "Weil du, meine Liebe, eine völlig schamlose Person bist und das macht dich ja so reizvoll."

"Du musst was essen!" sagte Babette streng. "Dann bring mir was, bitte, egal was!" gab Erik zurück, diesmal klang er fast flehend, "Ich habe Hunger, sehr großen sogar, mir tut alles weh und ich kann an nichts mehr denken als Essen. Bitte, wenigstens ein Stück Brot!" "Nein, du holst es dir!" wies Babette ihn ab, "Ich gehe auch mit Dir, stehe neben Dir, halte Deine Hand in der einen und meine Bratpfanne in der anderen und wer dich ansieht, kriegt die Bratpfanne über den Schädel gezogen und wenns der Vicomte selbst wäre!"

Christine erreichte das Zimmer und sah, dass Erik die Vorhänge bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zugezogen hatte und am Fußende seines Bettes saß. Die drei Hunde lagen auf dem Bett und nahmen den restlichen Platz ein. Sie klopfte an den Türstock und Erik sprang auf, blieb aber mit abgewandtem Gesicht stehen. "Erik, hast du mich wirklich beim Umziehen beobachtet?" fragte sie wütend. Eriks Ohren wurden rot, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er sich schämte. Dann nickte er. "Ich würde dich am liebsten ohrfeigen!" rief Christine, "Wieso enttäuscht du mich ständig?" Erik ließ den Kopf hängen, blieb aber mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und schwieg. Babette packte ihn an den Schultern und versuchte vergeblich, ihn mit Gewalt umzudrehen. Erik war viel stärker als sie. Christine entschied, dem Gerangel nicht zuzusehen.

"Erik, du wolltest doch ein normales Leben", begann sie und bemühte sich, freundlich zu sprechen. Erik nickte. "Dann lebe normal. Komm zum Mittagessen zu uns, du kannst wie vorher mit uns essen. Was du als Pierre konntest, kannst du auch als Erik." Erik drehte sich zögernd um. Sein Magen knurrte laut und er presste beide Hände auf den Bauch. "Kann ich nicht", widersprach er, "als Pierre habe ich eine Maske getragen." Nun sah Christine, dass Erik seinen Bart abrasiert hatte. Sein Gesicht war da, wo der Bart gewesen war, von Ekzemen übersät. "Was ist dir passiert?" fragte Christine entsetzt. "Ich vertrage keinen Bart", gab Erik zu, "Ich bekomme eitrige Ausschläge. Deshalb rasiere ich mich ja auch, obwohl der Bart wie eine Maske wirkt." "Wie hast du das so lang ausgehalten?" fragte Christine. "Es war doch nie geplant, dass ich so lange..." Erik schluckte. Er wollte nicht mehr über seine verrückten Rachephantasie sprechen, er wollte dieses schmachvolle Kapitel seines Lebens verdrängen.

Christine seufzte. "Erik, komm heute zum Mittagessen", wiederholte sie ihre Einladung, "Als ich sagte, du bekommst eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang, war das ernst gemeint." Erik sah sie überrascht an. Dann nickte er und sagte leise: "Ich danke Ihnen, Madame. Ich werde da sein."

Erik kam etwas zu spät, aber niemand war ihm deshalb böse. Christine hatte Raoul und das Ehepaar Martin eingeweiht, dass Erik schreckliche Angst hatte und erst lernen musste, sich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Babette ließ es sich nicht nehmen, persönlich das Mittagessen zu servieren. Nun erst wurde ihr bewusst, wie quälend der Hunger für Erik gewesen sein musste, denn Erik stürzte sich auf das Essen wie ein hungriger Wolf und schien alles andere zu vergessen, auch seine Manieren, obwohl er sonst stets großen Wert auf gutes Benehmen gelegt hatte. Außer Erik schaffte es keiner, bei dieser Mahlzeit etwas zu essen, der hingegen schlang sein Essen hinunter.

Als Erik bemerkte, dass er der Einzige war, der aß, legte er das Besteck beiseite und sah verlegen auf seinen Teller. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er beschämt, "Mein Benehmen ist wirklich unmöglich." "Nein, diesmal ist es eher verständlich", kam ihm Dr. Martin zu Hilfe, "Nach einer Woche mit leerem Magen müssen Sie sich nicht entschuldigen." Madame Martin bemühte sich, freundlich Konversation zu machen: "Geben Sie uns Zeit, uns an Ihr Gesicht zu gewöhnen. Mein Mann hat eine wunderbare Salbe, vielleicht hilft das Ihrem Ekzem?" "Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber..." sagte Erik und stand auf. In dem Moment hielt ihn der Vicomte am Arm fest und befahl barsch: "Hinsetzen!" Erik sah ihn erstaunt an, setzte sich aber wieder. Raoul zwang sich, ein paar Bissen zu essen und brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als er sagte: "Sie haben Recht, Babette hat heute wirklich wunderbar gekocht."

In den nächsten Tagen gelang es Babette, Erik so weit zu bringen, dass er sich im Chateau bewegte und auch in den Garten ging. Er wirkte dabei stets angespannt und brauchte Stunden, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, aber er schaffte es - zumindest, wenn er seine Hunde dabei hatte. Er verwendete die Hunde, um andere auf Abstand zu halten, so konnte er sich wenigstens selbst belügen, dass sie sich vor den Hunden fürchteten und nicht vor ihm zurückschreckten.

Raoul entschied, dass er Erik auch außerhalb des Chateau zeigen musste, zwar hatten sich die Gerüchte bereits ausreichend verbreitet, aber wenn Erik nicht gesehen wurde, würden die Leute ihn und seine Frau immer noch für verrückt halten. Erik musste gesehen werden, öffentlich, aber diesmal ohne ihn unnötigen Demütigungen auszusetzen. Keine leichte Entscheidung, aber schließlich kamen er und Christine überein, dass sie Erik am Sonntag in die Kirche mitnehmen würden. In der Kirche gab es eine Art Loge, die für die Familie de Chagny reserviert war. Erik könnte mit ihnen dort sitzen und müsste nicht bei dem gemeinen Volk sitzen, was die Sache für ihn wohl erleichterte. Da praktisch alle Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer von der Familie de Chagny abhängig waren - entweder sie waren direkt Arbeiter im Gestüt oder im Weingut oder sie hatten Land gepachtet, das sie als Bauern bearbeiteten, oder sie hatten Häuser oder Wohnungen gemietet, denn das Land gehörte alles der Familie de Chagny - würde niemand es wagen, Erik anzugreifen, wenn dieser offensichtlich unter dem Schutz des Vicomte stand. Um den Leuten das klar zu machen würde es genügen, Erik in der Kutsche mitzunehmen, die sie zur Kirche brachte und in ihrer Loge sitzen zu lassen.

Erik fand die Idee furchtbar, als Christine ihn beim Abendessen darauf ansprach. "Sie wollen mich vorführen wie einen dressierten Tanzbären", beklagte er sich, "Aber eine sinnvolle Aufgabe geben Sie mir nicht. Im Gestüt gibt es derzeit keine Problemfälle, ich bin völlig nutzlos." "Erik", sagte Raoul mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme, "Mein Haus, meine Regeln. Schon vergessen?" "Und wenn du mitkommst, dann... dann darfst du nach der Kirche eine Stunde mit Marie spielen", versprach Christine und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Erik knurrte irgendetwas in einer Sprache, die keiner verstand, aber alle waren sich sicher, dass er etwas sehr unhöfliches gesagt hatte.

Am Sonntag warteten Christine und Raoul in der Kutsche, aber Erik kam nicht. Stattdessen kam Babette in ihrem Sonntagskleid, sie wirkte extrem wütend. "Er kommt nicht", sagte sie, "Fahren Sie ohne ihn, es hat keinen Sinn." "Warum nicht?" fragte Christine erstaunt. Erik hatte sich doch so gefreut, Marie zu sehen. "Der Trottel wollte sich Mut antrinken und hat es übertrieben", sagte Babette, "Ich hab ihn ins Bett gesteckt, er muss erst seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn er aufwacht!" Dann machte sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Kirche. Christine schüttelte den Kopf und Raoul seufzte. "Irgendwie habe ich das erwartet", sagte Raoul, "Es wäre nicht Erik, wenn er nicht irgendeine Dummheit anstellen würde." "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er nur seinen Willen durchsetzen will oder wirklich Angst hat", wandte Christine ein, "Er liebt Marie."

Es dauerte bis Mittwoch, bis Erik kleinlaut und beschämt wieder aus seinem Zimmer hervorkam. "Wieder nüchtern?" fragte Raoul über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg. Erik nickte. Inzwischen konnten Raoul und Christine und das Ehepaar Martin problemlos mit Erik essen. Sie gewöhnten sich tatsächlich an ihn. "Ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen was gestehen..." begann Erik verlegen. "Ich weiß, es war wieder mein Cognac", gab Raoul zurück. Erik nickte. "Und was soll ich jetzt mit Ihnen machen?" fragte Raoul. Erik sah ihn überrascht an. "Erwarten Sie jetzt, dass ich mir jedes Mal eine Strafe für mich selbst ausdenke?" fragte er entnervt. "Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht", gab Raoul zurück, "Vielleicht lernen Sie ja etwas dabei."

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du Marie nur sehen kannst, wenn du nüchtern bist", warf Christine ein. Erik nickte. Dann griff er zur Kanne und nahm sich einen Kaffee. "Absolut. Ich würde auch gar nicht wollen, dass Marie mich so sieht. Darf ich... es nächsten Sonntag nochmal versuchen? Ich verspreche, ich werde nüchtern sein."

Am Sonntag darauf war Erik wie vereinbart bei der Kutsche, um in die Kirche mitzufahren. Er wirkte extrem nervös, aber er war da. Christine fiel auf, dass Erik einen neuen Anzug und neue Schuhe trug. "Sie haben gesagt, ich kann mir von den Näherinnen im Chateau etwas machen lassen", sagte er erstaunt, als Christine ihn darauf ansprach. "Natürlich", gab Raoul zurück, "Das war ja auch kein Vorwurf."

Als die Kutsche bei der Kirche ankam, wäre Erik am liebsten sitzen geblieben. Vor der Kirche stand, das war aber völlig normal, eine große Menge, die Bewohner des Chateau, die Arbeiter des Weingutes, die Arbeiter des Gestüts, die Bauern der umliegenden Dörfer, die Handwerker, die Knechte und Mägde und wer sonst noch so in der Umgebung lebte. Es gab nur diese Kirche und viele hatten einen stundenlangen Marsch auf sich genommen, um die Messe zu besuchen.

Christine stieg zuerst aus. Sie begrüßte einige Leute, die sie persönlich kannte. Dann kam Raoul und zum Schluss Erik, der den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, aber keine Maske trug. Er ging gebeugt, mit tief gesenktem Kopf und sah starr zu Boden. Wie ein Hund, der ein schlechtes Gewissen hat und in Erwartung seiner Bestrafung seinem Herrn mit eingezogenem Schwanz nachschleicht, ging er hinter Christine und Raoul, die sich beide bemühten, sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen. Der Priester stand vor der Kirche und sprach mit dem Organisten und den beiden Männern, die das Gebläse bedienten. Als er den Vicomte sah, ging er auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen. "Ah, Monsieur le Vicomte, Madame la Vicomtesse, es freut mich, dass Sie so treue Besucher der Kirche sind und vielen Dank für die großzügige Spende zugunsten der Armenspeisung", sagte der Priester freundlich, dann wandte er sich an Erik: "Sie müssen der geheimnisvolle Erik Bertrand sein, von dem derzeit alle reden. Es freut mich, dass Sie heute hergefunden haben." Damit bot er Erik die Hand. Erik sah ihn erstaunt an, er hatte nicht mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung gerechnet. "Nennen Sie mich Vater Johannes", sagte der Priester. Er schaffte es zwar nicht, Erik direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber er bemühte sich, freundlich zu bleiben. "Sie sind mit Babette verlobt, habe ich gehört?" versuchte der Priester das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Erik nickte nur. Der Priester gab auf und widmete sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit dem Organisten. Erik folgte Raoul und Christine in die Kirche und in deren separaten Bereich. "Hut ab!" flüsterte Christine und Erik setzte zögernd seinen Hut ab.

Wenn irgendjemand Erik gefragt hätte, worum es in der Kirche gegangen wäre, hätte er wohl keine Antwort gewusst. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Orgel und kam zum Schluss, dass einige Register leicht verstimmt waren. Alles andere versuchte er auszublenden. Immer wieder sah er auch hinunter zu Babette, die mit einigen anderen Frauen links vorne sitzen musste, in einer etwas separat gestellten Bank. "Das ist nicht gerecht", murmelte er, "Frauen werden an den Pranger gestellt, weil sie Kindern das Leben geschenkt haben und ein Mörder sitzt bei den ehrbaren Bürgern."

Der Weg aus der Kirche hinaus war für Erik noch schlimmer als der Weg hinein, denn jetzt standen wirklich alle da, um ihn anzustarren. Am liebsten hätte er umgedreht und sich ins Innere der Kirche geflüchtet, um sich zu verkriechen. Christine und Raoul waren vorausgegangen und warteten schon in der Kutsche auf ihn. In dem Moment spürte er eine sanfte Berührung am Arm. Babette war neben ihm. "Komm, wir gehen!" sagte sie. Erik hob den Kopf, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Höhe auf und bot ihr den Arm, damit sie sich einhaken konnte. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu der Kutsche, Erik kerzengerade aufgerichtet, den Kopf hoch erhoben, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, sich zu ducken, den Kopf zu senken und das Gesicht so weit wie möglich zu verbergen. Als sie zu der Kutsche kamen, fragte Christine freundlich: "Babette, fahren Sie mit uns?" Sie fand es ungehörig, Erik mitzunehmen und Babette nicht, andererseits konnte sie auch Erik nicht kilometerweit zu Fuß gehen lassen, wenn so viele Menschen den gleichen Weg hatten und er ununterbrochen deren Blicken ausgesetzt wäre. Babette kletterte in die Kutsche. Erik setzte sich neben sie.

Diesmal durfte Erik Marie die hölzernen Bauklötzchen geben, die er für sie gemacht hatte. Marie klatschte in die Hände und fand großen Gefallen daran, die Kiste auszuräumen und die Klötzchen im ganzen Raum zu verteilen. Erik sammelte sie wieder ein und räumte sie in die Kiste. Dann versuchte er, Marie zu zeigen, wie man mit den Klötzchen spielen kann. Er baute ein kleines Häuschen, Marie sah ihm fasziniert zu. Dann lachte sie, klatschte in die Hände und stieß das Häuschen um. Erik baute ein anderes Häuschen, Marie sah wieder zu, wartete, bis es fertig war und stieß es mit einem glücklichen Lachen um. Nun baute Erik einen runden Turm. Marie warf ihn vor Glück quietschend um. Raoul sah eine Weile zu, dann setze er sich dazu und baute auch einen Turm. Marie lief zu ihm und warf auch seinen Turm vergnügt um. Eine Weile ging das so, dass die beiden Männer um die Wette Türme bauten, die Marie umstoßen konnte und Marie lief hin und her und lachte, wenn die Türme umfielen.

Als Zeit zum Mittagessen war, warteten das Ehepaar Martin und Christine vergeblich auf Raoul und Erik. "Ich geh sie holen", sagte Christine. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Musikzimmer und was sie dort sah, ließ sie vor Staunen erstarren. Raoul und Erik knieten einträchtig wie alte Freunde nebeneinander auf dem Teppich und bauten aus Holzklötzchen eine Phantasieburg, während Marie auf dem Sofa lag, zugedeckt mit Eriks Sakko und an einem angesabberten Bauklötzchen nuckelte. Marie war schweißgebadet und schlief tief und fest. "Haben Sie noch große Klötzchen?" fragte Erik und Raoul kramte in der Kiste: "Leider nein, nur noch kleine. Wir sollten auch acht und sechzehn Zentimeter lange machen, außerdem brauchen wir Platten für die Decken, dann könnten wir Zimmer einbauen." "Gute Idee, ich fange gleich morgen an."

Christine konnte nicht mehr und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Beide Männer sahen sie erstaunt an. Christine hielt sich an dem Türrahmen fest und lachte, dass ihr von der Schwangerschaft inzwischen sehr runder Bauch wackelte. Sie lachte, bis ihr die Tränen herunterliefen. "Ihr hättet euch sehen müssen", keuchte sie, als sie wieder ein wenig Luft bekam. "Was ist so komisch?" fragte Erik. "Na ihr zwei - ihr sitzt am Boden und spielt mit Maries Spielzeug, während sie schon längst erschöpft eingeschlafen ist", lachte Christine. "Sie kann die Burg ja auch noch nach dem Essen umwerfen", sagte Raoul. "Das will ich aber auch sehen", protestierte Erik. "Na schön, na schön, das dürfen Sie von mir aus noch sehen aber dann ist Schluss für heute", gab Raoul nach. Christine klingelte immer noch lachend nach einem Diener, der holte das Kindermädchen, die die schlafende Marie in ihr Bettchen trug.

Christine lachte immer noch, als sie das Speisezimmer betraten. "Ich will endlich wissen, was so komisch ist", drängte Raoul. "Ja, ich auch", pflichtete Erik bei. "Ihr zwei!" lachte Christine, "Der Anblick war einfach zu gut." "Ich verstehe nicht, was so lustig ist", protestierte Erik, "Wir haben mit Marie gespielt, das ist alles." Diesmal stimmte der Vicomte sofort zu. "Und einfach weitergespielt, als sie schon lang eingeschlafen war", kicherte Christine und zwinkerte Madame Martin zu, die mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken einer Leidensgenossin reagierte.

Dieser Sonntag Vormittag war ein Wendepunkt für Erik. Raoul behandelte ihn ab da plötzlich sehr viel freundlicher, beinahe so, wie man das peinliche schwarze Schaf der Schwiegerfamilie behandelt, das zwar nicht gesellschaftsfähig ist, aber doch irgendwie dazugehört und daher mitgenommen werden muss.

Und genau das tat Raoul in der folgenden Woche. Er nahm Erik mit auf seine Inspektionsritte in die Weingärten. Für Erik war das eine Herausforderung, weil er ständig von Menschen umgeben war und sich ständig zeigen musste. Niemand wagte, ihn zu beschimpfen oder anzugreifen, weil er offensichtlich unter dem Schutz des Vicomte stand, aber das Gestarre und Getuschel blieb ihm nicht erspart. Trotzdem entspannte er sich langsam bei diesen Ausritten, denn je öfter er irgendwo auftauchte, desto weniger wurde gestarrt und getuschelt.

An einem heißen Sommertag waren die beiden wieder einmal auf dem Rückweg von einem Ritt. Erik hielt plötzlich sein Pferd an und drehte sein Gesicht in den Wind, um tief einzuatmen. "Was ist?" fragte Raoul, dem der Kopf schwirrte von den Erklärungen über Süße und Reife der Trauben, die der Leiter des Weingutes ihm gegeben hatte. "Spüren Sie das nicht?" "Was?" "Wind", sagte Erik und lachte, wobei er sein lückenhaftes Gebiss entblößte, "Der Wind fühlt sich so gut an." Dann sah er den Vicomte an und in Eriks Augen blitze etwas auf. "Wer zuerst beim alten Presshaus ist", forderte er Raoul heraus, "Ich gebe Ihnen auch einen Vorsprung." Raoul wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er kannte schon einige Seiten von Erik, die meisten waren abstoßend, aber dieser verspielte, kindliche Erik war ihm völlig neu - und irgendwie gar nicht unangenehm. "Bis zehn zählen, und nicht schummeln", gab Raoul zurück und ließ sein Pferd angaloppieren. Kaum drehte er sich um, sah er schon Erik heranrasen. Eriks Othello war größer und schneller als Raouls Pferd und rasch hatte Erik den Vicomte überholt. "Sie haben geschummelt", protestierte Raoul. "Hab ich nicht", rief Erik über die Schulter, "Sie brauchen ein besseres Pferd."

Als Raoul beim alten Presshaus ankam, lag Erik auf dem Rücken im Gras und starrte glücklich in den Himmel. "Sonne und Wind", rief er, "Es ist so schön. Ich habe noch nie Sonne und Wind auf meinem Gesicht genießen können." Raoul stieg ab und setzte sich neben Erik ins Gras. "Wir sind hier nicht zum Vergnügen", sagte der Vicomte, "Ich muss noch arbeiten." "Ach, seien Sie doch nicht so langweilig", gab Erik zurück und grinste, Raoul vermutete, dass dies in etwa Eriks glücklichster Gesichtsausdruck sein dürfte. Trotzdem wirkte es extrem makaber - ein glücklicher Totenkopf mit Zahnlücken. Raoul seufzte. "Ich habe mich noch nicht bei Ihnen bedankt", sagte Erik plötzlich wieder ernst, "Sie haben mir ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben, ich schlafe in einem warmen Bett und kann mich jeden Tag sattessen. Ich darf Marie sehen, ich... ich kann beinahe normal leben... Sie sind einfach zu großzügig zu mir und das nach allem, was ich Ihnen angetan habe. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Monsieur, und ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar." Raoul sah Erik an. Was er da sah, war nicht das Monster, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte.

Plötzlich sprang Erik auf und begann am Straßenrand wilde Blumen zu pflücken. "Was machen Sie denn jetzt?" fragte Raoul erstaunt. "Ich pflücke Blumen für Babette, sie freut sich sicher, wenn ich ihr einen Blumenstrauß mitbringe", antwortete Erik. Raoul überlegte, dann begann er ebenfalls Blumen zu sammeln. Nicht, dass er sich keine Blumen hätte leisten können, und in seinem Garten wuchsen schöne, gezüchtete Blumen, aber diese Wildblumen waren eine gute Idee und er war sicher, dass Christine sich auch freuen würde. Was den Vicomte am meisten freute war, dass Erik überhaupt nicht an Christine gedacht hatte, als er mit dem Blumenpflücken begonnen hatte.

Je näher der errechnete Geburtstermin kam, desto weniger wich Raoul von Christines Seite. Stattdessen schickte er Erik als Boten herum. Erik gehorchte ohne Widerworte, auch wenn es ihm anzusehen war, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel. Meist kam er abends so angespannt zurück, dass nicht einmal Babette sich in seine Nähe traute, weil sie Angst hatte, Erik würde sie schlagen. Sie war sich dann nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt irgendjemand erkannte, bevor er ein Bad genommen und sich beruhigt hatte.

Dubois fiel auf, dass Erik von der Erlaubnis des Vicomte, sich Kleidung und Schuhe auf Kosten des Vicomte kaufen zu dürfen, exzessiv Gebrauch machte und meldete dies pflichtschuldig dem Vicomte. Dieser suchte Erik auf, der gerade in der Küche saß und mit Babette plauderte. "Erik, ich muss mit Ihnen reden", begann der Vicomte und Erik versuchte sofort, unschuldig auszusehen, soweit das bei ihm eben möglich war. "Dubois hat mir gesagt, dass Sie sich so viel Kleidung, Schuhe, Hüte, Taschen und sonstiges Zeug zulegen, dass er gar nicht mehr weiß, wo Sie das alles hintun." "Ins Nebenzimmer", sagte Erik mit Unschuldsmiene. "Ins Nebenzimmer? Wehe Sie bauen eine Zwischentür ein!" "Zu spät", gab Erik zu, "Hab ich schon gemacht." "Sie sind unmöglich", ärgerte sich der Vicomte, "Als ich sagte, dass Sie sich Sachen kaufen dürfen, dachte ich nicht, dass Sie das derart exzessiv ausnutzen würden." Erik zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte weiterhin unschuldig auszusehen. Dann gab er etwas verlegen zurück: "Ich mag hübsche Sachen." "Ja, aber Sie haben ja jetzt schon mehr als Sie brauchen." "Das schon, aber... es... ist gut für mich... wenn ich... wieder Ärger hatte."

"Ärger?" fragte Raoul plötzlich misstrauisch. "Ja, die Menschen hier... ich werde zwar weder angespuckt noch beschimpft und auch nicht geschlagen aber... das Gerede, das Gestarre, das ist sehr schwer zu ertragen für mich. Und dann brauche ich manchmal einfach etwas, um mich wieder... besser zu fühlen. Ihren Cognac habe ich ja nicht mehr angerührt, die Zigaretten... selten, weil ich ja für Marie singen will und da... habe ich mir halt Sachen gekauft, nur Sachen, die Sie mir erlaubt haben", verteidigte sich Erik. Raoul seufzte. Irgendwie konnte er Erik auch verstehen. Es war nicht leicht und der Mann gab sich wirklich große Mühe. "Na gut, aber jetzt reicht es", entschied Raoul, "keine Einkäufe mehr ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis."

Ein paar Tage später sah der Vicomte zufällig, dass Erik in der Gartenlaube saß. Nichts auffälliges, Erik liebte es, in der neuen Laube zu sitzen und den Garten zu genießen. Sehr viel ungewöhnlicher war, dass Christine auch im Garten war und zu Erik in die Laube ging. Raoul entschied sich, sich versteckt zu halten, um zu lauschen.

"Danke, dass du gekommen bist", begann Erik das Gespräch, "Das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben, wenn dein Mann davon erfährt, wird er Genugtuung im Duell fordern. Er schießt gut, ich habe es ihm ja beigebracht, und ich würde meine Waffe nur mit Pulver laden, weil ich in meiner Angst sicher nicht daneben schießen würde. Wie du siehst, riskiere ich viel, um mit dir zu sprechen." Christine schwieg. "Hör zu, du musst aufhören, so freundlich zu mir zu sein", sagte Erik mit einem traurigen Tonfall, "Du machst mir Hoffnung, wo keine ist. Ich weiß schon, du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du mich vorführst wie einen dressierten Affen, aber... du bist verheiratet und bekommst in wenigen Tagen dein zweites Kind und ich werde auch bald verheiratet sein." "Erik, was denkst du?" widersprach Christine empört, "Ich würde meinen Mann nie und nimmer betrügen! Ich liebe ihn. Wie kannst du mir so was unterstellen!" "Tu ich gar nicht", verteidigte sich Erik, "Aber du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Was ich immer empfunden habe und immer empfinden werde. Ich liebe dich. Du bist meine einzige große Liebe und wirst es immer sein. Aber das wird das letzte offene Gespräch zwischen uns sein. Also hör mich bitte an. Ab heute werde ich meine Gefühle für dich endgültig in meinem Herzen verschließen und meine Lippen versiegeln und nie wieder ein Wort darüber sprechen. Wenn jemand fragt, werde ich sagen, dass ich für dich nicht anders empfinde als ein väterlicher Freund."

"Aber das ist gelogen", stellte Christine fest. "Ja, aber das ist meine Sache. Für dich war ich nie etwas anderes, oder? Wenn überhaupt, ein väterlicher Freund. Das ist mehr als ich verdiene und ich nehme es dankbar an."

"Wirst du der Versuchung widerstehen können?" fragte Christine. Erik lachte leise. "Was isst du besonders gern?" fragte er. "Kirschkuchen", antwortete Christine verwirrt. Wie kam er jetzt auf Essen zu sprechen? "Und was macht satt, schmeckt aber eher gewöhnlich?" "Linseneintopf?" Erik lachte wieder und nickte. "Stell dir vor, meine Liebe, du hast einen Monat nichts gegessen, bist fürchterlich hungrig. Und dann steht da ein leckerer Kirschkuchen. Würdest du ein Stück stehlen?" Christine überlegte eine Weile, dann sagte sie: "Zum Glück war ich nie so hungrig... aber... nicht den ganzen, aber ich glaube, ich würde mir ein Stück nehmen, auch wenn ich das nicht darf." "Siehst du, so ist es mir in Paris gegangen. Ich war am Ende, ich war verhungert, ich konnte nicht mehr... und da habe ich... getan, was ich nie hätte tun sollen und bis an mein Lebensende bereuen werde. Ich habe dir weh getan. Jetzt ist es anders. Jetzt habe ich ein bequemes Arrangement, wo ich jeden Tag eine Schüssel Linseneintopf bekomme. Ich bin nicht hungrig und mit vollem Magen lässt sich der Versuchung, etwas von dem reizvollen Kirschkuchen zu stibitzen, leichter widerstehen."

Erik lächelte wehmütig und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Eine Weile schwiegen beide.

"Ich mag Linseneintopf, wenn man etwas Speck hineinschneidet", sagte Erik und Christine musste lachen, obwohl die ganze Situation nicht lustig war. "Und ich würde dir nie wieder weh tun. Dir nicht, Marie nicht und deinem Mann nicht. Ich fühle mich hier so wohl, auch wenn es nicht einfach ist, ich schöpfe langsam Hoffnung, hier so etwas wie... einen ruhigen Lebensabend zu finden. Babette... sie ist so eine lebenslustige Frau, ich liebe sie, nicht so wie dich, aber das werde ich ihr nie wieder sagen. Ab jetzt werde ich mich darauf konzentrieren, für sie ein akzeptabler Ehemann zu sein, mit allem, was dazugehört."

Christine nickte. "Erik, ich will, dass du mein Freund und Vertrauter bleibst. Aber als Freund der Familie, also auch Raouls Freund." Erik seufzte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich zum Freund haben will. Aber ich hätte ihn gern als Freund. Ich mag ihn. Wirklich. Er ist ein guter Mann. Etwas zu weich und gutmütig für meinen Geschmack, er lässt viel zu viel durchgehen, ein wenig naiv, aber er ist halt noch jung. Aber ich wäre jederzeit bereit, mein Leben für ihn einzusetzen, genauso wie für dich und Marie."

Erik stand auf. "So, und damit beende ich unser Gespräch. Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast." Christine stand auf und trat dicht auf Erik zu, als wolle sie ihn küssen. Erik packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie fest. "Nicht", sagte er leise, "Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Es ist besser, wenn ich nie erfahre, wie Kirschen schmecken, dann fällt es mir leichter..." Er verneigte sich vor ihr und küsste ihre Hand. Dann ging Erik. Christine blieb mit gemischten Gefühlen in der Gartenlaube zurück und Raoul, der alles gehört hatte, war sich überhaupt nicht klar, was er da empfand.

In der Nacht wachte Raoul auf, weil Christine aufschrie und dann den Blasensprung hatte. "Baby, das Baby kommt!" schrie er erschrocken und lief sofort los, um die Hebamme und den Arzt zu holen. Dr. Martin war alles andere als erfreut, mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden, aber er kam sofort, genau wie die Hebamme. Als Raoul mit den beiden zu Christines Zimmer zurückkam, waren auch schon Zimmermädchen, Kindermädchen Yvonne mit der weinenden Marie am Arm und Babette da - ein Schatten im Hintergrund zeigte, dass Erik auch da war, sich allerdings lieber versteckt hielt. "Ah, der Arzt und die Hebamme", sagte Babette, die im Nachthemd und mit offenen Haaren dastand, dann übernahm die das Kommando wie ein General: "Yvonne, Baby wegbringen! Erik, Vater wegbringen! Alle Männer raus, hier kommt ein Baby!" Sie knallte die Tür zu und Raoul stand am Gang vor dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und fühlte sich absolut überflüssig. In dem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet war. Seine Hosen waren im begehbaren Kleiderschrank... "Ich würde da jetzt nicht reingehen", hörte er Eriks Stimme hinter sich. "Aber... meine Hose...?" stammelte er. "Sie können eine von meinen haben, bis Sie wieder ins Zimmer dürfen", meinte Erik.

Der Vicomte hatte Eriks Zimmer noch nicht gesehen. Jetzt sah er, dass die drei großen Hunde das Bett offenbar für sich beanspruchten, ansonsten war das Zimmer leidlich ordentlich. Einige der aktuell vermissten Bücher lagen auf dem Tisch, ebenso ein Zeichenblock und Bleistifte. Erik öffnete eine fast unsichtbare Tür zum Nebenzimmer und kam mit einer dunkelblauen Hose zurück. "Probieren Sie die", schlug er vor, "Die ist jedenfalls zu lang, aber sonst müsste es gehen." Raoul blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Hose anzuziehen. Sie war etwas eng und viel zu lang, also schlug er die Hosenbeine mehrmals um, um nicht darüber zu stolpern.

Nun sah Raoul, dass Erik keineswegs sorgfältig gekleidet war sondern das Hemd schief geknöpft war und die Schuhe offen. "Wie viele Umbauten gibt es hier noch, von denen ich nichts weiß?" fragte er und versuchte missbilligend dreinzuschauen, was leichter gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht so ängstlich gewesen wäre. "Nur diese hier", sagte Erik, "Und ein... Versteck... im Keller sowie eines im Dachboden." "Wie sind Sie nachts in Maries Zimmer gekommen?" fragte Raoul weiter. Erik lachte: "ICH habe die Tür zugenagelt. Die Balken sind echt und fest, aber niemand hat sich die Nägel angesehen." Erik grinste. Auch wenn er es nicht so meinte, sein zähnefletschendes Grinsen wirkte höhnisch und aggressiv.

"Wie lang dauert das noch?" beklagte sich Raoul. Erik sah auf die Uhr: "Keine Ahnung, angefangen hat es vor gerade zehn Minuten." Erik entschied, dass sie beide frische Luft brauchten. Das war eine eher weniger gute Idee, denn das Fenster war offen und Raoul hörte Christine schreien. "Das halt ich nicht aus", stöhnte er, "Ich hätte ihr das nie antun dürfen!" "Aber dann hätten Sie Marie auch nicht?" warf Erik ein. Raoul nickte verwirrt. Wieder hörten sie Christine schreien, dann schrie die Hebamme den Arzt an und umgekehrt. Schließlich brüllte Babette beide an. Jetzt war es Erik, der die Nerven verlor. "O mein Gott, irgendwas geht da schief..." flüsterte er. "Was? Was? Was? Was geht schief?" schrie der Vicomte ihn an und packte ihn so fest am Arm, dass Erik ihn nun anschrie: "Au! Loslassen, Sie brechen mir noch den Arm!" Raoul ließ nicht los. Erik versuchte zunächst vorsichtig, sich zu befreien, als ihm das nicht gelang, packte er den Vicomte mit der freien Hand am Hals und drückte zu, um ihn zum Loslassen zu zwingen. Raoul ließ auch los, fühlte sich aber angegriffen und schlug zu. Dafür hatte Erik nun wirklich keine Nerven mehr und binnen kurzer Zeit prügelten sie sich wie die Gassenjungen.

Auch das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn sie machten ausreichend Lärm, dass es wiederum im Schlafzimmer, wo Christine gerade eine Pause zwischen den Wehen hatte, sodass sie es hörte. "Babette, tu mir den Gefallen und erschlag die zwei Volltrottel", stöhnte sie. "Wird sofort erledigt", antwortete Babette. Sie marschierte in den Garten, barfuß, im Nachthemd und mit offenen Haaren, um den beiden die Ohren lang zu ziehen. Erik nahm den Streit mit Raoul inzwischen nicht mehr ernst, für ihn war alles zu einem Spiel geworden, als er merkte, dass Raoul zwar jung, stark und agil war, aber keine Ahnung hatte, wie man einem Menschen wirklich wehtun konnte. Daher bot er dem Jungen einfach eine Gelegenheit sich auszutoben.

Zumindest, bis ihn ein schmerzhafter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf traf, von jemand, der genau wusste, wie man jemandem wehtun kann. Gleichzeitig bekam Raoul einen entsprechenden Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Sagt mal, schämt ihr euch nicht?" schrie Babette und verpasste beiden Männern Ohrfeigen. Erik und Raoul ließen sich los und saßen verlegen im taunassen Gras. "Christine bringt gerade ein Kind auf die Welt und euch fällt nichts anderes ein, als euch zu schlagen wie die Straßenjungen?" "Entschuldige", murmelte Erik, "Ich glaube, hier liegen einige Nerven blank..." "Hier liegen Nerven blank? Hier im Garten? Gehts dir noch gut - da oben bringt eine Frau ein Baby auf die Welt! Also haut euch gefälligst woanders, wo sie es wenigstens nicht mitkriegen muss!" Babette holte aus, um noch ein paar Ohrfeigen zu verteilen, aber Erik war schneller und hielt ihren Arm fest.

"Wie geht es Christine?" fragte Raoul, "Was passiert da gerade? Was ist da los?" "Sie kriegt ein Kind, das ist los", antwortete Babette, "Sie hat erst seit einer knappen Stunde mit den Wehen begonnen, so schnell geht das nicht." "Aber da war ein Streit?" warf Erik besorgt ein. "Nichts von Bedeutung, die Hebamme und Dr. Martin waren sich nicht ganz einig, aber ich glaube, inzwischen ist alles unter Kontrolle außer euch zwei Narren. Schert euch gefälligst dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst, aber so, dass niemand über euch stolpert!"

Die beiden verzogen sich in Raouls Arbeitszimmer. Raoul versuchte eine Zeitung zu lesen, konnte aber kein einziges Wort erfassen. Erik hängte eines der Bilder ab und begann mit dem dahinter verborgenen Tresor zu spielen. "Den kriegen nicht mal Sie auf", brummte Raoul. Kurz darauf machte es ein leises "Klick" und der Tresor sprang auf. "Nicht mal ich, hm?" scherzte Erik und schloss den Tresor wieder sorgfältig. Dann nahm er ein Stück Papier, faltete es und gab es Raoul. "Verstecken Sie das irgendwo, Hemd, Hose, egal. An Ihrer Person. Ich schaue derweil weg." Raoul steckte das Papier in die Hosentasche. Dann sah er Erik erwartungsvoll an. Erik setzte sich neben ihn und begann zu plaudern, erzählte völlig unverbindlich davon, dass man in Paris so vorsichtig sein müsse, sonst sei die Brieftasche weg und schon drückte er Raoul den Zettel in die Hand. "Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" wollte Raoul wissen. "Taschenspielertrick", antwortete Erik, "Wollen Sie ihn lernen?" "Jetzt nicht", antwortete Raoul.

Erik holte seine Hunde und beschloss, mit den Hunden im Garten zu spielen. Raoul ging mit ihm mit, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

Plötzlich fragte Raoul: "Stimmt das, was Sie gestern gesagt haben?" Erik zuckte zusammen. "Was meinen Sie?" fragte er erschrocken. "In der Gartenlaube... ich habe Sie und meine Frau belauscht", sagte Raoul. Erik schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte auf: "Oh nein! Was haben Sie gehört?" "Alles", antwortete Raoul, "Und ich bin Ihnen nicht böse, dass Sie mit meiner Frau gesprochen haben. Der Inhalt Ihres Gesprächs war... erfreulich für mich. Sagen Sie mir, stimmt es, dass Sie mein Freund sein wollen?" Erik sah den Vicomte ruhig an. Dann bejahte er der Frage. "In dem Fall... auch wenn es üblicher ist, dass der Ältere die Initiative ergreift... ich bin Raoul", sagte der Vicomte und hielt Erik die Hand hin. Zögernd ergriff Erik seine Hand. Er konnte mit den gesellschaftlichen Formen, wie man jemand vertrauteren Umgang anbot, nichts anfangen.

Eine Weile spielten sie nur mit den Hunden Stöckchen apportieren, bis irgendwann Babette, die inzwischen Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, sich anzuziehen, sie von der Tür aus rief. Babettes Stimme war laut genug, um durch den ganzen Garten zu hallen. Raoul rannte los, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen. Wenn er nicht so aufgeregt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wohl gefreut, dass Erik diesmal nicht in der Lage war, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

"Wie gehts ihr?" war Raouls erste Frage an Babette. "Geschwächt und erschöpft, aber sonst gut", kam die Antwort. Babette strahlte über ihr ganzes rundes Gesicht, "Das Baby ist auch gesund." Die Glückwünsche hörte Raoul schon nicht mehr, weil er die Treppen hinaufrannte, dabei irgendetwas umstieß und irgendjemand beiseite stieß, ohne aus auch nur zu merken.

Erik blieb mit Babette an der Tür stehen. "Da habe ich jetzt nichts verloren", sagte er und es klang weder traurig noch resigniert sondern so, als habe er es einfach satt, gegen Dinge anzukämpfen, die er nicht ändern konnte, "Sag mir nur, wie es ihr geht und dem Baby?" "Es ist ein Junge, er ist etwas klein aber völlig gesund. Und ihr gehts auch gut. Es war nicht einfach für sie, der Kleine wollte so schnell raus, da sind Arzt und Hebamme sich in die Haare geraten, weil der Arzt was anderes wollte als die Hebamme. Es ist aber alles gutgegangen, Gott sei Dank!"

Raoul stürzte ins Zimmer und sah Christine mit dem Baby im Arm. Christine sah glücklich aus. "Es ist ein Junge", freute sie sich, "Und er sieht aus wie du, sieh mal, er hat sogar deine Nase!" Raoul konnte zwar nicht erkennen, dass das Baby ihm ähnlich sah, aber er konnte sehr gut erkennen, dass es das schönste Baby der Welt war - Marie vielleicht ausgenommen.

Diesmal warteten sie eine Woche, bevor sie Erik erlaubten, das Baby kennen zu lernen. Erik betrat das Zimmer und Marie stürzte sich sofort auf ihn. "Er! Er! Er Ma lala! Ma Haus putt!" Das hieß in etwa, dass Marie mit ihm spielen wollte und wieder Türme aus Holzklötzchen umwerfen wollte. Erik nahm sie auf den Arm. "Ja, gleich, ich will nur deinen Bruder kennen lernen", sagte er. Marie war eifersüchtig. Sie war es gewohnt, allein der Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses zu sein und nun wollten alle ihren Bruder ansehen. "Bruder blöd!" beschwerte sie sich, "Er blöd, Mama blöd, Papa blöd, Ma blöd!" "Nanana, Marie, ein Bruder ist doch was schönes. Schau mal, wie lieb er aussieht", versuchte Erik sie zu beruhigen. "Nein!" beharrte Marie und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

"Sie wird sich schon daran gewöhnen", beruhte Yvonne, "Das ist bei Kindern so." Erik sah das Baby an, das Christine im Arm hielt. Plötzlich traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. "Er ist wundervoll. Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Madame, Monsieur. Marie, schau doch mal, so klein warst du auch mal!" Marie sah den Bruder an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Ma nicht klein!" widersprach sie. "Ich stelle vor - Christian Phillippe Erique de Chagny", sagte Raoul stolz. Erik starrte ihn an. "Erique? Ihr nennt ihn auch Erique?" fragte er verblüfft. "Das war... ein Kompromiss", sagte Raoul, "Ich wollte ihn nicht so nennen, Christine wollte ihn Erik nennen, also haben wir uns auf Christian Phillippe Erique geeinigt." Erik stand da wie versteinert, bis Marie ihm lachend ihren Finger in das Nasenloch steckte.

"Au, Marie, nein, Erik mag das nicht!" protestierte Erik. Christine musste lachen. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Eriks Nasenloch für Marie so faszinierend war, dass sie immer wieder versuchte, hineinzugreifen.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt", antwortete Erik, "Danke. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch danken kann." "Indem du dich um ein zweites Patenkind kümmerst?" schlug Christine vor und Raoul protestierte: "So war das aber nicht besprochen! Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage!" Christine entgegnete: "Du hast gesagt, dass ich den Paten aussuchen kann. Und ich will Erik, diesmal ganz bewusst, ohne jede Täuschung oder Lüge."

Erik räusperte sich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu geeignet bin..." begann er. "Ja, das sehe ich auch so", pflichtete Raoul ihm bei. "Dann streng dich an", entschied Christine, "Wer hat gesagt, er kann alles, wenn er nur will?" Erik seufzte. "Ich will nicht schon wieder zwischen euch stehen, das habe ich schon viel zu lange getan. Ich will nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen streitet. Bitte - überlegt euch das noch einmal!" "Da hat Erik nicht unrecht", lenkte Raoul ein, "Also, nächsten Sonntag ist die Taufe. Erik, du übernimmst die Patenschaft? Ich streite deswegen sicher nicht mit meiner Frau. Aber wenn du einem meiner Kinder weh tust, dann wird dir ein Unglück passieren, schlimmer als selbst du es dir ausdenken kannst!"

"Er lala!" forderte Marie ungeduldig und schlug mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf Eriks Schulter. Sie hatte endgültig genug davon, einfach nur im Arm gehalten zu werden. "Ja und ja, wir gehen jetzt spielen, wenn deine Eltern erlauben."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich weiß, ich weiß, es sind noch nicht alle Handlungsfäden wieder verknüpft. Deshalb wird es auch noch mehr Kapitel geben. Eigentlich wollte ich weniger schreiben, aber die Geschichte macht mir selbst so viel Spaß, die Charaktere sind so lebendig, dass sie einfach noch ein paar Kapitel verdienen. DANKE für die Reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Gefangene der Angst

Hochzeitsvorbereitung

Die Taufe des kleinen Christian drohte zum Desaster zu werden, als zwischen Christine und Erik wieder ein Streit um seine Maske entbrannte. Erik wollte jetzt unbedingt der Taufpate sein, aber er hatte panische Angst, beim Taufbecken zu stehen, mit dem Baby im Arm und dabei keine Maske tragen zu dürfen. Er traute es sich nicht zu, vor vielen Leuten zu stehen, er machte sich dabei auch Sorgen, was mit dem Baby wäre, wenn er die Nerven verlieren würde. Außerdem sei eine Taufe nicht der geeignete Rahmen, ihn der besseren Gesellschaft vorzuführen, bei allem Verständnis für Christines Wunsch, sich zu rehabilitieren - was gerade bei der besseren Gesellschaft nötig war. Christine hatte überhaupt nicht vor gehabt, die Taufe in ein Spektakel zu verwandeln, aber sie hätte schon gern viele Gäste eingeladen. Schließlich einigte man sich auf eine kleine Feier im engsten Familienkreis, im Gegenzug versprach Erik, bei dem nächsten Ball, der im Chateau stattfinden würde, einen Auftritt vorzubereiten als Magier, der auch dem Hofe des Schah von Persien würdig wäre. Raoul fand es ungehörig, Erik überhaupt seine Meinung in der Sache äußern zu lassen, aber schließlich stimmte er zu, dass eine kleine Feier im Familienkreis sehr viel angemessener war als eine große Feier mit vielen Leuten, die er großteils kaum kannte. Raoul ging es immer mehr auf die Nerven, dass er immer Rücksicht auf Erik nehmen musste. Erik hatte sich einfach bei ihm eingenistet und dachte nicht daran, wieder zu gehen und erwartete ständig, dass man auf ihn Rücksicht nahm, anstatt dass er still und dankbar war, dass er überhaupt geduldet wurde.

Aber da drohte schon die nächste Diskussion, nämlich die mit dem Priester, der, nach allem, was er inzwischen wusste, die Frage stellte, ob Erik überhaupt gläubig war, denn sonst käme er als Taufpate sowieso nicht in Frage. Erik wollte nun wissen, wie er das denn nun wieder beweisen sollte. "Es reicht, wenn Sie es mir sagen", erklärte Vater Johannes. "Und wenn ich lüge?" fragte Erik, für den das Konzept, dass ihm ein Fremder vertrauen würde, fremd war. "Das ist nicht mein Problem, das müssten Sie sich mit ihrem Gewissen ausmachen", gab der Priester pragmatisch zur Antwort. Erik warf einen Blick auf Christine, die Christian im Arm hielt und Raoul, der Marie im Arm hielt. Dann sah er zu dem Priester, der ihm gegenüber saß. Dann wieder zu den Kindern. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm die Antwort nicht leicht fiel. Schließlich erklärte er, dass er zwar durchaus Christ sei, aber ständig extreme Zweifel habe. Der Priester freute sich über diese ehrliche Antwort und meinte, dass Zweifel ja völlig normal seien.

Die Messe war klein und kurz. Erik hatte darauf bestanden, diesmal das "Salve o Regina" selbst zu singen, einmal etwas, wo sich alle einig waren. Alle, außer Marie, die ein anderes Lied hören wollte. "Nein, Son lo spirito hat in einer Kirche nichts verloren!" widersprach Erik, "Ich sing es dir nachher vor." Christine lachte unwillkürlich, als sie dies hörte. Sie kannte Erik als alles andere als frommen Menschen, aber irgendwo hatte auch er seine Grenzen. Marie konnte das natürlich nicht wissen, sie war ein Kleinkind und verstand den Inhalt der Arie gar nicht, ebensowenig verstand sie die Taufe. Sie spielte begeistert mit den Knöpfen am Sakko ihres Vaters, bis sie einen abgerissen hatte und dann kaute sie an dem Hut ihres Vaters.

Unmittelbar nach der Taufe sprach Babette mit Christine. Christine wusste inzwischen, dass Babette sowohl Erik als auch dem Vicomte eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte und fand das eher amüsant als ärgerlich. Babette bat sie um Entschuldigung, schließlich durfte eine Köchin ja nicht einen Vicomte ohrfeigen, aber nach einigen Erklärungen verziehen ihr der Vicomte und die Vicomtesse. "Da haben sich ja die zwei Richtigen gefunden", sagte Raoul zu seiner Frau, "Erik muss sich regelmäßig wegen irgendwelcher Sachen bei mir entschuldigen und Babette bei dir. Langweilig wird das sicher nicht."

Wenige Tage später kam Babette an den Frühstückstisch, wo der Vicomte, die Vicomtesse und das Ehepaar Martin sowie Erik saßen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Madame, ich muss Sie wegen der heutigen Menüfolge fragen - ich hatte Linseneintopf und als Nachtisch Kirschkuchen geplant", sagte die Köchin mit Unschuldsmiene. Erik wurde kreidebleich, sofern das bei ihm möglich war, und ließ alles fallen, was er gerade in den Händen gehabt hatte. Er schlug beide Hände vors Gesicht und sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. "Was ist denn, Erik?", wandte sich Babette scheinbar unschuldig an ihn, "Ach ja, du magst ja keinen Kirschkuchen." Erik sah aus, als ob ihm gleich schlecht werden würde und sowohl Raoul als auch Christine konnten nicht anders als zu kichern. Das versprach besser als jede Komödie zu werden.

"Wer hat mich verraten?" fragte Erik. "Das tut hier gar nichts zur Sache!" platzte Babette heraus, "Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass du MICH heiraten willst, oder? Wie hast du mich genannt? Bequemes Arrangement mit Linseneintopf? Gewöhnlich aber sättigend?" "Das war doch so nicht gemeint..." versuchte Erik sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden. "Wie denn sonst?" fragte Babette. "Bitte mach mir hier keine Szene", bat Erik. "Das ist kein Argument!" widersprach Babette. "Lass uns das unter uns klären", bat Erik, dem die Sache entsetzlich peinlich war.

"Wieso denn? Wenn du mich vor ihnen als faden Linseneintopf bezeichnest, kannst du das auch vor ihnen richtig stellen!" forderte Babette. Erik warf einen flehenden Blick in Richtung Raoul und Christine, in der Hoffnung, dass einer der beiden ihm helfen und Babette in die Schranken weisen würde. Die sahen aber interessiert zu, gerade so, als erwarteten sie die Premiere einer neuen Komödie. "Fad habe ich nicht gesagt", widersprach Erik, "Ich habe gesagt, ich mag Linseneintopf mit Speck..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil Babette ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. "Lass es, du machst es nur noch schlimmer", warnte Raoul in plötzlicher Solidarität unter Männern. "Mit Chili, ich meinte, mit Chili..." versuchte Erik sich wieder herauszuwinden. "Ich geb dir gleich was mit Chili!" schrie Babette ihn an. Jetzt war es Erik zu viel, er packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie aus dem Zimmer, schlug die Tür zu, um im Nebenzimmer den Streit weiter auszutragen. Was er jedoch in seiner Wut nicht bedacht hatte war, dass sowohl er als auch Babette kräftige Stimmen hatten und die beiden Paare im Frühstückszimmer mucksmäuschenstill zuhörten.

"Musst du mich vor allen bloßstellen?" schrie Erik Babette an. "Nicht mehr als du mich!" schrie sie zurück, "Oder glaubst du, es ist angenehm für mich, wenn ich erfahren muss, dass ich für dich nur ein fader Linseneintopf bin, ein bequemes Arrangement?" "Babette, ich... ich wollte doch nicht, dass du es erfährst...", versuchte Erik einen neuen Anlauf, der aber ganz offensichtlich in die verkehrte Richtung ging, denn Babette kam erst richtig in Wut: "Natürlich nicht, du brauchst mich ja nur, damit ich es dir bequem mache! Und versuch erst gar nicht, dich darauf auszureden, dass du ja die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hättest - wenn du mal wirklich was richtig hättest machen wollen, hättest du deine Entscheidung getroffen und geschwiegen und ganz einfach still und leise richtig GEHANDELT. Aber nein, das ist zu viel verlangt. Dir muss man ja applaudieren, wenn du mal ausnahmsweise keine Dummheiten machst und wenn du mal was richtig machst, dann machst du nicht nur eine Szene daraus sondern gleich eine ganze Oper! Wahrscheinlich willst du, dass sich die Leute täglich bei dir bedanken, weil du ihnen nicht im Schlaf die Kehle durchgeschnitten hast!" "Das geht jetzt eindeutig zu weit!" schrie Erik zurück, "Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich mir alles bieten lasse? Jeder andere hätte dir schon sämtliche Zähne ausgeschlagen! Du blamierst mich!"

"ICH blamiere DICH? Du bist doch hier derjenige, der sich täglich aufführt wie eine überspannte Primadonna!" schrie Babette und Christine konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Babette hatte Erik gerade mit einer überspannten Primadonna bezeichnet und Christine musste unwillkürlich an die Pariser Oper denken.

"Pah, das nimmst du sofort zurück!" forderte Erik, "Du hast überhaupt kein Recht mir irgendetwas zu sagen, du Schlampe!" Irgendetwas knallte und ging zu Bruch. Raoul beschloss, nachher das Inventar zu prüfen. "Ich denk nicht dran!" gab Babette zurück, "Und den Linseneintopf löffelst du mir aus, mein Lieber, daran erstickst du noch!" "Ach ja?" "Ja genau! Oder was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn ich jetzt da reingehe und mir das saftige Lendensteak von Dr. Martin oder das Sahneschnittchen von Vicomte vornehme?"

Dr. Martin lief rot an und erntete einen äußerst skeptischen Blick von seiner Frau. "Sahneschnittchen?" ärgerte sich der Vicomte.

"Das wagst du nicht!" donnerte Erik, seine Stimme war nun vermutlich im ganzen Chateau zu hören. "Willst du darauf wetten? Du... du... Spiegelei du!" "Wie kommst du auf Spiegelei?" fragte Erik verblüfft. "Auf der einen Seite angebrannt und auf der anderen halbroh und schlabbrig", gab Babette zurück. Irgendetwas knallte, dann ein Geräusch von umgeworfenen Möbeln, ein Schrei von Babette. "Das kann nur die Kommode gewesen sein", stellte Raoul fest, "mit den Obstschalen drauf. Sollen wir nicht eingreifen?"

"Du schamlose, impertinente Furie!" donnerte Eriks Stimme, "Du bist echt das peinlichste Weibsstück, wenn du glaubst, dass ich..." Es folgten einige Sätze, die im Zimmer leider nicht zu verstehen waren. Dann hörten sie wieder Eriks Stimme: "Na warte, du schamlose Hexe, das wirst du bereuen!" "Ich geb dir Chili, dass du daran erstickst!" konterte Babette und Raoul atmete auf, dass sie noch lebte. Dann hörten sie noch eine Türe knallen und danach war es still.

Raoul und Dr. Martin gingen nachsehen. Im Nebenzimmer und am Gang war niemand mehr. Die Kommode war umgestoßen und die Obstschalen heruntergefallen, als ob jemand - wahrscheinlich Babette - dagegen gestoßen worden wäre. Aber von den beiden war nichts zu sehen. Raoul und Dr. Martin kehrten an den Frühstückstisch zurück. "Was meinen Sie, können wir heute mit einem pünktlichen Mittagessen rechnen?" fragte Dr. Martin und bekam dafür sofort einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein von seiner Frau.

Zum Mittagessen tauchte Erik gut gelaunt auf, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert. "Wir haben uns auf einen Termin geeinigt", berichtete er vergnügt, "Nächste Woche lerne ich ihre Kinder kennen und wir bestellen das Aufgebot und dann wird geheiratet, so schnell wie möglich." Christine starrte ihn an. "Nach der Szene heute hätte ich gedacht, dass es endgültig aus ist zwischen euch", sagte sie verwirrt. "Aber nicht doch", widersprach Erik, dessen Laune immer besser wurde, "Das war doch nur ein klitzekleines Mißverständnis unter Verlobten." "Ein Mißverständnis unter Verlobten?" der Vicomte musste lachen, "Was macht ihr dann, wenn ihr einen Ehekrach habt?"

Babette hatte tatsächlich zum Mittagessen Steak und als Beilage Linseneintopf mit einem Spiegelei auf jeder Portion vorbereitet, als Nachtisch Sahneschnitten und Kirschkuchen. Zu Christines Erstaunen war es auf einmal Erik, der einen gesunden Appetit an den Tag legte, fast so, als wollte er Babette irgendetwas damit beweisen. "Ich glaube, den Linseneintopf kannst du jetzt öfter haben", bemerkte sie mit einem vergnügten Lächeln. "Nichts dagegen einzuwenden", gab Erik zurück, "Und ich weiß auch bereits, dass du es ihr verraten hast, wie hast du zu ihr gesagt, du willst nicht, dass die unglücklich wird?" Christine wurde rot. "Es tut mir leid, Erik, aber ich musste es ihr sagen. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du die gute Frau belügst und benutzt." Erik setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. "Aber wann habe ich je jemand ausgenutzt?" fragte er. Christine seufzte und Raoul verdrehte die Augen.

Eine Woche danach kam ein Polizist zu Raoul und meldete, dass Kinder beim Baden in dem kleinen See im Wald eine Leiche gefunden hatten. Die Leiche hing an irgendetwas unter Wasser fest, man müsse sie aber bergen, denn es handelte sich wahrscheinlich um eine im Dorf vermisste Dienstmagd. Als Eigentümer des kleinen Sees, der zum Wald gehörte, musste Raoul mitkommen, denn vielleicht müsste man den Wasserspiegel senken, der nach einem starken Gewitter sehr hoch war. Er nahm Erik mit, denn er wusste inzwischen, dass Erik beim Bau der Oper die Idee mit dem unterirdischen See gehabt hatte. Also kannte sich Erik damit aus, wie man Wasser ableitet.

Am See waren bereits mehrere Leute, der Vater des vermissten Mädchens, zwei Knaben, die beim Baden die Leiche gesehen hatten, einige Schaulustige und mehrere Polizisten. Erik ritt um den kleinen See, während Raoul mit den Polizisten sprach. Dann hielt Erik sein Pferd neben den Polizisten und stieg ab, wobei er sich bemühte, mit dem Rücken zu den Schaulustigen und vor allem dem Vater des Mädchens zu bleiben, seinen breitkrempigen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. "Wir können das Wasser nicht ableiten", sagte er, "Es gibt kein Schleusensystem, wir müssten erst eines errichten und Dampfpumpen bekommen wir hier auch nicht in den Wald." "Wir können die Leiche auch nicht da unten lassen", warf Raoul ein. "Dann sehe ich mir das an", sagte Erik. "Da unten hängt eine Leiche an irgendwas fest und Sie wollen hinuntertauchen?" fragte einer der Polizisten entsetzt. Anscheinend war niemand auch nur auf diese an sich simple Idee gekommen. "Wie soll ich das denn sonst machen?" fragte Erik, "Bitte schaffen Sie mir die Leute da weg. Wenn nur noch Polizisten da sind, fange ich an."

Die Polizisten sagten den Leuten, dass sie etwas weiter weg auf einer kleinen Lichtung warten müssten. Raoul wandte sich an Erik: "Warum sollen die Leute nicht zusehen?" "Weil ich nicht will, dass man mich neben einer Leiche sieht, der Anblick ist einfach zu makaber, für den Vater des vermissten Mädchens wäre das unerträglich", antwortete Erik, dann legte er seinen Hut und das Jackett ab, zog Reitstiefel und Strümpfe aus und ging zu dem kleinen hölzernen Steg. Er setzte sich hin und glitt aus dem Sitzen beinahe lautlos ins Wasser, dann tauchte er. Raoul hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Als er ausatmete, weil er nicht mehr konnte, tauchte Eriks Kopf wieder auf. "Sie hängt an einem Seil, das ist an irgendetwas schwerem fest. Ich kann nicht hin, da sind zu viele Pflanzen und Schlamm. Sie ist in etwa vier Meter Tiefe. Ich glaube, wenn ich das Seil durchschneide, kann ich sie herausholen", berichtete er und einer der Polizisten, der anscheinend den höchsten Rang hatte, wollte wissen, ob man die Tote nicht an einem Seil hochziehen könnte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung an was sie hängt. Es ist schneller, wenn ich das Seil durchschneide." "Dann versuchen Sie das", entschied der Polizist und schickte gleichzeitig einen seiner Hilfspolizisten, um Dr. Martin zu holen, damit ein Arzt die Totenbeschau machen könnte.

Erik tauchte wieder ab. Die Arbeit erwies sich als schwierig, da ihm das Kleid der Leiche und die Wasserpflanzen im Weg waren, außerdem musste er die Luft anhalten, das hieß für ihn, Luft holen, tauchen, am Seil herumschneiden, wieder auftauchen, Luft holen, wieder hinunter, so lange, bis es einen Ruck gab und das Seil an einer Stelle auseinander war. Die Leiche trieb ganz von alleine langsam an die Oberfläche.

Für die Polizisten und Raoul bot sich ein fürchterlicher Anblick. Zuerst sahen sie, dass sich im grünlichen Wasser etwas helles bewegte, dann tauchte direkt daneben Eriks entstelltes Gesicht auf, Erik schnappte nach Luft und schwamm zum Steg, um sich daran festzuhalten, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte. Währenddessen glitt die Tote langsam an die Oberfläche, mit dem Rücken nach oben, Arme, Beine und Kopf hingen nach unten ins Wasser. Erik schnappte die Leiche am Stoff des Kleides und bugsierte sie zu dem kleinen Steg, wo zwei Polizisten sie herauszogen. Die beiden Polizisten waren regelrecht grün im Gesicht und starrten Erik an. Es war, als würde der Tod höchstpersönlich die Leiche abliefern. Erik zog sich aus dem Wasser und ging zu der Leiche hin. Erik neben der Wasserleiche - ein fürchterlicher Anblick, denn blutleer und weiß, mit Wasserpflanzen im Haar und im Kleid, sah die Wasserleiche immer noch besser aus als Erik, der sie kurz ansah, sich dann abwandte, seine Sachen nahm und sich in den Wald zurückzog, um nicht mehr gesehen zu werden. Da sein Pferd aber noch da war, würde er wohl in der Nähe bleiben.

Nun musste der Vater des Mädchens kommen, um sie zu identifizieren. Seine erste Reaktion war: "Nein, das ist sie nicht. Das ist nicht meine Tochter." Erst als Dr. Martin eintraf, die Leiche genauer ansah und ein aus bunter Wolle geknüpftes Armband an ihrem Handgelenk fand, erkannte der Vater das Mädchen. Die Polizisten führten den weinenden Mann fort. "Vermutlich Selbstmord", meinte der höchstrangige Polizist, "Sie wird sich einen Stein an den Bauch gebunden haben und dann in den See gesprungen sein." Dr. Martin stimmte zu, dass er keine Verletzungen finden konnte und keine Fesselungsspuren außer dem Seil um den Bauch und das war auf der Vorderseite verknotet. "Todesursache: Selbstmord durch Ertrinken", sagte er.

Erst als die Polizisten und die Schaulustigen fort waren, kam Erik aus seinem Versteck im Gebüsch hervor. Er war durchnässt und zitterte vor Kälte. "Armes Mädchen", sagte er. Eine Weile ritten Raoul und Erik schweigend nebeneinander. Dann sagte Erik düster: "Sie wird kein richtiges Begräbnis bekommen, nicht wahr? Ein Grab außerhalb des Friedhofs, kein Requiem." "Es ist traurig", bestätigte Raoul. "Aber ich könnte mein Requiem für sie singen, wenn der Vater es erlaubt", fuhr Erik fort und Raoul war nicht sicher, ob er angesprochen war oder Erik ein Selbstgespräch führte. "Ich würde das gern tun. Könntest du mit dem Vater und dem Priester sprechen? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mir ins Gesicht sehen müsste."

Raoul erzählte Christine am Abend von dem Vorfall. Christine war sofort begeistert von der Idee, dass Erik sein Requiem singen würde, sie fand, dass die Familie des toten Mädchens nun dringend Trost brauchten. Also fuhren sie schon am nächsten Tag mit einer leichten Kutsche in das Dorf, um mit der trauernden Familie zu sprechen. Christine hatte darauf bestanden, der Familie zu helfen, zumindest einen kleinen Geldbetrag mitzubringen, nicht zu viel, um sie nicht zu beschämen, aber doch so viel, dass zumindest die Kosten des Begräbnisses gedeckt waren. Der Vater bedankte sich bei Raoul, dass er zumindest sein Kind begraben konnte. Für ihn war das der einzige Trost, dass sein Kind nicht auf dem Grund des Sees im Wald verrotten musste. "Es gibt jemand, der ein Requiem für sie singen würde", sagte Raoul vorsichtig. "Das können wir uns leider nicht leisten", widersprach der Vater. "Nein, das kostet Sie gar nichts", sagte Christine, "Der Mann, der Ihre Tochter aus dem Wasser geholt hat, er... er möchte das Requiem singen." "Der?" fragte der Mann erstaunt, "Der aussieht wie etwas, das man zu begraben vergessen hat?" Anscheinend wusste er ganz genau, wer Erik war und wie er aussah. Natürlich, nachdem Erik sich zeigen musste, hatten ihn alle gesehen. "Ja, wenn Sie es erlauben", sagte Christine, die wieder Mitleid mit Erik hatte, der diesmal wirklich nur helfen wollte. Die Familie besprach sich untereinander und schließlich übernahm der älteste Sohn das Reden: "Ja, wenn das Requiem unmittelbar nach der Beerdigung in der Kirche stattfindet."

Also mussten sie mit dem Priester sprechen. Der zeigte sich eher aufgeschlossen und bedauerte sehr, dass er das Begräbnis nicht machen konnte, aber er musste sich an die Vorschriften halten. Er stimmte aber zu, dass in der Kirche ein Requiem gesungen wurde, unabhängig von irgendeinem Begräbnis und wenn die Eltern der unglücklichen Verstorbenen zufälligerweise das Begräbnis am selben Tag abhalten sollten, dann würde er deswegen die Aufführung des Requiem nicht verschieben. Mit dieser Information kamen Raoul und Christine ins Chateau.

Sie fanden heraus, dass Erik sich nicht an die Regelung, ihre Kinder nur unter Aufsicht zu sehen, hielt sondern im Moment mit beiden im Garten war und Marie beibrachte, wie man gezielt auf Blumen spuckt. Er lag auf dem Bauch, Marie neben ihm, und spuckte auf eine Blume, die er sich als Ziel ausgesucht hatte. Marie spuckte irgendwohin. Ihr Kleidchen war voll mit Speichel und Saft aus ihrem Fläschchen. Anscheinend lief das Spiel schon seit einiger Zeit. Dann lachte sie und klatschte. Der kleine Christian lag in seinem Körbchen daneben und sah fasziniert zu.

"Erik!" rief Raoul wütend, "Wie war das mit den Besuchen?" Erik sprang auf und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. "Entschuldige bitte, ich... ich wollte ja gar nicht, aber Yvonne war zufällig mit ihnen im Garten und ich war auch zufällig im Garten... Wenn Marie auf mich zuläuft, kann ich doch nicht weglaufen, das würde sie nicht verstehen", verteidigte er sich. "Und wo ist Yvonne jetzt?" fragte Christine. "Auch Kindermädchen müssen sich mal frischmachen", erklärte Erik, "Und da hab ich halt... auf die zwei aufgepasst." "Aufgepasst? Du bringst Marie bei zu spucken!" schimpfte Christine empört, "Marie ist eine Vicomtesse!" Erik sah verlegen zu Marie. Marie lief zu ihrer Mutter und sagte: "Mama böse? Mama nicht böse?" Dann begann sie zu weinen. Christine nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und tröstete sie, dass sie ja nicht auf sie böse wäre. Raoul zischte Erik zu: "Das ist genau der Grund, warum du sie nicht ohne Aufsicht sehen darfst! Du hast nichts als Unsinn im Kopf und den bringst du MEINEN Kindern nicht bei! Hast du mich verstanden?" Erik sah schuldbewusst zu Boden und nickte. Im Moment sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der vom Lehrer zurechtgewiesen wird. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung", murmelte Erik verlegen, "Es ist so, ich... als ich Yvonne mit den Kindern im Garten gesehen habe, bin ich zu ihnen gegangen, ich... nachdem ich das tote Mädchen aus dem Wasser gezogen habe, musste ich Marie und Christian sehen. Ich musste sie lebendig und glücklich sehen. Dann... Marie findet Blumenpflücken und Sträußchen daraus flechten langweilig aber Zielspucken findet sie lustig." Jetzt platzte Christine der Kragen: "Erik, wie alt bist du eigentlich? Zwei? Drei? Du kannst doch nicht einem Kleinkind die Entscheidung überlassen, was es tun will. Also zumindest so viel Vernunft hätte ich dir zugetraut!" In dem Moment kam Yvonne zurück und übernahm wieder die Kinder.

"Was ist mit dem Requiem?" fragte Erik, um das Thema zu wechseln. Raoul berichtete von den beiden Gesprächen und schlug vor, dass Erik selbst in der Kirche mit dem Priester reden sollte. Erik nickte wortlos. Für Christine war der Themenwechsel zu rasch gegangen, sie hatte noch etwas zu sagen: "Erik, du wirst nie wieder, hörst du, nie wieder, meinen Kindern Flausen in den Kopf setzen. Du wirst nie wieder ohne Aufsicht mit ihnen zusammen sein, hast du das verstanden? Wenn ich dich nur einmal erwische, dann werfen wir dich raus!" "Aber..." begann Erik. "Nichts aber!" sagte Raoul streng, "Du hast dich nach uns zu richten. Wenn du das nicht tust, nimm deine Sachen und verschwinde auf Nimmerwiedersehen." Erik schluckte und versuchte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. "Ich... ich werde mich bemühen", versprach er, "Aber wenn ich wirklich zufällig mit ihnen zusammentreffe - ich kann ja nicht vor den Kindern weglaufen, das verstehen sie nicht." "Dann begrüßt du sie kurz und gehst wieder. Du bleibst nicht eine Minute mit ihnen allein, versprichst du mir das?" beharrte Christine. Erik nickte. Dann fragte er zaghaft, wie er das wieder gut machen könnte. "Ich lass mir was einfallen", brummte Raoul.

Tatsächlich ritt Erik ein paar Tage später ins Dorf, um den Priester zu sprechen. Diesmal war es leichter für ihn, da er spät abends unterwegs war, zu einer Zeit, wo die meisten schon zu Hause waren. Der Priester war über den späten Besucher nicht erfreut, bat ihn aber in sein Besprechungszimmer im Pfarrhaus, das neben der Kirche stand. "Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Sohn?" begann der Priester in salbungsvollem Ton. Erik schmunzelte, er fand es lustig, von dem etwas jüngeren Mann als "Sohn" bezeichnet zu werden. "Mehrere Dinge. Einerseits geht es um meine Hochzeit mit Babette, andererseits um das Requiem, das ich gern singen würde, und dann natürlich würde ich auch gern den Vater meiner Tochter kennen lernen." Der Priester starrte Erik mit offenem Mund an, dann sagte er: "Sie hat es dir gesagt, nicht wahr? Hat sie auch gesagt, dass ich damals die Gelübde noch gar nicht abgelegt hatte?" "Das ist völlig irrelevant", gab Erik zurück, "Ich werde Babette heiraten und ihre Kinder anerkennen, egal von wem sie sind."

Nun, da die Fronten aus Eriks Sicht geklärt waren, war er bereit, sich auf ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit dem Priester einzulassen. "Gut, beginnen wir mit dem Requiem", begann Vater Johannes, "Würdest du mir einen Teil davon vorsingen? Nur, damit ich mir ein Bild machen kann?" "Natürlich, gern."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kirche. Erik zog den Blasebalg auf, dann meinte er: "Das reicht leider nicht einmal für eine Sequenz, ich werde also zwischendurch immer wieder abbrechen müssen um das Windwerk wieder aufzuziehen. Außerdem muss ich die Pfeifen noch stimmen, aber das ist die Arbeit für ein oder zwei Tage." "Du kannst die Orgel stimmen? Das ist wunderbar. Ich... ich spiele selbst gern und mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber stimmen kann ich die Orgel nicht." "Du spielst selbst?" fragte Erik erstaunt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, einen Priester zu finden, der selbst Orgel spielen konnte. "O ja", sagte Vater Johannes sehnsüchtig, "Leider gibt es hier wenige Menschen, die etwas von Musik verstehen."

"Ich habe mal einen Apparat gebaut, der den Blasebalg aufzieht, das hat über ein kleines Wasserrad und eine Pleuelstange funktioniert. Aber das geht hier leider nicht und eine Dampfmaschine wäre zu laut. Vielleicht geht irgendetwas mit Elektrizität, aber hier in der Gegend gibt es keine. Ich weiß auch nicht..." seufzte Erik, "Aber vielleicht könntest du das Gebläse bedienen?" "Gern"

Der Priester war mehr als erstaunt, als Erik das "Dies irae" sang. Es klang anders als alle Requiemkompositionen, die er je gehört hatte, aber es klang beinahe... passender. Dies irae bedeutet Tag des Zorns und genau das drückte dieses Requiem aus. Als Erik geendet hatte, war Vater Johannes schweißgebadet von der Anstrengung, den Blasebalg aufzuziehen. "Das war... großartig", sagte Vater Johannes, "Das ist einfach großartig. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, das ganze Requiem zu hören! Du singst das großartig und mit einer Inbrunst, so etwas habe ich noch nie gehört."

"Könnte ich vielleicht ein Glas Wasser haben?" bat Erik. Also gingen beide zurück zum Pfarrhaus. "Wegen der Hochzeit..." begann der Priester "Babette war schon wegen der Brautbeichte bei mir, du solltest auch beichten, bevor du das Sakrament empfängst." Erik verzog das Gesicht: "Muss das unbedingt sein?" "Ja, muss es, es gehört dazu", beharrte der Priester. "Gut, bringen wir es gleich hinter uns", entschied Erik, "Aber ich muss dich warnen, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie so eine Beichte abläuft." "Hast du noch nie gebeichtet?" "Schon, aber das ist so lang her, ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern."

Da Erik nicht wieder über den Kirchenplatz gehen wollte, entschieden sie, dass die Beichte auch im Sprechzimmer der Pfarrkanzlei stattfinden konnte. Erik weigerte sich, alle seine Sünden einzeln aufzuzählen, weil er sich gar nicht an alle erinnern konnte und der Priester schlug vor, er würde einfach die Gebote aufzählen und Erik sollte sagen, ob er dagegen verstoßen hätte oder nicht. So würde es für ihn leichter und wenn er das Bedürfnis hätte, eine detaillierte Beichte abzulegen, könnte er das ja jederzeit nachholen.

Der Priester begann: "1. Gebot?" "Was war das doch gleich?" fragte Erik zurück. "Götzenverehrung." "Nein, das habe ich nicht getan."

"2. Gebot, den Namen Gottes missbrauchen", diesmal sagte der Priester gleich dazu, worum es ging, denn er nahm an, dass Erik keine Ahnung hatte. Erik überlegte. "Naja... kommt drauf an... eher nein." "Was heißt eher nein?" "Dass ich zumindest nicht in böser Absicht irgendwas gesagt habe. Aber ich habe ja keine Ahnung, ob mir nicht mal was rausgerutscht ist, was ich eigentlich nicht sagen darf", gab Erik zu. Er hatte sein Leben lang eigentlich gar nie darüber nachgedacht.

"3. Gebot, den Feiertag heiligen?" Erik lachte leise. "Frag mich lieber, wann ich ausnahmsweise mal einen Feiertag geheiligt habe, ist leichter zu beantworten." "Das ist nicht witzig, das ist eine sehr ernste Sache", tadelte Vater Johannes. Erik nahm das hin, auch wenn er selbst keineswegs den nötigen Ernst empfand.

"4. Gebot, Vater und Mutter zu ehren?" "Ich habe sie gehasst", antwortete Erik, "Sie haben mich gehasst und ich sie. Ich kann niemand ehren, der nur Grauen empfindet, wenn er mich sieht. Auch wenn es meine Eltern waren. Ich habe meinen Eltern verziehen, weil ich weiß, was sie wegen mir gelitten haben, aber... nein, geehrt habe ich sie nie." Nun stand der Priester vor einer Gewissensfrage: Konnte er Erik deswegen verurteilen? Konnte man von einem Kind, das von seinen Eltern gehasst wird, tatsächlich verlangen, dass es diesen Ehrerbietung erbringt?

"5. Gebot: Niemand töten?" Erik sah aus, als hätte er gerade eine Ohrfeige bekommen. "Autsch. Das ist ein wunder Punkt bei mir. Leider habe ich Menschen getötet. Manchmal in Notwehr, manchmal aus... anderen Gründen. Manchmal einfach nur zum Spaß, zur Belustigung für mich und andere." Vater Johannes starrte Erik an. So eine Beichte hatte er noch nie gehört. Er hatte zwar schon Mördern die Beichte abgenommen, aber nie so etwas furchtbares gehört, vor allem nicht in einem beinahe belustigten Tonfall. "Wie viele?" fragte er. Zum Entsetzen des Priesters lachte Erik leise. "Das wüsste ich selbst gern. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Mehr als hundert sicher, aber hoffentlich weniger als... ich will jetzt nicht lügen... Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe Apparate gebaut, die von ganz allein töten können, die halten auch nicht ewig aber wie viele Menschen darin gestorben sind, nachdem ich das Land schon lang verlassen hatte... ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Tut mir leid."

"Bereust du diese Morde?" fragte Vater Johannes und versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Nicht alle", gab Erik zu, "Aber die meisten."

Vater Johannes musste eine Pause einlegen, um sich wieder zu fassen. Vor ihm saß der schlimmste Mörder, den er je gesehen hatte, der aussah wie ein Monster und mit der Stimme eines Engels eine unvorstellbare Anzahl an Morden gestand. Das war zu viel für einen einfachen Landpfarrer.

Nach der kurzen Pause nahm Vater Johannes wieder Platz am Tisch Erik gegenüber und fragte weiter: "6. Gebot, Ehebruch?" Erik sah beinahe zufrieden drein, als er antwortete: "Nein, niemals. Endlich mal etwas, was ich nie getan habe."

"7. Gebot, Stehlen?" "O ja", sagte Erik und wirkte dabei eher selbstzufrieden als reuig, "Massenhaft, ständig und mit großer Begeisterung." Vater Johannes wurde es zu viel: "Das ist eine ernsthafte Sünde, das darfst du nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen! Also, wie oft, wie viel?" Erik zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe leider die schlechte Angewohnheit, mir vieles zu nehmen, was mir gefällt. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wieviel die Sachen wert waren oder sind. Allein in der Oper habe ich für fünf Jahre 20.000 Franc pro Monat bekommen." Die Augen des Priesters wurden immer größer. "Das ist mehr als doppelt so viel wie ein Angestellter im Jahr verdient - und das im Monat!" Erik zuckte die Schultern und grinste verlegen. "Wofür gibt man so viel Geld aus?" fragte der Priester verblüfft. "Luxus und Bestechungsgelder", antwortete Erik ruhig. "Aber das bereust du wenigstens?" fragte der Priester. "Ganz ehrlich? Nein, bereue ich nicht", gab Erik zu, "Was ich bereue ist, dass ich dem Vicomte, der doch sehr großzügig zu mir war, Zigaretten, Wein und Cognac gestohlen habe, außerdem eine Feder, Papier und Tinte sowie ein paar Bleistifte. Das tut mir wirklich leid." "Du bereust den Diebstahl eines Bleistiftes, aber 20.000 Franc nicht?" fragte Vater Johannes erstaunt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, diesem Erik keinesfalls eine Absolution erteilen zu dürfen, da er nicht einmal bereute. Erik nickte.

"8. Gebot, Verleumdung?" Erik überlegte. "Also... ja, schon. Leider." "Heißt dieses LEIDER, dass du das bereust?" "Ja, das tut mir leid."

"9. Gebot und 10. Gebot - Begehren, was einem anderen gehört?" "Ununterbrochen, ständig. Ich beneide ständig irgendjemand um irgendetwas. Leider führt das manchmal zu... unschönen Dingen... Und nein, hier kann ich meistens nicht mal Reue empfinden."

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du ohne Reue keine Absolution bekommen kannst?" fragte Vater Johannes. "Selbstverständlich, aber hätte ich lügen sollen und sagen, ich bereue etwas, was ich gar nicht bereue?" Vater Johannes seufzte. "Das ist leider allgemein üblich. Viele heucheln Reue, wo keine ist. Aber ich habe noch nie jemand mit so schweren und so vielen Sünden gehört. Ich... wenn ich dich zur Buße Rosenkränze beten lasse, bist du für die nächsten zehn Jahre beschäftigt. Vielleicht... also gut, wir machen das so, ich erteile dir die Absolution hinsichtlich jener Sünden, die du bereust und wegen der anderen kommst du wieder, wenn du dein Unrecht eingesehen hast." Diese pragmatische Lösung gefiel Erik.

"Ich verstehe, warum du Babette damals gefallen hast", sagte er plötzlich und der Priester war sprachlos. Damit hatte er nun wieder gar nicht gerechnet. Da saß dieser Mann vor ihm, der wirklich einiges auf dem Kerbholz hatte, dabei nicht einmal Reue bekennen konnte, und drehte den Spieß um und machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Formalität erledigt?" fragte Erik. "Du nimmst das überhaupt nicht ernst", schrie Vater Johannes ihn an, "Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, glaub ja nicht, dass du dir daraus einen Spaß machen kannst! Mir könnte es ja völlig egal sein, aber du setzt da dein Seelenheil aufs Spiel. Verstehst du überhaupt, was das bedeutet? Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du Verbrechen begangen hast und dich dafür verantworten musst, vielleicht nicht vor einem irdischen Gericht, aber vor dem himmlischen?" Erik war sofort wieder ernst. "Tut mir leid, manchmal reagiere ich völlig unangemessen. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Scheusal bin, so verdorben, dass ich es nicht einmal schaffe, meine Verbrechen tatsächlich alle zu bereuen. Die meisten bereue ich ja, aber bei vielen kann ich das nicht und ich werde nicht eine weitere Sünde dazusetzen und Reue heucheln wo ich keine empfinden kann. Ich kann nicht einmal versprechen, in Zukunft keine Verbrechen mehr zu begehen, dieses Versprechen habe ich schon einmal gegeben und nicht eingehalten. Wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, dann sag es mir, weil ich dann einen anderen Priester suchen muss."

Vater Johannes überlegte eine Weile, dann sagte er: "Gut, dann nehme ich dich als meine persönliche Prüfung an. Ich werde dir die Absolution erteilen, zumindest hinsichtlich der Verbrechen, die du wirklich bereust. Als Buße... als Buße komponierst du eine Messe." Eriks Gesicht hellte sich auf, er strahlte regelrecht: "Darf ich die Orgel benutzen?" "Wenn du sie vorher stimmst, ja." "In Ordnung, bis wann soll die Messe fertig sein? Ich habe schon ein Requiem und eine Hochzeitsmesse komponiert, was soll es werden? Weihnachten? Karfreitag? Ostern? Pfingsten? Taufe? Ein Oratorium? Muss ich vor der Hochzeit fertig sein oder kann es auch später werden?" "Fang mal mit dem Stimmen der Orgel an. Gleich morgen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

"O ja, mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen!" stimmte Erik sichtlich erfreut zu. Endlich einmal wieder eine sinnvolle Aufgabe, der er sich widmen konnte. "Dann bestelle ich an den kommenden drei Sonntagen das Aufgebot und in vier Wochen können Babette und du heiraten. Und bis dahin erwarte ich, dass du zumindest in dich gehst und dir nochmal ganz genau überlegst, was du jetzt bereust und was nicht." Der Priester schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Da war ein Mann, der entsetzliche Verbrechen gestanden hatte und zugab, nicht einmal alle zu bereuen und trotzdem in der Lage war, ein Requiem zu komponieren und zu singen, dass man glauben konnte, ein Engel hätte es ihm eingegeben. Ein Mann, der sich wegen jahrelanger Erpressung um exorbitante Summen keine Gedanken machte aber den Diebstahl eines Bleistifts bereute. Ein Mann, der über hundert Mal Blut vergossen hatte und den Eltern einer Selbstmörderin Trost spenden wollte. Ein schwieriger Fall, aber zumindest kein vollkommen hoffnungsloser.

Es war ein heißer Freitag, als die Beerdigung der unglücklichen Selbstmöderin stattfand. Die allgemeine Neugier hatte gesiegt und zu dieser Beerdigung kamen mehr Trauergäste als zu den letzten Beerdigungen zusammen. Sogar Vater Johannes ging zu der Beerdigung, er behauptete zwar, nur zufällig Blumen am Friedhof arrangieren zu wollen, aber bei der Gelegenheit könne er ja ein Gebet für die arme Seele sprechen, das sei nicht verboten. Sogar der Vicomte und seine Frau erschienen bei der Beerdigung, auch, um der trauernden Familie zu kondolieren.

Dann öffnete Vater Johannes die Kirchentüre und bat die Leute herein, um eine neue Requiemkomposition zu hören. Erik war bereits oben auf der Empore bei der Orgel und gab den vier Kalkanten, das sind die Männer, die das Windwerk bedienen mussten, Instruktionen. Als in der Kirche gespannte Ruhe eintrat, griff er in die Tasten und begann mit dem Vorspiel. Das gesamte Requiem ohne Noten oder Text völlig auswendig zu spielen, war für Erik kein Problem, er hatte es schon so oft gesungen und gespielt, er konnte es auswendig. Das Requiem war sehr viel kürzer als beispielsweise Mozarts Requiem, es hatte eine Dauer von etwa zwanzig Minuten. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte atemlose Stille in der Kirche. Die Menschen konnten nicht begreifen, was sie da eben gehört hatten. Ein Requiem, gesungen von einer Engelsstimme, das beim "Dies irae" einen Engel mit flammendem Schwert vor ihren Augen heraufbeschwor, das sie sich ducken ließ vor Angst vor dem Zorn und der Strafe, die völlige Verzweiflung und Reue des Sünders über seine Verbrechen, bis hin zu dem sanften Ausklang des "Requiem aeternam", das so wunderbar tröstend war, als ob die Seele soeben aus den Flammen der Hölle gerettet und in den Himmel gekommen war, unendlich dankbar für die Rettung.

Schließlich verießen die Menschen nacheinander die Kirche. Erik blieb versteckt auf der Empore. Er saß zusammengesunken auf der Organistenbank und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Das Requiem hatte ihm physisch und vor allem psychisch alles abverlangt und nun war er schweißgebadet und erschöpft, ihm war übel und schwindelig. Er befürchtete, wenn er nun aufstehen würde, würde er die Treppe hinunterfallen.

"Erik?" hörte er Babettes Stimme, dann fühlte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Erik schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den Schwindel zu vertreiben, dann sah er Babette an und lächelte müde. Babette hatte einen Korb in der Hand, darin eine Flasche mit Wasser, die sie nun Erik reichte. Erik nahm die Flasche und trank gierig. Das lauwarme Wasser half gegen den Schwindel und die Erschöpfung zumindest so weit, dass er sich zutraute, die Treppe hinunterzugehen. "Der Vicomte wartet unten mit der Kutsche", sagte Babette sanft. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Hand auf Eriks Schulter, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Erik nickte. "Danke", sagte er leise, "Sind die Leute weg?" "Das weiß ich nicht, aber du musst es versuchen", antwortete Babette. "Ich kann nicht. Ich bin so müde, ich fürchte, dass ich bald zusammenbrechen werde. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich zerreißen, wenn ich vor ihnen zusammenbreche." Babette grinste und schlug die Decke von ihrem Korb zurück, in dem sie auch ihre große Bratpfanne und ein Tranchiermesser hatte. "Da müssen sie erst an mir vorbei", versprach sie entschlossen.

Erik ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter, hielt sich am Geländer fest, da vor seinen Augen die Stufen zu schwanken schienen und er teilweise doppelt sah. Dann nahm er Babettes Hand und trat aus der Kirche. Dort standen alle, das ganze Dorf, die ganze Beerdigungsgesellschaft. Die Kutsche wartete in wenigen Metern Entfernung, aber näher konnte die Kutsche nicht an die Kirche heran. Diese Meter musste er durch die Menschenmenge gehen. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er Babettes Hand, mit der linken griff er in seine Tasche nach seinem Lasso, obwohl er wusste, dass er in dieser Situation absolut keine Chance hatte.

In dem Moment trat eine gebeugte alte Frau mit einem schwarzen Kopftuch auf Erik zu. Sie sah zu ihm auf und sagte leise: "Danke, dass Sie für mein armes Mädchen das Requiem gesungen haben." Der Frau versagte die Stimme und sie brach in Tränen aus. Erik brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Dann ging er vorsichtig zu der Kutsche, wobei er strikt darauf achtete, sich geschmeidig und ruhig zu bewegen. Keine Flucht, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen, nichts, was eine Menschenmenge beunruhigen und in einen gewalttätigen Mob verwandeln konnte. Raoul öffnete für ihn die Kutschentür, Erik und Babette stiegen ein und die Kutsche fuhr los. Erik schloss die Augen und ließ sich in seinem Sitz zurückfallen, lehnte den Kopf zurück und plötzlich hörte er nichts mehr, sah nichts mehr und nahm nur noch wage das Schwanken der Kutsche wahr. Er kam erst wieder in seinem Bett zu sich und das Erste, was er sah, war Babette, die neben ihm saß und ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte.

Nicht lange danach bat Babette den Vicomte um einen freien Tag, sie wollte ihren Kindern ihren Mann vorstellen. Raoul hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Ihn verwunderte nur Eriks plötzliche Begeisterung für die Kirche - Erik verschwand nach dem Frühstück, meist samt Pferd und Hunden, und kam erst spät abends zurück, meist mit Staub und Spinnweben bedeckt, als wäre er irgendwo herumgekrochen. Tagsüber war ständig etwas von der Orgel zu hören und das war eindeutig Erik. Die Hunde lungerten derweil im Pfarrgarten herum. Andererseits war es wirklich angenehm, nicht ununterbrochen Angst haben zu müssen, was Erik jetzt wieder für Unsinn einfallen würde.

Babette hatte an einem wunderschönen Montag Nachmittag im Frühherbst das Treffen mit ihren Kindern angesetzt. Sie trafen sich im Wirtshaus, denn das wurde vom Mann ihrer ältesten Tochter geführt und Montag war Ruhetag. So hatten sie ausreichend Platz und waren unter sich.

Erik war mehr als aufgeregt, die Leute kennen zu lernen, die demnächst als seine Kinder gelten sollten. Als er in die Gaststube eintrat, saßen die fünf bereits an einem Tisch, zwei Stühle waren noch frei. Erik drehte um und wollte wieder gehen, aber Babette erwischte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Du bleibst mir schön hier, mein Lieber!" sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte duldete. Dann schob sie ihn zu dem Tisch und sagte: "Setz dich!" Und sofort setzten sich die drei Hunde. Erik verzog das Gesicht zu einem verlegenen Grinsen, das aussah, als würde er die Zähne fletschen, aber er setzte sich.

"Also, dann stelle ich vor", begann Babette, "Das ist mein Ältester, Alain. Sein Vater war Schmied und er ist Hofschmied im Gestüt, ist verheiratet und hat eine Tochter." Alain war ein gedrungener, enorm muskulöser Mann mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen. "Das ist Cecile, meine Älteste, sie hat den Wirt geheiratet und sie haben zwei Söhne." Cecile sah ihrer Mutter ähnlich, sie war auch sehr rundlich. "Das ist Leonie, sie ist die Tochter von Vater Johannes und mit einem Stallburschen verheiratet, bekommt demnächst ein Kind und arbeitet als Näherin im Chateau." Leonie war schlank, groß und rothaarig. "Das ist Heloise, meine jüngste. Sie arbeitet als Wäscherin und Näherin im Chateau." Heloise war klein und rundlich, mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen. "Und mein Jüngster: Hector. Er ist Hilfsgärtner im Chateau." Hector war klein und dunkelhäutig, mit pechschwarzen Haaren und Augen. "Lass mich raten - sein Vater war ein durchreisender Zigeuner?" fragte Erik und Babette nickte.

Nach der Vorstellungsrunde herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bis die Wirtin aufstand und einen Krug mit mit Wasser verdünntem Wein und tönerne Becher auf den Tisch stellte. Erik war froh um das Wasser, denn der Wein war fast nicht zu trinken, so sauer war dieser. Außer zu einem Salat würde dieser Wein wohl zu gar nichts passen.

Erik sah auf die Uhr. Zehn Minuten hatten sie geschweigen. Wenn jetzt nicht irgendjemand etwas sagte, würden sie wohl nie weiterkommen. In dem Moment sagte Babette: "Gutes Gespräch, Kinder. Jetzt redet doch nicht alle durcheinander." Erik musste grinsen und Heloise sah verzweifelt auf ihren Becher, um nur ja nicht ihn ansehen zu müssen. Cecile hingegen starrte Erik geradezu herausfordernd an.

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer für Sie ist, mich als Vater zu akzeptieren", begann Erik, der sich dabei albern vorkam. Jetzt sollte er von heute auf morgen die Rolle eines Familienvaters annehmen, obwohl er überhaupt keine Ahnung davon hatte. "Sie brauchen auch keine Angst um Ihre Mutter zu haben, ich bin nicht so schlimm wie ich aussehe." Erik musste lächeln, als er das sagte, denn ihm war nur allzu bewusst, dass das gelogen war. Alain antwortete: "Aber nein, das ist es nicht. Wir fragen uns nur, ob Sie wissen, worauf Sie sich da einlassen."

Erik verschluckte sich am Wein und musste husten. "Was?" fragte er völlig verblüfft und starrte Alain an. "Unsere Mutter hat Sie als feinsinnigen Künstler beschrieben, als gebildeten, kultivierten Ehrenmann, wir haben das Requiem gehört, da fragen wir uns doch, ob Sie wissen, worauf Sie sich einlassen?" antwortete Alain. Erik vergaß den Mund zu schließen und versuchte, das soeben Gehörte irgendwie in einen sinnvollen Gedanken zu ordnen. Es gelang ihm nicht, denn es ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. "Ihr spielt mir einen Streich", sagte er, "und ich finde das nicht witzig."

Alain fuhr fort: "Aber nein. Nach allem, was unsere Mutter von Ihnen erzählt hat, sind Sie ein großartiger Mann, der hässlichste Mann auf Gottes Erdboden aber mit einem großen Herz und brilliantem Verstand." Erik sah Babette misstrauisch an. Er war sich sicher, dass das nur ein Scherz sein konnte. Babette wusste mehr über ihn als jeder andere, denn Babette hatte mehr als einmal erlebt, wie er schwach geworden war, sich weinend und zitternd an sie geklammert hatte wie ein kleines Kind, aus lauter Angst vor sich selbst, aus Verzweiflung, wenn er wieder gegen den Drang, Gewalt gegen Menschen anzuwenden, mühsam ankämpfen musste. Sie wusste, wie sein Leben war und was er getan hatte. Oder hatte sie etwa ihre Kinder angelogen? Aber warum sollte sie das tun?

"Sie wissen nicht, was aus unseren leiblichen Vätern geworden ist, nicht wahr?" fragte Cecile. Erik schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, wie diese Farce weitergehen würde. Irgendwann musste doch einer in Lachen ausbrechen und gestehen, dass alles nur ein Scherz war. "Mein Vater war Schmied", begann Alain. "Der, den Babette mit der Bratpfanne niedergeschlagen hat?" fragte Erik neugierig. "Ganz genau der. Aber wissen Sie auch, dass er danach nicht mehr richtig im Kopf war? Er hat gestottert und konnte sich kaum noch etwas merken." Erik sah Babette anerkennend an. Das musste ein ziemlich kräftiger Schlag gewesen sein.

Cecile erzählte als nächste: "Mein Vater war ein Wilderer. Irgendwann verschwand er spurlos, aber die Gerüchte verstummen nicht, Gerüchte, die mit einem Tranchiermesser zu tun haben." Erik sah Babette an, die ihn völlig unschuldig ansah und achselzuckend meinte: "Ich habe ihm beim Zerlegen des Wildbrets geholfen. Irgendwann war er dann weg, wurde nie gefunden." Langsam fragte sich Erik, ob der Scherz nicht zu dick aufgetragen war, das ganze war zu skurril.

Leonie hatte nicht viel zu erzählen, ihr Vater war der Priester, der nach der Affaire mit Babette de Gelübde abgelegt hatte. "Er hatte wohl endgültig genug von Frauen", sagte Babette grinsend.

Heloise erzählte: "Mein Vater war Wüstling, der nicht viel ausgelassen hat. Sitzt seit Jahrzehnten im Zuchthaus und hat keine Chance mehr auf Entlassung."

"Es zeichnet sich irgendwie eine gewisse Vorliebe ab, meine Liebe", sagte Erik schmunzelnd, "Du suchst dir immer den Falschen aus." "O nein, ich hatte nie vor, einen von den Idioten zu heiraten. Dich wollte ich ja auch nicht heiraten, aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert", antwortete Babette und zwinkerte vergnügt, "Welche Frau kann schon von sich behaupten, ein Phantom gezähmt zu haben?"

Hector wusste über seinen Vater nur, dass er zu einer vorbeiziehenden Zigeunergruppe gehört und Geige gespielt hatte.

"Also, jetzt, wo Sie das wissen, wollen Sie wirklich unsere Mutter heiraten?" fragte Cecile. Erik lachte nur: "Das war ein origineller Versuch, es mir auszureden. Wirklich, ihr seid sehr kreativ, aber... ich glaube kein einziges Wort. Ihr wollt doch nur nicht, dass ich eure Mutter heirate." "Ja, weil wir uns Sorgen um Sie machen!" gab Leonie zurück. Erik lachte einfach nur. Das konnte jetzt aber wirklich nur noch ein Scherz sein, noch dazu ein derart dick aufgetragener, dass es nur noch lächerlich war.

"Erik, das ist kein Scherz", sagte Babette, "Was sie über ihre Väter gesagt haben, stimmt. Ich wollte, dass du das vor der Hochzeit weißt. Jetzt kannst du noch nein sagen." "Moment, langsam, damit ich auch folgen kann: du meinst das ernst? Du... du hast deinen Kindern nur Gutes über mich erzählt und jetzt glauben sie, dass ich der Gute und du die Böse bist?" Erik konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Babette blieb ernst: "Ich will, dass das funktioniert. Und meine Kinder sind meine Kinder und bleiben meine Kinder, wenn du mich nimmst, kriegst du sie mit dazu. Das gilt auch umgekehrt - das ist bald eurer Vater und ihr reißt euch zusammen und seid nett zu ihm!" "Ja, Mutter", sagten die fünf im Chor.

Erik massierte seine Schläfen und versuchte, irgendwie zu verstehen, was da gerade passiert war. Es gelang ihm überhaupt nicht, er bekam nur Kopfschmerzen. Dann hörte er, wie Leonie zu Heloise flüsterte: "Das wird eine Herausforderung für uns. Wie schaffen wir es, dass er bei der Hochzeit nicht aussieht als wäre er gerade aus dem Friedhof ausgerissen?" Heloise schielte in Eriks Richtung und meinte: "Kein schwarz. Alles, nur kein schwarz. Vielleicht blau? Oder tannengrün?"

Alain stand auf und klopfte Erik auf die Schulter. Erik wurde unwillkürlich nach vorn gedrückt, Alain war enorm stark. "Also dann, alles Gute, Vater. Ich muss nach hause, meine Frau wartet mit dem Abendessen."

"Noch bist du nicht mein Vater und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr zwei noch zur Vernunft kommt und die Hochzeit absagt", sagte Hector, stand auf und ging ebenfalls. Zurück blieb Erik mit den vier Frauen. Leonie und Heloise waren bereits eifrig dabei, die Kleidung für ihn und Babette festzulegen. "Das Hochzeitsessen koche ich", sagte Cecilie, "Ich bin die Wirtin und würde es übel nehmen, wenn ihr woanders feiert." Erik wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und so schwieg er einfach.

Babette packte ihn an der Hand, verabschiedete sich von ihren Töchtern, die mit großer Begeisterung über Stoffe und Menü diskutierten. Dann gingen sie, die Hunde dicht hinter ihnen.

"Das war jetzt mehr als skurril", bemerkte Erik, "Ich frage mich gerade, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist... Nicht, weil ich dich nicht liebe sondern weil ich... weil ich einfach nicht weiß, ob ich das durchstehe. Du hast gute Kinder, aber... sie werden mich hassen." "Unsinn, sie werden dich lieben", widersprach Babette, "und wenn nicht, prügel ich sie windelweich." Erik musste lachen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Babette ihre Kinder ziemlich gut im Griff hatte.

"Gut, dann findet die Hochzeit statt", beschloss Erik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claudio Monteverdi: Salve o Regina, Link: https+:+/+www+.+youtube+.+com+/+watch?v=GvZq2B-tzqk (in den Browser kopieren und die "+" entfernen, anders kann ich keine Links posten)

Ich hab noch einige lose Handlungsstränge zu verknüpfen und das werde ich auch, ich lass nämlich nicht gern eine unfertige Geschichte stehen. ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Gefangene der Angst

eine Hochzeit, zwei Besucher und ein Ball

Als das Aufgebot das erste Mal in der Kirche verlesen wurde, saß Babette schon nicht mehr auf dem Ledigenbänkchen sondern hatte sich zu Erik auf die Empore zurückgezogen. Er hatte den Platz auf der Orgelbank inzwischen für sich reklamiert und weigerte sich, jemand anderen spielen zu lassen, sofern dieser nicht besser als er spielen konnte. Damit war Vater Johannes einverstanden und der bisherige Organist, der auch Lehrer der Dorfschule war und eigentlich gar nicht wirklich Orgel spielen konnte sondern die Orgel wie ein Klavier behandelte, hatte kaum Chancen sich durchzusetzen. Christine begrüßte Eriks neue Begeisterung für die Kirche, aber sie wusste, dass er eigentlich nur an die Orgel herankommen wollte und wenn er dazu die Aufgabe des Organisten übernehmen und jeden Sonntag den Gottesdienst begleiten musste, dann war das für ihn ein akzeptabler Preis.

Erik hatte inzwischen sogar eine Lösung für sein Problem gefunden, nach der Kirche nicht hinausgehen zu müssen, wenn alle gingen: Er wartete, bis die Kirche leer war und verschwand dann durch den Seitenausgang der Sakristei, vor deren Tür sein Pferd und seine Hunde warteten. Babette war das nicht recht, denn sie musste dann allein nach Hause gehen, aber das war ihr lieber, als hinter Erik auf das Pferd steigen zu müssen. Ihr waren Pferde unheimlich und sie wollte sich dem Tier nicht einmal nähern.

An diesem Sonntag Nachmittag fragte Babette Erik, als beide einen kleinen Spaziergang im Garten machten: "Und wie bezahlen wir das jetzt?" Erik blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Keine Ahnung", sagte er erschrocken, "das habe ich völlig vergessen." Babette schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe kein Geld, ich habe alles immer meinen Kindern gegeben", sagte Babette. Erik antwortete: "Ich habe auch nichts. Das, was ich in Paris... erspart... habe, hat mein lieber Freund verwendet, um meine... ähm... sogenannten Opfer zu entschädigen. Und was ich hier verdient habe, habe ich für allerlei Unsinn ausgegeben, weil ich damit gerechnet habe, jeden Tag erkannt und getötet zu werden. Da macht Sparen wirklich keinen Sinn." Babette lachte. "Na großartig, und was machen wir jetzt? Meine Töchter nähen das Kleid für mich und den Anzug für dich und meine Tochter ist die Wirtin. Das Geld schuldig bleiben ist keine Option", sagte sie, "Also borg dir was aus." Erik schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nie und nimmer. Ich stehe derzeit ohne Einkommen da, wie kann ich mir da etwas ausborgen, wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich es nie zurückzahlen kann?" "Bettel die Vicomtesse an, die hat eine Schwäche für dich", riet Babette. "NEIN, NIEMALS, kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" schrie Erik, "Ich werde sicher nicht gerade SIE anbetteln!"

"Dann müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen. Rede doch mal mit Dubois, der kann so ziemlich alles in Geld verwandeln", schlug Babette vor. Erik massierte sich die Schläfen. "Ausgerechnet Dubois! Fällt dir nichts besseres ein?" "Nicht, wenn die Hochzeit in drei Wochen stattfinden soll. Also schluck deinen Stolz hinunter und frag ihn." Erik verzog das Gesicht. Ihm passte das gar nicht aber da er keine bessere Idee hatte und die Zeit wirklich drängte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den Rat anzunehmen. Allerdings verlangte es sein Stolz, dass er zumindest vorerst ablehnte und sich strikt weigerte. Stattdessen schlug er vor, doch einfach ein bisschen einbrechen oder stehlen zu gehen, auch ein kleiner Raubmord wäre nicht schlecht, denn das würde ihm schnell viel Geld bringen und leichter fallen, als ausgerechnet Dubois zu fragen, der ihm mit seinen exakten Zahlen ununterbrochen auf die Nerven ging. Babette blieb dabei, dass zumindest die Hochzeit nur mit ehrlichem Geld bezahlt werden durfte, alles andere würde sie nicht akzeptieren. Und Ringe wollte sie auch noch, fiel ihr just in diesem Moment ein.

Nachdem er zwei Tage lang keine bessere Idee gehabt hatte, jedenfalls keine, die nicht irgendein Verbrechen einschloss, schlich sich Erik zu Dubois Büro, wobei er strikt darauf achtete, von niemand gesehen zu werden. Wenn er schon jemand fragen musste, sollte das wenigstens keiner wissen. Dubois war mehr als erstaunt, Erik zu sehen. Vor allem, weil Erik nicht wie sonst mit einem Vorwurf, warum irgendetwas noch nicht schon vor Monaten erledigt worden wäre oder einer Ausrede, warum er schon wieder etwas habe kaufen müssen, zu ihm kam sondern betont höflich fragte, ob Dubois vor habe, ihm zu beweisen, dass er seinen Ruf zu Recht habe.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie wollen?" fragte Dubois. Erik setzte sich unaufgefordert und begann: "Sie haben den Ruf, alles in Geld verwandeln zu können. Genau deshalb habe ich eine Frage an Sie: Kennen Sie jemand, der einen Architekten braucht?" Dubois starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann fragte er: "Wieso kommen Sie gerade jetzt mit dieser Frage zu mir? Ihre Verlobte liegt mir seit Sonntag in den Ohren, ob ich nicht jemand wüsste, der für neue Musikstücke bezahlen würde." Eriks erste Reaktion war: "Ich bring die Frau um, diesmal bring ich sie wirklich um!" Woraufhin Dubois zunächst entsetzt reagierte, am liebsten sofort um Hilfe gerufen hätte, Erik versicherte jedoch, dass er doch sicher nicht seine Verlobte umbringen würde, schließlich habe man schon oft davon gehört, dass ein Ehemann seine Frau ermordet habe aber noch nie von einem Mord durch den Verlobten. Statistisch sei Babette also derzeit völlig sicher vor ihm. Dubois musste unwillkürlich lachen. Erik hatte sich doch tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, zumindest ansatzweise auf dem "alles in Zahlen ausdrücken"-Niveau zu argumentieren.

Dubois griff in eine seiner Schubladen, wo er eine Adresskartei hatte. Dort suchte er eine Weile herum, dann fand er einen Namen und eine Adresse. "Ah, da ist er ja", sagte Dubois, "Clement StClair. Ein Baumeister. Ihm laufen alle Architekten, die er anstellt, binnen Monaten davon, daher ist er immer auf der Suche nach Architekten, die mit seinem Arbeitsstil zurecht kommen. Wenn Sie ganz schnell einen Arbeitsplatz haben wollen, dann ist er der Richtige. Sie sollten ihm schreiben." Erik verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn er so unmöglich ist, warum geben Sie mir dann diesen Rat?" fragte er. "Zwei Gründe", antwortete Dubois, "Erstens, weil Sie keinen anderen finden, der so verzweifelt einen Architekten sucht, dass er sogar Sie anstellen würde und zweitens, weil er ein Ekel ist und ich ihm einen Mitarbeiter wie Sie von Herzen gönne."

Erik seufzte. Was hatte er schon für eine Wahl? "Ich schreibe ihm. Da Sie ihn kennen - auf was legt er wert?" entschied Erik. "Referenzen werden Sie brauchen und schreiben Sie, er soll sich nicht schrecken, wenn er Sie das erste Mal sieht, sonst läuft er davon bevor Sie guten Tag sagen können", riet Dubois. Erik spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er durfte das jetzt aber nicht zulassen, sonst würde er diese Chance vernichten, bevor er es auch nur versucht hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste, in der Hoffnung, sich so besser kontrollieren zu können. Dann bat er Dubois, ihm den Namen und die Adresse aufzuschreiben und ging.

Drei Tage später erhielt der Baumeister Clement einen Brief mit folgendem Inhalt:

"Meine untertänigste Verehrung, Monsieur StClair,

Sie kennen mich nicht, wir haben aber einen gemeinsamen Bekannten, der mich an Sie verwiesen hat. Er meinte, dass Sie auf der Suche nach einem Architekten sind, wie es der Zufall will, bin ich Architekt und würde mich über eine Gelegenheit freuen, mit Ihnen über eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit zu sprechen.

Wenn Sie Referenzen wünschen, fragen Sie Charles Garnier, den Architekten der Pariser Oper, ob er Ihnen Erik Bertrand als Architekten empfehlen kann.

Ihr untertänigster Diener

Erik Bertrand

PS: Leider bin ich nicht in der Lage, Sie aufzusuchen, da mein körperlicher Zustand den Aufenthalt in der Stadt nicht zulässt. Sie erreichen mich unter folgender Adresse..." Die Adresse war jene des Chateau der Familie de Chagny. Das genügte, um StClair so neugierig zu machen, dass er mittels Telegramm ein Treffen im nächstgelegenen Wirtshaus zu dem Chateau vorschlug.

Erik erzählte Babette sofort von dem Brief. "Willst du dir StClair wirklich antun?" fragte Babette, "Der hat einen Ruf, ein pedantischer Tyrann zu sein. Was glaubst du, warum ihm alle Architekten weglaufen?" Erik zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Wenn er mir nur 2.000 Franc pro Monat zahlt, sind die Schulden für die Hochzeit nach einem Monat abgezahlt und ich kann problemlos auch kündigen. Und ich habe selbst den Ruf, ebenfalls ein pedantischer Tyrann zu sein, allerdings wird über mich noch gesagt, dass ich ein völlig verrücktes Monster bin."

Das Treffen fand am Abend in Ceciles Gasthaus statt. Erik betrat den Raum und sah sofort, wer sein Gesprächspartner sein sollte, es war der einzige Mann, der allein an einem Tisch saß. StClair war ein mittelgroßer Mann mit einer verkrüppelten linken Hand. Damit erübrigte sich die Frage, warum er seine Pläne nicht selbst zeichnen konnte. Mit nur einer Hand kann man nicht Dreieck und Stift gleichzeitig halten. Erik holte tief Luft und ging auf den Mann zu. Die anderen Gäste ignorierten ihn, inzwischen war Eriks Gesicht, da er so oft gesehen wurde, nichts Neues mehr. Man vermied es, ihm zu nahe zu kommen oder gar persönlichen Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber er wurde nicht mehr so extrem angestarrt oder beleidigt. Allerdings dieser Mann kannte ihn nicht.

"Monsieur ?" fragte Erik. Der Mann sah auf und starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Ich bin Erik Bertrand", stellte Erik sich vor und setzte sich ungefragt. Cecile stellte StClair einen doppelten Schnaps hin, den dieser sofort auf einen Zug leerte und ihr winkte, dass er noch einen wollte. Nach dem dritten Schnaps StClair brachte heraus: "Mein Gott, Sie sehen wirklich so aus, wie er es gesagt hat. Ich dachte, das ist ein Witz." Erik hatte das starke Bedürfnis, dem Mann mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, aber er beherrschte sich. "Können wir jetzt zum Thema kommen?" fragte er und konnte seinen Zorn nicht verbergen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sagte StClair verlegen, "Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, ich... ich habe geglaubt, Garnier macht einen Witz, als er Sie beschrieben hat." "Ah, dann haben Sie ihn gefragt wegen der Referenz?"

"Wollen Sie wissen, was er geantwortet hat?" fragte der Baumeister. Erik nickte. "Auf mein Telegramm, dass sich ein Erik Bertrand bei mir beworben habe und was er davon halte schrieb er mir einen Eilbrief. Wenn es der Erik Bertrand sei, der aufgrund seiner grausamen Entstellung eine Maske trage, empfehle er mir, ihn sofort zu engagieren, da ich dann einen der besten Architekten Frankreichs vor mir habe. Allerdings müsse ich darauf gefasst sein, den wohl unleidlichsten, schwierigsten und exzentrischten Mann Frankreichs am Hals zu haben. Wenn er mich nicht innerhalb von drei Monaten erwürgt, hätte ich gute Chancen, einen überaus verlässlichen Mitarbeiter zu haben, so lange ich sämtliche Kunden und Beamten von ihm fernhalte und ihn davon abhalte, die Arbeiter umzubringen."

Erik überlegte, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Nun, das war irgendwie zu erwarten gewesen. Garnier hatte gern mit ihm gearbeitet, aber es gab genug Probleme, die Erik selbst durch seine Launenhaftigkeit hervorgerufen hatte, die Garnier hatte regeln müssen. Andererseits hatte Erik auch viele Probleme gelöst, die ohne ihn wohl nie gelöst worden wären. Er lächelte, als er an den Bau der Oper zurückdachte. Das war, rückblickend betrachtet, eine sehr schöne Zeit gewesen, die Geburt eines Monumentes zu begleiten. War Garnier der Vater der Oper, so betrachtete Erik sich als die Mutter. Während der Vater sich nach der Geburt des Bauwerks aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, war Erik wie eine Mutter geblieben, um die Oper weiterhin zu hegen und zu pflegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war vorbei und er bedauerte diese Tatsache nicht einmal. Anstatt ein steinernes Monument zu lieben, hatte er nun etwas sehr viel besseres gefunden - und das waren Marie und Christian, zwei lebende, atmende, warme Menschenkinder, die er lieben und denen er beim Aufwachsen zusehen konnte.

StClair beobachtete Erik genau. Dann sagte er: "Was brauchen Sie, um liegengebliebene Projektplanungen fertig zu machen?" Erik überlegte kurz. "Zunächst einen Zeichentisch und die üblichen Utensilien, Papier, Stifte, Dreiecke, Lineale, Zirkel und so. Dann brauche ich die Projektbeschreibungen, die Skizzen, Besprechungsprotokolle und natürlich die genauen Vermessungspläne der Grundstücke. Dann kann ich die Pläne erstellen", sagte Erik, "Wenn Sie mir einfach die Unterlagen schicken können, wäre es für alle am einfachsten."

"Gut, also reden wir über die Bezahlung", begann StClair. "Ich bekomme drei Prozent der Gesamtprojektsumme, egal was das ist", sagte Erik. "Drei Prozent nur für die Planerstellung? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" gab StClair zurück. Erik grinste, wobei er die Lippen über das Zahnfleisch zurückzog und eine lückrige Zahnreihe zeigte. StClair wünschte sich sofort noch einen Schnaps und sah sehnsüchtig zu der Wirtin hinüber. "MEINE Pläne sind genau das wert", gab Erik zurück. "Beweisen Sie es", sagte StClair, "Gute Frau Wirtin, haben Sie vielleicht Papier und Bleistift für uns?" Cecile verneinte, sie hatte nur eine alte Schiefertafel noch aus der Schulzeit ihres Mannes und einen Griffel. "Auch gut, her damit!" entschied Erik. Dann verlangte StClair von Erik ganz spontan eine Skizze für ein Schulgebäude.

Erik überlegte. Da er nie in einer Schule gewesen war, ja nicht einmal ein Schulgebäude von innen gesehen hatte, konnte er nur raten. Eine Schule brauchte Klassenzimmer und einen großen Mehrzweckraum, vielleicht eine Lehrerwohnung, außerdem musste eine Latrine vorhanden sein. "Was für eine Schule?" fragte er zurück, "Wie viele Klassen, mit oder ohne Lehrerwohnung, gibt es dort Gas, fließendes Wasser und Elektrizität, ein Plumpsklo oder einen Kanal oder kommt der Fasslwagen?" "Gut, gut, Sie haben gewonnen, etwas einfacheres, soll ja nur ein Test sein. Eine hübsche kleine Vorortvilla." Erik nickte, nahm den Griffel und die Tafel und begann zu zeichnen. "Ich muss den Plan 5mm ist ein Meter zeichnen, sonst ist die Tafel zu klein", bemerkte er. StClairs Augen wurden immer größer, als er die Skizze wachsen sah, vor allem, weil Erik ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel wie Zirkel und Lineal auskam. Eine Skizze auf einer Schiefertafel mit einer Genauigkeit, die beinahe schon an den Plan heranreichte.

Es dauerte zwei Stunden, bis Erik mit seiner Skizze zufrieden war, die Tafel seinem Gesprächspartner hinüberschob und sich zurücklehnte. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass der Wirt inzwischen alle anderen Gäste hinausgeworfen hatte und das Lokal abgeschlossen. StClair studierte die Skizze. Dann sagte er: "Da Sie ja keine Bauaufsicht machen und ich extra jemand anstellen muss, der Ihnen die Unterlagen bringt und die Pläne wieder abholt - 2 Prozent der Projektsumme", schlug er vor. Erik wusste, dass das nur für das Zeichnen der Pläne schon ein äußerst gutes Honorar war, aber er wäre nicht Erik, wenn er nicht zumindest ein bisschen gefeilscht hätte. "Na schön, ich sehs ein - 2,75 Prozent?" schlug er vor. Sie einigten sich schließlich bei 2,35 Prozent.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Cecile das Wirtshaus aufschloss, sah sie StClair auf der Bar stehen, die Tische und Sessel waren beiseite geräumt, Erik kniete auf dem Boden und zeichnete mit Kreide irgendwelche Skizzen, die sie nicht verstand. Sie musste lachen, als sie das sah. Die Kreide störte sie nicht wirklich, sie hatte als Wirtin schon sehr viel unangenehmere Sachen aufwischen müssen. Sie war zwar gewohnt, dass Betrunkene Unsinn machten, aber zwei nüchterne Männer zu sehen, die mit Kreide am Boden zeichneten, das war neu.

Erik sah auf. "O entschuldige", sagte er, "Ist schon Sperrstunde? Wir sind gleich fertig..." "Wieso Sperrstunde, ich sperr grad auf?" antwortete Cecile lachend, "Also stell bitte die Tische und Stühle wieder zurück, Vater." Erik sprang auf. Cecile hatte ihn Vater genannt. Sofort begann er, wieder Ordnung zu machen. "Die Wirtin ist Ihre Tochter?" fragte StClair verwundert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein so abstoßend hässlicher Mann eine Frau finden konnte. "O ja, ich habe fünf Kinder", sagte Erik durchaus mit Stolz, "und weitere zwei, die wissen es aber nicht. Dazu drei Enkelkinder, das vierte kommt demnächst, und zwei weitere Enkelkinder von den Kindern, die es nicht wissen..." Erik biss sich auf die Lippe. War das jetzt eine Lüge gewesen oder nicht? Er entschied, dass das der Wahrheit nahe genug kam, um nicht als Lüge zu zählen.

Zu Mittag bat Erik Raoul und Christine um eine Besprechung unter sechs Augen. "Was hast du wieder angestellt und was wird es mich kosten?" fragte Raoul misstrauisch. "Nichts, wann stelle ich je etwas an?" gab Erik zurück und versuchte, möglichst unschuldig dreinzusehen. Inzwischen kannten Raoul und Christine das schon, auf Vorwürfe reagierte Erik reflexartig mit "Ich doch nicht" oder "Habe ich jemals...?", egal, worum es ging, wobei es für Erik keinen Unterschied machte, ob einer seiner Hunde eine Blume im Garten ausgegraben hatte oder er Menschenleben in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Vermutlich würde er sogar bei einem Mord so reagieren.

Also sprachen sie kurz darauf im Salon. Erik tat sich wie eigentlich immer schwer, das Gespräch zu beginnen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er räusperte sich und begann: "Wie ihr wisst, heiraten Babette und ich in nur zwei Wochen und... so eine Hochzeit kostet etwas mehr, als ich derzeit an Ersparnissen zur Verfügung habe... um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gar kein Geld... und da hatte ich gehofft, dass ihr mir etwas leihen würdet?" Christine lächelte. Das war nun wirklich nichts schlimmes. "Aber natürlich, gern", sagte sie, bevor Raoul irgendetwas sagen konnte, "Wieviel brauchst du?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht", meinte Erik, sichtlich erleichtert, dass es so unkompliziert ging, "Ein Kleid für Babette, einen Anzug für mich, zwei Ringe, die übliche Spende an die Kirche, das Essen im Wirtshaus. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was das ausmachen wird, aber ich verspreche euch, ich zahle euch alles zurück, was ich euch schulde, auch das, was ihr bisher für mich ausgelegt habt."

"Wie denn?" fragte Raoul, der überhaupt nicht einsah, dass Erik eine Hochzeitsfeier haben sollte, wo er und Christine sich auf der Flucht vor Erik überhaupt keine Feier hatten erlauben können. Erik zog ein zusammengefaltetes Papier aus seiner Tasche. "Ich arbeite jetzt als Architekt für den Baumeister Clement StClair. Grob kalkuliert werde ich etwa zwei Jahre brauchen um alle meine Schulden bei euch abzuzahlen, vielleicht drei, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das schaffen kann", mit diesen Worten gab er Raoul den handgeschriebenen Vertrag, den er mit StClair aufgesetzt hatte. Raoul las ihn durch und nickte anerkennend. "Du hast mit Dubois gesprochen", stellte er fest, "aber was bietest du mir als Sicherheit an? Ich meine, wenn du schon Geld ausborgen willst, dann solltest du mir irgendein Pfand geben?" Erik überlegte. Er hatte ein paar Pistolen, mehrere Dolche, ein Gewehr - aber die brauchte er ja. Dann hatte er noch die Taschenuhr und das Zigarettenetui aber er konnte unmöglich etwas, das er von Raoul und Christine geschenkt bekommen hatte, diesen als Pfand anbieten. Was gab es sonst noch, außer Kleidung? Er schloss die Augen, als er die schwere Entscheidung traf. "Meine Violine", flüsterte er, als könne er die Worte nur mühsam herauszwingen. "Deine Violine?" fragte Christine entsetzt, "Dieses herrliche Instrument? Nein, Erik, das können wir nicht nehmen." "Warum nicht?" fragte Raoul, "Endlich kommt ein vernünftiger, insgesamt durchdachter Vorschlag von Erik und du sagst, das geht nicht."

"Bitte streitet doch nicht meinetwegen", warf Erik ein, dann erlaubte er sich ein schiefes Grinsen, "Obwohl ich es natürlich bevorzugen würde, wenn ihr mir einfach vertraut, dass ich meine Schulden vollständig bezahlen werde. Ich rede mit Dubois, damit der sich um meine Buchhaltung kümmert, dann habt ihr von Anfang an vollen Einblick in alles. Ich kann gar nicht schummeln, selbst wenn ich will. Einverstanden?" Christine sah ihren Mann flehentlich an und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm: "Raoul bitte, Eriks Vorschlag ist durch und durch ehrlich. Wir können ihm doch nicht seine Violine wegnehmen, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was das für ihn bedeuten würde." Erik versuchte, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Christine hatte offensichtlich begriffen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, die Violine als Pfand anzubieten. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst sein sollte, musste er zugeben, dass er auf Christines gutes Herz gehofft hatte, dass das nicht notwendig werden würde. Ein riskantes Spiel, aber um die Hochzeit stattfinden lassen zu können war ihm nichts anderes eingefallen, als sogar seine kostbare Violine aufs Spiel zu setzen.

"Na gut", gab Raoul nach, "Und wo willst du arbeiten?" Er hoffte insgeheim, dass Erik ausziehen würde. "Das ist schon geregelt. Morgen kommt der Bote mit den Unterlagen und dem Zeichentisch. Ich habe das Bett in meinem... äh... Schrankzimmer schon zerlegt und in den Lagerraum geschafft. Das sollte fürs Erste genügen." "Erik, wie war das mit keine Umbauten ohne meine Erlaubnis?" fragte Raoul verärgert. "Das ist doch kein Umbau, das können zwei Männer an einem Tag wieder rückgängig machen", widersprach Erik. Raoul fand es trotzdem nicht gut, dass Erik sich in einem zwar ungenutzten aber doch zum Chateau gehörenden Trakt einfach ein Arbeitszimmer einrichtete ohne vorher zu fragen. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, Erik wäre ausgezogen und nur hin und wieder zu Besuch gekommen.

Erik wandte sich an Christine: "Ich würde dich gern als Trauzeugin einladen, wenn du gestattest? Natürlich gilt die Einladung für euch beide", sagte er mit einem freundlichen, aber beinahe traurigen Tonfall in der Stimme. Christines Gesicht hellte sich auf: "O ja, mit größtem Vergnügen! Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Erik!" rief sie und drückte ihm die Hand.

Die Hochzeit fand an einem verregneten Sonntag Nachmittag statt. In der Kirche waren nur das Brautpaar, die fünf Kinder der Braut aber ohne deren jeweilige Ehepartner oder Kinder und der Vicomte und die Vicomtesse, die beide als Trauzeugen agierten. Irgendwo zwischen den Kirchenbänken hatten es sich die drei Hunde bequem gemacht, die Erik zu allem Überfluss mitgenommen hatte.

Babette trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid und Erik einen Anzug aus dem selben Stoff. Christine fiel auf, dass Erik etwas zugenommen hatte, seit er mit Babette liiert war und das war ein gutes Zeichen. Er war immer noch extrem mager, aber jetzt sah er wenigstens nicht mehr aus als würde er jede Sekunde den Hungertod erleiden. Babette sah glücklich aus. Sie strahlte, wie eine glückliche Braut nur strahlen konnte. Erik biss die Zähne zusammen und wirkte keineswegs glücklich sondern eher angespannt, aber niemand konnte ausmachen, ob er nicht einfach nur nervös war, wie es für einen Bräutigam normal ist.

Babettes Kinder wirkten teilweise zufrieden, wie Alain und Cecile, die Erik inzwischen durchaus akzeptieren konnten, während Hector sehr verärgert aussah und Heloise und Leonie sich bemühten, glücklich dreinzusehen, obwohl sie es offenbar nicht waren. Da kam auf Babette und Erik noch einiges an Ärger zu, das war bereits jetzt abzusehen.

Raoul und Christine wirkten sehr glücklich, einerseits, weil sie sich für die dicke Köchen und Erik freuten, andererseits, weil sie dann umso sicherer sein konnten, dass Erik keinen Versuch unternehmen würde, sich zwischen sie zu drängen.

Nach der äußerst kurzen Zeremonie ging die kleine Gesellschaft zum Wirtshaus. Es war ungewöhnlich, aber Erik spielte selbst auf seiner Violine. Er wollte gar keinen anderen Musiker dabei haben, der hätte ihn ja doch nur enttäuscht. Während Cecile das Essen wärmte, ließ sich die kleine Gruppe etwas Wein schmecken, ein Geschenk des Vicomte, der ganz genau wusste, dass der übliche Schankwein für den verwöhnten Gaumen ungenießbar war. "Ich freu mich ja so für Euch!" sagte Christine und umarmte die Braut und den Bräutigam. Erik wirkte extrem steif und erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Auch wenn es sich so wunderbar anfühlte, von Christine umarmt zu werden, er wagte es nicht, die Umarmung zu erwidern, nicht jetzt, wo er gerade Babette geheiratet hatte. Hector entschuldigte sich und ging. Er wollte mit seinem "Vater" nichts zu tun haben.

Alain hingegen hatte großes Interesse, seinen neuen Vater besser kennen zu lernen und tatsächlich konnten sich die beiden wunderbar über Pferde unterhalten, da der Hufschmied natürlich von Pferden etwas verstand. Schließlich kam Erik eine Idee und er fragte ganz gezielt nach Alains Können als Schmied, sodass die beiden sich bald darüber unterhielten, in wie weit Alain einen Gegenstand schmieden konnte, wenn Erik ihm genau aufzeichnete, was er brauchte. Es ging um irgendeinen Bestandteil einer Apparatur.

Die Feier war eher kurz und beschränkte sich auf das Essen. Danach verabschiedeten sich als erste Raoul und Christine um in ihrer leichten Kutsche zum Chateau zurückzufahren, dann Babettes Kinder und Babette und Erik beschlossen, einen Spaziergang im Regen zu machen und auf einem Umweg zum Chateau zurückzukehren.

Nach der Hochzeit änderte sich am Leben im Chateau wenig. Babette behielt ihr winziges Kämmerchen im Dienstbotentrakt zur Sicherheit, falls sie mal wieder mit Erik streiten sollte. Erik war mit seiner Aufgabe, aus zwei großen Koffern erst einmal die Projektunterlagen zu sortieren und dann Pläne daraus zu machen so beschäftigt, dass sich für Raoul und Christine ein fast völlig normales Familienleben ergab, abgesehen davon, dass Erik zwar das Mittagessen ständig vergaß, aber wie eh und je am Frühstückstisch und beim Abendessen auftauchte und jeden Sonntag darauf bestand, mit Marie und Christian zu spielen. Nach dem Gottesdienst, vor dem Mittagessen, eine Stunde.

Eines Herbsttages übernahm es Christine, Erik mit den Kindern zu beaufsichtigen. Marie und Christian spielten alleine mit den Bauklötzchen, allerdings sahen sie immer wieder zur Tür, sie erwarteten schon, dass Erik sie besuchen kam. Erik stieß die Tür auf und Marie sprang mit einem Jauchzen auf und lief auf ihn zu. Erik ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und nahm sie in den Arm "Meine Prinzessin", sagte er glücklich. Christian konnte natürlich noch nicht gehen, aber er robbte eifrig am Boden entlang auf Erik zu, der auch ihn aufhob und nun mit beiden Kindern auf dem Arm im Raum herumlief. Marie lachte und Christian versuchte, seinen Schnuller in Eriks Nasenloch zu stecken. "Nein, lass das!" beschwerte sich Erik, der nur den Kopf wegdrehen konnte, da er auf jedem Arm ein Kind hielt, "Au! Hör auf damit! CHRISTINE, HILFE!" Christine musste lachen, dann nahm sie Erik ihren kleinen Sohn aus dem Arm und setze das Baby auf den Boden. Erik setzte Marie ab und rieb sich den kleinen knöchernen Stummel, das war alles, was er von einer Nase hatte. "Das muss vererbbar sein... Wieso wollen alle deine Kinder irgendetwas in meine Nase stecken?" klagte Erik.

"Haus putt!" forderte Marie und Erik machte sich sofort daran, einen Turm aus Holzklötzchen zu bauen, damit sie ihn umwerfen konnte. Christian bezog sich selbst in das Spiel ein, indem er versuchte, Erik Holzklötzchen in den Hemdkragen und den Hosenbund zu stecken. Erik hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, auf der einen Seite einen Turm zu bauen, auf der anderen die Holzklötzchen wieder aus seinem Hemd und dem Hosenbund zu bekommen. Dann krabbelte Christian einfach über den noch unfertigen Turm und warf ihn zu früh um. Marie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und Erik nahm sie auf den Arm. "Prinzessin, sei nicht böse, dein Bruder hats nicht so gemeint", sagte er sanft. Marie griff in Eriks Hemdtasche und zog sein Zigarettenetui hervor. "Beute!" rief sie glücklich, "Beute! Beute!" Erik nahm ihr das Etui wieder weg und sagte tadelnd: "Aber Marie, stehlen ist böse, da wird man dafür bestraft." Christine war überrascht, Erik einmal vernünftig mit ihrer Tochter reden zu hören, aber da fuhr Erik schon leise mit seiner gekonnten Bauchrednerstimme in Maries Ohr fort: "Jedenfalls darf man sich nicht dabei erwischen lassen." Marie lachte. "ERIK!" rief Christine vorwurfsvoll, "Wehe du machst eine Taschendiebin aus ihr! Wehe!"

Erik und Marie sahen sie überrascht an. Offenbar hatten beide nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie das eben hatte hören können. Christine fragte sich, ob Raoul immer alles mitbekam, was Erik ihren Kindern sagte und beschloss in Zukunft immer dabei zu sein, wenn Erik mit den Kindern spielte. "Wir spielen was anderes", entschied Erik und ließ sich gutmütig von Marie die Uhr stehlen. Marie trug die Uhr lachend zu ihrer Mutter und versteckte sie unter dem Sofa. "Beute", rief sie nochmals glücklich und Erik musste unter das Sofa kriechen, um seine Uhr zurückzuholen. Währenddessen warf Christian glücklich mit Holzklötzchen um sich. "Erik, du bist absolut unmöglich", lachte Christine. Erik lächelte, als hätte sie ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht.

Dann wandte er sich wieder den Kindern zu. "Soll Erik für euch singen?" fragte er aufmunternd. "Jaaaaaa!" krähte Marie und klatschte in die Hände. Christian versuchte seinen Fuß in seinen Mund zu bekommen und an seinem Socken zu lutschen.

Erik zog ein Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und knüllte es zu einem Ball zusammen. Dann begann er die Arie "Ecco il mondo" zu singen und zu spielen. Bei dieser Arie aus Boitos Mephistophele spielt Mephisto mit einem Globus, statt dem Globus verwendete Erik das zusammengeknüllte Papier. Während der ganzen Arie nahm er eine geduckte Haltung ein, um direkt Marie und Christian, die am Boden saßen und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten, anzusprechen. Am Schluss der Arie ließ er das Papier in einem Feuerball verpuffen. Marie jauchzte und klatschte in die Hände, Christian setzte an zu einem erschrockenen Weinen, als er jedoch sah, dass seine Schwester lachte, lachte er auch mit. Anstatt in die Hände zu klatschen, klatschte Christian mit den Füßen, was nun Erik zum Lachen brachte.

Zum großen Erstaunen von Dubois kamen Erik und Clement StClair wunderbar miteinander aus. Erik konnte die Frustration von StClair, mit der nach einem Unfall verkrüppelten linken Hand nicht mehr selbst Pläne zeichnen zu können, nachvollziehen, insbesondere dessen Unzufriedenheit mit ungenauen Plänen. Eine Abweichung von einem halben Millimeter auf dem Papier - für Erik und StClair mit freiem Auge problemlos erkennbar - bedeutete schon fünf Zentimeter Abweichung in natura und das war inakzeptabel. Beiden war bewusst, dass bei Wohnhäusern bis zu zehn Zentimeter Abweichungen toleriert wurden aber für sie beide war das inakzeptabel. Clement StClair wiederum konnte Eriks Unwillen, mit Kunden oder Beamten zu kommunizieren, nachvollziehen und die Regelung, wonach alle zwei Wochen ein Bote zwischen ihnen hin- und hergeschickt wurde, reichte aus, dass Erik den Rückstand, der sich in Clements Unternehmen aufgestaut hatte, abarbeiten konnte. Für beide eine angenehme Lösung und da sie sich nicht persönlich sahen, gab es kaum Gelegenheit für einen Streit. Allenfalls klagten sie sich in ihren Notizen gegenseitig ihr Leid über den schlechten Geschmack der Kunden und Sonderwünsche nach Fertigstellung der Pläne. Erik verdiente zwar weit weniger als er erhofft hatte, aber das lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass in der tiefsten Provinz, wo sie nun einmal waren, es einfach keine Großaufträge wie in Paris gab. Die Projekte waren hauptsächlich kleine Häuser oder allenfalls Umbauarbeiten.

Eines Abends kam Babette in höchster Aufregung zu Christine. "Madame, haben Sie Erik heute gesehen?" Christine verneinte erstaunt. "Er wollte sich heute mit StClair im Wirtshaus treffen und ist noch nicht zurück. Madame... vielleicht können Sie ihn suchen lassen?" bat Babette. In dem Moment sah Raoul aus dem Fenster und sah ein Pferd den Kiesweg hinaufkommen in dem fahlen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Der Reiter trug irgendetwas in den Armen.

Sofort liefen Raoul und Babette hinunter. Kaum hatte Babette die Tür aufgerissen, stolperte Erik durch die Türe, in seinen Armen hielt er Leonie, deren Kleid zerrissen und blutig war. "Helft ihr", bat Erik und Raoul nahm ihm die bewusstlose Frau aus dem Arm, bevor Erik zitternd auf die Knie sank. Raoul dachte nicht weiter nach sondern brachte die Frau sofort zu Dr. Martin, der alle hinauswarf und gemeinsam mit seiner Frau begann, sich um die ohnmächtige Leonie zu kümmern. Babette lief panisch den Gang auf und ab, sie vertrug es gar nicht, nicht zu wissen was los war und nichts tun zu können. In dem Moment kam auch Christine dazu. Sie nahm Babette sanft in den Arm und setzte sich mit ihr auf die kleine Holzbank, die vor Dr. Martins Behandlungsraum stand. Raoul wunderte sich, wo Erik war, hatte aber so einen Verdacht.

Wie erwartet fand er Erik im Salon. Erik hatte den Schrank geöffnet und sich einen Cognac eingeschenkt. "Erik", sagte Raoul leise und Erik sprang vor Schreck in die Luft, wirbelte herum und Raoul spürte, wie sich etwas um seinen Hals legte, aber nicht zuzog. Eriks Glas zerbrach klirrend am Boden. Erik starrte den Vicomte entsetzt an, als ihm klar wurde, was er beinahe getan hätte. Sofort nahm er vorsichtig die Schlinge von Raouls Hals. "Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid..." stammelte er, "Ich bin erschrocken. Ich... ich habe Leonie verletzt gefunden, in der Nähe der Arbeiterwohnung, wo sie lebt. Sie... sie lag einfach im Dreck... ich fürchte, das hat mich etwas mitgenommen." Er schenkte sich wieder ein Glas ein. "Tu das nicht", sagte Raoul, "Babette und Leonie brauchen dich jetzt, und zwar nüchtern. Du hast mir einmal den guten Rat gegeben, nicht zu trinken, um die Nerven zu beruhigen. Jetzt bitte ich dich, hör auf deinen eigenen Rat." Erik lächelte, dann verzog sich sein Lächeln zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und dann zu einem aggressiven Zähnefletschen. Raoul prallte entsetzt zurück als er den Ausdruck in Eriks Augen sah, die geweiteten Augen, die unkontrollierbare Wut. Erik trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus, dann drückte er es dem Vicomte in die Hand. "Ich muss noch mal fort", sagte er in einem etwas müden Tonfall, als hätte er einfach etwas vergessen zu erledigen. Raoul wagte es nicht, ihn aufzuhalten.

Inzwischen war Leonie aufgewacht und Babette bei ihr. Sie sprachen leise, dann entschied Dr. Martin, Leonie Laudanum zu geben, um sie schlafen zu lassen. Babette wandte sich an Christine: "Danke, dass Sie mir mit gewartet haben. Meine arme Leonie, sie... sie hat das Kind verloren. Ich bleibe die Nacht über bei ihr."

In dieser Nacht konnten Christine und Raoul nicht schlafen. Christine, weil ihr der Gedanke, ein Ungeborenes zu verlieren, unerträglich war und Raoul, weil er Eriks unbeherrschte Wut gesehen hatte und es ihm vorkam, als ob das Monster plötzlich wieder zurückgekehrt wäre.

Erst im Morgengrauen kam Erik zurück. Raoul sah das Pferd und erwartete Erik bei dem Seiteneingang, der in Richtung der Stallungen führte. Erik ging langsam, mit kleinen, unsicheren Schritten, gebeugt wie ein alter Mann, sein Anzug war mit Blut besudelt, am Hemdkragen auch mit Erbrochenem. "Was hast du getan?" fragte der Vicomte entsetzt. Erik hob den Kopf und sah Raoul an. "Was ich tun musste. Ich habe gesehen, wie Leonie vor ihrem Mann weglief, ihn anflehte, sie nicht zu schlagen, weil sie doch schwanger sei. Er hat nicht gehört und hat sie geschlagen. Als ich dazukam, lief er weg und ich musste miterleben, wie Leonie im Kot liegend ihr Kind verloren hat und das verdammte Schwein ist derweil ins Wirtshaus gegangen und hat gesoffen. Lebt Leonie überhaupt noch?" Raoul wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ich muss mich waschen", seufzte Erik.

Raoul ging hinunter zu Dr. Martins Behandlungszimmer wo immer noch Babette an Leonies Bett wachte. Dr. Martin war auch da, er schlief allerdings auf einer Liege. Es dauerte, bis Erik kam. Er wirkte erschöpft und unglücklich. "Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er. Dr. Martin schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah Erik neben Babette stehen. Beide wirkten erschöpft und verzweifelt. Dann sah er nach Leonie, die immer noch schlief. "Sie wird es überleben und sie wird noch Kinder haben können, nur leider nicht dieses", sagte der Arzt. "Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Babette und Erik antwortete ruhig: "Ihr Mann hat sie geschlagen." "Ich bring das Schwein um!" brüllte Babette, sprang auf, und wollte schon loslaufen, aber Erik stellte sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Erik schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Babettes Gesicht wurde zur steinernen Maske, dann nickte sie und sagte leise: "Danke". Erik nahm sie in die Arme, als sie in Tränen ausbrach.

An dem Tag kamen zwei Polizisten zum Chateau. Man hatte im Dorf gesehen, dass Leonie von ihrem Mann geschlagen wurde und von Erik weggebracht worden war. Dann war der Mann im Wirtshaus gesehen worden, wo er von Cecile hinausgeworfen und mit einer Mistgabel bedroht worden war, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Schwester geschlagen worden war. Nun war der Mann spurlos verschwunden und Erik der Hauptverdächtige.

Raoul brachte die Polizisten zu dem Behandlungszimmer von Dr. Martin, vor dem Erik und Babette auf der kleinen Holzbank saßen. Die Polizisten wandten sich an Erik: "Monsieur Bertrand? Wir müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen." "Ja gern", sagte Erik und erhob sich, "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Wo waren Sie heute Nacht?" fragte einer der Polizisten direkt. "Ich habe mich mit StClair getroffen im Wirtshaus. Auf dem Heimweg habe ich meine verletzte Tochter gefunden und zum Arzt gebracht. Seitdem bin ich hier und hoffe, dass sie wieder zu sich kommt." "Stimmt das?" fragte der Polizist Babette, die sich immer wieder in ihr Taschentuch schnäuzte. "Ja, er hat mir mit die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett gewacht", bestätigte Babette, "Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" In dem Moment öffnete Dr. Martin die Türe und bat die Polizisten, leiser zu sprechen, die junge Frau könnte jeden Moment aufwachen und dürfe sich nicht aufregen. "War Monsieur Bertrand heute Nacht hier?" fragte ein Polizist den Arzt. Dr. Martin sah Erik an, dann Babette, dann wieder Erik, der Blickkontakt zu Dr. Martin suchte und ganz leicht nickte. "Soweit ich weiß, ja", sagte Dr. Martin und schloss die Tür.

Die Polizisten verabschiedeten sich. Kaum waren sie um die Ecke, atmete Erik erleichtert auf und umarmte Babette. Dr. Martin öffnete wieder die Türe. "Danke", sagte Erik leise. Der Arzt schloss die Tür hinter sich und antwortete: "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Sie mit ihm gemacht haben, aber... ich habe gesehen, was der armen Frau angetan wurde und ich bin selbst Vater von Töchtern und wenn ich einmal Hilfe brauche, hoffe ich, dass ich auf Sie zählen kann."

Am Nachmittag musste Erik Raoul und Christine Rede und Antwort stehen. Sie wussten schon, was geschehen war und es stand außer Frage, dass Erik seinen Schwiegersohn umgebracht und die Leiche irgendwie verschwinden hatte lassen. "Es ist nicht zu spät, die Polizei zu holen", drohte Raoul, "Und genau das werde ich tun, wenn du mich jetzt anlügst. Du hast ihn umgebracht?" Erik nickte. "Warum?"

Erik konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Ihr habt das nicht gesehen... ich habe gesehen, wie er sie geschlagen hat, ich habe sie im Arm gehalten, als sie im Dreck auf der Straße ihr Kind verloren hat... ich habe sie hierher gebracht... und der verdammte Dreckskerl hat sich derweil betrunken! Ich... ich... ich weiß auch nicht... es war wie das Umlegen eines Hebels und plötzlich ist ein Mechanismus tief in mir drinnen losgegangen... Wenn irgendjemand meiner Familie gefährlich wird, dann bring ich ihn um." "Du hast ihn umgebracht", wiederholte Christine. Erik brach in Tränen aus und sank auf die Knie. "Bitte schickt mich nicht fort!" bat er, wobei ihm anzusehen war, dass er zunehmend in Panik geriet, "Ich flehe euch an, bitte, bitte, bitte lasst mich hierbleiben!"

"Wie denn?" fragte Raoul, "Nachdem du gerade einen Mord begangen hast?" "Was hätte ich denn tun können?" fragte Erik verzweifelt, "Sag mir, was hätte ich tun können? Zur Polizei gehen - die hätten sich in einen Familienstreit nicht eingemischt. Leonie wäre zu ihm zurückgegangen, ich habe das schon so oft gesehen, Frauen gehen immer zurück, und er hätte sie wieder geschlagen und niemand hätte je etwas unternommen. Was hätte ich tun können? Zusehen, wie er sie umbringt?" "Frankreich ist ein zivilisiertes Land", beharrte Raoul, "die Polizei und die Gerichte funktionieren." Erik lachte bitter: "Ja freilich, und wie sie funktionieren, sieht man ja - ich bin wieder nicht verhaftet worden und niemand kann mir gar nichts, weil sie nicht einmal beweisen können, dass er tot ist. Verdammt, denkt doch mal nach, es wäre nicht Leonie gewesen sondern es hätte Marie getroffen!"

Christine wurde blass und setzte sich. Dann sagte sie: "Wenn irgend ein Wüstling sich an meiner Marie vergreift, dann bring ich ihn eigenhändig um." Sie sah Raoul an. Der nickte grimmig. Erik schöpfte vorsichtig Hoffnung, dass sie verständnisvoll reagieren würden. "Aber du bist gefährlich", sagte Raoul, "Was ist, wenn du einen Wutanfall bekommst, wenn Marie und Christian in der Nähe sind?" Erik seufzte. "Ich bin um nichts gefährlicher als vorgestern. Ich habe nie verheimlicht, ein Mörder zu sein, einer, bei dem es auf einen mehr oder weniger wirklich nicht mehr ankommt. Das wusstet ihr aber schon lange. Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, dass ich sogar weniger gefährlich bin als noch vor einem Jahr, weil ich diesmal zwar keine Reue aber heftigen Ekel empfinde. Ich will das nie, nie, nie wieder tun!"

Christine und Raoul sahen einander an. "Das müssen wir unter uns besprechen", entschied Raoul, "Bitte warte draußen." Erik nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

"Willst du ihn wirklich wegschicken?" fragte Christine. "Er hat heute Nacht Blut vergossen, meine Liebe, vergiss das nicht", sagte Raoul, "Ich bin nicht sicher, in wie weit wir uns nicht einem Risiko aussetzen, wenn er bleibt." Christine widersprach: "Ich glaube, das Risiko ist geringer denn je. Wenn er wirklich morden wollte, wären wir doch alle schon lange tot." "Er hat gemordet, heute Nacht", gab Raoul zu bedenken. "Ja, da hast du Recht", gab Christine zu, "Und ich weiß selbst, dass ich so nicht empfinden dürfte, aber... ich verstehe ihn. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin ganz froh, dass..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "So darf ich nicht einmal denken, aber... wenn es meine Tochter gewesen wäre, die so verprügelt worden wäre, dass sie ihr Kind verliert, dann hätte ich den Mann auch umgebracht. Du etwa nicht?" Raoul seufzte: "Ich will das gar nicht wissen. Ich will auch nicht wissen, was Erik angerichtet hat, aber... ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn verstehen kann. Nicht, dass ich gutheißen würde, was er getan hat aber... vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht... ach, ich weiß es selbst nicht!"

Als sie Raouls Büro verließen, saß Erik am Gang am Boden, seine drei Hunde um ihn herum. Er hatte die Arme um Cerberus gelegt und weinte. Als er sie bemerkte, beeilte er sich aufzustehen. "Bitte", sagte er leise und seine Stimme zitterte dabei. "Sag mir, dass du ihn nicht einfach ermordet hast, sondern ihm ein Duell geboten hast!" verlangte Raoul. "Duelle sind auch verboten", warf Christine ein, die den Sinn nicht verstand. "Ist mir klar. Also, Erik, was war es? Ein gemeiner Mord oder ein Duell?" Erik sah Raoul an und fragte sich, ob der junge Mann überhaupt die Wahrheit wissen wollte. "Er hatte seine Chance", sagte Erik. Das war zwar eigentlich gar keine Antwort, aber Raoul gab sich damit zufrieden. "Also gut. Geh zu deiner Frau, die braucht dich jetzt!" "Danke", murmelte Erik und lief davon, die Hunde hinter ihm her.

"Ich fürchte, Erik ist bei weitem nicht so harmlos, wie er uns gern glauben machen will", sagte Raoul, "Aber in diesem Fall..." Er sprach nicht weiter sondern breitete in einer vielsagenden Geste die Hände aus. "Wenn Leonie wirklich seine Tochter wäre, würde ich sagen, dass ich ihn als Vater verstehen kann." "Ich frage mich, ob er uns nicht noch mehr zu seiner Familie zählt als Leonie", sagte Christine nachdenklich, "Er würde alles tun, um uns zu beschützen."

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen bemühte sich Erik, so höflich und liebenswürdig zu sein, wie er es nur irgendwie konnte. Er wollte unbedingt alle überzeugen, dass er durchaus keine Gefahr war, für niemanden. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lang, bis im Dorf Gerüchte herumgingen, dass Erik Leonies Mann ermordet hätte, weil dieser so plötzlich spurlos verschwunden war. Allerdings ohne eine Leiche und ohne irgendwelche Zeugen war das nicht nachzuweisen und Erik hatte der Polizei ein Alibi präsentiert. Er musste sich nun allerdings damit herumschlagen, dass die Leute, die das Gerücht glaubten, ihn noch mehr als sonst mieden, über ihn redeten und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten. Aber gerade in dieser Situation bemühte er sich zu beweisen, dass er äußerst geduldig sein konnte und blieb betont höflich.

Bis er eines Abends, als er aus der Kirche kam, wo er wieder an der Orgel gearbeitet hatte, von der Mutter des Mannes angesprochen wurde. Sie fragte ihn ganz direkt, ob er nicht wisse, wo ihr Sohn sei und Erik verneinte. Die Frau war verzweifelt, jammerte, er wäre doch so ein guter Sohn gewesen, so ein lieber Mann und er würde nie weglaufen ohne ihr etwas zu sagen, es müsse ihm etwas ganz schlimmes zugestoßen sein. Erik konnte nicht den Mund halten und widersprach: "Ein Mann, der seine schwangere Frau so verprügelt, dass sie ihr Kind verliert, ist kein guter Mensch." Das hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen, denn nun sah sich die Mutter des Verschwundenen genötigt, ihren Sohn zu verteidigten, dass er ja gar nichts dafür könne und überhaupt Leonie an allem schuld sei. Erik hatte Mühe, den Mund zu halten, andererseits tat ihm die Frau leid, die zwischen Angst und der Hoffnung, dass ihr Sohn noch am Leben wäre, hin- und hergerissen war. "Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, ob er lebt oder tot ist! Wenn er tot ist, dann könnte ich ihn wenigstens begraben!" schluchzte die Frau. Erik drehte sich wortlos um und flüchtete zurück in die Kirche auf die Orgelempore, bevor er etwas sagen würde, was er nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte.

Er saß stundenlang an der Orgel und dachte nach. Er zwang sich, noch einmal in Gedanken durchzugehen, was geschehen war. Hatte er richtig gehandelt? Ja und nein, einerseits war er nach wie vor sicher, dass der Mann den Tod verdient hatte aber andererseits hatte er ihm so einiges angetan, was Erik selbst nun nur noch mit Ekel und Abscheu erfüllte. Es war, als wäre der Todesengel von Mazenderan wieder erwacht und hätte - zumindest für ein paar Stunden - Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Erik schämte sich für das, was er getan hatte. Jetzt hatte er jahrelang keinen Mord begangen, hatte langsam und mühsam sogar wieder eine Art Tötungshemmung aufgebaut und war schon so stolz darauf gewesen, sich langsam ein normales Leben aufzubauen. Und nun hatte er es in einer einzigen unbedachten Handlung alles wieder zerstört.

Erik zog den Blasebalg auf und spielte die Tonfolge des Dies Irae. Dann zog er den Blasebalg wieder auf und spielte das selbe nochmals. Er wusste nicht, wie lang das so gegangen war, bis er irgendwann entschied, dass er irgendetwas tun musste, um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Er ging hinüber zum Pfarrhaus und klopfte. Als niemand öffnete, schloss er mit einem seiner Dietriche auf und ging einfach hinein, um Vater Johannes zu wecken.

Der Priester schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Bevor er schreien konnte, legte sich eine Hand über seinen Mund. "Pssssst! Ich bin es", sagte Erik und ließ ihn los. "Erik?" fragte Vater Johannes verärgert, "Du hast mich erschreckt. Weißt du überhaupt, wie spät es ist?" Erik sah auf seine Taschenuhr. Die war stehen geblieben. "Leider nein", antwortete er. "Es ist mitten in der Nacht", ärgerte sich Vater Johannes. "Ich weiß", gab Erik zurück, "Aber ich möchte, dass du für mich betest." "Jetzt? Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?" gab Vater Johannes zurück. Er wollte schlafen. "Nein, hat es nicht", beharrte Erik, "Ich... ich muss mein Gewissen irgendwie erleichtern, ich halte es nicht mehr aus." Vater Johannes seufzte. Inzwischen fragte er sich, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Erik seine Hilfe anzubieten. "Na schön, ich ziehe mich nur an und komme dann in die Kirche", sagte er.

Als Vater Johannes in die Kirche kam, sah er Erik in einer Bank knieen, die Arme auf die Ablage für die Gesangbücher gestützt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Der Priester setzte sich neben ihn. Erik sah ihn an. "Ich muss etwas beichten", begann er. Der Priester nickte. "Ich habe einen Menschen ermordet", begann Erik, dann erzählte er mit leiser Stimme, was geschehen war, wie er gesehen hatte, dass Leonie geschlagen wurde und wie er darauf reagiert hatte. Zuerst hatte er ja nur Leonie zum Arzt gebracht, aber dann hatte er Rache genommen, grausam, und die Leiche verschwinden lassen. Dem Priester brach trotz der herbstlichen Kälte in der Kirche der Schweiß aus. Erik endete mit den Worten: "Heute musste ich die Mutter des Ermordeten sehen und... es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich... ich ekle mich vor mir selbst, ich habe Angst vor mir selbst, ich will so etwas nie wieder tun, aber das habe ich schon öfter gesagt und dann doch... Ich habe einfach Angst! Verstehst du das? Ich habe Angst vor mir selbst." Vater Johannes wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einfach ein Gebet sprechen? Erik ins Gewissen reden? Was macht man mit einem Mörder? Als einfacher Landpfarrer war Vater Johannes überfordert und völlig unvorbereitet.

Erik sah Vater Johannes erwartungsvoll an. Der schluckte und sagte dann: "Wenn du wirklich bereust... dann stell dich der Polizei." "Nein!" Erik war schockiert allein von dem Vorschlag, "Niemals! Es gibt keine menschliche Gerechtigkeit und ich liefere mich nicht der Willkür irgendwelcher Beamter aus. Menschen gegenüber werde ich alles ableugnen. Aber... vielleicht... Ich hatte gehofft, dass... es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, dass... mir verziehen wird?" "Also willst du ungestraft davonkommen", stellte der Priester verärgert fest. Erik nickte. "Feigheit, nehme ich an", gab er zu, "Aber... kannst du nicht beten, dass mir das nie wieder passiert? Dass ich nie wieder jemand umbringe? Vielleicht... geschieht ja ein Wunder und ich werde ab jetzt wirklich nie wieder jemand wehtun?"

Vater Johannes versuchte zu verstehen. Da saß ein Mann, der vor Kurzem einen Mord begangen hatte und hoffte auf ein Wunder. "So einfach ist das nicht", widersprach Vater Johannes, "Nur weil ich darum bete, heißt das nicht, dass du nie wieder in Versuchung kommst. Wenn es dir ernst ist, musst du schon selber an dir arbeiten. Das wäre ja schön bequem, einmal beten und nie wieder Probleme haben. So geht das nicht, du musst dich schon selber anstrengen." Erik seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber... vielleicht wird es mir dann leichter? Nur ein wenig, das wäre schon sehr viel für mich?" fragte er.

"Ich werde für dich beten", versprach Vater Johannes, legte Erik kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und wollte die Kirche verlassen. Bevor er die Tür erreichte, hörte er, dass Erik angefangen hatte zu singen. Erik sang ein Gebet, eines, das seine Gefühle in diesem Moment mehr als treffend ausdrückte: "Eile, mich, Gott, zu erretten..." Vater Johannes bliebt stehen. Eriks herrliche Stimme hatte einen Hall in der Kirche und es war, als würde er seine Angst und Verzweiflung hinausschreien. In diesem Moment war dem Priester klar, dass Eriks Reue echt war und er es absolut ernst meinte mit seinem Wunsch, sich zu bessern. Es gab einen Hoffnungsschimmer.

Raoul und Christine verboten Erik für Wochen, sich ihren Kindern auch nur zu nähern, was er diesmal tatsächlich befolgte. Es dauerte, bis er sie überzeugt hatte, dass er doch den Kindern nie etwas tun würde und schließlich war es das Betteln von Marie, die ihren Onkel Erik wieder sehen wollte, das die beiden nachgeben ließ, allerdings mit einem unguten Gefühl. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass Erik ein Mörder war, aber eine ganz andere, so unmittelbar die Auswirkungen eines Mordes zu sehen.

Es war ein eiskalter Tag Ende November, nebelig und düster, als plötzlich eine große schwarze Kutsche mit dem Familienwappen der Familie de Chagny den Kiesweg entlangpolterte. Als Raoul die Kutsche sah, rief er freudig: "Das ist mein Bruder! Warum hat er seinen Besuch nicht angekündigt?" und lief sofort hinunter, um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen.

Der Comte sah seinen jüngeren Bruder und sprang aus der Kutsche, umarmte ihn und rief: "Gott sei Dank, du lebst! Gott sei Dank!" "Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", sagte Raoul verwirrt. Dann sah er, dass ein zweiter Mann aus der Kutsche ausstieg, ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einem weißen Bart. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Raoul, in welcher Gefahr du bist! Wo ist Pierre Bertrand?" sagte der Comte nervös. "Erik?" fragte Raoul zurück. Der Comte atmete auf: "Dann weißt du es. Und ich hatte solche Angst, als dieser Mann hier mir erzählt hat, WEN ich da engagiert habe um euch zu beschützen! Ich war sicher, dass er euch umgebracht hat! Aber jetzt... hast du die Polizei gerufen? Ist er verhaftet worden?" "Äh... nein, ist er nicht", gab Raoul zu, "Komm doch herein, wir besprechen das... oben, im Musikzimmer."

"Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Monsieur, auf Eriks Tricks sind schon viele hereingefallen. Wissen Sie, wo er jetzt ist?" fragte der dunkelhäutige Mann. Raoul erlaubte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln. "O ja, ich weiß haargenau wo er steckt."

Raoul führte die beiden Gäste hinauf zum Musikzimmer. Aus dem Zimmer hörte man das Lachen von Kleinkindern beim Spiel, zwischendurch Christines Ordnungsrufe, wenn es zu wild wurde. Raoul öffnete die Türe und die drei Männer sahen Erik, der Marie auf einem Arm und Christian auf dem anderen hielt. Christian versuchte, Erik den Schnuller in den Mund oder die Nase zu stecken und Marie klaute ihm etwas aus der Hemdtasche. Zuerst standen die beiden Besucher wie erstarrt da, dann brach der dunkelhäutige Mann in schallendes Gelächter aus, was dazu führte, dass sie bemerkt wurden.

Nun war es Erik, der vor Schreck wie erstarrt dastand. Christian und Marie bemerkten seinen Schrecken und fingen an zu weinen. Christine nahm ihm die Kinder ab und brachte sie zu dem Comte. "Nicht weinen, Marie, Christian, das ist euer Onkel Phillippe. Jetzt weint doch nicht, euer Onkel Phillippe will euch doch nur ansehen", versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen. Erik setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker. Er war sehr blass geworden. Marie hatte sich von ihrem Schrecken so weit erholt, dass sie wieder fröhlicher aussah und ihrer Mutter Eriks Zigarettenetui zeigte und ganz stolz sagte: "Beute!" Christine nahm ihr das Etui weg und warf es auf Erik, nicht so, wie man jemand etwas zuwirft, sondern kräftig, als wolle sie ihm damit wehtun. "Aber Liebes, du willst doch nicht stehlen. Stehlen ist böse, böse, böse und du willst doch nicht böse sein?" sagte Christine sanft. "Doch!" widersprach Marie trotzig und Christian lachte und klatschte mit Händen und Füßen. "Yvonne!" schrie Raoul und das Kindermädchen kam angelaufen, um die beiden Kinder wieder zu sich zu nehmen.

"Erik, was habe ich über das Taschendieb-Spiel gesagt?" fragte Christine streng. Erik hielt sich am Klavier fest und sagte gar nichts. Raoul ergriff die Initiative und sagte gekünstelt freundlich: "Erik, ich glaube, du wirst wieder einiges erklären müssen." Erik versuchte etwas zu sagen, bekam aber kein Wort heraus.

"Raoul, Bruder, bist du klar im Kopf?" fragte Phillippe verwirrt, "Das ist der Mann, vor dem ihr solche Angst hattet und jetzt... lasst ihr ihn mit euren Kindern spielen? Seid ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" "Es ist inzwischen viel passiert", sagte Raoul, "Und ich glaube, ich erzähle es Dir am besten unter vier Augen."

Der dunkelhäutige Mann wandte sich an Erik: "Du schuldest mir jede Menge Erklärungen!" Erik seufzte: "Daroga, wann hörst du endlich auf, mich zu verhören? Ich führe hier ein völlig anständiges Leben..." "HA!" rief Raoul, aber er entschied sich, keine Details zu nennen. Erik fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich mich dir völlig unterworfen habe? Dass ich dir den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung gegeben habe, damit du mich nicht verrätst?" "Unterworfen?" der Daroga lachte, "Du hast eine seltsame Art, dich zu unterwerfen, Erik. Du hast mir ins Gesicht gespuckt und mir den Schlüssel vor die Füße geworfen und gesagt, dass du heilfroh bist, als dieser Kloake, die sich Paris schimpft, entkommen zu sein." "Als du das uns erzählt hast, klang es aber ganz anders", bemerkte Christine und Erik zuckte die Schultern mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich habe dich nicht erschossen, mein alter Daroga, wie ich es eigentlich vor gehabt habe, als ich dem Treffen mir dir zugestimmt habe, genügt dir das nicht?" gab Erik zurück. "Nein, tut es nicht!" widersprach der Daroga ernst, "Erik, ich will jetzt ganz genau wissen, was hier passiert ist!"

"Ja, das wollte ich auch gerade sagen!" warf der Comte ein. Erik verdrehte die Augen. Das lief auf eine improvisierte Gerichtsverhandlung hinaus, in der er sich schon wieder für alles verantworten würde müssen. Es war nicht leicht, aus Erik die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre herauszubringen. Erik erzählte in der ihm eigenen Art: Eine äußerst lebendige, spannende Erzählung, die man so als Roman hätte abdrucken können, aber leider mit großen Lücken und derartigen Unschärfen, dass die reale Geschichte nur noch schwach durchschimmerte. Wenn nicht Raoul und Christine ihm alle paar Sätze mit einem warnenden "Erik! Bleib bei der Wahrheit!" ins Wort gefallen wären, hätten Phillippe und der Daroga niemals erfahren, was wirklich geschehen war.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Babette kam herein. "Madame, wieviele Gäste haben Sie zum Abendessen?" fragte sie, ganz die diensteifrige Köchen. "Zwei zusätzliche Personen am Tisch, danke Babette", sagte Christine. Babette überblickte die Sitzordnung im Raum und ihr war sofort klar, dass hier gerade wieder ein Verhör stattfand. Erik saß auf einem Sessel an der Wand, alle anderen ihm gegenüber. "Was hast du wieder angestellt?" fragte sie ihn. "Gar nichts!" gab Erik zurück. "Und das soll ich glauben?" fragte Babette und diesmal kam Christine Erik zu Hilfe: "Er hat wirklich nichts angestellt. Diesmal muss er nur dem Comte de Chagny beichten, was er in den letzten Jahren angestellt hat, aber ich glaube, das weißt du ja alles schon." Babette machte einen Knicks und zog sich zurück.

Für Erik war das ein mehr als unangenehmer Nachmittag, wo er tatsächlich im Detail Rede und Antwort stehen musste und kaum Möglichkeiten zu lügen hatte, da Christine und Raoul ja genug wussten, wenn auch zum Glück nicht alles. Nach dem Abendessen entschied Raoul, den Daroga einzuladen, bei ihm zu übernachten. "Sie können das Gästezimmer neben Erik haben", meinte er, "Sie beide haben ja anscheinend einiges zu besprechen." Erik starrte immer noch auf seinen Teller, er hatte gar nichts gegessen oder getrunken. Zum großen Erstaunen des Daroga verhielten sich sowohl das Ehepaar Martin als auch Raoul und Christine in Eriks Gegenwart so, als würde sein Gesicht ihnen nichts mehr ausmachen. Der Daroga kannte Eriks Gesicht zur Genüge und hatte auch kein Problem damit, einzig dem Comte de Chagny war endgültig der Appetit vergangen und er hielt sich lieber an den Wein. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sein Bruder sich plötzlich mit seinem Todfeind angefreundet hatte, andererseits hatte Raoul bestätigt, dass Erik ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Das war wiederum etwas, das den Daroga sehr nachdenklich machte. Er kannte Erik gut genug um zu wissen, dass Erik ein Mann der Extreme war. Erik kannte kaum Nuancen, wenn es um Gefühle ging, es gab immer nur alles oder nichts. Entweder er hasste jemand, was er wohl bei den meisten Menschen tat, oder er liebte jemand. Wenn Erik sogar sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um den jungen Vicomte zu retten, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass Erik den jungen Mann inzwischen als Freund betrachtete. Der Daroga wusste, was das bedeutete. Erik zum Freund zu haben hieß, sich ständig um ihn kümmern zu müssen, da Erik egoistisch wie ein kleines Kind ständig Rücksichtnahme einforderte, andererseits hieß es aber auch, einen starken und verlässlichen Verbündeten zu haben, der im Notfall alles opfern würde, um dem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen und einen kreativen Alleinunterhalter, der dafür sorgte, dass einem niemals langweilig würde - und wenn er, wie er es ganz offensichtlich tat, für zwei Kleinkinder den Clown spielte.

Als Erik dem Daroga missmutig den Weg zum Gästetrakt zeigte - ihm war es gar nicht recht, dass der alte Polizist das Zimmer neben seinen beiden bekam - kam Babette ihm vergnügt entgegen, eine Bratpfanne in der Hand, ging auf Erik zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. Der Daroga starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Erik küsste Babette demonstrativ und umarmte sie leidenschaftlich, wobei er mit seinen Händen auch an ihr Gesäß kam. Babette ließ es sich gefallen. Erik sah seinen alten Freund an und seine Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen über dessen sprachloses Staunen. "Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist die größte Nervensäge von Polizist von hier bis Teheran und das ist Madame Bertrand, meine Frau", sagte er vergnügt. "Dann sind Sie der Mann, den er Daroga nennt", sagte Babette und gab dem Perser die Hand. Der reagierte gar nicht sondern starrte das seltsame Paar verwirrt an. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Erik tatsächlich eine Frau gefunden hatte, die es mit ihm aushielt. "Schau nicht so, oder erwartest du, dass ich hier und jetzt mit ihr schlafe, damit du mir glaubst?" fragte Erik herausfordernd und Babette stieß ihn kräftig mit dem Stiel der Bratpfanne in die Rippen. "Da hab ich auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", sagte sie, "du Spiegelei!" "Linseneintopf!" gab Erik zurück. Der Daroga verstand kein Wort. Das musste eine Art ehelicher Geheimsprache sein. "Etwas Chili dazu?" fragte Erik und sein Grinsen zeigte mehr als deutlich, was er damit meinte. "Nachher dann", gab Babette zurück, "Wenn ich dem netten Herren hier Watte und Wachs für seine Ohren besorgt habe."

"Erik, was zum Teufel ist hier los?" fragte der Daroga in Farsi, weil ihm plötzlich Französisch komplett entfallen war in seiner Verwirrung. Er starrte die kleine dicke Frau an Eriks Seite an. Vom Aussehen her war sie das genaue Gegenteil von Erik, war er groß und hager, alles an ihm knochig und kantig, war sie klein und rund und wirklich alles an ihr schien rund. Sie war nicht schön, auch nicht für persische Verhältnisse, wo eine rundliche Frau als schöner galt als eine schlanke, und sie war alt, etwa in Eriks Alter, aber die Frau wirkte durchaus kräftig und hielt die Pfanne wie eine Waffe in der Hand. "Babette ist die Köchin hier im Chateau und ich habe sie inzwischen geheiratet", erklärte Erik ebenfalls in Farsi. "Was gibt es da zu besprechen?" fragte Babette, "Wenn es um mich geht, dann fragt mich direkt." "Aber nein, es geht nur darum, wie viele Frauen ich habe - in Persien ist es üblich, sich einen ganzen Harem zuzulegen", gab Erik mit einem Grinsen zurück. "Jajaja, ich weiß, und du bist Don Juan", gab Babette unbeeindruckt zurück. Dem Daroga wurde klar, dass diese resolute Frau Erik offenbar im Griff hatte, wie eine Frau ihren Mann nur im Griff haben kann. Also wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht und zog sich in das im zugewiesene Gästezimmer zurück, zu verwirrt, um an Schlaf zu denken.

Am nächsten Tag nahm Erik den Daroga mit, um ihm das Chateau und die Umgebung zu zeigen. Er nahm einfach zwei Pferde aus dem Stall und der Daroga wunderte sich über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Erik dies tat. "Sind das deine Pferde?" fragte er. "Der graue Othello - mehr oder weniger. Er gehört dem Vicomte, aber er lässt nur mich an sich heran. Die braune Stute, die ich für dich gesattelt habe, gehört Raoul und nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich sie mir heute ausborge. Es sind aber eh noch genug andere Pferde da. Wir sind in ein paar Stunden sowieso wieder zurück." Dann pfiff er seinen drei Hunden, die er auch bei dem Ausritt mitnahm. Dem Daroga waren die drei riesigen grauen Hunde sehr unheimlich. "Beißen sie?" frage er. "Sicher, wenn ich es ihnen befehle", gab Erik munter zurück, "Scylla und Carybdis sind auf Immobilisation des Gegners trainiert, Cerberus geht direkt an die Kehle. Ach ja, pass auf bei Othello, der zielt beim Ausschlagen direkt auf den Kopf."

"Das hast du ihnen beigebracht", stellte der Daroga fest und Erik nickte mit einem stolzen Grinsen. Der Perser schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: "Du bist unmöglich!" Erik kicherte: "Das sagt mir Raoul auch ständig. Aber seit ich als Architekt ein gewisses Einkommen habe und meine Schulden bei ihm abstottere, muss ich mir das seltener anhören." "Seit wann bezahlst du deine Schulden?" fragte der Daroga überrascht. "Seit ich nicht einfach weglaufen kann", gab Erik lakonisch zurück, "Ich will hier bleiben und der Preis, den ich dafür zahlen muss, ist eine gewisse Ehrlichkeit. Und wenn ich nicht zufällig das Glück habe, dass irgendwo ein großes Gebäude abbrennt, muss ich wohl leider mit langweiligen Hausplänen weiterarbeiten." Der Daroga sah ihn entsetzt an. "Du wirst doch nicht...?" fragte er und Erik antwortete mit einem schiefen Grinsen: "ICH tue gar nichts. Aber so ein Feuer kann ja doch mal passieren... Schau nicht so, ich werde nichts anstellen! Verdammt, Daroga, du verstehst gar keinen Spaß mehr!"

Nachdem Erik mit einer gewissen Ehrlichkeit nochmals und viel offener als am Vortag die Ereignisse berichtet hatte, nebenbei dem Daroga das Gestüt und die Weinberge gezeigt hatte, die im Winter natürlich kahl und trostlos aussahen, entschied er, ihn ins Dorf mitzunehmen. Nebeneinander ritten sie durch die Straßen. Einige Leute zeigten auf Erik, andere wichen aus, es gab ein misstrauisches Gemurmel, aber das war dann auch schon alles. Erik tat so, als wäre er taub und blind und würde gar nichts mitbekommen. Aber es gab auch andere Reaktionen. Ein alter Mann winkte Erik freundlich zu und rief: "Vergiss nicht, dass du noch bei der Hochzeit meiner Tochter spielst!" Erik winkte und rief freundlich zurück: "Wie könnte ich? Ich freue mich doch schon darauf!" Dann erklärte er, dass er inzwischen durchaus mit einigen Leuten auskommen konnte. Der Preis, den er dafür bezahlen musste war, als Musiker aufzutreten. "Es ist eigentlich eine Verschwendung, mein Können vor diesen Trampeln mit Schweinsohren aufzuführen, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, irgendwie akzeptiert zu werden", erklärte er. Dann führte er seinen Freund zu dem Wirtshaus.

Dort war, weil Mittag war, Hochbetrieb, aber Erik fand einen kleinen Tisch, holte aus einem Nebenzimmer einen Hocker und so setzten sie sich an den winzigen Tisch, der für eine Person gedacht war. Der Wirt kam vorbei und sagte: "Wenn du wieder ein Opfer für deine Kartentricks hast, dann geh gleich wieder, ich will keinen Ärger mit der Polizei wegen Glücksspiel." "Wenn ICH spiele, hat das nie was mit Glück zu tun", gab Erik vergnügt zurück und der Daroga staunte über so viel Ehrlichkeit, aber auch, dass Erik anscheinend tatsächlich mit einigen Leuten gut auskam, wobei gut hier ein relativer Begriff war, gut für Eriks Verhältnisse war etwas anderes als gut für normale Menschen.

Ein Mann betrat das Wirtshaus und drehte sofort um, als er Erik sah. "Ich esse nicht mit einem Mörder im Zimmer", sagte er. "Das ist nur ein bösartiges Gerücht!" rief Erik ihm nach, die anderen Gäste ignorierten das. Erik machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Er glaubt, ich hätte seinen Bruder ermordet. Dabei ist der einfach nur spurlos verschwunden", erklärte er. Das Misstrauen des Daroga war geweckt. "Aha, und wer ist der Meister darin, Leute verschwinden zu lassen?" fragte er. "Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass er vor Scham, weil er seine Frau so geschlagen hat, dass sie ihr Kind verloren hat, die Gegend verlassen hat um woanders ein neues Leben anzufangen", sagte Erik achselzuckend. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hielt bei Erik nie lang an, spätestens nach zwei Wochen ging er wieder zum Alltag über als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Manchmal gab ihm das Gewissen noch einen Stich, aber das war kurz und rasch vorbei. Der Daroga glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Bevor er nachfragen konnte, kam die Wirtin an den Tisch. "Was darf ich euch bringen?" fragte sie freundlich, dann sah sie Erik an und sagte: "Für dich gibts keinen Wein, du hast noch sechs Monate Alkoholverbot." Erik verzog das Gesicht und sagte: "Braves Kind, achtet immer so gut auf ihren alten Vater." Der Daroga starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während Erik sich an die Wirtin wandte: "Mein liebes Kind, bring uns doch bitte von deinem herrlichen Brot und dem köstlichen Ziegenkäse und dazu etwas Traubensaft, aber den ohne Wasser." "Was hast du angestellt, dass du plötzlich per liebes Kind mit mir bist?" fragte Cecile misstrauisch. "Das ist unfair!" beklagte sich Erik, "Wieso verdächtigen mich alle immer?" Cecile seufzte: "Weil du mehr Blödsinn im Kopf hast als eine ganze Schulklasse." Das klang aber keineswegs vorwurfsvoll sondern eher freundlich, beinahe so, als ob sie von einem schlimmen Knaben sprach, den sie trotzdem irgendwie gern hatte.

Als das Essen und der Krug mit dem Traubensaft auf dem Tisch stand, erklärte Erik: "Sie ist wirklich meine Tochter, zumindest offiziell. Babette hat fünf Kinder von fünf verschiedenen Männern und das ist auch in Frankreich eine gravierende Schande. Daher habe ich bei unserer Hochzeit alle fünf Kinder anerkannt, damit sie von der Schmach der unehelichen Geburt befreit sind und Babette nicht mehr als Hure gilt. Mit dem Ältesten verstehe ich mich gut, auch mit Cecile hier, Leonie ist vollkommen verstört, weil sie ihr Kind verloren hat und hat sich in ein Kloster zurückgezogen, die Mitgift ans Kloster muss ich auch noch irgendwie bezahlen, Heloise tut so, als ob sie mich mögen würde, um ihrer Mutter zu gefallen und Hector würde mir bei erster Gelegenheit einen Dolch in den Rücken stoßen. Ich glaube, das kann man als durchaus normales Familienleben bezeichnen."

Der Daroga sagte gar nichts. Das war zu viel Information auf einmal, das musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Anscheinend hatte Erik es geschafft, ein halbwegs normales Leben aufzubauen, allerdings nicht aus eigener Kraft, was er inzwischen herausgehört hatte, funktionierte es nur, weil sowohl Raoul und Christine als auch Babette und ihre Kinder sowie der örtliche Priester ein wachsames Auge auf ihn hatten und ihn einbremsten, wenn er wieder einmal Dummheiten machte. Aber Erik schien sehr viel ruhiger und vernünftiger als noch vor ein paar Jahren, das ruhige Leben auf dem Land und nicht zuletzt der liebevolle Umgang mit den kleinen Kindern schien ihm sichtlich gut zu tun. Abgesehen davon, dass er sichtlich zugenommen hatte, er wirkte nicht mehr skelettartig sondern nur noch mager, wirkte Erik völlig gelassen, obwohl er in der Öffentlichkeit war und keine Maske trug.

"Was war das vorhin mit Gerüchten um einen Mord?" fragte der Daroga, als er endlich wieder klar denken konnte. Erik ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Es gibt das böse Gerücht, dass ich meinen Schwiegersohn beseitigt hätte. Völlig aus der Luft gegriffen und absolut absurd, ausgerechnet ICH soll einen Mord begangen haben." Der Daroga nahm das als Geständnis. Erik fuhr genüsslich fort: "Das ist genauso absurd wie das Gerücht, meine liebe Frau hätte einen ihrer Liebhaber mit dem Tranchiermesser umgebracht. Weißt du, mein lieber Freund, hier ist das Leben recht eintönig und die Leute haben eine blühende Phantasie und zu viel Zeit, sich Unsinn auszudenken." Erik genoss den Anblick, wie sich das Gesicht seines Freundes in die Länge zog.

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf Vater Johannes betrat das Wirtshaus. Er sah Erik und ging sofort zu ihm hin, klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und sagte: "Du vergisst eh nicht, dass du zu Allerheiligen die Orgel spielst und ab dann nicht nur Sonntag sondern in der Advendzeit zusätzlich jeden Dienstag und Freitag die Andachten?" "Nein, vergesse ich nicht Vater Johannes, danke", gab Erik freundlich zurück. Dann grinste er den Daroga an: "Ich bin der Organist hier. So viel Zeit wie ich verbringt nur noch der Priester in der Kirche. Wie du siehst, bin ich ein anständiger, frommer Mann geworden, völlig unverdächtig."

"Und wieso hast du Alkoholverbot?" fragte der Daroga. Erik zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ach weißt du, ich habe es etwas übertrieben und da meinten meine liebe Frau und Christine - ja die zwei sind Freundinnen - dass mir eine Phase totaler Abstinenz gut tun würde. Du weißt doch, wie Frauen sind. Alles, was Spaß macht, ist entweder ungesund oder unmoralisch. Ja, man kann sagen, dass ich ein richtiger Pantoffelheld geworden bin." Erik wirkte dabei keineswegs unglücklich sondern sprach so, als wäre es ein großer Spaß für ihn. Der Daroga wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was Erik unter "etwas übertrieben" verstand. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Erik sich aufführen konnte, wenn er betrunken war - von gewalttätig bis einfach nur peinlich war alles möglich. Erik zog sein Zigarettenetui hervor, in dem waren selbstgedrehte Zigaretten. Dem Daroga fiel der Geruch auf, als Erik ihm das Etui vor die Nase hielt. "Sag mal, ist das Tabak?" fragte er und Erik zwinkerte: "Hauptsächlich ja. Weißt du, ich muss Geld sparen und da tue ich ein paar harmlose Kräutlein hinein, die so zwischen den Weinbergen manchmal wachsen..." "Du bist unmöglich!" stöhnte der Daroga. "Wenn du es sagst, wird es wohl stimmen", gab Erik gut gelaunt zurück. Er steckte die Zigaretten aber wieder ein, ohne sich eine anzuzünden. "So vernünftig?" fragte der Daroga, der sich fragte, ob Erik ihm diese seltsamen Zigaretten nur gezeigt hatte, um ihn zu schockieren. Er wusste ja, dass es Erik diebische Freude machte, ihn zum Narren zu halten. "Ich muss noch singen", antwortete Erik, "Deshalb rationiere ich mir alles, was ich rauche und meine Ration für diesen Monat ist schon aufgebraucht."

Das Abendessen fand in eisigem Schweigen statt, obwohl sich Christine und Madame Martin bemühten, eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen. Nach dem Abendessen sagte der Comte de Chagny zu Erik: "Morgen verantworten Sie sich vor MIR und glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass ich mich wie mein weichherziger kleiner Bruder beschwatzen lasse!" Erik nickte nur. Er wusste zu wenig über den Comte de Chagny um sich eine Strategie zurechtlegen zu können. Er konnte nur improvisieren und das Beste hoffen.

Phillippe nahm Erik in die Bibliothek, um dort mit ihm zu sprechen. "Um eines vorweg klar zustellen", begann der Comte, "Ich liebe meinen Bruder und werde alles Notwendige tun, um jegliches Leid von ihm und seiner Familie fernzuhalten." "Fein, dann haben wir etwas gemeinsam", gab Erik zurück. "Ich bin nicht so gutmütig wie mein kleiner Bruder", fuhr der Comte fort, "Und ich halte es für absolut verantwortungslos, zuzulassen, dass Sie sich hier einnisten, Sie sind ein Verbrecher und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich wirklich geändert haben." Erik schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen konnte. "Außerdem schulden Sie mir noch Genugtuung dafür, dass Sie mich betrogen und benutzt haben", forderte der Comte.

"Genugtuung? Was wollen Sie?" fragte Erik misstrauisch. "Ein Duell. Sie können die Waffen wählen", antwortete der Comte. "Nein", lehnte Erik ab, "Ich werde mich nicht mit Ihnen duellieren." "Dann sind Sie ein Feigling", gab der Comte zurück und jedes Wort drückte Verachtung aus. Erik schrie ihn an: "Ja, dann bin ich eben ein Feigling! Nur zu, spucken Sie mir ins Gesicht und schlagen mich, ich lasse mich lieber einen ehrlosen Feigling nennen als Sie zu töten. Glauben Sie doch nicht, dass Sie nur den Funken einer Chance haben, denn wenn ich anfange zu kämpfen, sind Sie tot." Der Comte sah ihn erstaunt an. Mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Erik machte eine ungeduldige Geste, als er etwas ruhiger fortfuhr: "Ich habe schon so viele Menschen in zahllosen Duellen getötet. Ich will kein Blut mehr vergießen und Ihres schon gar nicht, denn Sie sind der Bruder von Raoul und... ich betrachte Ihren Bruder als Freund. Also, wenn es sein muss, beschimpfen und demütigen Sie mich wie Sie wollen, aber passen Sie bloß auf, dass Sie mich nicht zu sehr reizen, denn sonst ändere ich vielleicht noch meine Meinung."

Erik drehte sich um und ging. Er befürchtete, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und dem Duell doch noch zuzustimmen. Er wollte nicht töten, er wollte wirklich nicht mehr. Also ging er, bevor er zu wütend war, um das Duell noch abzulehnen. Erik wusste nur zu gut, dass er, wenn er tatsächlich zu kämpfen begann, nicht mehr die Kraft hätte aufzuhören, bevor der Gegner tot war. Es war besser, jedem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Da hörte er Schritte und sah den Comte de Chagny, der ihm nachgegangen war.

"Meinten Sie das eben ernst?" fragte der Comte, "Dass Sie das Duell ablehnen, weil Sie befürchten zu gewinnen?" Erik nickte, sagte aber nichts. "Warum?" fragte der Comte weiter. Erik massierte sich die Schläfen. "Weil ich mich nicht beherrschen kann, wenn ich einmal angefangen habe zu kämpfen. Ich will Sie nicht töten", gab er zu, "daher kann ich Sie nur bitten, auf das Duell zu verzichten." Der Comte sah ihn eine Weile von der Seite an. Dann sagte er: "Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, wen mein Bruder zum Freund wählt, ich habe mich nicht eingemischt, als er eine Sängerin geheiratet hat und werde mich jetzt auch nicht einmischen. Aber ich bin absolut nicht einverstanden, dass er einen Mörder von zweifelhaftem Geisteszustand hier wohnen lässt." Erik grinste und der Comte musste wegsehen, sonst wäre ihm schlecht geworden. Eriks Grinsen war scheußlich, denn es verstärkte den Eindruck eines Totenschädels, die lückenhafte Zahnreihe tat ihr Übriges, um sein Gesicht unerträglich zu machen. Erik antwortete betont freundlich: "Danke." "Wieso bedanken Sie sich?" fragte Phillippe erstaunt. Erik lächelte freundlich, was bei ihm immer noch grotesk aussah. "Weil Sie mich dulden werden, so lange ich Ihrem Bruder kein Leid zufüge. Mehr brauche ich gar nicht zu wissen", antwortete er.

Inzwischen saßen Raoul und der Perser zusammen im Salon und tranken Tee. "Erik hat sich also mit Ihnen angefreundet?", fragte der Perser. Raoul lachte: "Könnte man so sagen. Tatsächlich hat er sich hier einfach uneingeladen eingenistet und weigert sich hartnäckig auszuziehen. Dabei bringt er es irgendwie fertig, dass meine Frau und ich Mitleid mit ihm haben und ihn deshalb nicht hinauswerfen." Der Perser nickte wissend: "O ja, das kenne ich. Erik ist... kompliziert. Er ist wie ein Kleinkind, egoistisch, fordernd, rücksichtslos und hat ständig Unsinn im Kopf. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er überhaupt weiß, wo die Grenze zwischen richtig und falsch ist. Andererseits ist er unglaublich kreativ, unterhaltsam und kann, wenn er sich mal ausnahmsweise zusammenreißt, der beste Freund sein, den man sich wünschen kann." "Er hat mir das Leben gerettet", sagte Raoul, "Und Christine auch und beide Male sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Das ist etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde. Aber kaum ist es einmal ruhiger, ist er es, der für Wirbel sorgt." Der Perser konnte das nur bestätigen.

"Er hat Sie als Freund bezeichnet", sagte der Vicomte. Der Perser antwortete mit einem seltsam abwesenden Blick: "O ja, wir sind Freunde. Er hat mir in Persien einen Dienst erwiesen, den ich ihm nie vergessen werde. Ich war der Daroga von Mazenderan, also der Polizeichef, und ich sollte einen Rebellenanführer finden, der sich irgendwo in einem Dorf in einer bestimmten Region aufhalten sollte. Ich hatte den Auftrag, die Dorfbewohner unter Druck zu setzen, bis sie ihn auslieferten aber... auch unter Androhung der Todesstrafe... ich konnte das nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht in ein Dorf gehen und unschuldige Menschen foltern. Erik ist zum Schah gegangen und hat ihn gebeten, IHM diese Aufgabe zu übertragen, bevor ich sie ablehnen musste, und mir so meinen Kopf und meinen Posten gerettet. Ich weiß, dass er dann ein Massaker angerichtet hat und mit dem Kopf des gesuchten Mannes zurückgekommen ist. Er hat mir diese furchtbare Aufgabe abgenommen und damit sehr viel Schuld auf sich geladen, damit ich es nicht tun musste. Als der Schah ihn dann hinrichten lassen wollte, das war Jahre später, habe ich ihm geholfen zu fliehen, gegen das Versprechen, dass er nie wieder Verbrechen begehen würde..."

"Eingehalten hat er es aber nicht?" sagte Raoul und der Perser lächelte wehmütig: "Nein, hat er nicht. Ihnen hat er doch sicher auch schon viel versprochen, oder? Erik bricht seine Versprechen, wie es ihm in den Kram passt, dann kommt er plötzlich wieder daher wie ein geprügelter Hund und bettelt um eine allerletzte Chance, zerfleischt sich selbst vor lauter Selbsthass und Reue - das dauert dann so eine oder zwei Wochen und dann tut er so, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Und dann überrascht er einen plötzlich mit einer Geste, die man von ihm nie erwartet hätte." "Er hat eine Arbeit angenommen und zahlt tatsächlich derzeit seine Schulden bei mir ab", bemerkte Raoul, "Mit dem, was er sich jetzt ausborgt um seiner Stieftochter den Eintritt ins Kloster zu ermöglichen, muss er noch etwa fünf bis sieben Jahre Schulden bei mir abzahlen. Das ist auch wieder so eine verwirrende Sache... Leonie wurde von ihrem Mann so geschlagen, dass sie ihr ungeborenes Kind verloren hat. Ich bin absolut sicher, dass Erik seinen Stief-Schwiegersohn umgebracht hat, denn der ist seitdem spurlos verschwunden und Erik hat es vor mir und Christine sogar gestanden. Andererseits kann ich auch nichts beweisen und Erik kümmert sich so liebevoll um Leonie, als wäre sie wirklich seine Tochter. Es ist ihm wirklich schwer gefallen, sich noch mehr Geld von mir auszuborgen, ich weiß auch, dass er seine Arbeit als Architekt langweilig und als Verschwendung seines Talents sieht, trotzdem hat er sich für sieben Jahre verpflichtet und... er hat mir sogar seine Violine als Pfand angeboten, sollte er nicht pünktlich zahlen. Es heißt schon etwas, sich für sieben Jahre zu einer Arbeit zu verpflichten, die er eigentlich hasst, nur um einer Frau zu helfen, die nicht einmal sein Kind ist."

"Wenn er es denn durchhält", gab der Perser zu bedenken. Raoul überlegte kurz und gab dann zurück: "Es wird ihm nichts übrig bleiben, wenn er weiterhin meine Kinder sehen will. Er liebt Marie und Christian als ob sie seine Kinder wären und lässt sich von ihnen so gut wie alles gefallen. Im Moment glaube ich, er lebt nur für diese eine Stunde am Sonntag, an denen er sie sehen darf und alles andere ist ihm mehr oder weniger egal."

"Wie kommt er eigentlich zu seiner Frau?" fragte der Perser, dem immer noch nicht in den Kopf wollte, wie eine Frau Erik als Ehemann aushalten konnte. "Das verstehe ich auch nicht", antwortete Raoul, "Aber Babette ist eine extrem resolute Frau, ich glaube, sie hat ihn ganz gut im Griff. Babette hält bedingungslos zu ihm und ich glaube, anfangs hat er nur mit ihr gespielt und sie rücksichtslos benutzt, aber irgendwie scheint sie sein verdrehtes Herz gewonnen zu haben. Sie sagt ihm ungeschönt die Wahrheit ins Gesicht und das braucht er dringend." "O ja!", bestätigte der Perser, "Das kann ich nur bestätigen!"

Die beiden hatten ein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema und stellten fest, dass sie beide ähnliche Erfahrungen mit Erik gemacht hatten. Erik hatte sich einfach in ihr Leben hineingedrängt und weigerte sich strikt, wieder zu verschwinden. Er war wie ein verhungernder, verletzter Straßenköter, der jedem nachlief, der ihn streichelte oder fütterte. Die meisten Menschen hatten Angst und misshandelten oder mieden ihn, aber wenn er einmal jemand fand, der aus Mitleid dem halbverhungerten, kranken und verletzten Straßenköter auch nur ein freundliches Wort sagte, dann erwies er sich als sehr anhänglich. Und wenn man ihn einmal gefüttert hatte, dann hatte man ihn am Hals und musste auf ihn aufpassen. Als Raoul diesen Vergleich mit dem verletzten Straßenköter brachte, musste der Perser laut lachen, denn genau so war es. "Es ist nicht gerade nett, ihn als Straßenköter zu bezeichnen", gab der Perser lachend zu, "Aber das trifft die Sache auf den Punkt." "Der Vergleich stammt von Erik selbst", sagte Raoul schmunzelnd, "Einer seiner wenigen Momente absoluter Ehrlichkeit und Selbsterkenntnis. Und ja - ich muss zugeben, dass ich durchaus Mitleid mit ihm habe. Haben Sie die Verletzungen gesehen, die er am Oberkörper hat? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er durchgemacht hat. Ich schaffe es irgendwie nicht, ihn hinauszuwerfen, nicht, wo meine Kinder ihn so sehr lieben."

"Der Straßenköter hat sich eine Familie gefunden", bemerkte der Perser, "Das hat er bei mir auch gemacht, damals. Ich wünsche dem alten Schlawiner, dass er diesmal endgültig ein Zuhause gefunden hat. Aber ich muss Sie warnen, wenn Sie ihn behalten, stellt er Ihnen den ganzen Haushalt auf den Kopf." "Sie meinen, mehr, als er es bereits getan hat?" gab Raoul mit einem belustigten Grinsen zurück. Der Perser schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er antwortete: "Ihre Kinder sind noch sehr klein. Viel Spaß, wenn sie in ein Alter kommen, wo er ihnen wirklich Blödsinn beibringen kann. Da können Sie sich auf was gefasst machen!" "Er bringt Marie schon bei zu Stehlen", sagte Raoul, "und das finde ich gar nicht gut." "Sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich was Neues einfallen lassen, den Trick hat er schon vor über dreißig Jahren gezeigt", schlug der Perser vor, "Dann lässt er es augenblicklich bleiben." "Danke für den Tipp, nur... wird er sich dann nicht wirklich etwas Neues einfallen lassen?" fragte Raoul und der Perser antwortete lachend: "Das ist ja gerade das Problem! Ihm fällt immer etwas ein!"

Die nächsten Tage verzog Erik sich in sein Zimmer, er musste arbeiten, ihm war in letzter Zeit zu viel liegengeblieben und er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und StClair erklären, dass er mit der Arbeit nicht zeitgerecht fertig geworden war. Sein Stolz verlangte von ihm, jede Aufgabe perfekt und mindestens eine Woche zu früh zu erledigen. Allerdings ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, beim Abendessen aufzutauchen als ob dies die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt wäre. Bei einem dieser Abendessen schlug der Comte de Chagny vor, eine Treibjagd zu veranstalten. Er habe schon mit dem Jagdpächter gesprochen und der sei einverstanden. Raoul war von der Idee begeistert, mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam jagen zu gehen und wandte sich an Erik: "Wie wäre es, wenn du auch mitkommst?" Erik lehnte sofort ab: "Danke, aber nein danke. Ich bin kein Jäger und meine Hunde sind keine Jagdhunde." "Aber ich bestehe darauf!" beharrte der Comte. Erik versuchte wieder abzulehnen, aber als er merkte, dass er damit Raoul und Christine verärgerte, gab er schließlich nach und sagte zu, verwundert, weshalb auf seine Anwesenheit so viel Wert gelegt wurde.

Bei der Jagd hatten Raoul und Phillippe sich einen der schlechtesten Hochstände ausgesucht. Dort war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, irgendein Wildtier zu sehen, geringer als bei allen anderen und noch dazu hatten sie Erik mitgenommen, der gelangweilt und missmutig mitging. Ihm war das alles viel zu blöd, aber er wusste, dass er dem Comte de Chagny gegenüber freundlich bleiben und sich zusammenreißen musste, sonst riskierte er, doch noch hinausgeworfen zu werden. Sein Verhältnis zu Raoul und Christine war seit dem unglücklichen Vorfall ohnedies angespannt genug, er konnte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben. Der Hochstand war aus Holz und erstaunlich geräumig und bot mit seinen zwei Bänken bequem Sitzplatz für vier Männer, da sie zu dritt waren, kein Problem. Erik hatte sich ein Buch mitgenommen und las. Raoul und Phillippe hatten sich eine Flasche mitgenommen, die sie als "Zielwasser" bezeichneten, vermutlich irgendein klarer Schnaps, und tranken immer wieder daraus, während sie sich gut unterhielten über alles mögliche, was in den letzten Monaten in Paris so geschehen war. Erik konzentrierte sich auf sein Buch und kam sich völlig fehl am Platze vor. So verging einige Zeit.

Dann plötzlich sah Raoul hinaus. "Sie müssten doch jetzt bald kommen?" bemerkte er. "Unsinn", gab Erik zurück, "Wenn die überhaupt irgendein Vieh sehen, dann kommen sie frühestens in eineinhalb Stunden hier vorbei." "Und was ist das da?" fragte Phillippe. Er und Raoul sahen angestrengt durch die Schießöffnung. Erik fragte sich, was er da überhaupt sollte. Wollte der Comte ihn zu Tode langweilen? War das dessen Art, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht willkommen war?

Plötzlich sagte Phillippe: "Das ist ein kapitaler Keiler! Den lass ich Dir!" Raoul griff nach seinem Gewehr. Erik legte sein Buch beiseite, nun doch neugierig geworden. Mit einem Wildschwein hätte er gerade hier überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Raoul legte an, ein Schuss knallte und dann hörten sie einen Schrei eines Menschen. "Du hast einen der Treiber getroffen!" schrie Phillippe auf. Erik reagierte blitzschnell, riss Raoul das Gewehr aus der Hand und drückte ihm stattdessen seines, das ein viel größeres Kaliber hatte, in die Hand. Dann kletterte Erik wieselflink von dem Hochstand hinunter und rannte in die Richtung, aus der nun mehrere Stimmen zu hören waren. Raoul und Phillippe liefen ihm nach. Als er sich durch das Gebüsch gekämpft hatte, sah er, dass vier Männer herumstanden, ein fünfter lag am Boden, das Gesicht nach unten. "O mein Gott, habe ich einen Menschen getroffen? Das... das war ein Unfall..." rief Erik, bevor er die Gruppe erreicht hatte. Als er ankam, stellte er fest, dass er kein Blut am Boden sah und der am Boden liegende Mann völlig normal atmete. "Moment, hier stimmt etwas nicht!" bemerkte Erik und wandte sich zu Raoul um, der atemlos ankam, kurz danach erreichte auch Phillippe den Ort des Geschehens.

Der am Boden liegende Mann stand auf und klopfte sich Laub und Gras von der Kleidung. "Ich gratuliere Ihnen", sagte er zu Raoul, "So einen Freund möchte ich auch haben." "Wie bitte? Was?" fragte Erik, der zwar inzwischen wusste, dass ihm da gerade ein übler Streich gespielt wurde, aber dessen Sinn noch nicht erfasst hatte und sich daher nicht sicher war, ob er nun wütend oder erleichtert oder belustigt sein sollte. "Reingefallen!" rief Raoul, der sich vor Lachen schüttelte, "Reingefallen! Phillippe, du wolltest dem Perser ja nicht glauben, aber er hatte doch recht!" "Was hat der Daroga damit zu tun?" fragte Erik, der sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er wütend werden sollte oder lachen. Raoul klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, aber Erik stieß ihn weg, da er im Moment keine Berührung ertragen konnte, auch keine freundschaftliche. "Das war ein Test", erklärte Raoul, "Mein Bruder hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass du tatsächlich ein guter Freund sein kannst und im Ernstfall den Kopf für mich hinhalten würdest. Nun - gerade eben hast du genau das getan. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass ich auf den Baum gezielt habe - und ich schieße sehr gut, du hast es mir beigebracht." "Der Schnaps?" fragte Erik misstrauisch und Phillippe reichte ihm die Flasche mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Erik roch an der Flasche und musste schmunzeln: "Das ist ja nur Wasser! Der Streich ist euch gelungen, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, ihr betrinkt euch! Na warte! Das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen!"

Nun mischte sich der Mann ein, der den Verwundeten gespielt hatte: "Das war mutig von Ihnen, sich selbst als den Schützen auszugeben. Wenn er jemand erschossen hätte, hätte Sie das ins Gefängnis bringen können, auch wenn es ein Unfall gewesen wäre." Erik sah in an und erkannte nun den Richter, der die Jagd gepachtet hatte. "Geistesgegenwärtig auch", ergänzte Phillippe, "Er hat die Gewehre vertauscht und sich Raouls Gewehr geschnappt, bevor er vom Hochstand gesprungen ist." Erik schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, ob er nun lachen oder wütend werden sollte. Er hasste es, hereingelegt zu werden, aber anscheinend war das eine Art Test seiner Loyalität und den hatte er anscheinend bestanden, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, denn er wäre nie auf den absurden Gedanken gekommen, sich selbst als loyal zu bezeichnen.

"Sie haben wirklich Glück, einen Freund wie ihn zu haben", sagte der Richter, der über Erik gar nichts wusste, außer, dass dieser extrem hässlich war. Erik lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm und massierte sich die Schläfen, versuchte, irgendwie zu verstehen, was nun genau der Sinn der ganzen Aktion war. Phillippe wandte sich an Erik: "Sie haben den Test bestanden. Ich hätte jede Wette gehalten, dass Sie es nicht tun, jede. Um ehrlich zu sein, außer Christine hat niemand auf Sie gesetzt."

"Niemand außer Christine?" fragte Erik erstaunt, "Und wer ist noch alles eingeweiht in diesen Streich?" "Also, da wäre einmal der Perser, der die Idee hatte, dann wären da ich, mein Bruder, der Richter, die fünf Jäger, die hier die Treiber gespielt haben und Christine und deine Frau weiß auch bescheid. Die hat aber gewettet, dass du anbietest, die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen und die Zeugen zu beseitigen", antwortete Raoul, "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das ernst gemeint hat." "Vielen Dank auch!" gab Erik mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Belustigung zurück, "Jetzt weiß ich, wem ich einen Streich schuldig bin!"

Bis zum Abendessen - es gab kein Wildbret, denn es hatte ja auch gar keine Jagd stattgefunden - hatte Erik sich entschieden, nicht wütend zu sein sondern alles eher als Scherz zu sehen, was für ihn seiner Meinung nach bedeutete, dass er nun eine Art Freibrief hatte, um seinerseits ein paar harmlose kleine Scherze auszuarbeiten. Er würde es bestimmt nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass er hereingelegt worden war. Er nicht! Und seine liebe Babette konnte sich auch noch auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen, weil sie ihn so völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Erik stellte erstaunt fest, dass er - zumindest dieses Mal - besser als sein Ruf war und das war ihm vollkommen neu, aber irgendwie gar nicht unangenehm.

Bei diesem Abendessen war die Atmosphäre erstaunlich entspannt. Erik war erstaunt, wie freundlich sich alle ihm gegenüber verhielten, besonders Christine wurde nicht müde zu betonen, dass sie recht gehabt hatte und Erik sich wirklich zu einem ehrlichen Freund der Familie entwickelt hatte. Plötzlich sagte Raoul zu dem Perser: "Warum bleiben Sie nicht einfach hier?" Bevor der Angesprochene antworten konnte, rief Erik dazwischen: "Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" "Warum denn nicht?" fragte Raoul erstaunt, "Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, weil er dein Freund ist?" "Der Daroga ist mein Freund, der Beste, den ich je hatte", gab Erik etwas widerwillig zu, "Und gerade darum soll er wieder nach Paris verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen."

"Warum?" fragte der Daroga und er wirkte dabei sehr traurig. "Mein Freund", sagte Erik ruhig, "Ich habe Angst, dass, wenn du hier bleibst, unsere Freundschaft darunter leidet. Du wirst dich wieder für mich verantwortlich fühlen, mich beaufsichtigen wollen, mich von allen Versuchungen fernhalten wollen. Und ich werde mich dagegen wehren, weil ich es nicht ertrage, so eingeschränkt zu sein. Bitte, tu uns beiden das nicht an. Ich will, dass wir Freunde bleiben." "Sie können jederzeit zu Besuch kommen, wenn Sie wollen", schlug Raoul vor, "Unter der Bedingung, dass ich Sie um Hilfe bitten darf, wenn... ich ein Paar Tipps zum Umgang mit völlig unerzogenen Haustieren brauche." "Du kannst auch gleich sagen, dass ich mich ab jetzt zusammenreißen muss, sonst bekomme ich einen Aufseher", antwortete Erik, der sehr gut verstanden hatte, worum es ging, "Aber verlass dich nicht zu sehr auf ihn. Außer mich zu immer neuen Meisterstücken anzustacheln, hat er bisher nichts erreicht."

Nun musste aber doch Erik noch etwas nachfragen, nämlich, wie Raoul den Richter dazu gebracht hatte, mitzuspielen bei diesem doch sehr kindischen Streich. Raoul antwortete vergnügt: "Ich bin ein guter Schüler und passe auf, wenn du etwas sagst. Du hast gesagt, freunde dich mit dem Richter und dem Polizeichef an, man weiß nie, wann man die braucht." "WAS hat er gesagt?" mischte sich der Perser verärgert ein, "Erik, wir sprechen uns nachher!" Raoul fuhr fort: "Also habe ich einfach verlässliche Freunde gesucht, die mir helfen und der gute Richter gehört inzwischen ja dazu. So einfach war das."

Die folgenden Tage stellte Erik fest, dass er unter andauernder Beobachtung stand. Anscheinend wollten sich der Comte de Chagny und der Daroga ein ganz genaues Bild von ihm machen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einen absolut untadeligen Lebenswandel zu führen, was ihm aber erstaunlich leicht fiel, er hatte zwischen seiner Arbeit als Architekt und seiner unbezahlten Arbeit als Organist und Komponist sowieso keine Zeit für irgendetwas, schon gar nicht, als ihm einfiel, dass er auch noch die versprochenen Zaubertricks für den Ball vorbereiten musste. Da hieß es für ihn, früh aufstehen und den ganzen Tag arbeiten, oft bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Gut, das Aufstehen bekam er insofern in den Griff, als Babette ihn aus dem Bett zu bugsieren gelernt hatte, und wenn er einmal aufgestanden war, dann fiel er automatisch in einen gewissen Rhythmus, den er dann einfach durchziehen musste. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich seine Aufpasser bald langweilten und ihn in Ruhe lassen würden.

Als Erik wieder einmal aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam, sah er, dass der Daroga und der Comte de Chagny am Gang einen kleinen Tisch aufgestellt hatten und Schach spielten. "Wie viele freie Zimmer gibt es hier eigentlich?" fragte Erik genervt, "Warum müssen Sie am Gang Schach spielen? Daroga, du bist lästig wie eine Klette - wird dir das nicht irgendwann peinlich?" Der Comte de Chagny sah Erik verärgert an und gab zurück: "In MEINEM Chateau spiele ich Schach, wann wo und mit wem ICH will." Erik verneigte sich mit einer großen Geste, als er antwortete: "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, gändigster Herr!", dann sah er auf das Schachbrett und meinte: "In spätestens fünf Zügen sind Sie schachmatt", bevor er sich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog und die Tür zuknallte. Tatsächlich gewann der Daroga nach fünf Zügen und sie stellten das Schachbrett neu auf.

Plötzlich kam Babette und fragte: "Hier bin ich, was wollten Sie mir sagen?" Phillippe sah sie erstaunt an: "Ich? Wieso sollte ich etwas mit Ihnen besprechen wollen?" "Aber Erik hat mir gerade gesagt..." begann Babette. "Unsinn, Erik ist in seinem Zimmer und zeichnet", gab der Daroga zurück. In dem Moment kam Erik um die Ecke, eine große Tasse Tee in der Hand. Er grinste zufrieden. "Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte der Daroga erstaunt. "Aus der Küche", gab Erik zurück, "Ich trinke gern Tee, während ich arbeite." Der Comte und der Perser sahen sich erstaunt an. "Und wie bist du hinausgekommen?" fragte der Daroga. Erik lachte: "Mein lieber Freund, hältst du mich für ganz dumm? Du weißt doch genau, dass Erik kommt und geht wann und wie er will."

"Und zu was hast du mich hier raufgescheucht?" fragte Babette verärgert. "Aber meine Liebe, du musstest doch meinen kleinen Auftritt ankündigen", gab Erik vergnügt zurück und zog sich rasch in sein Zimmer zurück, bevor Babette ihm eine Szene machen konnte. Babette murmelte "Kindskopf" und verzog sich wieder in die Küche.

"Was war denn das für ein Auftritt?" fragte der Comte de Chagny verwundert. Der Daroga antwortete achselzuckend: "Das ist völlig normal bei Erik. Er wollte mir demonstrieren, dass ich ihn nicht unter Kontrolle habe." "Und wie ist er an uns vorbeigekommen, ohne dass wir es gesehen haben?" fragte der Comte de Chagny, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie Erik hinausgekommen sein könnte. Der Daroga schüttelte den Kopf, als er antwortete: "Ich will das gar nicht wissen. Spielen wir noch eine Partie Schach?"

Schließlich war Phillippe überzeugt, dass es eine dumme Idee von Raoul war, Erik im Chateau zu behalten, allerdings würde er seinem Bruder seinen Willen lassen. "Beschwer dich aber nicht bei mir, wenn dieser Erik dir Ärger macht", warnte er seinen jüngeren Bruder. Der Daroga andererseits war absolut überzeugt davon, dass weder Raoul noch Christine noch deren Kindern auch nur die geringste Gefahr drohte, allerdings warnte er Raoul, misstrauisch zu sein, sollten irgendwelche Personen, die ihm Ärger machten, unerklärliche Unfälle erleiden oder gar spurlos verschwinden. Viel größere Sorgen bereitete ihm die Tatsache, dass Erik verheiratet war und er hatte mehr als einmal während seines Aufenthaltes im Chateau die zwei laut streiten gehört, er hatte auch gehört, dass sie dabei handgreiflich wurden, aber geschwiegen, aber nun musste er mit Babette reden, es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Er fand Babette wie erwartet in der Küche, wo sie das Abendessen vorbereitete. "Verzeihen Sie meine Aufdringlichkeit, Madame, dürfte ich mit Ihnen sprechen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Babette hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und war dabei, einen Kuchenteig zu kneten. "Kommt drauf an, was Sie wollen?" sagte sie, "Aber ich muss Sie warnen, ich bin verheiratet und mein Mann ist extrem eifersüchtig." Der Daroga war überrascht. Was erwartete diese Frau, was hatte Erik ihr von ihm erzählt? Er beschloss, sie direkt anzusprechen: "Madame, wie Sie vielleicht wissen kenne ich Erik schon eine ganze Weile. Ich bin sein Freund und wüsste gern, wie es ihm geht, mir sagt er es ja nicht?" Babette antwortete mit einem schelmischen Lächeln: "Es geht ihm bestens, danke der Nachfrage. Aber Erik hat mich gewarnt, dass Sie mich aushorchen wollen - also was wollen Sie wirklich wissen?" Der Daroga seufzte und bemerkte blaue Flecken an ihren Unterarmen. "Verzeihen Sie meine Indiskretion, Madame, woher haben Sie...?" Er deutete verlegen auf ihre Unterarme.

"O, Sie befürchten, dass Erik mich schlägt?" gab Babette zurück, "Natürlich tut er das. Er schlägt mich genauso wie ich ihn. Er bringt mir bei zu kämpfen und was wir sonst so in unserem ehelichen Schlafzimmer machen geht niemanden etwas an." Der Daroga wurde rot, was man bei seiner dunklen Hautfarbe aber nicht sonderlich sah. Babette fuhr genüsslich fort: "Das wollten Sie jetzt nicht hören, oder? Sie haben gedacht, ich wäre eine arme, geschlagene Frau und Sie hätten einen Grund, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. HA! Mich braucht niemand zu beschützen, das kann ich schon selber!" Dabei deutete sie auf eine große Bratpfanne, die auf der Anrichte lag. Der Perser wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was sie damit meinte. "Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen", fuhr Babette fort, "Dann lassen Sie sich von ihrem Freund einmal seine Knutschflecken zeigen, denn ich zeige Ihnen meine sicher nicht." Babette leckte sich über die Lippen, dann sagte sie: "Ihr Freund mag es gern pikant, extra scharf um genau zu sein, und ich auch. Und jetzt raus hier, sonst wird der Kuchen nie fertig." Das war sehr viel mehr Information als der Daroga wissen hatte wollen. Offensichtlich hatte Erik eine robuste Frau gefunden, die es durchaus mit ihm aushalten würde. Das Überraschendste war ihre schamlose Offenheit, mit der sie ihm Informationen gegeben hatte, die er gar nie wissen wollte. Er wagte es nicht, irgendeine Frage weitere Frage zu stellen, da er nicht wusste, ob er ihre Antwort darauf - ehrlich oder nicht - überhaupt wissen wollte.

Allerdings konfrontierte er Erik damit, dass seine Frau blaue Flecken an den Armen hatte. Erik sah von seinem Zeichentisch auf und lachte. "O ja!" rief er vergnügt, dann zog er seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte, dass er selbst entsprechende Flecken am Arm hatte. "Sie ist eine gelehrige Schülerin", sagte Erik vergnügt, "Und sie hat mir schon davon berichtet, dass du sie ausfragen wolltest. Sie hat eine unnachahmliche Art, die Wahrheit zu sagen, nicht wahr?" Er lachte. Erik schätzte Babettes direkte Art sehr, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal fürchterlich peinlich war. Andererseits genierte sie sich auch für seine manchmal kindischen Verhaltensweisen, also waren sie quitt.

Noch vor Weihnachten reisten der Comte de Chagny und der Daroga wieder ab, allerdings beide mit dem Versprechen, regelmäßig auf Besuch zu kommen. Erik versprach dem Daroga hoch und heilig, Briefe zu schreiben, ihm gefiel der Gedanke, einen Brieffreund zu haben. Der Daroga fragte sich, wie lange Eriks Begeisterung für eine Brieffreundschaft anhalten würde. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Monate, allerhöchstens sechs Monate, schätzte er.

Das Weihnachtsfest in diesem Jahr zu organisieren erwies sich als nahezu unmöglich. Christine hatte beschlossen, dieses Jahr nichts zu planen, es würde sich sowieso alles komplett anders ergeben, als sie es sich vorstellte und so konnte sie wenigstens nicht enttäuscht werden. Das war auch gut so, denn kaum gab es Geschenke zu verteilen, zankten die beiden Töchter von Dr. Martin schon wieder und waren gekränkt, weil Marie sehr viel mehr Geschenke bekam. Christian war noch zu klein um zu verstehen, was los war, aber Marie hatte ein neues Spiel gefunden, sie ließ ihre Geschenke links liegen und spielte stattdessen mit dem Papier und den Schachteln, indem sie ihren Bruder als Geschenk verpachte. Christian spielte mit Begeisterung mit einer alten ledernen Geldbörse, die leer war und von der niemand wusste, wo er sie eigentlich her hatte und ließ sich geduldig von seiner Schwester mit Geschenkpapier und Schleifen dekorieren. Raoul hatte den Verdacht, dass Erik diese Börse irgendwo gefunden haben könnte, bevor der Eigentümer sie verloren hatte, hielt aber den Mund, da er ja nichts beweisen konnte und auch angesichts der Tatsache, dass diese Geldbörse alt und abgenutzt war, nicht sicher sein konnte, ob Christian sie nicht unter irgendeinem Möbelstück gefunden hatte. Der Kleine hatte die Angewohnheit, unter alles zu kriechen und es gab keine Lücke, kein Loch, das vor ihm sicher war, dabei fand er alle möglichen Dinge, die schon vor Jahren verloren gegangen waren.

Christine hatte für Raoul ein Porträtfoto von sich und den Kindern anfertigen lassen und dieses in einen wunderschönen Rahmen einarbeiten lassen. Raoul hatte für Christine Bücher mit extra großem Druck kommen lassen, da er wusste, dass sie die Brille nicht mochte, aber ohne Brille nicht lesen konnte.

Das Ehepaar Martin war aufeinander beleidigt, weil sie sich gegenseitig vergessen hatten und in letzter Sekunde Verlegenheitsgeschenke gekauft hatten, die weder dem einen noch dem anderen gefielen. Wer freut sich schon über Krawatten oder eine Handtasche, die vom Stil her zur übrigen Bekleidung nicht passen?

Babette und Erik waren schon seit Tagen im Streit, weil Erik darauf bestand, mit Christine und Raoul den Abend zu verbringen, vor allem aber mit Marie und Christian, während Babette darauf bestand, wie in den Jahren zuvor, bei der Dienerschaft zu feiern, da war wenigstens ihre Tochter Heloise. Erik wollte davon nichts wissen und es entstand die zwischen ihnen schon oft geführte Diskussion, in der Babette ihm vorwarf, sich für etwas besseres zu halten und auf sie herabzusehen und Erik ihr wiederum vorwarf, krankhaft eifersüchtig zu sein, besitzergreifend und einen Kontrollzwang zu haben. Das Niveau verlief irgendwo zwischen "es ist aus zwischen uns, ich lasse mich scheiden" und "ich bring dich noch um". Als es aber darum ging, die Geschenke auszutauschen, waren sie plötzlich wieder ein Herz und eine Seele, denn Erik hatte für Babette einen diamantbesetzen kleinen Dolch, den sie wunderbar in ihrem Mieder verstecken und so unsichtbar tragen konnte und Babette hatte für Erik eine wollene Weste gestrickt, da sie inzwischen wusste, dass er am Nacken und den Schultern leicht fror und Wärme seinen eigentlich immer verspannten Muskeln gut tat. Auf der Orgelempore war es immer kalt und Erik hatte während der Adventzeit, wo er besonders oft hatte spielen müssen, viel gefroren. Er selbst merkte das ja immer erst, wenn die Messe vorbei war, denn so lang er sich auf die Orgel konzentrierte, bemerkte er gar nichts, aber wenn er dann von der Empore herunterkam, spürte er, dass die Kälte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Körper gefressen hatte.

Erik hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, für Marie und Christian einen kleinen Zirkus samt Wagen, Tieren und Figuren und Zelten zu besorgen, die Figuren und Wagen hatte er geschnitzt, die Zelte hatte Leonie genäht. Die Kinder waren noch zu klein, um damit wirklich spielen zu können, aber Erik meinte nur, sie würden ja von alleine größer werden und dann könnte er ihnen zeigen, wie man Wagen anspannen kann, Zelte aufbaut und eine Zirkusvorführung veranstaltet. Marie schnappte die Figur des Zauberers und verlangte, sie mit ins Bett nehmen zu dürfen, Christian war das egal, er kaute begeistert an der alten Ledergeldbörse herum. Christine fand dieses Spielzeug hervorragend ausgewählt, konnte allerdings nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die leicht bekleidete Seiltänzerin ihr ähnelte und der Löwenbändiger ihrem Mann. Die Wahrsagerin erinnerte entfernt an Babette.

Dann überraschte Erik Christine und Raoul mit einem Geschenk. Es war ein großes Diadem mit funkelnden Edelsteinen. "Wo hast du das her?" fragte Christine erstaunt. Sie wusste ja, dass Erik kein Geld hatte. "Das habe ich vor Jahrzehnten dem Schah von Persien gestohlen", gab Erik zu, "Und mein lieber alter Daroga hat es nicht gewagt, die gestohlenen Juwelen zu verkaufen sondern hat sie mir durch einen verlässlichen Boten geschickt. Geld habe ich immer noch keines, aber einige Schmuckstücke. Ich denke, dass dieses Diadem einer Kaiserin würdig ist und daher gehört es jetzt euch, und vielleicht später einmal Marie." "Aber es ist gestohlen!" gab Christine empört zurück, "Du kannst uns doch keine Diebesbeute schenken!" "Beute!" rief Marie begeistert dazwischen und drückte die Zaubererfigur an sich, erntete einen strengen Blick ihres Vaters, den sie geflissentlich ignorierte. "Du kannst es ohne jegliche Gewissensbisse annehmen", antwortete Erik, "Nach allem, was ich für den Schah getan habe, glaube ich, dass er es mir durchaus schuldig war. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe Babette versprochen, eine Weihnachtsfeier nur für uns zwei zu machen."

"Warte!" hielt Raoul ihn zurück, "Christine und ich haben ein Geschenk für dich - wir schenken dir das Pferd Othello und du kannst ihn kostenlos bei uns einstellen und versorgen lassen." Erik sah Raoul erstaunt an, dann streckte er die Hand aus, als wollte er ihn umarmen, berührte ihn aber nicht sondern machte stattdessen einen Schritt rückwärts. Für Raoul und Christine war das inzwischen eine völlig normale Geste von Erik, er wich fast immer zurück, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte, jemanden zu berühren. "Danke", sagte Erik glücklich, "Vielen Dank! Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ihr mir machen konntet!" Dann verließ er das Zimmer, um mit Babette in seinem Zimmer ihre kleine private Feier zu veranstalten.

Wie versprochen nutzte Erik fast den ganzen Januar, um an einer Aufführung zu arbeiten, für den Ball. Dazu errichtete er eine kleine Bühne, die ungewöhnlich aussah. Im wesentlichen war es ein Metallrahmen, der gute drei Meter hoch war. In der Höhe von einem Meter war eine Bühne aus dicken Holzbrettern und am oberen Ende des Rahmens hingen Vorhänge, an beiden Seiten der Bühne gab es eine Aussparung, in die man eine kleine Treppe schieben konnte, die mit Rädern ausgestattet war. Erik hatte lang mit Alains Hilfe daran gearbeitet und schob die Treppe testweise im ganzen Chateau herum, sehr zur Freude von Marie und Christian, die sich auf die Stufen setzten und herumschieben ließen. Die kleine Bühne stand in der großen Halle, etwas seitlich von der Aufgangstreppe zur Galerie. Erik konnte so die Treppe bei Bedarf als Deckung verwenden, um ungesehen in einen leerstehenden Raum, den er als Garderobe zu nutzen gedachte, gelangen konnte. Die kleine Bühne war so aufgestellt, dass sie den Tanz nicht störte und anschließend leicht wieder zerlegt und weggeräumt werden konnte.

Und dann waren da Eriks endlose Proben. Die einzige, die nicht überrascht war, war Christine, die Eriks Perfektionismus kannte. Erik schloss alle Zugänge zur großen Eingangshalle ab und übte seine Tricks, die Einzige, die er dabei duldete, war Babette, die sich überhaupt nicht um seine Wünsche scherte und auch keinerlei Angst zeigte vor seinen regelmäßigen Wutanfällen, wenn er gestört wurde oder etwas nicht so klappte, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Und das war so einiges, denn Erik stellte frustriert fest, dass er seine Fingerfertigkeit und Schnelligkeit eingebüßt hatte, weil er jahrzehntelang seine Fähigkeiten als Zauberkünstler nicht genutzt hatte. Er musste einiges umstellen und ändern, weil er nach wenigen Tagen feststellen musste, dass er es unmöglich bis zu dem Ball schaffen würde, seine Fähigkeiten wieder zu trainieren, bis sie das notwendige Niveau erreichten. Verärgert über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit musste Erik zudem feststellen, dass das Feingefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen nicht mehr so gut war wie früher. Er wurde alt und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Und dann kam der Abend des Balles. Christine und Raoul hatten in der Einladung versprochen, dass diesmal eine Vorführung eines großen Zauberers um Mitternacht beginnen würde und deshalb alle Gäste gebeten wurden, genau um Mitternacht in der Halle zu sein. Die Vorhänge der kleinen Bühne waren zu Beginn offen, kurz vor Mitternacht jedoch zog irgendjemand sie zu.

Dann, Punkt Mitternacht, gab es einen Knall und ein kleiner Feuerball stieg aus der Bühne auf, im nächsten Moment riss Erik von innen die Vorhänge auf und sprang hinunter. Erik hatte von Heloise ein Kostüm schneidern lassen, einen schwarzen Frack, dazu trug er ein weißes Hemd und ein blutrotes Halstuch, außerdem einen blutroten Umhang und einen schwarzen Hut, aber keine Maske. Das genügte, um zwei der anwesenden Damen ohnmächtig werden zu lassen, andere schrieen und kreischten, hielten sich an ihren Männern fest. Erik ging ruhig zwischen die Leute, die etwas vor ihm zurückwichen. "Wer wird sich denn vor mir fürchten?" fragte er spöttisch. Nun ging er zu Christine und verneigte sich vor ihr. "Madame, darf ich Sie bitten, mit mir auf die Bühne zu kommen?" Christine ging mit und stieg auf die Bühne. Erik holte einen Sessel und stellte ihn ihr hin, sie setzte sich.

Erik ging wieder hinunter, entnahm einer Kiste eine kleine Schachtel und zeigte sie den Leuten. Die Schachtel war leer bis auf eine dünne Schicht Sand am Boden. Erik ließ sich von einem Diener einen kleinen Krug Wasser bringen, dann goss er das Wasser in die Schachtel und schloss diese. Diese kleine Schachtel stellte er vor Christines Füße und bat sie, ganz genau darauf aufzupassen, dass er nur ja nichts damit anstellen konnte. Nun ging er zu dem Polizeichef, begrüßte ihn mit mehreren tiefen Verneigungen und sagte freundlich: "Mir scheint, Sie machen Ihre Arbeit sehr gut, hier gibt es überhaupt keine Kriminellen", wobei er dem Mann gleich einmal die Taschenuhr klaute, allerdings so, dass es alle außer dem Polizeichef sahen. Erik plauderte weiter, erzählte davon, wie gefährlich es in Paris wäre und wie vorsichtig man sein müsste, um nicht bestohlen zu werden - dabei verschwanden auch noch die Geldbörse, ein Taschentuch und die Brille des Polizisten in seiner Tasche, sehr zum Vergnügen der übrigen Ballgäste, die atemlos zusahen, wie der Polizeichef vor ihren Augen bestohlen wurde und es nicht bemerkte. Schließlich fragte Erik: "Vermissen Sie nicht etwas, Monsieur?" Erst jetzt bemerkte der Polizeichef, dass seine Brille fehlte.

Erik wanderte durch das Publikum und sagte: "Lauter feine Leute hier, oh, was haben wir denn da?" damit zog er die Uhr des Polizeichefs aus der Tasche eines anderen Gastes. Es folgten Lachen und Applaus. Erik ging weiter und zog die übrigen Gegenstände, Brille, Geldbörse und Taschentuch anderen Leuten aus den Taschen, die darüber herzlich lachten. Nun kehrte er zu Christine zurück und bat sie, die Schachtel zu öffnen. Sie tat es und fand darin - einen kleinen Garten. Aus dem Sand waren binnen weniger Minuten Pflänzchen gewachsen. Erik zupfte ein paar davon aus, kaute sie und sagte zufrieden: "Ich mag Kresse. Wollen Sie probieren?" Christine reichte die Schachtel ihrem Mann, der sie dem Publikum weiterreichte. Tatsächlich war in dem Sand Kresse gewachsen, obwohl vorher nichts darinnen gewesen war als Sand und Wasser. Kresse wuchs schnell, aber doch nicht so schnell? Und dann war da neben dem kleinen Garten noch ein Ohrring von einer der anwesenden Damen un der Schachtel.

"Wollen Sie mich nicht verhaften?" fragte Erik den Polizeichef und reichte ihm ein Seil, damit dieser ihn fesseln konnte. Er ließ sich fesseln und bat den Polizeichef, ihn doch bitte am Strick abzuführen. Kaum war der Polizeichef ein paar Schritte gegangen, schienen sich die Fesseln von alleine von Eriks Handgelenken lösen und fielen zu Boden. Das Publikum lachte und applaudierte.

Erik ging zurück zu der kleinen Bühne und sagte zu Christine: "Madame, darf ich die Vorhänge zuziehen?" Christine nickte. Erik zog die Vorhänge zu, ging dabei außen um die Bühne, stolperte über die kleine Treppe, gab dieser einen Tritt, dass sie hinter die Stiege rollte. Nach einigem ratlosen Umsehen nach einem geeigneten "Opfer" ging er zu dem Richter und bat ihn, ihm seinen Siegelring zu geben. Erik nahm den Siegelring und knüpfte ihn an eine Schnur, dann nahm er sein rotes Halstuch ab und legte das über den Ring und die Schnur, bat den Richter, die Schnur gut festzuhalten, damit der Ring nur ja nicht verschwinden würde. Das Tuch lag über der Schnur.

Nun ging Erik zu der Bühne und tat so, als wolle er die Vorhänge aufziehen, dann schien er sich eines besseren zu besinnen und wandte sich um: "O bitte, ziehen Sie doch an der Schnur", sagte er. Der Richter zog an beiden Enden der Schnur, das Tuch fiel zu Boden und mit ihm ein kleiner eiserner Ring, der Siegelring war verschwunden. "Na so was, ich habe Gold in Blei verwandelt, wie peinlich", sagte Erik mit gespielter Verlegenheit, "Was tun wir da bloß? O, ich weiß!" Damit holte er die kleine Treppe zurück und schob sie an die Bühne. Dann schnappte er sich eine Schnur, zog den Vorhang auf - und da saß auf dem Sessel nicht Christine sondern Babette, mit einem kleinen Messerchen und einem Apfel in der Hand, außerdem ein paar geschälten Äpfeln in einer Schale auf ihrem Schoß. Das Publikum lachte und applaudierte.

"Erik, was machst du da?" schimpfte Babette, "Stör mich nicht bei der Arbeit!" "O Verzeihung!" antwortete Erik und einen Moment lang wusste keiner, ob das zu der Aufführung gehörte oder nicht. Babette stand auf, ging über die kleine Treppe von der Bühne hinunter und drückte Erik die Schüssel, das Messer und den Apfel in die Hand mit den Worten: "Mach dich nützlich!" Dann stapfte sie davon. Erik zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, dann begann er, den Apfel zu schälen. Als er etwa bei der Hälfte war, fiel die untere Hälfte des Apfels plötzlich wie von Geisterhand abgetrennt zu Boden, der Apfel, der eben noch ganz gewesen war, war nun in der Mitte durchgeschnitten und - darin lag der Siegelring des Richters.

Erik bückte sich und gab den Ring dem Eigentümer zurück. "Danke fürs Ausborgen", sagte er betont höflich und ging zurück zur Bühne, stellte fest, dass die kleine Treppe fehlte. "O, jemand hat meine Treppe geklaut, na so was", bemerkte er und holte die Treppe zurück. Dann zog er die Vorhänge zur Bühne zu. Zwei neugierige Gäste kletterten unter die Bühne, um sicher zu gehen, dass da keine Falltüre und keine Spiegel oder ähnliches versteckt waren und Erik ließ es freundlich zu. Schließlich bat er die Gäste, etwas zurückzutreten, nahm ein Päckchen Spielkarten, ein Pokerkartendeck. Er entfernte die vier obersten Karten und zeigte diese offen in seiner Hand. Es waren die vier Asse. Dann gab er das Päckchen dem Publikum und bat, dass es doch bitte besonders gut gemischt werden sollte, achtete aber darauf, die vier Asse weiterhin gut sichtbar für alle in der Hand aufgefächert zu halten. Dann nahm er das Päckchen zurück und legte die vier Asse ganz oben auf. Nun nahm er die vier obersten Karten verdeckt ab und gab sie in ein Kuvert, das er versiegelte und dem Richter zur Aufbewahrung in die Hand drückte. Dann hob er das Kartenpäckchen ab, machte vier etwa gleiche Stapel daraus und mischte sie nochmals vor aller Augen schön langsam durch, Karte für Karte. Schließlich sagte er: "Gut, decken wir die Karten auf." Der Richter öffnete den Umschlag und es vielen die vier Könige heraus. Erik deckte die vier obersten Karten der vier Kartenpäckchen auf - das waren die vier Asse. "Und damit habe ich gewonnen", sagte Erik.

Während das Publikum noch nervös das Kartenspiel untersuchte - es war ein absolut normales Kartenspiel ohne jegliche Extrakarten oder Fehler - nahm Erik seine Violine, um eine kurze Melodie zu spielen. Dann ging er zu der kleinen Bühne und meinte: "Wenn das jetzt nicht Madame zurückgezaubert hat, weiß ich auch nicht", zog den Vorhang auf und da saß - sein Hund Cerberus und wedelte. "O verflixt, schon wieder falsch!" sagte Erik, als sich das Lachen und der Applaus etwas gelegt hatten. Cerberus sprang von der kleinen Bühne herunter und lief wedelnd zum Tisch, wo ein Buffet mit Häppchen angerichtet war, schnappte der sich ein Häppchen und rannte vergnügt wedelnd davon.

"Tja..." sagte Erik mit einem verlegenen Achselzucken: "Wollen Sie Ihre Frau zurück, Monsieur le Vicomte?" Raoul kannte den Trick nicht, entschied aber, mitzuspielen und sagte: "Natürlich!" "Na gut, ich versuche es", gab Erik zurück, zog wieder die Vorhänge zu, öffnete sie mit einem Singsang von Zaubersprüchen - und auf der Bühne stand Marie, die goldene Uhr des Richters in der einen Hand, die andere Hand hatte sie in den Mund gesteckt. Erik lief zu der Bühne und hob Marie sanft hinunter. "Ganz brav, meine Prinzessin, und jetzt sei so gut und gib die Uhr zurück", sagte er. Marie lief zur Begeisterung des Publikums zu ihrem Vater und gab diesem die Uhr. Raoul reichte die Uhr an den Richter weiter und nahm Marie auf den Arm. "Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte er und Marie antwortete: "Sag ich nicht." Das Publikum lachte.

Erik ging nun die große Treppe hinauf und, als er in der Mitte der Treppe angelangt war, nahm den Umhang ab und hielt ihn hoch, sodass der Stoff ihn komplett verdeckte. Dann fiel der Stoff und da stand Christine, nicht Erik.

Kurz darauf ging die Türe auf und Erik kam etwas atemlos herein, um sich mit einer eleganten Geste zu verbeugen. Nun drängten sich alle um ihn, wollten wissen, wie er das gemacht habe, wie das funktioniere, ob er noch weitere Tricks zeigen könne. Erik wehrte freundlich ab: "Mitternacht ist vorbei und meine Magie verbraucht." und ging zu seinem kleinen Garderobenraum. Christine und Raoul folgten ihm. In dem Zimmerchen ließ Erik sich auf einen Sessel fallen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Babette hatte ihn schon erwartet und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. "Ich war auch schon mal jünger", seufzte Erik, "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich bis zu fünf Aufführungen pro Tag geschafft habe." Er wischte sich mit der Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Du hast mitgespielt", sagte Raoul zu seiner Frau und Christine lachte: "Ja, habe ich, genau wie Marie und Babette. Aber wie er dem Hund das beigebracht hat, weiß ich nicht." Erik lockerte seinen Hemdkragen und sah zu Marie, die immer noch auf dem Arm ihres Vaters war. "Marie ist unglaublich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das in ihrem Alter schon kann, aber sie wollte unbedingt", sagte er.

"Den Trick hast du wirklich am Hof des Schah von Persien gezeigt?" fragte Babette. Erik nickte und wurde sehr ernst. "Etwas anders", gab er zu, "Heute habe ich alles auf lustig und niedlich gemacht. Damals war es viel düsterer, aber es ist das gleiche Prinzip."

Raoul und Christine gingen nun zurück zu ihren Gästen, gaben Marie in die Hände des Kindermädchens, um weiter als Gastgeber sich auf dem Ball zu amüsieren. Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen bestürmt, wer denn dieser Magier sei und woher sie ihn hätten. Natürlich wurde ihnen auch zu dem wunderbaren Töchterchen gratuliert, das so niedlich und so schlau an der Aufführung teilgenommen habe. Sie beantworteten keine Fragen, aber beide bemerkten erleichtert, dass nun niemand mehr darüber sprach, dass sie seltsam oder paranoid wären, nun war das vornehmliche Gesprächsthema der Magier, der zwar hässlich wie die Nacht, aber doch ein hervorragender Zauberkünstler war.

Erik kam zurück zu dem Ball, allerdings ging er zu dem Flügel, der vom Musikzimmer in die Halle geschafft worden war, und setzte sich. Er würde selbst singen. Ein einfaches Lied, nichts kompliziertes, das interessierte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Aber er wollte singen. So viel seine Wahl auf das Lied "Mein" von Franz Schubert aus dem Müllerliederzyklus. Die Gäste staunten mit offenem Mund, als sie ihn singen hörten. So eine Stimme hatte noch niemand von ihnen je gehört, auch die nicht, die an sich regelmäßig die kleine Oper in der nächsten Provinzstadt besuchten. Wie konnte jemand, der so abstoßend hässlich war, so eine herrliche Stimme haben? Begeisterter Applaus folgte Eriks Gesang.

Erik erhob sich, verneigte sich leicht und wollte gehen, aber der Richter hielt ihn am Arm fest und sagte: "Bleiben Sie, Monsieur Bertrand, trinken Sie mir mir ein Glas." Erik sah ihn erstaunt an. Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich von einigen Menschen in der Umgebung nun bis zu einem gewissen Grad akzeptiert wurde? "Ja, Erik, bleib noch ein bisschen", bat Christine und zog ihn am Arm zu dem Tisch, wo die Erfrischungen standen. Sie drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und sagte: "Keine Sorge, das ist nur Fruchtsaft." Erik seufzte. Er hätte sehr viel lieber Champagner oder Wein getrunken, es waren so viele Leute da und jetzt hatte er nichts zu tun. Eine Vorführung war eine Sache, aber er wollte nicht mehr, sein Bedarf an Gesellschaft war mehr als gedeckt. Normalerweise ertrug er Menschen leichter, wenn er nicht nüchtern war, und Babette musste ja nichts davon wissen. "Du schielst nach den Weingläsern", tadelte Christine freundlich, "Du hast noch ein paar Monate durchzuhalten."

Erik antwortete mit gespielter Verzweiflung: "Ich geb auf. Ihr habt euch alle gegen mich verschworen." Nun kam Babette zu ihm, sie brachte Nachschub an Häppchen für das Buffet. Sie ging zu Erik und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. "Hier wird nicht kokettiert", sagte sie, "Und jetzt komm. Wir zwei in unserem Alter gehören jetzt ins Bett." Erik leerte sein Glas, verneigte sich vor Christine und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, dann folgte er Babette unauffällig durch eine Seitentüre.

Gemeinsam schlichen Erik und Babette in das Kinderzimmer und sahen in die Bettchen von Marie und Christian, die friedlich schliefen, Marie mit ihrer Zaubererfigur neben dem Kopfkissen. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in Erik aus, als er die beiden schlafenden Kinder ansah, ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl. Er war zufrieden.

ENDE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Musikstücke:

Boito, Mephistophele, Ecco il Mondo: https+:+/+/www+.+youtube+.+com+/+watch?v=WSyV3cjWLWY

Heinrich Schütz, Eile mich Gott zu erretten: https+:+/+/www+.+youtube+.+com+/+watch?v=xQqR3tiVYqQ (Von 0:00 bis ca. 03:05)

Franz Schubert, Müllerlieder, Mein: https+:+/+/+www+.+youtube+.+com+/+watch?v=NNJujwAradM (von 28:01 bis ca. 30:30)

(Die Links in den Browser kopieren, die „+" entfernen und dann ggf. auf die entsprechende Zeitangabe vorspulen um das Lied zu hören.)


End file.
